Gatekeepers: Deception
by General Quin
Summary: Eric is real and Kim makes a mistake that has driven Ron away, possibly forever. Can she get him back and tell her feelings for him before it's too late? AU KPSW Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"... This can't be over, it can't be", Drakken whined as Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable shut the doors to the armored police van that held Drakken, Shego and all of his henchman.

Ron replied as he shut the door on Drakken, "Dude, it's over". Ron crossed his arms full of pride with a smile on his face. He looked to Rufus who was standing on his shoulder and Rufus closed his eyes and nodded in approval as Ron grinned. Then they both turned to Kim who had her hands clasped together in front of her. Ron was taken away by her beautiful green eyes and her auburn her. She was wearing her super battle suit, not her normal mission cloths, but she was beautiful all the same. For the first time in his life he was actually taking in her true beauty. How did he come to like other girls in high school all this time and have been so blind not to see her?

"You know Ron, we..." she had started but was cut off by a familiar voice shouting at them from behind them in the distant. Ron watched in disappointment as Kim's eyes grew wide and bigger smile than she had been giving him came over her face. Ron just frowned as she shouted back the name that made him want to puke and that broke his heart in two. "ERIC!" she shouted back and completely forgetting about Ron ran past him shoving him aside almost knocking him off his feet. Ron watched in misery as Kim ran as fast as she could into the open arms of Eric and hugged him as tight as she could. Ron wanted to fall to his knees right there and begin shouting her name and begin pouring out his feelings for her.

Ron's frown just became bigger as tears welled up in his eyes. His shoulders, just moments ago squared and proud slumped as his arms hung low to the ground. His goofy smile was now turned upside down into a lopsided frown, never to return to his face, wiped away forever it seemed. His head hung low as he sighed in depression at what his eyes saw in front of him. His eyes, his chocolate eyes once full of hope and happiness always glimmering in the day and shining in the darkness were now full of depression. They had lost there gleam and in an instant, once the beacon of hope for Kim and so many others had been burnt out, taken by a storm that filled his eyes with tears waiting to break free and run down his cheeks freely. His whole face, every part of his body expressed his deep sadness. His beacon of hope had just ran away from him and now his heart, his heart, it felt like she took it out of his hands and to his horror right in front of him ripped it in two, crumpled it up, then threw it too the muddy ground and ground it into the mud with her heel. Then as he looked up all he saw was her pushing him to the floor angrily like he was an obstacle that had finally been removed and put in its place at the side of the road in the dirty mud so she could get on with her life running for the man of her dreams.

He felt horrible as if a robber had just stuck a dagger into his chest, and a robber had just done that, his name was Eric. He was a thief; he had stolen his best friend, there only chance at getting together as a couple and now his life. Without her he felt worthless, in an instant of time everything had been snatched away from him like a vulture stealing a lion's meal. For the first time he felt a throbbing pain in his soul that spread through his whole body. His bruises from earlier began to become sore and his body began to ache from the fighting with Shego and synthodrone 901 earlier that evening. But nothing of the physical pain could compare to the pain his soul felt as he gazed at Kim and Eric embracing each other. He couldn't bare the pain any longer and he turned away squinting his eyes as tears began to roll down his gentle cheeks onto the asphalt of the black road.

Ron had totally forgotten about Rufus who had also seen Kim run to Eric and now he stood on Ron's shoulder tugging at Ron's wet hair and jumping up and down pointing at Kim, "Tel' err, TEL' err" he squeaked.

Ron looked over to his beloved pet but as he looked at him it just brought back memories of him and Kim and so he turned back looking at the ground and then closed his eyes even tighter, beginning to sob uncontrollably, "No little buddy, let her be, I was never meant to be with her, come on, lets get outta here, I just keep getting in her way" he stated sobbing quietly walking away from his life. Rufus's angry expression was replaced by a frown; he had never seen his best friend like this in his entire life living with him. So with a tear in his eye he crawled down Ron's mission shirt and into this pocket hiding.

Ron with his head down kept walking slowly away from the scene. He kicked some Diablo's that had landed on the ground earlier but didn't take much notice of them or the cops and GJ at the seen. Everything around him was oblivious and now he slowly head to his blue scooter, rockets attached and everything. More tears ran down his freckled face, he felt so cold that he felt it he could touch water and it would freeze over.

Ron reached his scooter and looked at closely. He examined it and its old stickers that he had applied to it over the years. He looked at it; all banged up, the only thing making it fun now was the rockets Mr. P had added to it when Kim and he were trying to run away from the bigger version of Diablo's. As he stared at it memories ran through his head he couldn't help but giggle a little and whisper so only he could hear, "piece of junk". Then he took notice of something as he took his blue helmet off the left handle bar and strapped it onto his head loosely. He just stood there and gazed at Kim's blue helmet that was hanging off the right handle bar. He sat down on the scooters rough seat and took Kim's helmet off the handle bar and stared at it and then the memory of Kim riding with Eric on his bike speeding by him, the blue helmet he had given her she was wearing it and she waved at him as she passed. The memory brought more tears to his eyes and he closed them, biting down on his bottom lip trying as hard as he could to hold in the tears but in the end they over powered his desire to and looking away from the helmet that was still in his hands, eyes still closed, threw it into a puddle of dirty water. "Take it KP, you'll ...need it for riding with... Eric on his bike" and then starting the scooters engine and the rockets attached to the side beginning to hum as they began to power up said one last thing, "its time to face the truth Ron, you'll never be with her " he sobbed to himself as his scooter took off and sped down the road faster than any race car could, leaving nothing behind but the odor of burnt rocket fuel and a blue helmet and a heart behind.

Kim was hugging Eric tightly, as tight as she could, nuzzling her face into his chest. It was the real Eric alright, his white prom suit that he had worn earlier that night was still on him and Kim noticed a scar on his neck that had a trickle of blood running down. She let go as she noticed this and pulled away from him, both hands entwined with each other. "Where did you get that scar?" Kim asked hoping he would give a straight forward answer.

"Shego, buts its ok, it doesn't hurt" he said softly and reassuringly smiling. 'Ha, synthodrones don't have blood' she mused to herself. Something in Kim's heart was telling her to turn around before it was too late. But she didn't register it, and it came to her little by little as she touched his face with her right hand caressing it. 'So where's this guys freckles' a voice in her head spoke out. 'Huh?' was the only thing she could do is stare into his blue eyes and his slick black hair. 'Where's that blonde scruffy hair that you were beginning to fall in love with just a couple of months ago? Hmm' the voice kept taunting her and then the voice coming from her heart said, 'turn around before it's too late'. 'Before what is too late?' she asked herself as puzzling look came to her face. She soon became lost in Eric's gaze. 'So where's this mans soft, adoring brown eyes, those big ears and goofy smile, oh I'm sorry, I forgot this wasn't a man its just a guy' the voice continued to taunt Kim giving her a headache. 'What are you talking about?' Kim thought to herself as Eric leaned in for the kiss, then instead of a voice coming to her thoughts it was a memory that was as clear as cable television in her head.

FLASHBACK

"... There are guys out there that are better for you than Eric, ones that are real..." Ron stated to her looking at her soft gentle face.

Kim responded to him sadly and sounding tired thinking about her selfishly, "You really think there's a guy out there for me".

"Out there, in here" Ron said trying to get through to her that that guy was strapped to a Bueno Nacho cactus right in front of her.

Kim responded with surprise, and shyly answered blushing, "Oh, really"

Ron blushed to, smiling looking down at his feet, "Yeah, you know, guys like... RUFUS!" Rufus had popped out in front of Ron interrupting the crucial conversation between them.

END FLASHBACK

Kim snapped out of the memory realizing what her heart was telling her, 'RON! I like Ron, not Eric' Kim realizing that her lips were about to come in contact with Eric's pulled away letting go of his hands so that his kiss missed her entirely and as he leaned forward to find nothing he opened his eyes again to find her standing a couple feet from him. She clasped her hands in front of her and looked down to the ground, "I'm sorry Eric, and the truth is I don't like you anymore like that, I... I like Ron" she said with a smile. He frowned and she continued, "I hope we can still be friends and all" she asked him.

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, "Yeah, I guess" he said.

"Thanks Eric" she smiled beaming at him. An evil thought crossed his mind and he tried as hard as he could not to be suspicious acting revenge on her.

"Yeah too bad though" he said trying to keep a smile coming across his face as he snickered in his mind.

"What's too bad?" she asked confused, puzzled at what he had said to her.

"Ron, you won't be able to tell him, he left already" Eric stated. 'NO!' Kim thought to herself as she turned and ran to where Ron was standing just moments ago.

"RON!" she shouted as everyone that was still there looked at her in bewilderment, she got no answer as she saw he was truly gone, 'no, come back' she thought as she saw in the distance down the road a faint glow of rockets disappear behind a hill miles off into the distance. She began to run after him but to no avail as she knew he was gone. She finally realized what her heart was telling her before as a tear rolled down her gentle cheek. She had hurt him, and not just this time alone or the past few day but for years now. She had never accepted Ron as a guy to have feelings for her in that way other than just being best friends. All those years of not accepting Ron as a guy and pushing him aside for someone else had paid its price in the fullest, he had finally lost it and now he was running away from her, and it was all her fault.

She looked down and noticed something other than the little Diablo's littering the ground. It was a blue helmet, but not just any blue helmet, it was hers. She knelt down and picked it up out of the puddle and examined it closely and just like Ron remember the time when she was holding onto Eric's waist and then they passed Ron on his scooter and she waved back at him not even recognizing or registering the sadness in his eyes as they passed. But now she could see it in her mind and felt the pain he had felt that day. Just now she had screwed up and now the guy of her dreams, the one that would support her through the hardest of times even if it meant death, the one that brought her happiness, the one she had already met and failed to realize that he ever existed was now gone, speeding away because she was still to caught up in the past and the way things used to be. What had he felt when she had pushed him aside for the last time, what was it like to watch the girl of your dreams slip through your fingers and it wasn't even his fault, it was hers and now she was paying the price for it. She lifted her gaze from the helmet and onto the horizon where the road had been. The only scent in the air was that of burnt rocket fuel. A tear slowly trickled down her cheek her green eyes glistening with tears as she looked down the road that disappeared onto the horizon, 'Ron, what have I done, please don't leave me, I didn't mean to hurt you'.

By the time Kim had realized she had pushed Ron away once more and had found the hidden feelings in her heart, it was too late; he was long gone from the scene that had been made. He had driven as fast as he could through Lowerton, Middleton and Upperton through the empty highways. Most people by now were asleep once again since they heard that Kim Possible and 'that guy' had stopped the Diablo's from destroying and taking over the world once more. When they heard Ron's rocketing scooter go by, they thought of the Diablo's but when they went to their windows and looked out, all they saw was a full moon and with some clouds passing by, but they could smell the pungent odor of rocket fuel.

Ron however could care less as he drove away from the last of the suburbs into the hills and soon found himself in the mountains. By now the rockets had run out of fuel and he was running on the last of the gasoline that was left in the tank. He came upon the last intersection for the next fifty miles and turned on it hoping that the gas-station was still open but to his dismay was destroyed, wrecked and abandoned. But instead of going down the highway he continued on the dark and empty lonesome road into the mountains. His eyes are now dry and cold, but he still cares less as his scooter sputtered on. He had no care for anything else in the world, his life was in disarray and there was nothing he could do about. He would just have to wake up to hell the next morning and accept that the rest of his life would be that way. He would accept the horrible truth, he was just a friend, yesterday's best friend and tomorrow's nobody, and he had accepted it nonetheless.

His entire field of view; other than the road was filled with trees and the night sky, nothing else, he had only the stars in his life to guide him. 'I wonder if this is how life is' he thought to himself with his emptied eyes strained onto the road. 'Maybe I was born to be befriended by Kim and then when I realized all I ever wanted was right in front of me, I was tripped and burned' he continued to think to himself trying to focus on the road as his eyes grew weary. Soon the road's smooth asphalt had turned into rocks and dirt, still surround by a dark forest that seemed to be reaching out and trying to snatch him off his scooter, but he could care less, right now he would be happy if a super-villain could jump in front of him stop him and hurt him as bad as they could without killing him, maybe then the pain would go away, maybe he would be reborn with no emotion to life or have feelings for anyone. He could be one of those people who just walked the streets and no one noticed you and you didn't notice them, but no, it wouldn't help. He would still long to be recognized by one person and now that person had kicked him out of his life.

For the first time that night Ron began to take notice of his surroundings once again. He felt Rufus clinging to his shoulder looking at Ron with desperate eyes, pleading that he would go back and intervene and talk to Kim and sort things out between each other. Rufus just wanted to see Ron happy again so they could go on and live their carefree lives once more. Ron just looked away ignoring his friend. Ron took in new features and realized that he was leaving the forest and had entered a small valley between the mountains and just a mile away he spotted a small lake. The moon reflected perfectly off the lakes calm blue waters and Ron's tensions began to ease away, but his heartache still remained. His scooter started to sputter and he realized it had run out of fuel. It came to a stop still a full mile away from the lake. Ron sighed and got off the scooter, not bothering with the kick stand and let the scooter fall to the ground as he walked away from his scooter. He noticed that the forests embrace around him was gone and was replaced by soft gentle flowing tall grass that had swallowed the dirt road entirely. He smiled as the grass rippled and waved in the gentle warm breeze that came in from the south. It tickled Ron's cheeks as it seemed the wind brushed his tears away. For a brief second a small smile crossed his face as he looked out across the small valley of grass that separated the forests grip on the land. To him it looked like a dream, everything was just so perfect, so beautiful, and as a frown crossed his face it all reminded him of her.

As soon as her image came into his mind, her beautiful auburn hair, green eyes, her warm and always comforting smile, tears began to roll down his face once again. His arms began to sag and a downcast look came upon his face. With his head down he began to slowly stroll away from his useless scooter to the lake. He was tired and as of right now all he wanted to do was go home and crawl into his bed under the cozy blue sheets and blankets. But home reminded him of Kim and right now, even though she was in her every thought, he wanted her out of his mind, she tormented his very soul and it affected him to which nobody could ever fathom.

After what seemed like an eternity, he reached the lake and from exhaustion, he fell to his knees and began to sob uncontrollably. He lay on the soft grass the near the shore line of the lake. He scrunched his eyes as tightly as he could, crying miserably. His hands involuntarily began to rip out the grass out by its roots and shred it. He had no care for the world that was around him, without Kim, nothing was the same. Rufus crawled out of his pocket and slowly walked to Ron's face and patted his face.

"Ahh, it ok" Rufus said trying to comfort him, but nothing could bring him out of his fit.

"Stoppable-San!" a voice yelled startling Ron. His eyes immediately shot open and he sat straight up in attention, quickly wiping tear stained cheeks. "Stoppable-San, you have no need to wipe yours sorrows away and hide your feelings," Sensei said warmly as Ron turned toward the lake to see Sensei's ghost, contacting form in front of his field of vision, the old man was smiling down at Ron.

Ron looked down at the ground where he was," I'm Sensei, it's just that, everything's in my life has just gone down the toilet, I've got noth'in left" Ron kept his face down looking at the ground while Sensei looked down upon Ron.

"Stoppable-San, your feelings for Possible-san do not matter as of right now, and neither does she…" Ron was shocked at what he had just heard and looked up in full attention, embers glowing in his eyes as he stared at Sensei.

"WHAT! How dare you say that Kim does not matter anymore, how dare…" Ron paused a moment a puzzled look came upon his face, his eyes widened and the anger that once burned in them seemed to be quenched at the moment, "How do you know how I feel about Kim?" Ron asked shocked that of all people who would find would be Sensei, and yet the other half of him was not surprised by Sensei's knowledge at all.

"It has been evident to me for awhile that the two of you have been developing feelings for each other for sometime, however Possible-san is afraid to show them and has decided to move on from what I understand", Sensei said firmly that made Ron's eyes tear up. Ron's vision became foggy and he wiped away the tears.

"It's okay Sensei, I guess…" Ron was sniffling when Sensei interrupted.

"Stoppable-san, Possible-san has chosen her path and destiny, you must move on without her, something terrible is about to happen and a prophecy clearly says you will stop the great evil that is coming", Sensei said with a tone of urgency.

"Wha… Sensei, I'm nothing but an imposter, just like Monkey Fist said, without Kim I'm…"

"Stoppable-san", Sensei raised his voice, "this is not the time to think about Possible-san. There is a prophecy that states that you and four others will stop the rise of a great evil alliance that will be formed in the stars and…" Ron was now confused and waved his arms at Sensei.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, the stars, Sensei, first how am I going to get past the moon, that's the farthest anyone's ever gone, isn't it", Ron said with a confused face.

"No Stoppable-san, one of the five has been sent years ahead of you to a dangerous place that I do not know of, but I feel you well meet him soon, very soon, you must hurry, it has begun" Sensei said with greater urgency than before. Ron was about to ask a question when Sensei suddenly flickered away and again Ron found himself and Rufus alone. Ron looked down at the ground again and then looked at Rufus.

"What prophecy was Sensei talking, eh Rufus?" Ron asked

"Me dun no " Rufus answered him shrugging his shoulders.

"And what does he mean someone else has already been sent out before me, and years ago, this is all just so confusing, I mean can't he just tell us the… BOOM!" Ron shut up as he turned to look into the dark forest towards the west where he heard the explosion. As he did he saw a huge fireball emerge from the treetops near the mountains base and dissipate as it rose into the night sky where there were thousands of stars.

"Com' on Rufus, lets go check that out, maybe it has to do with what Sensei was telling us", Rufus nodded and as Ron ran away from the lake he grabbed onto the edge of Ron's pants and climbed up to his shoulder and held on looking out into the distance as they continued to run into the night.

Kim had ridden in the back of a police car all the way back to Middleton, she hadn't said a word and instead of going back to the prom, she had told the police officer to go to one place in particular.

"Turn here Miss Possible" the officer asked Kim bringing her out of her daze as she looked out the window. She was silent the whole trip, she didn't want to talk, she felt horrible and as she turned to the officer in the drivers seat in front of her she nodded to him in the mirror.

"Yes officer", with that the officer turned off the main road and onto a smaller one and traveled down it. Kim looked down into her lap where she held the same blue helmet that she had picked up on the road back at the Bueno Nachos H.Q.. She looked at the blue helmet wiping off a little dirt off the top and she sighed.

"Is this the address ma'am?" the officer asked as he parked in front of a yellow house that Kim had come to know very well during the past twelve years.

She quickly took the helmet under her left arm and opened the door stepping out onto the sidewalk, "thanks for the ride" she said shutting the door before that officer could say anything in reply. She ran up the familiar walkway to the yellow house and up the steps and rang the door bell. 'Good thing I still have my battle suit on, it's cold out here… burr' she thought to herself waiting.

The door soon opened and Kim found Mrs. Stoppable standing in the doorway looking at her inquisitively. "What's wrong Kim? And why are you in that suit?" Mrs. Stoppable inquired.

Kim looked down at the ground, shuffling her feet, "long story, can I talk to Ron, I need to tell him something really important?" Kim asked.

"Uh, Kim, Ron's not here right now", Mrs. Stoppable answered a now confused Kim.

"Do you know where he went, I really need to talk to him, I… I", Kim didn't want to think about what she did because it hurt her.

"No Kim, Ron never came home, the last I saw him was earlier this evening, he said he had to go do something at the prom and go confess his feelings to someone special, I hope he's okay, I don't want my little Ronnie getting hurt or something", Mrs. Stoppable said bringing her finger to her chin thinking.

Kim thought about this long and hard trying to process what Mrs. Stoppable had just said 'Ron not coming home, now that's weird, oh Ron, where did you go' Kim thought. "So he never came home tonight?" Kim asked.

"Nope" Mrs. Stoppable said, "Do you know where he is? I'm getting worried and it's almost midnight", Mrs. Stoppable said worriedly.

"No, but I'll try and find him, I'm sure he wasn't hurt too bad", Kim said trying her best to force a smile and it worked because Mrs. Stoppable smiled back until Mr. Stoppable yelled her name from somewhere in the house.

"Just a minute hon", Mrs. Stoppable yelled back into the house and then back at Kim and smiled. Kim returned it as best as she could and then turned around and began to walk away. "Kim!" Mrs. Stoppable shouted out to Kim who was already half-way to the street. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at Mrs. Stoppable, "Thanks for being there for Ron and being his friend, sometimes I don't know what he'd do without you", Kim smiled and nodded as Mrs. Stoppable smiled back at her.

Kim then turned back toward where she was walking and frowned whispering, "If only that was true", and continued to walk across the lawn and down the street until she was out of the Stoppable residents sight. She took her kimmunicator out of her pocket and turned on the screen and Wade appeared.

"Hey Kim, great job on busting Drakken's plot", Wade said as he fumbled around with some equipment trying to fix what the Diablo's had damaged.

"Uh thanks Wade, but we have a problem; can you track Ron down for me?" Kim spoke urgently going into a mission mode.

"Yeah, just a sec", Wade smiled and then began typing away on his computer. "Got him, he's in the Middleton Mountain State Park about sixty miles north of you", a puzzled look came upon Wade's face, "Why is he all the way out in the middle of no-where?" Wade asked Kim with a puzzled face.

Kim looked at him with a serious face, "No questions Wade just get me a ride" Kim said firmly, she still hadn't really told anyone her new found feelings that she had harbored for Ron for sometime, but she wouldn't surprised if he knew. She also didn't want Wade to know that she had hurt Ron and it was her fault his running off.

"Okay, ok", Wade said smiling and then began typing furiously, "Got it, your ride will be there in five minutes, and why your waiting let me give you the download. Ron's heading toward the base of some mountain that has an enormous energy signal coming from it, whatever it is; it's using a lot of power. If he is heading for that area and that's what I'm guessing, you'll get there about four minutes after he does."

Kim looked at him satisfied with results, but why was he heading to a place with something weird going is what she couldn't figure out. "Wade, can you figure out what the energy source is?" she asked.

"I have no idea, but Ron still hasn't changed course, I'll try to make sure you get there as soon as possible", just then a hovercraft lowered to the ground and dropped a rope ladder.

"Wade, my rides hear", Kim stated running to the ladder with haste.

"Hmm, there faster than, maybe they didn't have to refuel", Wade smirked and pointed to Kim.

"Later Wade, update me if you find out anything", with that Kim pocketed the kimmunicator and climbed up the rope ladder into the hovercraft as it began to fly away from the her neighborhood. The only thing on her mind at that moment was Ron.

Ron had run into the forest away from the lake and the small clearing without ever stopping to take a breather. His mind was focused on two things, one was Kim, but she was in the back of his mind at the time being. Thing at the forefront of his mind was the explosion that he had heard just moments ago and what had caused. He must have been running for at least ten minutes because his legs were tired and he felt like collapsing, but something within him urged him not to slow down but to run faster and he did. Beads of sweat began to run down his face as tree branches brushed against his face. Finally he could see light coming from a clearing and he made a dash for it as soon as it came into view. He was about to run out into the clearing but a familiar voice made him stop dead in his tracks. He jumped behind a bush and at the edge of the clearing and listened.

"Is that best you can do, I told you I vwanted it put on the setting you put it on nine years AGO!" the familiar voice yelled out. Ron peeked out over the hedge and saw two scientists and a familiar short but stocky man.

"Dementor", Ron whispered silently so only Rufus could hear him. Ron continued to watch as the two scientists who were sitting in ordinary metal fold-up chairs slouched, cowering beneath Dementor's ominous black iron mask.

"I…I…I'm trying, it's just that you have to get it…it exact or there could be…uh…complications" the scientist whispered under Dememtor's red eyes.

"I don't care, I just want it done, ve well soon find out if the family you sent nine years ago through that PORTAL survived because you chipped HIM!", Dementor yelled at the top of his lungs pointing over to what was a large hollow metal ring. From what Ron could make out there was some sort of ray gun that was pointed toward the middle of the hollow ring. Then something shiny seemed to shimmer within the barrel of the ray gun, it was yellow and had two green rings which showed that it had been activated, the Pan-dimensional Vortex Inducer. Now Ron knew he had to stop from whatever was happening before Dementor did something that even he would regret.

Then one of the scientists said something that put Ron into action, "Sir, we have the correct setting, you may proceed with the operation sir", the scientist said without looking up from the computer, disappointed that he let his country down. Dementor walked over to a panel and held up his index finger above a green button.

"Today gentlemen, is the moment of truth", Dementor spoke roughly never taking his eyes off of the green button which his index finger lightly touched like a feather, "Today is the beginning of MY RULE!" he shouted angrily but with joy. Ron hadn't hesitated for another second; he had jumped from his place while Dementor gloated about his glory and his rule. Ron sprinted, but not toward Dementor, but to the ray gun that held that held the Pan-dimensional vortex inducer. Memories filled his mind of when Drakken used a similar gun and how it nearly destroyed them in the cable universe, the consequences of such of thing in reality was beyond comprehension to Ron; his goal was to save the world and most of all, Kim.

'Maybe this is what Sensei was talking about', Ron thought to himself as he ran as fast as he could using all his energy to get to the gun while Dementor ranted about his visions of the future. 'Maybe its time for me to step up and save the world, and Kim', then something crossed his mind, 'but what did he mean about the stars, ahh, this is all so confusing', Ron thought this over trying to process what Sensei had told.

He never got the chance to finish thinking his thoughts as he was thrown back by a massive shockwave, "FINALLY, HA, ha, hahaha", Dementor shouted and laughed aloud as the ray gun charged up and fired a sick greenish beam of energy into the hollow ring. Ron was thrown into the air and went flying through the air at least twenty feet before he hit the ground hard. He landed on his side and rolled a few times before coming to a stop on his back.

Ron slowly got up rubbing his head, "Ahh", he groaned in pain. As he got to his feet his eyes shot open from the pain, but it quickly subsided as his vision took in what he was seeing.

"No way", was all Ron could say as he watched the beam from the gun shoot into the silver which turned it into some kind of portal. Dementor laughed maniacally lifting up his head and looking up into the sky. Then just as suddenly as he began to laugh he abruptly stopped. Clasping his hands behind his back he looked at the two scientists who were cowering in there seats, even though Dementor was fairly short, he still stood over them.

He looked them squarely in the eye, "What are the life readings from the portal, are there survivors?" he asked them inquiringly with haste.

The scientist turned to there monitors frantically looking for any sign of a survivor of the family they had sent through the portal nine years earlier. He searched for any sign of survivors from the family they had sent long ago. He looked and looked, but found nothing. He slowly turned to Dementor, not yet ready to face his wrath. He looked up at Dementor with pleading eyes for mercy, but he knew it was over from the look Dementor was giving him. He opened his mouth to speak, "The…"

BEEP

The Scientists eyes shot wide open as he swerved around in his chair to look at the computer screen and see a message come up with words that brought him mixed emotions. Coming from the portal was an energy signal from the tracer chips he had implanted in the people they had sent years ago, the computer had found one. A wave of happiness hit him, he was relieved that at least one of the family members; God only knows how, survived. He brought up the tracers file and sighed, 'it was probably the dad' he thought to himself, he knew the dad had the best chances for survival. A wave of anxiety also hit him, since there was a survivor, that would mean Dementor could take the device and enter the portal and continue his evil scheme which he had no idea what it was.

As he continued to search for the file, the other scientists peeked over his shoulder and all were shocked when the file came up. The only survivor was the eight year old male child of the family. "Vell?" Dementor asked aggravated, he was impatient and growing angrier by the minute as the scientists postponed his triumph, "Before I grow old".

The scientist turned to face Dementor but with his face down so Dementor could not read his emotions. He had decided on a course of action and had not yet told his colleagues, he had to stop Dementor. He slowly looked up trying to hide his fear from Dementor, "Th… there's one…sur…survivor", he stuttered as he uttered out the words. Dementor began to laugh maniacally and the scientist began to muster up all of his courage and looked up to Dementor, ready to attack him. He froze and so did the rest of the survivors, out of no where, standing in front of Dementor, were two large, muscular henchmen. To his horror they both held laser pistols to his chest.

Dementor stopped laughing and looked directly in the eyes of the scientist, "Do you think that I didn't think that you might try something heroic, hmm. DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M STUPID! NO is the correct answer, now dispose of them", Dementor motioned to the body guards with little pity for the scientists. The henchmen smiled wickedly at the three scientists, but none of them had noticed Ron was taking the Pan-dimensional vortex inducer from its place in the ray gun.

"NOOOOO!" one of the scientists shouted at the same time as Dementor did with wide eyes in horror as Ron took out the Pan-dimensional vortex Inducer. Dementor ran as fast as his little legs could run; his eyes on Ron, the Pan-dimensional vortex Inducer, and the portal. But no one had noticed the red headed teenage girl in a new battle suit land in the clearing only a few yards away.

Kim had watched the events unfold as soon as the hovercraft came in view of the clearing. She saw the ray gun fire into a ring and make a sickly pale green colored portal of some type. What ever it was it screamed pure evil. She made her way from her seat and walked to door of the hovercraft and opened it. "Thanks for the ride Mr. Randol", Kim shouted out to the pilot who was lowering the craft.

Before he had any time to respond to her gratitude she had already jumped out of the vehicle. She did a triple summersault and landed perfectly on her feet like a cat. She stood in horror as two of Dementor's brutes pointed pistols at one of the scientist's chests. She then noticed Ron and Dementor fighting over the Pan-dimensional vortex Inducer near the portals edge. She knew on what course of action she had to act on. 'Ron, please be careful, I'll just be a minute', Kim thought to herself as she ran over to the two henchmen who were threatening the very existence of the scientists life. She performed a perfect hand spring and summersault in the air bringing her foot out into a lethal kick.

As the henchmen looked up he had no time to react as Kim's foot struck him in the nose. Kim used the force of the blow to hop of the first henchman and in front of the second as the first toppled down to the ground. He tried to bring the pistol up to Kim, but was shocked to see Kim kick it out of his hands. Kim then delivered a fatal uppercut to the man's jaw and then another hook to the left side of his face, spinning him into the opposite direction of her. He fell to the ground slack-jawed, knocked out cold. Kim turned around to face the scientists who were all in shock of what had happened.

The scientist who had the gun to his chest held out a hand to Kim and she reached out to shake it, "Thank-you Miss Possible, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you", he said gleefully shaking her hand vibrantly.

"No big, is everyone okay?" everyone nodded their heads, Kim nodded back, "Alright, I'll be right back after I deal with Dem…", Kim was cut off by a scream of pain and terror that sent shivers up her spine and drove a blade though her heart. She slowly turned around to see Ron fall to his knees at the mouth of the portal and Dementor holding a laser pistol in his right hand and the Pan-dimensional Vortex Inducer in tucked up under his other arm. Kim did only one thing, run, run to Ron and help him.

While Kim had been saving the scientists, Ron had taken the Pan-dimensional Vortex Inducer out of its slot in the ray gun shutting it down, but shortly after Dementor had tackled him to the ground, wrestling with him. They rolled right in front of the portal which was getting weaker and weaker, slowly closing up. Ron through a punched Dementor in the face and then pushed him off towards the portal, coming close to falling in. Ron slowly got up, "At least I got… what the?" Ron looked inquisitively at his hand which held nothing but air. He frantically began to look around him for the Pan-dimensional Vortex Inducer, but found nothing.

As he turned to face Dementor a look of horror came across his face. There stood Dementor with a wicked smile crossing his face. He had the Pan-dimensional Vortex Inducer tucked safely under his left arm. Dementor had brought up his right hand from his side and in it held a laser gun, pointing it directly at Ron's chest. "Vell sidekick", Dementor smiled sinisterly at Ron adding bit of emphasis at in 'sidekick'.

Ron's face turned pale as he chuckled nervously, "Well, at least you know part I play", Ron said trying to lighten the mood. He had been brave enough to stand up to Drakken earlier that night, but Drakken didn't have a gun pointed at his center of mass.

"That is not the POINT. I have what I want and once you are out of the way, nothing well stop me from getting in this PORTAL!", Dementor shouted sending droplets of spit into Ron's face.

"Ewww, stop that", Ron said wiping Dementor's spit off of his face.

Dementor looks at him confused, "stop vwhat?" he asks with a puzzled expression.

"Stop spitting while you talk", Ron told him sternly with annoyance drawn all over his face. But soon fear came back to Ron and his stern face melted away as Dementor put his finger on the trigger.

"So long, sidekick, hahahahahaa", Dementor laughed and then pulled the trigger. As soon as Dementor had pulled the trigger, Ron tried to avoid being hit by the shot by diving to the left. As he did the shot hit his left shoulder and Ron stopped right there grabbing his shoulder screaming out in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he fell to his knees at the mercy of Dementor. Ron looked up at Dementor who turned around putting his left foot into the portal. Dementor looked over his shoulder to find pain in the boy's eyes.

He snickered to himself, "So long, too bad your little girlie friend wasn't here to help…" Dementor froze in mid-sentence as he heard someone shout in the distance. He looked over to see his arch-nemesis Kim Possible running to the sidekick's aid. Although she was still a good distance away from the two he shouted at her before jumping into the portal headlong. "Not this time Possible, not EVER!"

As Dementor jumped into the portal, Ron slowly got up to his knees, wincing in his pain. More pain came as the physical pain reminded him of his heartache as did Dementor's words. 'Kim's here' the thought antagonized him as he began to walk to the portal. Sensei's word ran through his head over and over again, 'this is not the time to think about Possible-san...' the very words Sensei had told him taunted him. As he neared the portal he heard Sensei's voice again, but this time it wasn't memory of him back at the pond, these words were new. It was like Sensei was actually in his head and the words repeated themselves over and over, 'this Stoppable-san, this is your destiny'.

Ron stood in front of the portal as it slowly shrank to his height. He looked down at his pocket where Rufus was shuffling, then poked his head out looking at Ron with a frightful look. "Well, I guess this is it buddy, are you ready to go?" Rufus quickly shook his head back and forth. Ron sighed looking back at the portal, "me neither", he said wincing again as he clutched his shoulder.

"RON!" Ron looked back to see Kim running toward them and an idea popped in his head.

He looked down at Rufus, "Rufus, I want you to stay with Kim, look after her for me, I don't know if I'm coming back or not". Rufus disagreed and folded his tiny arms in defiance. Ron took Rufus out of his pocket and set him on the ground. He squatted down to be closer to Rufus, "I know it'll be hard, but it's for the best", Ron said with tears brimming in his eyes, Rufus began to whimper and shed tears as well. Ron smiled at Rufus warmly as a tear rolled down his cheek, "besides, I doubt there's any Bueno Nacho where I'm going."

Rufus's eyes shot wide open and Ron chuckled, he knew himself that if he went, he would miss home as well, but he also wanted to get away from it. He felt Rufus hug his leg and so Ron patted his head and stood up turning back towards the portal squinting his eye's shut as tears leaked out onto his cheek.

"Good-bye ole buddy", Ron whispered in anguish as he blindly put his right foot in the portal. The feeling in his right leg tingled as it disappeared into the sick green portal.

"Ron", Ron's eyes shot open as he heard Kim voice whisper right behind him. He then felt her hand touch his hand that was still clutching his shoulder, it sent shivers up his spine. He closed his eyes and then slowly turned his head as he removed Kim's hand. He looked into her eyes; they were, like his brimming with tears. Rufus was in her right hand that was held tightly to her chest.

Kim looked at him, she could tell that he was sad and there were things rushing through his mind. His once goofy smile was gone and his eyes were shedding tears. 'I did this to you, didn't I' she thought to herself. Tears began to run down her cheeks just like his. She glanced at his right foot and saw that it was already in the fading portal. She whispered to him in a shaky voice, "Ron, don't…" Ron cut her off shaking his head back and forth.

"I…I've gotta do this Kim", he told her in a downcast voice looking away from her. He couldn't stand to look at her anymore; it just hurt him even further. "Well, I guess this is it, see ya Kim", and with that he turned his back to her. Before plunging into the portal, he said one more thing that hurt Kim to the very center of her soul, "have fun with Eric", and with that he walked into the portal, disappearing.

Kim wanted to follow, but the portal quickly closed up and all she could see now was and empty large ring with a view of the woods. She collapsed to her knees and put her hands to her face and began sobbing hysterically. She couldn't believe it and she didn't want to. He was gone, forever, and there was nothing she could do about. 'No, don't go, come back, I can't live without you.'

Ron fell into the abyss not ever stopping after he went through it. It was like a roller coaster, it was the fun but absolutely terrifying. He tried to look back, but every time he did his head was snapped forward. He screamed but nothing came out of his mouth. He tried again as he continued down into the tube that didn't seem to have an end. Now tired, he tried onw last time, but nothing came out as he continued to fall, everything began to turn black.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Disney's Kim Possible or Lucas's Star Wars. However, the character Beta belongs to me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Kim just sat there and stared into the empty world before her. There was nothing left for her, she had pulled the last string and driven him away for what seemed forever. Tears still rolled down her cheeks, but the whimpers and cries for him to come back had faded away long ago. She slowly got up, and with her head hung low and Rufus on her shoulder, made her way back to the hovercraft.

No one bothered to talk to her on the trip back to Middleton. Anyone who saw her knew she was depressed and needed some alone time. Rufus never left her shoulder as he continued to comfort her.

Mr. Randol dropped her off at the front of her house. He had watched the events unfold down on the ground below from the hovercraft, and from what he could make out; whatever had happened to the young blond haired teen was not good.

"Goodnight Miss Possible," he shouted out to her as she headed for the door.

She turned her head slightly so she could see him out of the corner of her eye and then back outside at her home, "Goodnight Mr. Randol, thanks again for the lift," she said in a low, expressionless tone. It was void of any happiness or joy.

"You're welcome," Mr. Randol replied as she stepped out of the vehicle. She slowly walked up her to her front door. She put her hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it to open the door. All the lights were on in the home and she wondered if her family; at least her parents, were waiting for her return. She hesitated; she didn't want her mother or father to see the tears still rolling down her cheeks. She slowly pushed open the door only to find her parents rushing out of the family room to greet her, but they stopped when they saw her tears.

Mrs. Possible was the first to register Kim's sadness, "Kimmie, what's wrong?" Mrs. Possible asked as she wiped one of the tears from her daughter's cheeks, caressing it.

Kim sniffled, and hung her head low; she couldn't look into her mother's eyes, "Ron, he… he… he…" Kim's mind was still confused. There were thousands of thoughts running through her mind. She still couldn't fully comprehend that Ron was gone.

"Kim, is everything alright? What happened tonight? Did…" Mrs. Possible was trying to comfort her daughter and coax whatever she couldn't say, out of her.

"Did Eric hurt you?!" Mr. Possible blurted out in anger. Kim's mother shot him a glare that told him not to talk, and he abruptly broke off what he had been going to say.

"Kim?" Mrs. Possible tried to ask as soothingly as possible, "Kim, look at me. What happened?" Mrs. Possible asked again more sternly, moving her hand from Kim's soft cheek to her shoulder.

Kim could only mouth one word as she looked up to her mother and met her gaze, "Ron." As soon as she mouthed Ron's name, Kim broke down in sobs as she fell into her mother's arms and wrapped her own around her as tightly as she could. Kim's mother was clueless, but got the general idea that something had happened to Ron. Now she could only hold onto her daughter and hug her as tightly as she could.

Mr. Possible was now frightened and disturbed as he quietly shut the front door. He hadn't seen his Kimmie-cub like this in years. Just hours ago, he had seen her walk out of the house fearlessly in her new battle suit ready to stop Drakken and his evil Diablos. Now she had come back in that same battle suit without a scratch it seemed, yet was now breaking down, and crying. Only one thought kept racing across James's mind, "What happened to my Kimmie-cub?"

With her arm wrapped around her shoulder, Mrs. Possible walked Kim over to the couch in the living room and sat her down, sitting right beside her. Kim still clung to her tightly as she continued to soil her mom's shirt.

After a little resistance from Kim, Mrs. Possible finally managed to separate herself from her daughter. Kim just looked down at the carpeted floor with tears still running down her face.

Mrs. Possible softly cupped Kim's chin up with her hand so that she could gaze into Kim's eyes. They were reddened from the crying and her once confident, joyous twinkle was gone. "Kim, I want you to tell me what happened tonight after the Diablos were shut down," Mrs. Possible ordered sternly but gently.

Kim looked into her mother's gaze for a while and then finally gave in, "Well, Ron and I went to stop Drakken and save Eric, but it turned out he was a synthodrone and he electrified me…"

"Kim," her mom gasped, "are you alright?"

"Mom, I was only unconscious for a few minutes, really, no big," Kim waved her mother off laughing a little at her mother's concern. "Then Eric and Shego captured us and tied us up in some storage room at the Bueno Nachos H.Q.," she hesitated as Mr. Possible came to sit on the other side of her, "and… and…"

"Kim, is there something you're not telling us?" Mr. Possible asked gruffly.

Kim looked at her mother pleadingly and then her father as the words she spoke came out in a jumble of gibberish, "Me… stor… Ro…and…I…" Kim was beginning to become unsteady as she began to hyperventilate. She stopped as soon as she found that her mother was gripping her hand while glaring at her dad.

"Kim, it's ok; tell us everything," Mrs. Possible asked her calmly while still eyeing her husband, silencing him without saying a word.

"Uh, well, you see, I was about to give up when Ron told me that I wasn't a quitter and… and…"

"Go ahead Kim, it's okay," Mrs. Possible said trying to coax her out of her fear.

"And Ron confessed that he had feelings for me!" she nearly shouted, "Well he was getting there until Rufus interrupted and… RUFUS!" Kim looked around for the little naked mole rat, she had totally forgotten about him as soon as she collapsed into her mom's arms.

"Don't worry Hon, he's in Jim and Tim's room upstairs. He hopped off your shoulder as soon as you started tearing up," her mother told her smiling. For one of the rare moments of that night, Kim smiled back at her mother.

"Now Kim, how did you react?" Mrs. Possible asked her daughter. Kim stared at her blankly for a moment not catching on. "To Ron, how did you act to Ron's confession about his feelings?" Kim's mother asked more specifically.

"Oh, well I was, it felt, wonderful, I felt butterflies for the first time since, well, never," Kim spoke dreamily.

"Never?" Mr. Possible asked inquisitively with an ominous tone, arching one of his eyebrows. Kim nodded dreamily not realizing her mistake, "Maybe I should start improving my black hole deep space p…"

"DAD!"

"What?"  
"James, stop, Ron isn't like other boys. He's nice and sweet and would never hurt Kim for anything in the world!" Mrs. Possible yelled at her husband.

"I'm just trying to…" Mr. Possible stopped talking as his wife gave him an ice-cold glare. A glare that stated, 'Keep it up and you'll be sleeping on the couch for a week.' At this, Mr. Possible backed down as his wife continued to glare at him until Kim spoke up.

"Its not like you'll be able to, he practically went through a black hole," Kim stated dimly as her eyes began to water again. She closed her eyes to try to keep in the tears.

"What?" both Mr. and Mrs. Possible responded surprised and puzzled.

"Well, after we foiled Drakken's plot and sent him and his goons off to prison, I was about to ask Ron to go to the prom with me when Eric came out of…"

"Wait, I thought he was a synthodrone?" Mr. Possible asked even more puzzled.

"The one me and Ron were trying to save was a synthodrone, Drakken must have found out about him and sent Shego to kidnap him so that I would surrender. He probably copied him and transformed a synthodrone to look just like him," Kim tried to explain to her confused father.

After some silence, Kim groaned in frustration and buried her face in her hands. Mrs. Possible laid a hand on Kim's shoulder and Kim looked up to her, "It's okay, I get it, now what happened next?"

For the next fifteen minutes Kim explained how she had made the horrible mistake of running to Eric at Bueno Nachos H.Q. to where she witness Ron enter the portal that took him away from her. The memory still fresh in her mind caused her to cry once more as both of her parents comforted her as best as they could. Eventually they mourned with her. Even Jim, Tim and Rufus heard their cries and came down the stairs to join in and comfort Kim. Even they knew that this was not something to joke about; besides that point, they considered Ron as a big brother in an odd way.

Mrs. Possible stood up first, "I'd better call Ron's parents. They're probably worried sick about him right now," Mrs. Possible looked at her family as they all looked up at her. It was one of the very few moments they were all together in peace. She walked into the kitchen and then peaked her head out into the living room once more and smiled, "Anyone want some hot cocoa?" she shouted from the kitchen.

"I do!" they all shouted simultaneously.

"Jinx, you all owe me a soda," Kim shouted back at the group giggling. Soon they all began laughing at each other, even Kim, despite the depressing night she had endured.

"Very cute," Mrs. Possible whispered as she walked over to the phone and grabbed some hot chocolate packages from the cabinet.

Later that night; or very early in the morning, Kim lay down in her bed in the dark staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. She could not sleep, as Ron's final words burned in her mind, 'have fun with Eric.' Even though Ron had not meant to hurt Kim but to help her, it hurt her deeply. 'He's so selfless, why was I so stupid' she thought to herself. "Uhngghhhhh," she groaned rolling on her side facing the window. 'Why didn't I ask him earlier,' she continued, 'I've been going crazy over him for a couple months now, why did I just bottle it up?' the thoughts of all the chances she had missed continued to torment her.

She remembered Bonnie taunting her about Ron being the lowest of the low on the food chain, "Stupid food chain," Kim growled looking out into the sky. She gazed into the distant stars of the night sky and frowned. 'Why do I get the feeling that you're not in this universe,' she wondered. As the need for sleep began to overpower her emotions, she had only one thought, one person, one blonde haired, freckled boy on her mind, 'Ron' she thought as her eyes slowly slipped shut into complete darkness.

* * *

The portal stopped abruptly and Ron landed on his rear on the soft grassy ground. 'Grassy,' Ron mused to himself as he looked down, and to his total disbelief, he was sitting in tall green grass that waved in the dimming light. Just a few seconds earlier, he had been plummeting through a vortex into darkness and now this. He jumped up and pumped his fist up into the air, "BOOYA," he bellowed as loud as he could. 

"Shhhh!" someone tried to hush Ron. Ron looked ahead of him and no further than five feet in front of him was Dementor.

"Dementor!" Ron shouted out pointing at him. Ron looked down and in between them was the Pan-dimensional Vortex Inducer.

"Be quiet!" Dementor again hushed him but in a strained, nervous voice. Ron looked him over carefully. Dementor's eyes were wide open in plain fear, his hands, raised over his head as if he was reaching for the sky.

A determined smile came over Ron's features, "Nope, I'm not falling for something like that; you want me to look back so that you can grab the Vortex thingy and run off. Not this time," and with that Ron dove toward the Pan-dimensional Vortex Inducer. He grasped the precious object and held it close to his chest, "HA!" Ron triumphed getting back up to his feet.

Ron expected to see Dementor angry, with steam venting out of his ears and his eyes glazed over with fire and rage. However, all Ron saw were his hands still held high in the air, his eyes wide open watching something behind Ron, but Ron was positive it was all just a trick. Ron then gazed at a small hand held device, burnt and snapped in half like a twig. He didn't recognize it at first until the memory of Dementor shooting him in his shoulder in the forest told him what it was. All of a sudden his shoulder began to burn once more from the wound. The smell of burnt clothing and flesh started to make him queasy.

'CLICK.'

Ron gulped as he heard several metallic clicks coming from behind him, sending a cold sensation up his spine. Ron noticed Dementor's lip seemed to be quivering; truth be told, he was terrified. Keeping his head low, Ron slowly turned around keeping the Vortex Inducer close to his chest. He turned fully around and saw the two pale, mangled, skeletal figures on the ground. They were made of metal, and Ron noticed a black gun in each of the figure's right hand. They looked like robots of some sort to Ron, but he had no clue where they had come from. Both were shot in the torso. Ron concluded that Dementor had shot them.

More metallic sounds rang above his head, and drew Ron's attention away from the two twisted robots. His eyes drifted upward toward a small mound where at least two dozen other robots stood, all the same color, size and shape; all of them with their guns trained on either Ron or Dementor. Now Ron understood Dementor's fear perfectly and clearly, he himself was ready to wet his pants right there and then.

What caught his eye were five silver robots marked differently than the others. They had the same structure, but were more fully equipped. One had what seemed to be a rocket launcher of some type, and the other a longer, more modified gun. Their silver coloring gave them the appearance of wearing armor; the one in the middle of the five had yellow markings, while the others had red or navy blue markings. However, what horrified Ron the most was the fact that unlike the rest of the plain robots; which held their guns at their waist, these five held their guns in a more professional manner. They held them at their shoulder; with heads slightly tilted, and aimed them with deadly precision. The most horrifying aspect was that their guns were all trained on him.

The thought of calling out Kim's name to come and help him kept crossing his mind. He had to constantly remind himself that he had left her behind. He had no idea where he was, and no idea where this place was.

Suddenly and without warning, the five silver robots lowered their rifles, holding them in their right hand. The robot with yellow markings that Ron now assumed was the leader of the squadron, motioned two of the ordinary ones toward Ron and Dementor. Ron slowly backed up to Dementor's side holding his hands up with the Pan-dimensional Vortex Inducer still in his hands. He winced as he lifted his left arm, provoking more pain from the wound.

They stopped right in front of Ron and Dementor and Ron began to wonder if this was the last of his life. He closed his eyes as tightly as he could, waiting for the impending hurt.

"Hands up," the first robot ordered. The computerized voice was void of all emotion.

The other robot nodded his head up and down in a mechanical way confirming what the first one had ordered, "Roger- roger."

Ron's once fearful face showed amazement, his jaw dropping, as did Dementor's. "You know for robots, you're pretty stupid," Ron retorted to their orders wondering over the fact that they didn't seem to register his arms were already up in the air. They moved behind Ron and Dementor and gave them a shove with their rifles. It was not terribly painful, but it did send some fear back into the two of them. "Not that I'm judging," Ron replied, doubt was creeping back into his mind. Dementor shot a glaring look at Ron that Ron just ignored.

The robots forced them into some kind of elongated hovercraft that the robots all loaded into along with their prisoners. Ron and Dementor sat next to each other on one of the uncomfortable benches. On the bench opposite, sat the silver droids, who watched Ron and Dementor with curious interest, tilting their heads and looking them up and down. The others just stared across at each other.

What bothered Ron the most was the robot's eyes, they were black and split in the middle. He couldn't tell if they were angry or calm. Their heads were thin and long as were their necks. To both Ron and Dementor they seemed quite fragile, but Dementor knew better than Ron how deadly they were. The silver robots frightened Dementor. He had easily taken down two ordinary ones, but when the leader of the silver ones came up the hill, Dementor knew that this one was special in some way and his mind told him to drop his gun, but his gut said otherwise. The shot pinged off the silver droid's torso and up into the sky, and instead of shooting Dementor, it destroyed the handgun with deadly precision. From that moment on, Dementor never made a sudden movement in fear that the robot would take it as a threat.

Ron's mind began to wander away from the robots that surrounded him, and to the open alien world that surrounded him. The alien world's sun had already set below the horizon, illuminating the land in a radiant red glow. To the east, the stars already shone brightly as the sky turned a dark blue hue. What astonished Ron the most was the night sky. He could now definitely tell that he was no longer on Earth, for there was not one, but three moons in the sky and one took up a quarter of the sky at least. All were waning crescents in the sky; the large one's radiance bathed the land in its light. The sky was alien, there were none of the constellations that he knew of on Earth; not that he knew of any in particular.

Ron looked out at the plains over which the hovercraft flew. Even in the night, the air was so clear he could see for miles out onto the horizon. As he peered further into the horizon, he could make out the edge of a large forest, and beautiful mountains that seemed capped with snow. He saw strange animals; some looked similar to the ones at home while others struck fear into Ron's heart because of their alien looking features. Ron's eyes began to shut. He was worn out and his shoulder still hurt from when Dementor had shot him just a few hours earlier. All the new world's beauty and splendor reminded him of one thing, one girl, Kim.

He awoke to a gentle nudge in the waist and slowly opened his eyes. He noticed his neck was cramped and in pain. 'Deng it, I knew I should have never slept upright on this thing' Ron thought. He felt the gentle nudge to his side again. He looked to see Dementor looking at him. There was no longer that shocked fear in his eyes.

"What do you want?" Ron whispered groggily.

"Vake up sidekick, I think ve've arrived at our destination," Dementor replied in a whisper Ron could barely make out. Ron's blonde hair waved in the rushing wind. It was cold, and stung his eyes waking him up.

"My name's Stoppable to you and how would you know?" Ron retorted. Dementor slowly pointed outside the hovercraft. Ron looked up to see buildings and houses, many of which were in the process of being rebuilt. People, most noticeably humans, wandered the avenue that the hovercraft was now passing over. Ron yawned and stretched a little, being careful not to irritate his wound. "Wow there sure are a lot of people walking around this late…" sudden realization of what was happening hit Ron like a ton of bricks. "PEOPLE!" Ron shouted in enthusiasm.

This brought a look of annoyance upon Dementor's face as he crossed his arms, "Young people and their enthusiasm," Dementor said frustrated. Ron ignored him, astonished still that there were people that did not live on Earth, to him it was unbelievable. He had expected aliens, but not people. He was not surprised to see more of those robots, walking in pairs seemingly guarding the city. He even saw an occasional tank that also hovered above the ground.

Ron began to wonder if the city was under occupation or if something else protected them. The citizens did not seem to mind the occupation of the mechanized forces, and they both ignored each other as they went about their business.

"Hey Dementor, do you think that this place was like conquered or something?" Ron asked continuing to look at the beautiful suburban area.

"I don't know," Dementor spoke in irritation.

"C'mon, you're the super villain here," Ron smirked.

"I said I don't know," Dementor said angrily.

"Wow, look at that," Ron said astonished, pointing toward the avenue.

"Vhaaaat?" Dementor asked, dumbfounded. They both looked at a huge ship, still a few miles in the distance lifting off the ground. As it turned its back to them and began climbing into the upper atmosphere, it looked like a floating city. Huge thrusters threw out a bright yellow energy of some sort. From the back, it looked like a cross as it continued to ascend into the atmosphere, getting smaller and smaller until disappearing into the night sky completely.

"Wow, that's the biggest airplane I've ever seen," Ron commented.

"I don't think that vas an airplane," Dementor said still amazed by the ship even though it had disappeared. Ron noticed that the houses had abruptly stopped and they had entered the fields of grass again. Ahead Ron could see more ships like the one that had flown out into the unknown. Other, different ships also dotted the field. Some were more skeletal, narrow and long. There were even stranger things. Far off he could see what looked like gigantic steel spheres implanted in the surface of the ground. He also saw thousands of tiny figures walking around. As they drew closer, he could see that they were just more of the ordinary robots.

Ron turned to the silver robot with the yellow markings, which he assumed was the leader of the robots. "Hey, robot, is that where you're taking us?" Ron inquired pointing to what seemed to be a base.

"Affirmative," the robot answered in a mechanical voice.

"Okay, so why are you taking us there?" Ron asked.

"That information is classified," it answered him turning its head to face the base.

Dementor put his hand to his face in annoyance sighing, "Do you really think that they're just going to tell us vhy we're going there. Can't you see ve've been captured."

"Well we can at least try," Ron retorted.

"We're PRISONERS!" Dementor shouted at Ron. Ron looked away in defiance ignoring Dementor's ranting.

The vehicle suddenly stopped, the back gates of the transport opened, and the plain robots got up in an organized two-file line and walked off the vehicle. Then the silver robots got up, "Stand-up," the leader ordered. Ron and Dementor immediately followed instructions as the robots pushed them forward. They exited the transport and walked before the robots toward the entry of a small metal building. That there was no chance of escape, both Dementor and Ron knew even if they could bolt off in a random direction, there were thousands of robots, and they knew that a small platoon was trouble enough. "Man, even Kim couldn't take these all down," Ron thought of his best friend, bringing back memories from the night on Earth. He quickly pushed them to the back of his mind trying to keep focus on the present sitch.

They strolled up to the entrance where there was yet another robot. Yet there was something peculiar about the robot. Like the leader they were following, Ron noticed it also had yellow markings. The robot extended its arm and held up its hand, "Halt!" it ordered and the silver robots did along with Ron and Dementor.

The metal doors of the entry slid open as two bulky, grayish-blue robots strode out. Both Ron and Dementor took a step backwards as the huge arm that the robots held to their chest extended toward them. The double-barreled guns aimed at the two prisoners were interwoven with the robots' body structure. "I didn't do anything," Dementor whimpered cowering in fear behind Ron.

As quickly as the more robust robots made their move, Ron was relieved to see two of the silver robots move directly in front of them and raise their guns in response to the threat. "Stop being a baby," Ron mocked Dementor.

The two leaders turned their heads back to one another, "Where are you taking them?" asked the one that guarded the entrance.

"Sublevel A, in sector Alpha," the robot that guarded the gate seemed to ponder it over but Ron couldn't really tell.

"Sublevel A, uh, that does not compute. They're under arrest." the guard motioned for the larger robots forward.

Ron began to tremble as the two silver droids stood their ground, and the other two silver robots came over to their sides and raised their weapons. "Those would be so cool if they weren't going to hurt us," Ron commented closing his eyes awaiting the inevitable. Even though he knew that the robots protecting him were special, he didn't believe they stood a chance against the two larger ones.

"General Beta has requested that the prisoners be brought to him immediately," the leader countered with authority. At that name the two large robots now standing in front of the other robots with guns drawn, drew back their large arms to their upper body. The guard motioned for the two large robots to step aside and they did so, backing away and stepping to opposite sides of the entry.

After some time Ron slowly opened his eyes in realization that nothing had happened. The robots protecting Ron lowered their rifles and walked toward the entrance following the leader into the building. The guard nodded almost telepathically knowing that he had no place to stop them.

They all marched into the building down a dim hall as the doors slid shut behind them. Ron gulped looking around in curiosity. They stopped in front of another metal door. They waited there for what felt like hours to Ron. Finally, the doors opened and more large robots exited walking out into the hallway. Ron looked more closely at their features as they marched by. Their heads, embedded in their bodies for extra protection, didn't bother Ron. It was the eyes. They glowed an eerie red especially in the dim light of the hallway. He continued to stare at them as they marched out into the outside world.

"Get in the elevator!" Ron shook his head and turned back around to see the robots and Dementor standing in the large elevator. He hurriedly stepped inside as the doors shut behind him with a whoosh.

Ron moved beside Dementor with whom he was strangely more comfortable. 'Wow, I'm more comfortable standing by a super villain who shot me just a few hours ago than a robot,' Ron mused to himself.

"What level," a computerized voice spoke seemingly out of nowhere.

"Ahhhhh!" Ron screamed, jumping into Dementor's arms. Unfortunately, Dementor wasn't prepared for Ron to jump, and they both collapsed onto the floor.

"Sidekick, get off of ME!" Dementor shouted at Ron as he stood back up brushing himself off.

"Stoppable, my name is Stoppable, you got that?" Ron retorted.

"Vhen I conquer the world, I vill make sure that it is changed to SIDEKICK, sidekick," Dementor sneered.

"How are you going to conquer it? We're not even in our world, we're in this one," Ron yelled back.

"Hmmph," Dementor folded his arms and looked away from Ron.

"Hmmph," Ron did the same ignoring Dementor.

The robots watched seemingly amused by the two's bickering. "Sublevel A," the leader responded to the elevators computer.

"Right away," and with that the elevator began to descend faster and faster.

Ron's stomach heaved with the sudden increase of speed, "I think I'm gonna be sick," Ron said dizzily as the elevator came to a constant speed. It abruptly stopped, and the doors slid open to an underground facility. Ron and Dementor's mouths fell open at the sight in front of them. There was a huge expanse, almost like a hanger carved out of the bedrock. There were thousands more robots, many of them quite different from what they had so far seen.

They moved out of the elevator as robots filed in to replace them. They followed the leader out into the hanger and passed through it quickly. Upon entering a hall dimly lit like the one up on the surface, Ron watched as they came on a group of what he thought were conversing people in long, extravagant purple robes with tall purple hats.

Ron tried to converse with them, "Hey what…" he stopped in mid-sentence as the group turned to look at him. He was shocked at what he saw, "a…a…aliens," he stuttered as he stopped to look at them. They had sickly green skin, no noses, and their eyes were orange; instead of having pupils, they had a long, squiggly, black lines that crossed each eye. Dementor also stood rooted in his spot, not out of terror but out of fascination.

"Some type of humanoid I presume," Dementor assessed. The aliens sneered at them and Ron ran towards the leader that was some way ahead of him. Dementor stood there for a few more seconds rubbing the stub on his chin as he analyzed the alien humanoid. The alien seemed as if it was going to answer back until the other silver robots shoved him forward to catch up with Ron and the leader.

They continued down the hallway for some moments after encountering the humanoids.

"Man, this tunnel is way too long, my legs are getting tired," Ron moaned in frustration.

Dementor eyed him, "Stop complaining, at least ve veren't shot," Dementor replied.

"Well, that's an upside," Ron remarked sarcastically. They continued down the hall as it curved to the left and then the right. It was confusing and complex and Ron was sure that they were going around in circles. They passed more of the green amphibious reptilian aliens along the way and some new ones as well. They passed a group of what Dementor perceived as large locusts. They came in all shapes and sizes, some tall, others short, some with three eyes bulging out of their head.

Ron wanted to collapse out of exhaustion. He hadn't had much sleep in a while with the Diablo sitch, fighting Synthodrone 901, and then Dementor. It had all tired him out. The only sleep he had gotten was a nap on the transport, and it wasn't even that long of a nap. It seemed like hours of walking to Ron's exhausted mind, when it had only been minutes.

The slow pace soon picked up, and Ron managed to keep walking as they came to some huge metal doors. The leader walked up to a console. Ron watched as the robot used his two fingers and thumb to type in a code. Ron could not read it, or recognize anything. It was an alien language. The large metal doors slowly whooshed open revealing a new corridor. This one differed greatly from the ones they left behind. It was stainless steel, and unlike the other aisles, lit brightly. At the other side of the passage was another door guarded by two robots.

They walked quickly over to the other side. All Ron could hope was that the prisons on this world had beds. When they reached the door, the guards gave them no notice as if they were expecting them. The door opened and revealed an office of some type. At the other side of the room was a black desk that was made of some sort of rock that neither Dementor nor Ron recognized. On the desk was a computer that looked far more advanced than anything on Earth. On the right wall was a window with a view of a lake and a forest.

At the desk sat a man in a blue tunic who looked up as soon as they entered. His face was slightly darker than that of Ron's but nothing else differed much, unless you compared them close up. His chin was a bit squarer than Ron's but not like Barkin or Eric. He had big ears just like Ron, but his smile wasn't goofy. His hair was a light wavy brown combed back from his face. He was cleanly shaven and had no beard. His face was more mature than Ron's, but Ron instantly knew that the guy in front of him couldn't be any older than he was or not that much anyway.

The man stood up and walked over to Ron and Dementor, stopping mere inches from them. He was slightly taller than Ron, but you couldn't tell that either unless you put them back to back. The man spoke, "I'm General Beta, and I presume my elite commandos mistook you for ARC troopers," he said.

"What are ARC troopers?" Ron asked.

"The Republic's specially trained commandos that have infiltrated and destroyed many of my assets too many times to count. I developed and trained these elite commandos to counter them. They mistook you for them."

"Hey," the question was bugging Ron so he had to ask Beta. "Okay, dude, this may be totally random, but just how old are you?" Ron asked him suspiciously.

Beta sighed, "I'm seventeen years old," he answered in a straightforward manner, no edge in his voice.

Ron couldn't believe it, "Whoa, you're my age and you're a general, how in the world did you do that?" Ron asked amazed. Dementor himself was a bit surprised, but didn't show it. He had of course dealt with Kim Possible many times.

Beta gave a hearty laugh himself, "I won't say it was easy, but I proved my brilliance on the battlefield on more than one occasion. The Count didn't want to hold someone like me back," Beta answered Ron.

Ron looked down and then back up at Beta, "So where exactly are we?"

"Ord Canfre of the Outer Rim region near the Braxant Run. Don't you guys know this stuff? Aren't you guys some sort of merchants?" Beta asked walking back to his desk. "If you are, you guys must be new; you're in a Confederate occupation zone on the frontlines. You guys are lucky you landed here. The Count or the General would have ordered you shot upon landing anywhere else," Beta chuckled a little at his last statement as he sat back down at his desk.

Ron grimaced and Dementor twitched. Both remembered their experiences in the last few hours with guns and droids. Ron and Dementor looked at each other dumbfounded. Neither of them had a clue what Beta was talking about, "Uh."

Beta rummaged through a drawer at his desk taking out a bottle of water and three cups. He set them on the desk and began to pour the water into the cups, "OM-5, send for two seats. We don't need to make our guests uncomfortable."

"Roger, roger," and with that the robot turned and exited through the door.

"So, where are you newbie's from? You guys are obviously not familiar with your jobs yet," Beta inquired as he poured the last cup of water. Dementor and Ron still looked at him clueless. "Would you like some water," Beta asked holding out a cup of water for Ron. Ron eagerly nodded and grabbed the cup from Beta's hand.

He quickly drank the water gulping it down as fast as he could, "Ah," Ron sighed satisfied with the large refreshment. Dementor quickly took his also and drank it, but not as eagerly as Ron.

Beta gave a hearty laugh, "You guys act like you've been stranded on Tatooine for days."

"If you say so," Dementor answered having again no clue what he was talking about.

"So, seriously, where are you guys from? Bandomeer, Null, Wayland - don't tell me you're from the Republic? Then we would have to kill you as a spy." Beta chuckled. Ron and Dementor looked at each other with horrified expressions drawn on their faces and then back at Beta who was waiting for an answer.

"So are those like other cities on this world or what?" Ron asked, trying to see if he was right.

Beta stared at them in disbelief. He was getting impatient. "What planet are you from?" he asked straight out, taking a drink of water and leaning back in his chair.

"Oh planet, uh, yeah, well, uh, you see, we came here through a portal from Earth. I don't know…" Beta interrupted Ron's answer by spewing out his drink on his desk and Ron.

Beta coughed and hit his chest trying to get the water that had gone down the wrong tube, "What… What did you say?" Beta asked in disbelief from what he had heard from Ron. 'It can't be.'

"What? I said we are from Earth. Now I don't know if we're somewhere else in our, our, oh man! What's the name of our galaxy again?"

"The Milky Way, and no we are in another DIMENSION!" Dementor shouted at Ron.

"Impossible," Beta said in disbelief as he slowly shook his head back and forth. Suddenly he started to feel queasy as he slowly got up out of his seat. He steadily walked back to Ron and looked at him very closely.

Ron began to feel uneasy as the general slowly inched his way closer, "What's, uh, wrong sir?" Ron forced a smile as beads of sweat began to form on his brow. 'Oh, man, I really wish Kim were here.'

"You, you are the one I have been waiting for," General Beta said jabbing a finger at Ron.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about," Ron said as sweat began to trickle down his face. He took a step back, wondering if he was a marked man. He was beginning to feel remorse for leaving Kim and Rufus, but he couldn't stand to look at her anymore and Sensei had told him about some sort of prophecy. Ron was sure that it had to do with something and the portal. Had he been wrong? 'Oh man, I really screwed up this time.'

"I can feel it within you," Beta proclaimed as he got closer. "You have Mystical Monkey Power."

Ron was shocked, "How did you know that?" Ron asked in disbelief that a man from another dimension would know he had Mystical Monkey Power"

"I, like you, am from Earth," Beta stated as he turned and went back to his desk.

"Impossible!" Now it was Dementor's turn to be in shock. "You, you are the boy those scientists sent here nine years ago. No?" Dementor said in awe.

"Yes," Beta sighed as he sat back down in his chair.

"Where's your family?" Dementor asked looking around as if he was searching for them.

"Gone, all of them, dead," Beta sighed again as he began to rummage through the compartment from where he had gotten the water.

Ron waved his hands in the air still not fully comprehending what was happening. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let me get this straight, you're from Earth, and you know about Monkey Power."

"What are your names?" Beta asked as he continued to rummage through the drawer.

"Dementor."

"And you?" Beta looked at Ron.

"My name? Ron, Ron Stoppable," Ron answered.

"Well Ron, you are not the only one who has the power. In fact there are a lot of people out there that have a power very similar to ours," Beta stated as he pulled out an old scroll from his drawer, unraveling it.

"Wait – us? You have mystical monkey power, and there are others who have the mystical monkey powers?" Ron asked now interested in the subject.

"Yes Ron, but like you and me, no," Beta answered as he attempted to read the scroll the old man had handed him all those years ago. He had ignored it, never believing in the prophecy until a couple of years ago when he found out he was like the Count. Even then, he had his doubts about the prophecy - until now.

"What do you mean by that?" Ron asked inquisitively.

Dementor was lost for words. He had no clue what the two were talking about. "Vhat are you two talking about?" he asked, but they ignored him.

"There is something in this dimension called the force. It is practically identical to mystical monkey power."

"Wait, so all monkey power is, is some kind of force," Ron inquired.

"Yes, except, we have a few certain advantages over this force, and that is that there is no line drawn where you can't use a certain type of the force."

"Really," Ron replied raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, but I will show you and teach you how to use these certain types of the monkey power later. Right now, we are at war, and right now you have a choice…wait, how did you two get here?" Beta asked.

"Pan-dimensional Vortex Inducer," they both replied at the same time.

"Ah! Where did it go?" Ron said, frantically checking his pockets. "Oh man, I knew I left something on that darn transport," Ron groaned out in misery.

Beta smiled, "OM-1, the item please," Beta asked the droid leader. The droid detached the Pan-dimensional Vortex Inducer from a latch on its back and handed it over to Beta.

"Hey, that was mine. How did you get that?" Ron indignantly asked the robot.

"You're a heavy sleeper," the robot replied emotionlessly. Ron's face grew red and he was ready to give the droid a piece of his mind.

Beta laughed, "They are quite intelligent, at least more so than the other ones. Right now I'll keep this here. We don't want the Count to find out about this or he will order our immediate destruction."

"Wait, I thought the Count was on your side?" Ron asked now confused once more.

Beta smacked his face with his hand, "Oh man, do you have a lot to learn. However, before I teach you the history, how to fight, and how to use and control your powers, you have to accept my proposition."

"And what is that," Ron implied.

Beta sighed, "Ron, you are a Gatekeeper, like me. You've landed in a galactic civil war where there is evil around every corner. We must stop or slow it down at all costs, or should I say you, before the conflict in our own world starts. This dimension and ours will soon be drawn into a conflict that only five were born to stop."

"Who are they?"

"Me, but more importantly, you are," Beta stood up and walked over to Ron, "You are…arggghhh, I'll tell you about the prophecy later. For now, you have two choices; you can stay here for the rest of your life in the city near by with your traveling partner, or…"

"He is not my traveling partner," Ron proclaimed turning away from Dementor.

"He is thorn in my SIDE!" Dementor retorted back.

Beta watched in amusement, "or, you can become my apprentice and I will train you to the best of my abilities. So what do you want to do? It's your choice," Beta asked reaching out to shake Ron's hand with his right.

Ron thought it over for a while. He missed Kim and that was the only thing really on his mind. "Maybe the training will help me forget about her, and I can work off the pain," he pondered it. 'Maybe I can work on my monkey power skills and become a gatekeeper. But I do want to see Kim again, even if she found her happily ever after, hmm.' Ron contemplated this for a while, and then finally made up his mind. He extended his right hand and shook General Beta's hand, "You've got yourself a deal bro, on one condition," Ron said looking Beta in the eye.

"May I inquire as to what this condition is?" Beta asked.

"On the condition that we will get back to Earth. I left a few people behind without any real notice," Ron replied.

"Ha, we're destined to go back to Earth. One day we will have to, and save it from the forces of evil. However, to make it back alive is your will. You have to have faith in yourself and not rely on others." Ron looked down as Beta explained this to him and frowned. "Look at me," Beta demanded him. Ron looked up and into the eyes of Beta. Even though Ron knew he could be no older than he was, there was something in Beta's eyes. They held a lifetime of experience, void of all innocence and childish things, but full of courage and determination. Ron only knew one other person like this in his life, and that was Kim. He already regretted leaving her back in the woods, but it was too late.

He looked further into his eyes; they seemed trustworthy. He decided to accept his gut instinct to trust Beta.

"You need to forget about the past if you are to pass the trials you must go through and become a true Gatekeeper," Beta told him sternly. Ron raised his finger to ask a question but Beta silenced him. "One day, hopefully soon, you will surpass me in your powers and skills in all areas, but it won't be easy, do you understand that?" Ron was getting nervous; he didn't know if he could do it now. He had gone to Yamanuchi and learned how to use the Lotus blade, but now what this guy was asking him to do sounded horrendous. 'I'll do it for Kim; I'll prove myself to be the best.'

Ron firmly gripped Beta's hand looking him in the eye with determination. He had to do it. There was no turning back. This could be the only way to get back to Kim and he was going to take it, "I'm in Beta," he told him.

"Good," Beta replied smiling, "very good."

"OKAY, enough vith the chit-chat. I am a prisoner and I vant ANSWERS!" Dementor shouted at Beta. The droids immediately held their guns directly at Dementor's head, taking his shouting as a threat.

"Stand down, he's a friend," Beta ordered the droids. They lowered their weapons and stood back away from Dementor.

Dementor was dumbfounded, and Ron was just as shocked, "WHAT!" Ron shouted at the top of his lungs. "He, he's a super villain. He's evil, he's not a friend," Ron said pointing at Dementor.

Dementor crossed his arms, "I am a mad scientist. I am supposed to be EVIL!" Dementor retorted.

"Is that so Dementor?" Beta smiled crossing his arms over his chest. "Well then, I'll make you a proposal."

"Vhat kind of proposal?" Dementor eyed him, now curious.

"Well, you see, I need help with manufacturing my battle droids," Beta said walking over to him.

"What are droids?" both Dementor and Ron asked.

"Droids, the very things that captured you two, my friends," Beta said smiling jabbing his thumb over at the silver droids standing behind Dementor.

"Aren't they robots?" Ron asked.

"Robots, Ron, is kind of an insulting word."

"Why do need Dementor's help making them? You have thousands," Ron replied.

"Thousands? Obviously, you haven't been around the planet. I have billions of all sorts in my army and navy; however, there is a slight problem," Beta said.

"And vhat problem is that?" Dementor demanded.

"Well, only a fraction are worthy of fighting by themselves, one on one."

"I'm going to go out on a limb and guess. Those would be the big scary ones, and then the ones that captured us," Ron said crossing his arms.

"Yes, otherwise, well, you know what I mean Dementor. You killed two of them single handedly," Beta said ruefully.

"Yes, they are quite stupid, and lacking of the soldier spirit," Dementor said snickering.

Beta's face went sour as he glared at Dementor. The two had only been away from Earth for mere hours and they were already insulting his army. "Yes, that would be a problem," Beta sneered at Dementor. "I need ones that are more like this," Beta said proudly lightly tapping one of the silver droids.

"Vell, why don't you make more?" Dementor asked.

"Well, that's the snag. Making them smart isn't a problem, it's producing the armor. We can't recreate this metal like other metals."

"So?" Dementor was getting a bit impatient.

"That's where you come in. You quit your evil ways and become my top scientist and mass produce these for the Confederacy or…" Beta paused.

"Or?" Dementor implied raising an eyebrow.

"Or you can be locked up in a prison for the rest of the war," Beta finished. "Your choice."

Dementor's impatient face turned into a frown and finally he forced a smile, "Of course I vill, even though you take all the evil and fun out of it," Dementor grumbled while shaking Beta's hand in agreement.

"What was that?" Beta asked him.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all," Dementor smiled ingratiatingly.

"Great. Now if we are to get Dementor his job and you started on your training, we need to travel to Mandalore," Beta stated as he walked in between the two and out the door. Ron and Dementor tried to follow but the droids stopped them. "It's alright, release them," Beta ordered. The droids stepped aside and let them exit out of the door and back into the hallway. The droids followed them after they left.

"So where are we going again?" Ron asked as he and Dementor caught up to Beta.

"Mandalore, in the Mandalore System," Beta answered as they walked into the dim passages of the base.

"Is that another one of those cities, because if it is, I'm gonna need to change out of these clothes," Ron said fiddling with his clothing, showing off the holes and rips they had endured the last twenty-four hours.

Beta stopped and turned around to face Ron. He looked him over, assessing his clothing, "Mmhmm."

"What?" Ron asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes," Beta proclaimed. He turned to OM-5, "OM-5, escort Ron and Dementor to their new quarters in Section B. Make sure they wash up and have a clean set of clothing." He looked back at Ron and then back at OM-5, "and make sure you get Ron's wound patched up," Ron winced again and put his hand onto his wound as the pain started to ebb back into his left shoulder. "Put him in a bacta tank," Beta ordered.

Ron frowned and his eyes grew wide, "What, what's a bacta tank?"

"It's a tank that heals your injuries. That wound of yours looks pretty bad, it needs to be patched up before we can leave to Mandalore," Beta replied.

"Phew, for a second there, it sounded like something bad," Ron said relieved as he wiped the sweat away from his forehead.

"Oh, it's not that bad. Just don't get any of the stuff in your mouth. It's not the most pleasant tasting thing in the galaxy," Beta answered trying to hold in his laughter.

Ron's eye twitched as OM-5 and the rest of the droids led him and Dementor down the hall away from Beta. "NOOOO!" Ron shouted, "I take that back, I don't want to go into the bacta tank," Ron whimpered.

"You need it if we are going to Mandalore," Beta shouted back. Ron tried to make his version of the puppy dog pout to Beta, but it had no effect as they turned the corner. Beta let out a loud laugh as they disappeared around the corner. "I hope he knows how to put on the breathing mask correctly, or he's gonna be gagging all the way to Mandalore," Beta mused to himself as he walked down the hall to his quarters.

_The Prom, the most important dance of the year and Kim was at the entrance holding Ron's hand. Everyone cheered, Monique began to jump up and down with her hands in the air and Brick pumped his fist in the air whistling. Kim was surprised that everyone cheered at the thought of her and Ron getting together. It was as if they had been waiting for it. Bonnie was the only person who was not happy about the couple being to together, so instead she folded her arms and glared at them. "Figures she wouldn't be too happy for me and Ron," Kim thought. Everyone stopped cheering as the song 'Could It Be' began to play. _

_Kim looked over to Ron who was at her side and Ron looked at her. She tried to give her best smile but she was nervous. Ron returned the smile as they looked away from each other. 'What's wrong Kim; he's been your friend since pre-k. He knows your every secret' she thought to herself. 'Huh' Kim was surprised to find Ron leaning against her, but was even more surprised when she felt something at her foot pushing her into Ron. 'Rufus!' Kim mused as all of her attention went to Ron again._

_Kim stood back for a moment as she stared into his brown eyes that were always full of joy and compassion. He held out his hand to her and Kim looked down at it for a moment mulling over what was happening. She accepted and took his hand with her own. She felt his other hand move to the small of her back. They made their way to the center of the room and began to dance as the song began._

_I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time I opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me_

_Kim stared into his eyes as he stared into hers; she was now sure about the feelings she had felt since the modulator incident on that warm March night. She let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders, resting her neck in the crook of his shoulder. She melted into his arms as he wrapped them around her. It felt so right to be in his arms, she didn't feel alone anymore. Everything that had happened that night, everything that was around her was drifting away so it was only her and Ron._

_Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you_

_They stopped dancing as Kim pulled away looking into Ron's eyes, unsure if he harbored the same feelings for her or if it was all just a dream. He smiled at her as she stared into his, she returned the smile with her own as butterflies began to flutter in her heart. 'Is this how love feels' she wondered.__  
_

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you_

_Kim rested her head on his as they both closed their eyes savoring the moment of peace that was around them. Joy filled her heart as she pulled her head away slightly, feeling a little nervous. She stared into Ron's eyes as his smile turned into a frown, not sure of her intentions. Kim closed her eyes again parting her lips hoping Ron would follow her move. She brought her lips to his and kissed him. He held her in his arms and she didn't want him to let go as her hands moved to his shoulders. She leaned into him, deepening the kiss._

_'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
And it's real, and it's true  
It's just me and you  
Could it be that it's you_

_She broke the kiss and opened her eyes to find Ron smiling down at her. She smiled back as she rested her head on her shoulder 'Today is the start of the rest of our lives Ron,' she thought enjoying the moment.._

_Kim opened her eyes as Ron let go of her. Something was wrong. She looked around, everything was dark, and the music had stopped. She looked up to see Ron standing mere inches away from her, tears brimming in his eyes, "Why KP?" he asked her as he took a step back._

_"Ron, I, I don't understand?" Kim questioned him confused as he took a step back. She turned around to see a large window playing some sort a video she couldn't make out right away. Then it all became clear, it was a video of her at the prom, but instead of kissing Ron, she was kissing Eric. She turned back around to face Ron who was slowly backing away further into the darkness. She shook her head back and forth, "Ron, I, I didn't do it!" she screamed out to him. He just continued to back away slowly into the darkness until he disappeared completely._

_"ROOONNNNNN!" she screamed out calling his name as long as her lungs would let her. No matter how loudly she screamed, he didn't come back. A black void, where nothing was tangible, surrounded her. Then out of nowhere, red glowing eyes appeared, nothing else, just sinister glowing red eyes. A horrible laugh came from the darkness terrifying Kim, but nonetheless she shouted Ron's name, "ROOONNNNNN!" she shouted again. The laugh got louder and louder, the eyes closer and closer. Her heart beat faster and faster, then the laughing stopped when they eyes stopped their advance toward her, just a few yards away._

_A thundering voice spoke out from the black void, "RON IS DEAD!" it snickered. Kim's eyes grew wide in shock as tears began to trickle out of the corners of her eyes. It seemed as though the sinister red eyes saw her tears. The horrible thundering laughs returned. Kim fell to her knees as tears dropped into the black void forever falling. She looked up seeing nothing but darkness and screamed, "ROOOOONNNNNNNN!"_

SPLASH

Kim's eyes shot open as she finished screaming Ron's name, tears still pouring from her eyes. Light poured in from the window hurting her eyes. She felt a set of hands on both of her arms restraining her. "LET GO!" she shouted. The hands let go and she quickly sat up. At first, her vision was blurry from the tears staining her sight. She rubbed her eyes wiping the tears away. She opened her eyes again taking in her surroundings. Her mom and dad were standing on either side of her bed watching her. She noticed it was cold and she was soaking wet. 'Wait, why am I wet?' she wondered until her gaze came upon two young boys holding bucket in their hands.

"Tweebs!" she growled glaring at them with malice.

"Uh-oh," Jim and Tim said in unison looking at each other. They dropped their buckets and took off down the hatch and into the hall below.

Kim threw her blankets and sheets off ready to pursue her two annoying brothers until she found herself being restrained by her mother and father once again, "Whoa, hold on there Kimmie-cub. Your brothers are totally innocent," Mr. Possible told her, gently grasping her arm.

"Its true Kim," her mother responded, "we told Jim and Tim to throw water on you. It was the only thing we could do to get you awake," her mother told her caressing her cheek.

"But why? Why did you tell them to throw ice cold water on me?" she asked looking back and forth at her mother and father.

"You were in a night terror, we couldn't wake you up. We tried everything, but all you did was shout Ron's name," Mrs. Possible replied.

Kim blushed when her mother said this and looked away bashfully. She looked back up at her mother who was now sitting at her side holding her hand. "Mom, what time is it?" Kim asked.

"Its eleven o'clock," Mrs. Possible answered.

Kim looked her mom straight in the eye, "mom…" Mrs. Possible cut her off.

"There're pancakes on the table waiting for you, if Jim and Tim haven't gotten to them," Mrs. Possible smiled at her daughter.

Kim smiled at them, she gave her mother a hug and then kissed her dad on the cheek, "Thanks guys, you're the best," she told them as she crawled out of bed and walked down the hatch.

"Monique called hon, she's at the mall waiting for you if want to go," Mrs. Possible shouted out to her as her red hair disappeared below the floor.

Anne smiled and then turned to her husband who frowned at her. "What's wrong dear?" she asked him looking at him from across the bed.

James lowered his head, "is she going to be okay?" he asked gloomily.

Anne leaned across the bed, took one of her husband's hands and gripped it tightly, "I hope so dear, I hope so."

Kim ate breakfast faster than she normally did. She wanted to see Monique and talk about everything that had happened the previous night. She didn't know why, but talking to Monique always seemed to sort everything out and make things better. She hadn't even bothered asking for a ride to the mall, she walked the four miles wanting to be alone for a while. When she got to Club Banana and told Monique they needed to talk, Monique had closed the store to talk to her.

They had gotten a couple of salads to munch on during their conversation. "So he just walked through the portal, just like that?" Monique said trying to confirm everything Kim had told her.

"Yeah, and the worst part of it is, it was like he wanted to go. He didn't want to even see me," Kim replied burying her face in her arms.

Monique took a sip of her soda, "Harsh! He must really be down," Monique replied. Monique took a sip of her soda, "You know what you need to do now, don't you?" Monique told Kim taking another sip of her soda.

"What?" Kim moaned still burying her face in her arms.

"You need to go shopping for a day and then…"

"MONIQUE! This is so not the time," Kim protested angrily, lifting her head up, eyes wide open with frustration.

Monique held up a hand waving off Kim's protest, "Whoa! Hold on there girlfriend. I wasn't finished. You need to relax for a day or two, then you can find a way to find Ron," Monique stated.

"Oh yea, and just how do you think I'm going to find Ron?" Kim asked irritably folding her arms raising her eyebrow.

"I don't know, you're a Possible, figure it out," Monique replied.

"Monique, Ron's in another Dimension, probably not even in our own universe. And there's only one PDVI and Dementor took it," Kim groaned.

"Well I'm out of ideas, why don't you ask Wade? He is a super genius, isn't he?" Monique suggested.

"He's a super genius, but even he has his own limitations," Kim replied after mulling over the thought that Wade could make his own Pan-dimensional Vortex Inducer.

"So how are his parents taking it?" Monique asked about the Stoppable's, getting out her chair to throw her trash away.

Kim did the same and followed Monique out of the food court, "They're taking it really badly. They're really miserable. At least that's what my mom told me," Kim replied.

"Why wouldn't they be upset, Ron was their only child," Monique replied.

"Arghhh," Kim grumbled growing frustrated. "Let's stop talking about it. I already feel miserable already," Kim growled in frustration.

"Okay. So what do you want to talk about?" Monique asked bluntly.

"Well, how did the rest of prom go?" Kim asked. However, the prom was the last thing on her mind; Ron held her thoughts completely.

"Well after you left, Bonnie and Brick took the spotlight and got all of the attention," Kim growled at Monique's response. "But it was hilarious when he dunked her hair in the fruit punch," Monique giggled.

Kim couldn't help but laugh, she only wished she could have been there, "He didn't do it on purpose, did he?" Kim asked still laughing.

"Nah, just got a little carried away trying to impress the crowd," Monique replied still giggling.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Kim took the Kimmunicator out of her pocket, and turned on the screen to find the young super genius himself. "Whaddup Wade?" Kim noticed that Wade wasn't in his room, "Where are you?" Kim asked him growing suspicious.

"On a plane heading for Japan, but that's not what's important right now," Wade replied shaking his head.

"Question. Why are you going to Japan?" Kim asked arching an eyebrow.

"I was getting to that," Wade replied. "Sensei says he needs us, it's urgent," Wade said with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"Wade, I don't know if I can take anymore missions right now, not after what…" Kim was in the middle of explaining why when Wade cut her off.

"Kim, Sensei, Sensei and Yori told me they know where Ron is, or at least an idea. They know how to get you to him, but you have to hurry. I sent for GJ and they should have a ride for you in the west parking lot."

"See I told you that you would be able to find Ron!" Monique shouted out to Kim who had darted off toward the nearest exit. She didn't even hear Monique – all her thoughts were on Ron.

* * *

Yori and Sensei walked side by side in the secret gardens of Yamanuchi School arguing, "Sensei, how could you send Stoppable-san off like that? He won't last long without Possible-san, you know that," Yori told Sensei trying to keep the malice and disrespect out of her voice while trying to make a point with her master. 

Sensei stopped and turned to look at Yori, "I was doing what was best. Do not worry, he is in good hands," Sensei replied.

"But Sensei, how do you know that he has not been captured or, or worse?" Yori protested trying her best to contain her emotions.

"Do not worry, I have already contacted Team Possible and the scientists who created the Inducer. They will be here in a few hours," Sensei replied. "We must hurry; something has come up that has brought up great remorse in me for sending Stoppable-san alone."

Yori, sensing her master's urgency, was getting worried, "What's wrong Sensei?" she asked with fear in her voice.

Sensei looked down for a moment, closing his eyes, trying to comprehend how everything was happening so quickly. He looked up at her and stared deep into her eyes, "With the rise of the Gatekeepers, the Deceptors have also risen once again with a surge of new evil." Yori gasped. She had heard of the Deceptors from Sensei, and had thought them destroyed long ago when Toshimiru had defeated them.

"How?" she asked.

"It has been prophesied, they will rise from the midst of deception and evil," Sensei answered. He took in a deep breath turning his back to Yori. He sighed, "They have already countered my move and stolen Yamanuchi's two most prized possessions."

"That's impossible! When did this happen?" Yori inquired.

"Last night," Sensei sighed, "The War of Deception has begun, and only five can stop it," Sensei spoke out into the wind that wisped by, sending shivers up his spine, confirming what he had just said.

Yori was not concerned about the war, only with what the Deceptors had stolen. If they had what she thought they had, then they could kill Ron before he ever mastered his powers. Sensei could only hope Beta could keep Ron safe and train him well.

"But who?" Yori asked.

"The answer should be obvious," he responded turning back around and walking past her.

* * *

Rain drenched the rain forests of the Congo in the dark humid night. All the creatures in the forest were silent, trying not to disturb the dark evil that surrounded the local area. In the depths of a cave sat a man in a black gi, deep in meditation. The fragrance of incense filled the cave. The wind whistled by the cave, making a blood curdling sound that didn't bother the simian man. 

Three figures who had been walking through the muddy trail all through the night stepped out of the rain and into the dimly lit cave. The leading figure stepped on a small twig, which made a crunching sound that brought the simian man out of his trance. His black eyes glared at the three dark figures that stood before him. He stood up and flicked his fingers. Dozens of monkey ninjas dressed in black gi's lit torches revealing the three mysterious figures.

"My dear boy, you captured the desired items?" Monkey Fist asked.

"Yes, Lord Fist," the leader answered bowing down handing the Lotus Blade and a weird monkey statue to Monkey Fist.

Monkey Fist took them with greed and then looked over at the other two figures that stood behind the young man. "So, Eric. What are these?" Monkey Fist inquired.

"Synthodrones. I stole Drakken's technology just like you insisted," Eric replied smiling sinisterly.

"You have learned well Eric," Monkey Fist replied walking toward a shrine in the back of the cavern, carrying the monkey statue and the lotus blade in his hands. Monkey Fist began to laugh, "The fool took my advice on how to take over the world, and he failed as usual. When will he ever learn?" Monkey Fist snickered. "I'll have to thank him for providing such an elaborate distraction while I made my diabolical move to become one step closer to becoming Monkey King," he laughed aloud. He turned around to Eric who was following him, "So did you succeed in killing Kim Possible on your mission?" Monkey Fist asked glaring at him.

Eric looked away laughing nervously, "About that…"

"You failed to kill Kim Possible!" Monkey Fist shouted in rage at Eric and the two synthodrones, his eyes burning with fire.

"It wasn't my fault that there was an entire battalion of police and Global Justice Agents there," Eric protested.

"You should have taken her to an alley or something, used your charm," Monkey Fist replied.

"I was almost to that point. If only that loser didn't get in the way," Eric exclaimed with annoyance and malice.

"It does not matter; it is only a temporary setback. You have at least forced Sensei to separate the two. I know he is testing their abilities without each other, but he will soon regret forever making that decision. Ha-ha, ha, ooh ha-ha," Monkey Fist laughed hysterically.

Another figure, robed similarly to Monkey Fist, slowly entered the cave and took a place beside Eric. He took off his black mask revealing his charming yet sinister features. He had grown since the last time he had worked for Monkey Fist. He had bulked up just to the point where he was as strong as Eric, yet not to the point where he lost any edge in flexibility or maneuverability. He took a small silver object and handed it over to Monkey Fist, bowing, "The mission has been accomplished Master," Fukushima said with respect and dignity.

"Ah, the replicator, "Monkey Fist said with jubilance. He looked back at Fukushima, "what word do you have on our allies?" Monkey Fist requested.

"W.E.E. has accepted our terms and will provide you with whatever you need to support your cause. As for Global Justice, let's just say they will have to promote a new director and staff very soon," Fukushima snickered.

"Good. You see Eric, at least one of my students is competent," Monkey Fist replied slyly. Eric glared at Fukushima, hatred and malice spilling from his burning eyes. Monkey Fist put the monkey statue and the Lotus Blade on the shrine he had recently discovered. "Finally our time has come. The Deceptors will once again rise again and rule the stars," Monkey Fist laughed. "With the Simian Monstrum, the Lotus Blade and the new replicator, we can finally have revenge!" Monkey Fist shouted throwing his hands up into the air as Eric and Fukushima watched him.

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to my beta reader readtome.**

**Thanks again to those who reviewed my first KP fanfic piece.**

**Will Kim be able to get to Ron? Will Monkey Fist and his followers succeed in uniting the evil forces of the universe? What does Beta and the Clone Wars have in store for Ron? What is Ron's first training assignment?**

**Chapter 3 coming soon!**

**Hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Star Wars or any of their characters, They belong to Disney and George Lucas. However, Beta is my own.

Chapter 3

Ord Canfre, Morning

"Blah, that stuff is sick and wrong," Ron retched as he and Dementor walked down the dim metallic halls of Beta's underground base. Dementor snickered at Ron as he continued to complain about his swim in the green bacta fluid. "It's gonna take months of naco treatment to get rid of this taste." Ron had gagged ever since he had gotten out of the green medical tank, and Dementor thought he saw him choking even after they fixed his breathing mask and put him to sleep.

Dementor, however was impressed by the disgusting green liquid as he looked at Ron's now clothed left shoulder, where he had shot him earlier. It was completely healed, and when he had gotten out, not even a scar remained. Dementor looked at Ron with a sly smile on his face, "If you had just put on the breathing mask correctly like you vere supposed to, then you vouldn't have that nasty taste in your mouth," Dementor told Ron.

Ron looked back at Dementor, his face was green and he had the urge to puke, but he held it back. "Hey, those aliens were evil," Ron replied referring to the amphibious like aliens and the ones that wore some sort of techno suits back in the medical room who had supervised his healing. "I saw them. They all laughed as soon as that bacta stuff came into my mouth."

Dementor closed his eyes and laughed, "They had the right to laugh because you didn't listen to their instructions," Dementor replied back.

Ron looked back at him still trying to control his gagging reflexes, "Excuse me, but if I hadn't been shot by you, then I wouldn't have had to go in that green stuff in the first place!" Ron shouted at Dementor.

Dementor shrugged his shoulders uncaringly as he turned and continued to trudge down the hallway, "Stop complaining sidekick," Dementor retorted.

Ron stopped in his tracks and glared at the back of Dementors helmeted head. "Hey, what did I tell you? Stop calling me sidekick!" Ron shouted as he resumed his walk to catch up with Dementor. Ron looked down at the new clothes he had been given. His black shirt and brown cargo pants had both been replaced with a loose blue tunic made of a heavy, dense material and blue pants that were an inter-breed between jeans and sweats. They resembled the uniform Beta had worn, and were somewhat similar to the clothes he wore to school. His sneakers had been replaced by large, thick black boots that covered some of the blue pants. They were heavy and smug. It had taken awhile for Ron's feet to adjust to them. Ron looked up at Dementor and noticed that he was still wearing the same clothes.

Ron looked over at Dementor, "Hey! Why do you get to wear the same clothes and I get stuck in these rags," Ron exclaimed pointing at Dementor and then back at his tunic.

Dementor looked over to Ron and then smiled as he picked up his walking pace down the interweaving halls of the base. "I don't know. Maybe they trust me more," he said, smiling at the thought.

Ron grimaced, "Right. You're just the guy to trust with a bazillion battle droids," Ron replied sarcastically. Then a disgusted look came upon Ron's face as he looked over at Dementor, "You did shower. Didn't you?" Ron asked as he distanced himself a little from Dementor.

Dementor turned to look at him, rage obvious in his eyes, "Of course I did. Just because I'm a super villain doesn't mean I don't bathe," Dementor retorted defensively as he quickened his pace to get ahead of Ron.

Ron smiled sinisterly as an image of Dementor rotting in prison flashed through his mind, "Be careful Dementor. Remember what Beta said. He only agreed to let you stay out of prison if you would quit the super villain hobby," Ron said sneeringly.

Dementor's shoulder rose up slightly as rage built up within him. He ground his teeth together as his lip curled up, "Shut-up, sidekick," Dementor growled. Ron chuckled for a few moments before continuing to search for the elevators to which the aliens had directed them. On their way they passed all sorts of aliens. Ron and Dementor purposely walked slowly so they could explore the base a little while they tried to find the elevator. They passed more of the strange aliens that occupied the underground facility of the base. The green bug-like ones that had wings reminded Ron of horror movies he had watched with Felix not that long ago. The tall, skinny ones and the brutes reminded Dementor and Ron of high school bullies they had faced in their past.

They both came to an end in the hall which diverged left and right. "Okay Dementor. Which way did the scientist tell us to go?" Ron asked trying to remember the scientist's instructions.

Dementor stroked the stubble on his chin also trying to recall the alien's directions. They had been so engrossed in their bickering they had forgotten. Suddenly it all came back to Dementor. He pointed into the right passage that split from the main one. "Right. He told us to go right," Dementor stated and walked down the right aisle.

Ron hesitated, still not sure on whether right or left was the correct path. He looked down each aisle cautiously before turning to look at the back of Dementors helmeted head. "Are you sure?" Ron shouted out in doubtful voice.

Dementor turned his head slightly to yell back at the diminishing blonde headed figure, "I'm positive. Trust me."

Ron followed and rolled his eyes as he jogged to catch up, "No one can trust you, you're a super villain," Ron replied dryly. Dementor huffed and crossed his arms and began to curse under his breath. He was beginning to think that prison might be a better place than staying with the sidekick. They continued down the hall for at least another ten minutes. Ron began to notice that all the passages they had been through had been completely void of battle droids of any sort. Ron lightly elbowed Dementor's side, "Pssst. Dementor, where do you think all of the droids went?" Ron asked in a hushed tone as they passed another group of aliens.

Just as Ron asked his question, they both walked into a huge cavern, and in it thousands of battle droids in formation lined in up behind one another. For each formation there must have been two dozen rows of battle droids. Each row must have contained at least fifty or so droids, and these were just the regular ones. The larger more robust ones walked around the perimeter by the side of an alien or a commanding droid who were inspecting the troops. Ron tried to do the math in his head, but it was too much for him, just the sheer size of the formations.

The hangar was only about a half a mile across, but to his left the hangar went on for miles it seemed, even though it probably stopped at some point. "Does that answer your question?" Dementor asked Ron as they resumed their walk to the other side of the large hanger. Ron didn't reply back as he looked at the emotionless battle droids standing there, waiting for orders that would be carried out at moments notice. Ron couldn't tell if they were asleep or all staring at him. As they passed by none of them turned to look at him, not even the larger ones took notice of him. It freaked Ron out, they were like zombies, except they were just dumb robots.

Ron felt Dementor tap his shoulder as they reached the other end of the huge expanse where the hall continued. Ron looked at Dementor who was pointing at something in the distance. "Oh great. Look who's here to greet us at the elevator," Dementor stated in a dragging manner as he frowned.

Ron looked ahead toward the elevator where OM-1 and his team stood at the steel doors of the elevator. Ron didn't care, at least this time their guns weren't pointed at them. From the beginning Ron had noticed that OM-1 and the other silver battle droids were different from the other ones. They seemed to always analyze everything that was new to them and if they weren't doing that they talked amongst themselves. They both walked up to the droids who didn't seem to take notice of their presense. Ron looked to his right and left where the hall again diverged into two apart from the elevator. "Come with us," OM-1 ordered Ron and Dementor to follow them as the elevator doors opened.

"Oh, I didn't see that coming," Dementor replied rolling his eyes referring to OM-1's orders. They all entered the elevator doors.

The elevator asked the occupiers, "What level, please?"

"Top level," OM-1 responded. The elevator jolted up and Ron felt his stomach leap inside of him. Ron watched as OM-1 and the others stared at nothing. However, unlike the regulars who were mindless zombies, these seemed to be in deep thought, trying to figure something out that they couldn't get. Ron turned toward Dementor who was stuck between two of the tall droids.

The ride to the surface of the planet was relatively short. The elevator came to a stop and the doors swished open making a hissing sound. Ron walked out by OM-1's side into the dark hall lit by red lights glowing sinisterly above their heads. The entrance to the outside world Beta had called Ord Canfre only meters away. The solid metal doors slid open. Ron flinched, squinting as the frigid morning air blew into his face stinging his eyes. Ron stepped outside followed by the others and slowly opened his eyes to become accustomed to the new atmosphere he was in. He was no longer in the base's warm halls.

Ron slowly stepped forward out of the shadow of the building behind him and into the warm sunlight that bathed his back from the east as it rose above the building's silhouette. As Ron's eyes became fully accustomed to the icy air he began to make out several figures walking about the base. Ron looked down as his boot sank into the soft muddy soil. He pulled it out and looked back up and noticed everything was wet. As he was being drawn in by his surroundings, cold metal fingers rested on his shoulder. Ron jerked away and turned around to see OM-1's figure looking down on him. Ron squinted trying to make him out against the sunlit background.

After what Ron assumed was OM-1 staring at him the droid ordered, "Follow me." Ron stood there for few seconds as he watched OM-1 walk away toward a brown, elongated hovercraft where Dementor and the rest of the droids were already situated. Ron followed, and boarded the craft and walked over to where Dementor sat, and took his seat next to him on the metal bench. As soon Ron sat down, the pilot in the front put the craft into gear and it began to drive away from the entrance of the base.

Ron watched as they passed thousands of droids picking up crates and loading them into a skeletal ship. The hovercraft began to pick up speed as it flew by everything else. Except for the one skeletal looking ship, all the other ships from the previous night had lifted off and into the unknown. Ron's blonde hair waved and danced as the wind blew past them. He looked out onto the horizon and saw the grasslands they had past through the previous night. Trees in the area were sparse and every once and a while he could make one out in the distance. The city was only a few miles away, but to Ron, it could be a million miles away for all he knew.

Ron watched as the large moon that took up some of the sky, sank below the mountains of the western horizon. Its florescent blue glow that it had cast in the night had turned red from the sun's morning rays rising in the east. The clouds above had turned into shades of red and pink, all reminding him of one red-headed girl from Middleton. Every muscle in Ron's body tensed up as the image of Kim entered his mind. He closed his eyes trying to relax his stressed body while banishing the thought of Kim in his head. He meditated on something that was unrelated to Kim or that even reminded him of her. It was something Sensei had taught him during the last days of his visit to Yamanuchi.

His shoulders relaxed and slowly dropped. His eyes opened slowly as he took in the cold morning air for what felt like the second time that morning. Ron slumped in his seat as the back of his head and upper back was warmed from the morning sun.

"Ah!" Ron yelped as his back arched tensing up again, irritated from the metal bench he sat on. "Oh man, must have pulled a muscle during the fight yesterday, or was it the day before yesterday." Ron talked to himself. Ron slowly tried to ease back into his seat but the bench was too uncomfortable. "Aw man, I hate these things," Ron stated.

OM-1 turned to his head to him, "The trip won't be long."

Ron looked up in surprise to find the droid looking down on him and then quickly turning back around to stare out into the horizon for no apparent reason.

"Stop complaining sidekick, jeesh," Dementor groaned.

Ron quickly snapped his head around to face Dementor who was staring at him with an expression of annoyance. Ron looked at him dead in the eye, "Okay, first off, my name is not sidekick. It's Stoppable, got it, Ron Stoppable," Ron said jabbing his finger into Dementor's shoulder. "Secondly, you are not the boss of me. So don't give me orders," Ron shouted.

Dementor rolled his eyes and then looked back into Ron's, "No sidekick, you listen to me. I have the leadership skills here and if you vant to get back alive, you vill take my orders," Dementor hissed in a low whisper, being careful not to alert the droids.

"No Dementor, I don't take orders from you or anyone else like you," Ron sneered shaking his fist at him. "I only take orders from my parents, these droids, Beta, and… and…" Ron's shoulders slumped as he paused in the middle of his sentence. The image of Kim came into his head tormenting him.

"Well sidekick?" Dementor questioned what he was about to say next.

Ron's eyes once full of anger now looked to the floor, glazed over with salty tears. The image of Kim stuck in his mind tortured him.

"Well Sidekick, who else to you take orders from. Fraulein Poss…" Dementor was stopped in the middle of his sentence.

Ron turned his head away from Dementor as he buried his face into the palms of his hands. "Shut up Dementor. Just shut it," Ron hissed with venom. Dementor looked at him in surprise. "What did I say?" Dementor thought to himself. He looked around and noticed that the all the droids were looking at them; except for OM-1, amused. Dementor quickly grew nervous and looked away.

Ron slowly brought his face out of his hands and looked up to see OM-1 who stared out into the western horizon where nothing lay but grasslands. It looked as if the robot was in deep meditation, but for no reason. Ron rested his chin on his hands and looked out into the horizon staring with a blank mind. He didn't want to think, he didn't want to remember, he wanted to forget. Maybe here he could start a new life, maybe Beta would train him to his full potential. He wanted to start anew, just like Sensei had said, leave Kim behind.

She kept torturing him in his mind. "She's probably cuddling up with pretty boy right now," Ron thought to himself as the picture entered his mind. "Is this all she's gonna do, torture me?" Ron mulled as more images of her entered his mind. Ron buried his face in his hands again to hide his teary eyes. "I'll never have her," he thought. He wanted to forget, but as hard as he tried he couldn't. He was stuck with what he could never have.

He slowly looked up out of his hands once more and out onto the horizon. His eyes missed everything that lay out in front of him. His sight wasn't focused on the new world around him but the old one of his past. The rest of the trip to their destination was quiet.

After what seemed like only a few minutes to Ron, the vehicle stopped near a metal platform that had some sort of weird black and silver shuttle, something that was totally alien and he had never seen on Earth. Its wings were trapezoidal and its front looked like a manta rays mouth, but with cannons. It had a ramp that lowered from the front entrance and extended about a dozen feet from it.

Ron stepped down from the hover craft and onto the cemented ground along with Dementor, the droids followed them out as the hovercraft zoomed away. Ron and Dementor slowly walked around the front of the strange vehicle, what they assumed was an aircraft of some sort. They heard someone shuffling with equipment or some boxes, and as they came around, they stopped in fear.

There was a man, in silver armor reminiscent of the droids' armor. On his back was some sort of jet pack with a missile protruding from the top. As the man noticed they were there he looked up at them. His face was hidden under a battle helmet, with a t-slit visor that was black as coal it seemed. It was outlined in crimson red that reminded anyone of blood. It struck fear into the souls of whoever was an enemy, which Ron hoped he was not.

Each forearm had a wrist gauntlet that carried many gadgets which Ron guessed were weird weapons of some sort. Interwoven with the heavy gray pants was a brown utility belt. Attached to it, hanging by his right thigh was a holster with a sleek black pistol. But what interested Ron more was the silver, black, and red stick that hung from the belt on the other side. It seemed useless unlike the pistol but Ron could feel that it had some sort of power. But his mind wasn't residing on the unknown object, but instead the strange man and his gruff voice.

"Hello there. Good morning," the man said in a deep voice. The man grunted as he struggled to pull out a large metal tube from the large shuttle. "Well, that does it. I need to get a new pipe for this station." The man stated.

Ron and Dementor slowly backed up believing they had stopped at the wrong place, but instead they found themselves trapped by the droids. "I knew it. This vas a trap from the beginning, now they're going to execute us," Dementor whimpered silently.

The man dropped the metal pipe and walked up to Ron and Dementor. "Uh, listen, vere gonna get outta here. Ve don't vant to start anything, I'm sure ve got off at the wrong place." Dementor stated nervously.

The man looked at them and then back at the ship, and then back at them again. He shrugged his shoulders, "Nope. You're in the right place alright," the man replied.

Ron gave Dementor a cold glare and summoned up his courage and took a hesitant step forward. "Well sir, perhaps you can help us."

The man turned his attention toward Ron, "And how is that?" he asked.

Ron looked down at the ground and then back at the man, who was starting to sound familiar. "Well if this is the right place, we're looking for someone called Beta. Is he here?" Ron asked.

The man didn't answer, but instead turned his head slightly and looked at Ron's arm. He took a step forward, Ron took a step back. The man looked back at Ron, "How's the arm?"

Ron looked at his arm and rubbed it with his right hand, "Oh, its okay I guess…" Ron froze in mid-sentence and looked up back at the man. "How… how did you know about my arm?" Ron asked stunned.

The man slowly removed his helmet to reveal his true identity. Both Ron's and Dementor's jaws dropped as the man revealed himself. "Be… Be… Beta," Ron stuttered.

Beta held the helmet at his side and chuckled, "Boy, you should have seen the look on your guys' faces," Beta laughed to himself.

Ron's face of shock became an expressionless one, "Is this all we came out here for?" Ron asked.

Beta quickly settled down, "No. I just got done refueling 'Avenger' here," Beta said jabbing his thumb in the direction of the ship.

Ron looked at the enormous ship called the 'Avenger'. "So, we're going to that city, Mandalore. Right?" Ron asked.

Beta smiled a smiled, "You can say that." Ron and Dementor looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Beta walked around to the front of the shuttle to where the ramp lowered from beneath the control room. Beta turned around and eyed them, "What are you guys waiting for? An invitation. Get on board." Beta said thumbing at the ramp behind them. As they walked up the ramp Ron was stopped by Beta's hand. "Hold up."

Beta waited until Dementor had disappeared into the entrance and then looked at Ron, "What do you want?" Ron asked.

"I need to know something," Beta replied in a hushed voice.

"What?"

"Besides you, were anymore sent, or just you and Dementor alone?" Beta asked him inquisitively.

"Come again?" Ron replied.

"Did you two come on your own?" Beta responded.

"Yeah, why?" Ron asked.

Beta looked away with a puzzled look on his face. "No reason in particular. Get on board," he ordered. He watched Ron go up and then wondered where the other three were. There were supposed to be two others and his partner, but their whereabouts were unknown. It troubled him deeply, but he couldn't worry about that now, what was important was to train Ron, he was the destined one , the future master, and the coming test would tell him how much Ron needed to learn.

OM-1 and the other droids walked up to Beta. Beta looked up and at all the droids and examined them. "You two, OM-2 and 4, get on board," he ordered. "The rest of you, watch over the compound until I return. If anything comes up contact me. As always, OM-1, you're in charge," Beta stated.

OM-1 spoke out, "What about the PDVI?" OM-1 asked.

Beta looked down and pondered for a few minutes and then looked back up, "Hide it near Cordon near the forests. If the Count or the General find out what it is and report it to their Master, we'll be toast," Beta replied. "If they and the council come to the base before I return, tell Kushros and Coryn. They'll take care of business." With it said Beta and OM two and four walked up the ramp into the vessel as the others parted and walked away.

Beta slowly walked up the ramp still puzzled that only Ron had come. As he entered the ship the voices of Dementor and Ron arguing brought him out of his trance.

"Hey! I called shotgun. Ow!" Ron shouted in the struggle for the copilot seat.

"I vas here first," Dementor growled back as they continued to fight for the seat. Beta watched in amusement as they struggled for the seat. He turned to the to droids behind him as the ramp hissed shut.

"Man the two turrets in the back of the ship." He ordered. They nodded and walked down a narrow hall to the back of the ship. He turned to the Ron and Dementor who were still fighting over the front passenger seat. "Alright you two, that's enough!" he ordered.

They both froze and looked up at Beta and then each other. They stopped fighting and took a few steps back from each other. Beta looked at them, "Ron, take the back seat, Dementor takes the front," Beta stated.

"What!?" Ron protested.

Beta walked up the aisle and sat in the pilot seat, "What I says goes. Besides, you can take the front on the way to our next stop and on the way back."

Dementor sat in the co-pilot seat and turned around to look at Ron, "Ha sidekick." Ron folded his arms and turned his head away ignoring his remark.

Beta's fingers danced around the dash, pushing buttons and flipping switches of all sorts and colors. Dementor and Ron watched closely as the whole inside of the ship lit up with colored buttons and monitors. Dementor recognized some of them as targeting systems and others as some sort of radar; others were too complex to contemplate.

Beta flipped a couple of more switches and the ship roared to life as it revved up. Outside the thrusters turned a bright yellow-blue hue. The ship began to slowly lift off the pad and into the air. Beta grabbed the joystick in front of him and looked at Dementor and then back at Ron. He smiled, "Strap your selves in," he said turning around pulling down on the stick.

Ron and Dementor scrambled to find there seat belts and quickly found them at their sides. They pulled them over their laps and fastened them in as tight as they could and then held onto their seats. The shuttle lurched forward up into the sky. Beta looked over at Dementor and laughed at him. Dementor had closed his eyes and his knuckles had turned white as he held onto the edge of his seat.

Dementor had heard Beta laughing and so he slowly opened his eyes to see what was going on. He noticed that the ride wasn't what he had expected it to be, it was rather smooth as the ship continued soar into the sky. He looked out the thick panes of glass to his right watching the landscape below become smaller and smaller until it became indistinguishable from everything else and just a brown land mass.

Ron also gazed out the window as the Avenger flew through the clouds, but his vision of the sight was blurry. He couldn't focus on anything, there were simply too many things on his mind. He simply didn't care what was going on in the outside world, he was becoming homesick. His eyes were downtrodden as he looked down at his feet. He was regretting that he had ever left Rufus behind.

"Vowww!" Dementor gasped. Ron looked was brought out of his trance and looked up to see what was happening and was astonished at what he saw. Out ahead outside there were no more clouds or blue sky, but instead black space with millions of stars. He could see Ord Canfre's three moons, and the one that was especially close to the Earth like planet.

But even closer and what even amazed him more were the hundreds of spaceships in orbit around the planet. The large ship he and Dementor had seen late the previous night was slowly gliding through the vastness of space around the planet with dozens like it. Ron pressed his hands against the windows of the shuttle as they came along side one of the mammoth organic shaped ships, trying to get a closer look at it.

Both Dementor and Ron watched in awe as they passed by several more, all in orbit around the planet. As they came by one of the large space stations, a fuzzy image of an amphibious alien appeared out of nowhere on the dash near Beta. Ron's hair stood on end, "AHHHHH! GHOST!" Ron screeched as he tried jump back in his seat.

Dementor who had also been taken aback by the figure quickly came to realize what the 'ghost' was. "No sidekick," Dementor replied in a deadpan voice rolling his eyes. "It is not a ghost, just a hologram," He said without turning back. He muffled a few other words of annoyance, but neither Beta nor Ron could hear.

Ron's fear quickly subsided within him as realization hit him. He folded his arms and huffed trying to ignore Dementor, "I knew that," he replied a matter of factly.

The figure and Beta ignored the Dementor and Ron and proceeded with their business. "Captain," Beta started the conversation.

"Yes general," the alien replied. Ron and Dementor both watched the being closely.

"I want you to take your ship and your D-1600 fleet, and escort the Lucid Voice to the Bestine ship yards for repairs," Beta ordered. "Then I need you to make a delay pick-up at Cyphar to pick up an important package. Look for someone named Jucein, he'll know what I need."

The alien's eyes held fear in them and his lips trembled, "But… but were surrounded by Republic space. How d-d-o y-y-you expect us to confront Republic ships and the Jedi with just te-te-ten ships," the alien captain stuttered in protest.

Beta looked at the figure closely, "You've made more dangerous trips than this one before."

As the alien began to tilt his head, the alien didn't notice Ron leaning forward, eavesdropping on the argument. Ron began to notice that all of these amphibious aliens wore tall purple hats and extravagant robes and other questions began to form in his mind. "Y-yes, but that was when everything in that sector was ours. I- I have to get past Devaron."

Beta turned away from him and looked down to a monitor and started to put coordinates in to their destination. "Just take the Braxant Run and then go around Republic territory. If you get into any trouble, signal for reinforcements. Understand Captain," Beta tried to reassure his alien subordinate while he tampered with the controls of the shuttle.

The captain seemed to want to further his point in the argument but had decided against it. The alien bowed his head in respect, "Yes sir, as you wish," and with his last words, the transmission ended and the figure faded away as quickly as it had appeared.

Ron sat back into his chair and began to think over the conversation that the alien and Beta had just discussed. "What are those aliens called? What are all these cities he's been talking about? _Bestine_? And what in the world are _Jedi_?" Ron stared at his feet, contemplating over these questions over and over in his head.

He got an answer from an unexpected source, "Those aliens are called Neimoidians, they are very prideful on how they look and dress. It symbolizes their nobility. As for Jedi, hmm, you'll be learning about them soon enough."

Ron looked up quickly, shocked that someone had answered him. He knew only one person that would know the answer, Beta. He looked directly at him and found him preoccupied with the controls of the shuttle. "H-h-h d-d-did you know what I was thinking?" Ron stuttered in astonishment.

Beta continued with his dabbling at the controls, "I have my ways. It's very useful to see if someone's listening in on your conversations," Beta stated directly to Ron. Ron kind looked away a little embarrassed he had been caught. "You'll learn how to do it someday," Beta replied.

Ron wasn't satisfied with the answer Beta had given him, "Yeah, okay. But how?" Ron asked more determined.

"The Force, Mystical Monkey Power, all the same stuff really," Beta answered simply.

"Wait. Hold up. So are you saying that my force or the monkey mojo, or whatever you call it, gives me these special abilities," Ron said trying to make sure what he had heard was correct.

"Precisely," Beta said.

Ron pumped his fist in the air, "Coolio!" Ron cried out.

"Don't get too cocky," Beta said in a low tone, "You still gotta long way to go before we get into that stuff," Beta stated.

Ron looked downtrodden again, "Aw man," he groaned in frustration resting his chin in his hand.

Beta chuckled, "I know it sounds cool, but it doesn't come easy, it takes a lot of hard work and training."

Ron muttered something under his breath carelessly and looked out the shuttles windows again as they left the larger ships behind them.

Dementor looked back and forth at them having no clue what they were talking about. He picked up the conversation and started a new topic, "So, vhat are ve doing here in space if vere suppose to be going to another city back there," Dementor said jabbing his thumb back in the direction of Ord Canfre.

A sly smile spread across Beta's face, "Oh, you'll see in just a few seconds." Beta flipped a couple of more switches. Dementor watched in amusement as a monitor in front of him turned blue and an alien language appeared on the screen.

"Vhat's tha…?" Dementor never had to ask.

"Hyper-drive activated," A computer voice rang out.

Beta leaned forward and reached out with his right hand for a large handle, "Coordinates locked," Beta spoke to himself. "Prepare to make the jump into hyperspace," Beta stated.

Ron looked up, his eyes void of interest, but he asked nonetheless, "What's hyperspace?" he asked tiredly.

Beta's secretive smile grew as he pulled down on the lever. Ron and Dementor both watched in boredom, nothing had happened. They were disappointed but their eyes grew wide as they watched the stars in front of them slowly turn into lines and then became an infinite tube as they streaked by.

Dementor was dumbfounded, his eyes wide and his mouth moving up in down to speak, but he was stupefied, "Duh, duh," was all that came from his mouth.

Ron was dazzled as the stars streaked by. It was a continuous bluish-white glow that illuminated his face as he stared out. He had no idea how many stars they were passing but he was guessing it was somewhere in the thousands.

After some time of silence Ron's eyes began to shut as his mind drifted elsewhere on a home that didn't exist in this dimension. One that he probably wouldn't see for months, perhaps years. His shoulders slumped and his body became limp as he leaned back in the comfortable seat. An image of a red-headed green eyed girl appeared in his mind, taunting him. He thought of one girl as he slumbered away, "KP."

* * *

Mt. Yamanuchi 

With the sun behind him in the west, Wade watched the red Global Justice hover-jet slowly descend from the murky orange sky. He wore his normal clothes, a blue t-shirt and jeans. After this was over he would return home and hope and pray for Kim's and Ron's safe return. In front of him he held a black suitcase that held a few things for Kim, and if; no, when she found Ron, for him.

Standing beside him were Sensei, Yori and Dr. Director, whom he was surprised to see here in Japan. Behind them was the wooden bridge to Yamanuchi School. Wade flinched as the hover-jet settled onto the dirt ground in front of them, kicking up dust and rocks. After a few seconds, the dust settled and he looked up with the rest as the door of the air craft slowly creaked open.

In the door way stood Kim, dressed in her regular mission cloths, with Rufus on her shoulder. Her bare midriff was no longer visible, but covered by the super battle suit that she wore underneath. She held a back pack strapped to her shoulders, she was ready for anything. Before the ramp could extend down so she could walk, Kim front flipped into the air, landing in front of Dr. Director and Sensei silently.

Dr. Director smiled, "Same old Kim," she mused.

Yori folded her arms and looked away from her disgusted, but hid these feelings not letting them become apparent to anyone.

Kim rose up from where she had landed on her feet like a cat. She looked at Dr. Director surprised, "Dr. Director, what are you doing here?" Kim asked.

Betty's smile turned serious, "When things become a global threat, I'm always right there to meet it. Of course usually you take care of the job so Global Justice doesn't have to intervene."

Kim looked at Dr. Director confused, "Am I here for a mission?" she asked and regretted it.

Dr. Director's face became serious, "Precisely."

Kim became frustrated and angered, glaring at Wade who stood beside Sensei, "Wade, I don't want to go on any more missions. I thought you said we were coming here to find Ron," she growled as her shoulders tensed.

Wade cowered back, "We are here to find Ron, but there's a certain twist."

Kim eyed Dr. Director and then glared back at Wade, "Then why is Dr. Director here?" she asked clearly growing impatient.

"Because your mission is to find Ron, Kim," Betty told her as she growled at Wade.

Kim turned around and looked at her suspiciously, "Why are you so interested in finding Ron?" Kim asked, skeptical that that was Dr. Director's only intention. "I thought you gave up on the Ron Factor already," Kim said.

Dr. Director turned around and then looked back at Kim, "The Ron Factor was abandoned over a year ago Ms. Possible. Besides, it's not Ron that's a threat to the world."

"Then who is the threat to the world this time? Dementor?" Kim asked crossing her arms. "Isn't he trapped where Ron is?" Kim asked getting more frustrated by the minute. She wanted to find her Ron without anyone getting in the way.

"Dementor isn't the problem, we doubt he will ever be able to come back," Dr. Director said with too much confidence for Kim.

If Dementor couldn't get back, then how would she be able to get Ron back. Her shoulders sagged and her annoyed expression turned dull as she looked down to the ground, "So I won't be able to save Ron?" Kim asked as tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. The fear was beginning to build that she would never see Ron again.

Kim felt a hand caress her cheek and wipe away a tear as it fell. She slowly looked up to see Sensei standing in front of trying to comfort her. His face was saddened like hers, "Possible-san, you will be able to find and help Stoppable-san," Kim slowly smiled as her hope was rekindled, "but something has happened that has put him in grave danger."

Kim's smile quickly faded as Sensei said danger and became serious, "How? What happened?" she asked becoming angered at whatever put him in harm's way, but fear also emerged in her.

Sensei turned around and motioned Kim and the rest to follow him down the trail that led to Yamanuchi School. Kim walked beside Sensei up the trail as he talked to her, "When Ron left through the portal last night…"

"How did you know it was a portal?" Kim asked.

"Global Justice and your friend, Load-san," he replied. "But how I know is not important. The other night, someone broke into our school and stole our two most prized possessions," Sensei paused for a moment as his frown drooped further. "Whoever stole the objects killed two of my most prestigious students."

Kim gasped and her mind reeled, never throughout her whole life had she dealt with murder while on missions. She gulped, "Who was killed?" she asked.

"You do not need to know their names. Thankfully, Hirotaka was able to chase the thief away before he could do more harm," he replied.

"I don't get it, what does this all have to do with Ron?" Kim asked.

Sensei sighed, "One of the objects stolen from our school was a dangerous old object which has been held in our protection for a thousand years."

"The Lotus Blade," quickly answered and realizing there was only one person other than Ron capable of using it, Monkey Fist. Ron had told her how Monkey Fist had tried to steal it once and failed.

Kim was surprised by Sensei's answer, "No, but that was one of the objects stolen. No, what this person stole was far more dangerous, not just to Stoppable-san…"

"But all of humanity," Dr. Director finished.

Kim again was taken aback and even more confused, "What is the thing?" she asked.

Sensei looked at her and then back ahead up the trail, "The object you are referring to is called the Monstrum Simia."

Kim thought for a second trying to remember all the Latin she had learned in her sophomore and junior years. "Com' on Possible, you know this."

Sensei stared at her and knew she was deep in thought, "In English, it is Portal Monkey," he said aloud.

Kim cursed herself for not answering fast enough, but the frustration quickly passed as she was anxious to know more. She took a guess that she knew couldn't be wrong, "Let me guess. It makes pathways to different dimensions," she smirked.

"Yes, much like the Pan-dimension Vortex Inducer," Sensei replied as they neared the gates of the school.

"Yes, except it has a much greater purpose," Dr. Director responded.

"Yes indeed. Whoever possesses the Monstrum Simia can not only create a portal to any dimension, but wherever that person wishes to be or go," Sensei stated.

Kim still had only one suspect in mind, "I'm going out on a limb and say that Monkey Fist took it, but why?"

Sensei stopped at wooden gates of Yamanuchi School and turned around to face Kim. He rose his hand to speak, but was interrupted, "Yes, Monkey Fist's assailants stole it, he is bent on revenge on what happened to his ancestors and their cult called the Deceptors and their allies of evil from another dimension a thousand years ago," Yori said looking down at her feet with her hands clasped in front of her. She slowly lifted her head and gazed into Kim's eyes, "They were thought to be destroyed by our founder, Toshimiru and the Gatekeepers, but he failed."

Many thoughts and questions ran through Kim's head. "What are Deceptors and Gatekeepers?" she thought to herself.

Sensei knew what Kim was thinking, "Possible-san, I know this all must be new to you, but everything that Yori has just told you is true and is connected with Stoppable-san's future and the prophecy he is part of."

Kim blinked in confusion, staring blankly into Sensei's eyes not sure or believing that he was talking about her Ron.

"You still don't believe in him do you?" the harsh venomous words came out of Yori's mouth more as a statement then a question. Kim turned and gazed into Yori's eyes, "After all those years of his devotion and friendship, you still think of him as incapable of doing great things," Yori spat out at her.

Kim's blank face turned into one of anger. "How dare she say what I think of Ron," she thought.

Kim was about to shout back at the young Japanese beauty when Sensei held up his hands to both of them. "Enough," he states loud and clear.

Yori's head falls in shame, "I am sorry Sensei."

He accepts her apology and then nods at Dr. Director and she nods back. She turns towards the gate and with the help of Yori pushes it open.

Kim and Wade are astonished at the sight in front of them. They had expected to see Yamanuchi students with black gi's, much like Yori was wearing, but there were Global Justice agents in the blue uniforms and scientists clamoring about their business. They walked into the school grounds and toward a group of scientists who were surrounded by computers.

"Are the numbers put into the computer yet?" Dr. Director asked the group of scientists as they approached them.

They all looked up at her and nodded to assure that it was ready. "Excellent," she proclaimed and turned to Kim. "Well Ms. Possible, everything is prepared. All we have to do is get you geared up and have you say your good-byes and you'll be on your way."

Kim only nodded and followed Dr. Director as she waved for her to tag along, only to be stopped by someone's hand grabbing her shoulder. She turned around to find Sensei, "Possible-san, are you sure you want to do this, to find Stoppable-san, it could take months."

Kim wasn't deterred, she would search for Ron if it took her entire life. "I'm Positive."

Sensei nodded and watched Kim walk away across the court. He turned to Yori who was in a pensive state, "Yori," he called out.

Yori looked up and turned to Sensei, "Yes."

He turned back and watched everything before him. He took in a deep breath, "You will go with Possible-san."

Kim followed Dr. Director to a table with agents guarding it. Wade followed by her side and she looked down at him with a forgiving smile. She would actually be able to go and save Ron from whatever he had got into.

When Kim got to the table, she was stunned at what Dr. Director shoved into her hands. It was a pistol, "Uh, what's this for?" Kim asked unsure. "I've never needed a gun before."

Dr. Director eyed her, "Yes, but in another dimension, who knows what's on the other side. Were just taking precautions Ms. Possible."

Kim raised her brow, "And what if the natives there are friendly. Nothing personal Dr. Director, but I haven't used or needed a weapon my entire life and I don't intend to start now," Kim stated.

Dr. Director persisted pushing the gun into her hands, "You might need it, you might not. Better safe than sorry." Kim refused the gun and put her hands on her hips in defiance. Dr. Director rolled her eyes and put the pistol pack on the table and grabbed another one. She held this one out to Kim, "Here at least take this one; it has a kill setting and a stun setting, just in case you really didn't have to kill something."

Kim looked down at it putting her hand over the gun hesitantly, afraid to take it. After thinking it over, she couldn't imagine dying without telling Ron how she felt. No, she wouldn't let anything get in her way, not even death. She would try not to kill, but if she had to then she would. She slowly grabbed the gun and put it in the holster Dr. Director handed her with it and strapped to her belt. "Alright," she said reluctantly, "What else do you have for me?"

Dr. Director was about to grab something else when Wade interrupted, "Ahem." They both turned around and looked at Wade who was holding two suitcases in both hands. "I'll take it from here Dr. Director."

Dr. Director nodded and walked away, but still kept the two in sight. Kim smiled at Wade, "So, what do you have for me Wade?"

Wade smiled back and put both suitcases on the table in front of him, moving the GJ equipment aside. "Well," Wade started as he opened the first suitcase and pulled out binoculars, "Most of the stuff I have for you is the basics, but I did come up with these a couple of weeks ago," he said handing her the binoculars.

Kim took them and analyzed, "So, what's so special about them?" she asked.

"Well, they have two different settings other than what your eyes see. It has an infrared and night vision, and it can detect electrical signals," he replied.

Kim looked them over and then slid her backpack off her shoulders and into her hands and put the binoculars inside. She looked back up at him, "Anything else for me Wade?" she asked.

He finished taking out the rest of the equipment from his suitcase he looked up at her, "Nope, everything else is pretty much what you have already got."

Kim looked at the second smaller suitcase wondering why Wade had brought it. "So what's the second case for," she asked pointing at it.

Wade looked at it surprised and then back up at Kim rubbing the back of his neck, "Well… ah what the heck, I'll give it to you now," he said picking up the suitcase and putting it up on the table opening it. He took out the neatly folded object inside, "I was going to give it to Ron myself, but I never saw this coming, so I guess you'll have to give it to him," Wade said handing her the piece of clothing.

Kim took it in her hands with wide eyes. Instead of blue stripes on the white material, the seams were red, like her hair and a little loose for Ron to fit in. "I heard Ron mention he would need a super battle suit to, but I didn't know if he was ready until you were," Wade explained.

Kim gazed at the object, imagining Ron and herself wearing their outfits on a mission together fighting evil together. She lowered it with a tear in her eye but a small smile on her face, she knew Ron would love this, "It's great Wade, I'll make sure to give it to him."

"Thanks Kim," he replied, glad she was happy.

Someone behind them began to laugh and they turned to see who it was, "Wade, do seriously think you're staying here. You'll be going with Ms. Possible on this mission," Dr. Director stated and calmed down.

"Wha-what?" Wade asked surprised by what Dr. Director was telling him, "I can't…"

Dr. Director cut Wade off holding up her hand, "You will be going with Ms. Possible on this assignment to find Ron." Dr. Director smiled at Wade, "Who's going to help Kim with the new equipment we're sending with her? Besides, we already got a set of clothes ready for you, just like Kim's," Dr. Director said.

Wade thought it over; going on a mission was something new for him. The only time he had really gone out was when Team Impossible had fried his whole network, and he was really angry at them. "Of course, you don't have to go, Kim can go alone with no help," Dr. Director said in a hushed voice bending down so she could say it near his ear.

Wade made up his mind, "Alright, I'll go," he said with a look of determination on his face. Kim smiled at him and Wade held out a fist to Kim, "For Ron," he said.

Kim made a fist and put it together with Wade's, "For Ron."

Rufus looked at the both of them and lifted his paws in the air and shouting, "Boo-yah."

Kim looked over at Rufus who was perched on her shoulders and then back at Wade and smiled. "Glad to see you want to come along Wade. Besides, it's not like anyone else is coming." Kim looked at Rufus, "Well, other than Rufus. I could use some help finding Ron ," Kim said happily.

Wade opened his mouth to talk, but someone intervened. "Actually, Yori well accompany you in your journey to find Stoppable-san," Sensei said as Yori stepped behind him.

Kim ground her teeth as she balled her hands into fists, but quickly stopped not wanting to cause any commotion especially in front of Sensei. She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out sighing, "Alright, she can tag along." Kim thought, "Besides, what could it hurt? Ron will probably be more willing to listen to her than me."

Dr. Director stepped into the conversation, "Are you all done packing your things?" she asked Kim and Wade. They nodded their heads in reply. "Good. I have your families on a couple monitors over at that station," she said pointing behind Yori. "Go ahead and say your good-bye's, you won't be seeing them for a long time," she said.

Both Kim and Wade looked at each other with serious faces. They turned and slowly walked over to the station where their families had been contacted.

While Wade said his good-byes to his mom; and telling her to take care of his room and computers, Kim talked to her parents. "Mom, Dad," Kim spoke with a raspy voice. It was hard for her to say good-bye knowing that she would be away from her family. If she knew she was coming back then it was no problem, but this was different. "Y-you know what I have to do," she said trying to hold back the tears.

"Kim," she looked at the monitor into her mothers eyes. "It'll be okay, you'll find Ron. And then we can be one big happy family again," Kim could see her mother rubbing the tears away at the corners of her eyes. Her dad nodded at her mothers words.

A small smile appeared on Kim's face, "I hope so," she said quietly. "Where are Jim and Tim?" she asked.

Her father lightly chuckled, "No tweebs, Kimmie-cub," Mr. Possible remarked, tears welling up in his eyes.

Mrs. Possible also chuckled, "They went to their friend's house. We'll tell them you said good-bye Kim."

Kim smiled at them, "Thanks, you guys rock."

Someone tapped Kim on the shoulder and she turned around to see who it was. "Kim Possible, we're all ready to go," a Global Justice agent told her and walked away. Kim looked around him to see Wade, Yori, Sensei and Dr. Director huddled together patiently waiting for her. Behind them she could see a portal within a metal halo.

She turned to her parents and looked at them very closely, letting the images of their faces burn into her head as if she had just met them yesterday. " Well, I guess this is good-bye then," she said as held her tears in, not only thinking of them, but of Ron. "I don't know when I'll be back, Dr. Director says it could be days or months."

Mrs. Possible frowned, "Well then, Good-bye Kim," Kim's mother replied.

When they smiled and waved, Kim was about to walk away when Mr. Possible shouted, "Kimmie-cub, Wait!"

Kim turned and looked at her dad. "Yes."

Her parents looked at each other and then back at her, "The Stoppable's called today," Mr. Possible said. Kim frowned knowing they would blame her for Ron's disappearance.

Her mother recognized her daughter's expression, "Don't worry Kim, they don't blame it on you. They just wanted us to tell you that they trust you to find Ron," she quickly replied. "They're counting on you, but they don't blame you. You're a part of their family just as Ron is to you and us," Mrs. Possible smiled.

Kim smiled and took in their faces for the very last time. "Thanks. Good-bye," she whispered to them quietly as she turned around.

"We love you!" Kim could here the both of them shout out to her.

Kim turned her head, "I love you guys," she shouted back leaving them for who knew how long. Rufus who was still on Kim's shoulder, waved at them as there picture faded from the computer monitor.

Kim walked away, not knowing when she would ever see her parents again. But those thoughts were quickly replaced by Ron's image as she walked over to the group.

"Ms. Possible, you're just in time," Dr. Director spoke to her as she saw Kim enter the group. "We were just about to go over the situation you guys are currently in," Dr. Director stated.

Kim cocked an eyebrow, "What other situation are we in?"

Sensei stepped forward, "Since Monkey Fist and his allies, or should I say the Deceptors have the Monstrum Simia, he will also be searching for Stoppable-san, as well as you Possible-san. He has become one of your greatest enemies."

A thought crossed Kim's mind and she looked at Sensei, "How did Monkey Fist know about the Monstrum Simia, I've never heard about it before," she asked.

Dr. Director looked at her, "He had found it over a decade ago, and used the excuse as the archeological discovery of the century to keep it."

Sensei spoke, "By the time we alerted Global Justice of what Monkey Fist might have been doing and his whereabouts, it was too late."

"He had used it a successive amount of times before we were able to capture him and the item, but he eventually had to be released, we were never able to pin anything on him," Dr. Director sighed in disgust.

Sensei continued, "And now that he has an accomplice or possibly many more working with him, he will stop at nothing to kill Stoppable-san and you," he told Kim ominously.

"Oh boy," Rufus squeaked putting a paw to his forehead.

Kim frowned, not only did she have find and save Ron from Dementor or whatever else, but now the deranged monkey man and some cult called the Deceptors were after him. "This is all just too weird," Kim thought in frustration shaking her head back and forth.

Kim opened her mouth to ask a question but Sensei held up a hand to her, "There is no more time here, you must leave immediately."

Dr. Director looked at Kim and Wade, "He's right, you guys don't have much time especially with Monkey Fist on the hunt. Do you have all your things?" she asked them.

They nodded. Kim turned around as hand softly grabbed her shoulder. "Do not be afraid Possible-san. Have faith in Ron," he simply stated. She smiled and nodded turning back to Dr. Director.

Dr. Director gave them a smile and simply looked over to the opened portal that looked like something from a sci-fi movie, and then looked back.

Kim nodded at her and then looked down at Wade who was red-eyed and seemed to be a little nervous, but if he was, he was hiding it. He nodded to her and gave her a smile, they both turned to the portal and walked towards it.

Soon, they were right in front of it, but before they stepped in Kim looked at Rufus who was on her shoulder, "You're going in my pocket for this, I'm not taking any chances," she said as she took Rufus and put him in one of the pouches on her pants.

"Uh-huh," he replied as he shut the pocket.

With their mission packs on, Kim and Wade stepped into the portal, disappearing from everyone's sight. Yori was soon to follow, but before she could, Sensei stopped her.

She turned around and looked into his eyes, "While you are there, you must tell Possible-san of the prophecy, but I warn you, do not tell her of her place. She must find it by her will," he stated and in response she nodded. "Do you know who to find?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No."

He sighed, "You are to look for a group that is known by Toshimiru as the Jedi. Stoppable-san should be with them and a friend," Sensei said.

"Yes Sensei," she bowed in front of him as she wiped a tear away from her cheek. "I will miss you greatly." With that, instead of bowing, she hugged him tightly not knowing why she would have been chosen so long ago. Sensei returned the embrace, but they soon let go of each other.

Yori bowed once more before turning away with a sullen face, vanishing into the portal. Sensei walked over to Dr. Director taking a place by her side. Dr. Director waited ten seconds, then thirty, then mentally counting in her head a minute. She turned to her subordinates behind her, "Shut it down," and with her order the portal closed.

Dr. Director looked into the empty halo where the portal was replaced by the view of the beautiful landscape of rugged mountains and forests. "So, are they all the chosen ones, the ones that are supposed to save us from evil?" she asked.

Sensei also looked out unto the horizon. "No, Load-san is not one of them, he is there to help and accompany Possible-san."

Dr. Director turned to him, "But the others are, aren't they?" she asked.

Sensei nodded, "Yes."

"Then who is the fifth if Mr. Load isn't one of them?" she asked.

Sensei did not bother turning toward her and instead turned around and walked back to the main square of the school, "He was already sent, many years ago by me and another head of Global Justice," he stated not turning back, leaving a confused Dr. Director behind.

Kim slowly sat up and looked at her surroundings. They were very different from where she had come from. To her right were thick pine forests and to her left was a grassy clearing near a small pond with what looked to be like some sort of clams floating in the middle by a group of rocks.

"You okay Kim?" she turned immediately to the direction of the voice to find Wade brushing himself off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you Rufus?" she asked as the little naked mole rat hobbled out of her pocket and fell to the floor dizzy.

"Okay," Rufus gave her a thumbs up as he lay on the ground.

"That was sure one heck of a ride," Kim said as regained her composure.

"Wow, we sure aren't on Earth anymore," Wade commented in awe.

Kim looked over at Wade who was gazing up into the sky with a look of disbelief. She too stared up and gasped at what she saw. It was beyond her where they were, she couldn't recognize a single star, constellation, or anything else. "Wow, talk about alien," Kim replied as her eyes were fixated on the moons in the sky.

They took in their surroundings as best as they could, realizing home was now just a memory. "Kim, how do you think we'll get home?" Wade asked her.

Kim had the same question on her mind and didn't know. "We must take back Monstrum Simia from Monkey Fist." The voice startled Kim and she quickly got into her fighting stance only to find Yori behind her picking up sticks lying by one of the trees.

Kim put her hands on her hips, "And just how are we going to get that back?"

Yori looked up at her and then walked away toward the sandy shores of the pond, "He well confront us," she said simply.

Kim huffed and turned around to face Wade again. Wade had stopped staring at the sky and had taken out a laptop from his pack along with another instrument. "What are you doing?" Kim asked him.

Wade looked up at her briefly and then resumed what he was doing, "I'm just getting some readings on the planet's magnetic field."

Kim looked at him puzzled, "Why?"

Wade smiled as he continued to fiddle with his gadgets, "Just to be safe as always." Wade looked up and took in his surroundings again and sighed.

"What is it?" Kim asked.

Wade looked at her and then back at the strange, dark woods. "Nothing, it's just that when I walked through that portal, I-I expected something different."

Kim cocked an eyebrow, "Just what did you expect to be different?" she asked puzzled at what he meant.

He looked at her, "It's nothing bad, its just I didn't expect a place so different to be so much like our own," he said.

Now Kim knew what he meant and also started to realize the same thing. Though the sky was alien, everything else was almost completely like earth. But it was still night and they had yet see what it was just like in the morning. "Well Wade, it's still night. We haven't even looked around yet."

Wade turned and smiled at her, "Yeah, I guess your right."

The smell of smoke drifted through the air and both turned around to see Yori and Rufus had lit a fire. Kim had a spike of jealousy, to her Yori was still trying to steal her Ron away. After gathering his things, Kim and Wade walked over to the lit fire by the pond.

Yori had already set down a small mat that she was lying on to sleep. She gazed into the small fire she had started, but when Kim sat down near her she looked over and then lay her head down. "We need to get some sleep Possible-san, if we are to start searching early tomorrow morning for Stoppable-san."

Kim frowned as she unpacked her bag and took out a small blanket of her own and laid it on the ground. She lay on her back gazing up into the foreign sky, wondering. She wanted to get to sleep as fast as she could so she could get up in the morning and start looking for Ron. She was tired, but anxiety overwhelmed her will to sleep in the dimming fire light.

"You think Ron's alright Wade?" Kim asked without looking over to him, putting her hands behind her head.

Yori growled at her question knowing that she still doubted Ron's abilities to take care of himself. Wade who was still on his laptop looked over to her and then back at the monitor, "Don't worry Kim, we'll find him tomorrow," he said tiredly.

"Do you think I'm over reacting to all of this, Ron disappearing and the Monkey Fist sitch?" she asked.

Wade kept his eyes on the monitor and shook his head, "Na, I'd be worrying if you weren't all uptight about this whole thing."

Kim kept quiet for a few more minutes still pondering over things and how they were now. There was a splash in the pond, probably some type of fish or other alien animal, but Kim was disinterested.

"Wade?"

"Yeah."

She hesitated, looking to see if Yori was asleep, which she was and then sighed, "Do you think I-I underestimate Ron to much?" she asked with a frown on her face.

Wade was taken back on the question and didn't know how to answer it, "Kim, stop asking s-o-o-o many questions," he yawned. He closed his laptop computer and shut off a scanner he took out. "I'm going to turn this off, it's no use. I haven't picked up any trace of anything intelligent at within thirty miles," he said laying down.

Kim frowned at that, so far, they were no where near Ron. "Don't worry Kim, I'm sure we'll find Ron soon. I'll set up the new tracker that GJ gave me back at the school. Yep, I'm sure we'll find him soon," Wade said confidently as he fell asleep.

Kim had stopped listening as she frowned, a tear trickling from her left eye as she stared wearily up into the strange sky. "Have I really been putting myself above Ron?" she thought to herself. "Is Yori right?"

Rufus who hadn't fallen asleep and was plagued by the same worries as Kim crawled up to her patting her on the shoulder.

Kim looked down to see Rufus looking at her with sad eyes and for some strange reason knew what he was thinking. She turned over onto her side to face him, resting her head on her arm. Rufus crawled up against her and nestled himself against her body, finding warmth. "Don't worry Rufus, we'll find him," she said but still had her doubts hanging over her as she slowly slipped off into sleep.

Little did they know that they were being watched by a black floating droid carefully hidden in the night. If Wade had left the scanner on, it might have detected it, but it was too late. The droid beeped, sending out the signal that there were intruders, and it zoomed away into the dark woods.

* * *

Ord Canfre, Droid Foundries 

In the hidden base, droid officers looked at the monitors of all the recon droids that were always prowling the planet in search of spies, trouble-makers or something that might be of value to them.

One of the monitors began to flash and the droid's attention was drawn away from the others and to it. There was a video feed of people lying down near a small pond in a clearing. Just an hour earlier the area and around it was all clear. The droids looked at each other and nodded. One of the droid officers stood up and walked to the back of the dark rooms where a man and Neimoidian conversed near the guarded entrance.

He looked at the tall man who had an eye patch covering his right eye, but the other was clearly full of despair. "Colonel," the droid interrupted. The two stopped talking and gave their attention to the droid. "We have intruders in sector 425."

They both looked back at each other and then back at the droid. "Clones?" the man asked.

"No sir."

"Has any one passed through our blockade?" the Neimoidian asked.

"No sir, there are no logs of any merchants passing through our defenses."

The man looked at the Neimoidian, "You think they could be Jedi, Kushro's?"

A look of fear came over the Neimoidian's face, "If they are, then they'll be after us and the council, and Beta isn't here," he said shakily. "What are we going to do?"

The man looked down. If the trespassers were Jedi, and they had found out about their presence here, then the Republic's forces wouldn't be far behind. "Well Coryn?" Kushro's said impatiently.

Coryn looked at the droid officer. Usually Beta would handle this situation, and hand it over to his Commanders because like him, he had nothing against the Jedi, but the Neimoidians didn't know that. He had only one choice, and he sighed as he made it closing his eyes, "Send a platoon to the area immediately."

"With supers," Kushros added quickly.

Coryn looked down at his feet and then back up to the droid, "Send OM-1 and his team, and try to bring the them into custody."

The droid nodded, "Roger roger," it replied and walked away.

Kushro's quickly shot Coryn a glare, "Are you brain dead, you can't bring in Jedi, we don't even know how many there are?"

Coryn quickly responded, "We don't even know if they're Jedi. We're just assuming the worst."

Outside, OM-1 and the rest of the team had already received the orders and were ready, leading a fully armed division to the supposed Jedi's position.

* * *

Coruscant, Jedi Temple 

Two Jedi walked among the halls of the temple talking to each other, "Well at least we freed Bothawui from the clutches of the Count."

Obi-wan looked over at his former padawan who had now achieved knighthood, "Anikan, Dooku and Grievous escaped again, and without them, the conflict will still continue."

"But Master, I was just looking at the positive side, and besides, wasn't that the sixth time I saved your neck back there?" Anikan smiled as the walked into the council.

Obi-wan looked back him smiling, "No, that time on Thule doesn't, doesn't count," he sighed.

As the doors closed behind them they could see Yoda, the master of the Jedi Temple, meditating.

Yoda who stood facing the window to the outside bustling city opened his eyes. A new presence had disturbed him, some younglings were in trouble and they were not aware of it, but he just didn't know who. Whoever they were though, the force ran strong through them, or something else.

Obi-wan noted his master's quiet state and looked at him, perplexed, "What is wrong Master Yoda?" he asked.

Yoda turned around with his stick in his hand and walked past Obi-wan and Anikan towards the way they had just come from. "Prepare your ships, to Ord Canfre we must go," was all he said to them as the doors in front of him opened.

Obi-wan and Anikan looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, following Yoda out of the room.

* * *

Congo, Midday

Eric paced back and forth in the cave as the rain continued to drench the jungle outside. He glanced over at Monkey Fist who was meditating with the Lotus Blade to his left and the Monstrum Simia to his right.

Eric was growing impatient. "You know that's not going to make time go any faster," Fukushima said as he leaned against the rock wall, also watching his master.

Eric stopped and looked at Fukushima with anger, "Don't you think I know that," he hissed to his peer.

Fukushima smiled, "By the way you're acting, I'd have to say no," he snickered.

Eric's face turned red as he growled at Fukushima. Eric put his head in his hands and shook it back and forth in frustration. He turned around to see his two copies of himself staring at him. "What are you looking at!" he yelled. They turned around and stared outside as the sheets of rain continued to pore down onto the thick forests.

"You know he'll come out of his trance when he's ready right," Fukushima stated to Eric.

Eric stared at him, "I know that! But why does he have to take all freaking day? He's been at it for almost five hours."

Fukushima chuckled and looked down to his feet and then back up at Eric. He shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe he's looking for the outsider or your ex."

Eric growled, "I don't see why we don't go take both of them down right now, they're weak," he replied.

"Ha, like you would be able to defeat the Outsider, let alone one of the five," Fukushima mocked.

Eric raised an eyebrow, "And just what makes you think I wouldn't be able to take him on?"

Fukushima smiled, "Well for starters, you failed to kill his little girlfriend Possible." Eric's eyes were glazed over by fire as he walked over to where Fukushima was clenching his fists. "What are you going to do about it?" Fukushima asked, as he stood up ready to fight.

"Enough!" they both turned to see Monkey Fist walking towards them with an ominous calm. "They are here," he simply stated.

They turned to the entrance as they heard a vehicle pull up at the entrance of the cave and the slamming of doors being shut as people got out.

Three figures walked into the cave, and in the middle was a man holding a small frightened dog, who was none other than, "Gemini, you've finally made it old chap," Monkey Fist proclaimed as he walked past his students.

Gemini didn't smile, "I signed your agreement, I want my sister dead along with Glob…" his dog's eyes grew wide and ears stood on end. "…you know who," he finished and the dog relaxed.

Monkey Fist put a hand on Gemini's shoulder smiling, "Don't worry, we have it all taken care of," he stated looking at Fukushima.

Gemini didn't even bother to smile. "Good."

Monkey Fist looked at the man to Gemini's left side. He smiled at the uniformed man who had a rifle strapped to his back. "Ah Brinley, I see you've come to assist Gemini and me in our grand plot," Monkey Fist said with a smile.

"It's always a pleasure to do business with you," he said with a crooked smile.

Monkey Fist walked around him and Gemini to the third person. Eric and Fukushima forgot about their argument as their eyes focused on the young Asian whom Monkey Fist had set his hands on.

"So, I see that you have come back from your mission. What news do you bring me, Katsumi?" Monkey Fist smiled as he walked around her to face her.

"They have entered to the next dimension," she answered bowing her head, her jet black hair surrounding her face.

Monkey Fist smiled proud of her. He turned to Eric and Fukushima who had puzzled faces. "Eric, Fukushima, meet one of my most prestigious students, Katsumi," he told them. He glared at them as Katsumi walked up to the two young men while Monkey Fist began to talk to Gemini and Brinley.

Fukushima noticed that she looked almost identical to Yori at Yamanuchi. He shook his head forgetting about the similarities and smiled. "Ha! Is this some kind of joke," Fukushima laughed.

Eric grinned and looked down at her, "You don't look like much," he stated and then looked at Fukushima, smiling.

Fukushima studied her features, "Na. It just looks like Master Fist has finally brought us a toy that we don't have to kill," Fukushima smirked.

Eric's grin grew wider, "I like the sound of that, Possible wasn't any fun," he said fiendishly as he advanced toward her seemingly beautiful and frail body.

An evil grin crossed her face as she looked at Eric, "I like the sound of that game," she replied licking her lips.

Eric made a low whistle, "Oh, she's willing too, I like… uh," Eric never had a chance to finish his sentence as he reached for his throat. He began to gag as he was being choked and lifted up by an unknown force. His windpipe was being crushed.

Eric looked down to see Katsumi who had her right hand in the air, her fingers imitating like she was choking him, but never touching him. "You can be my toy… I love torture. Let's just see how much you can endure," she snickered.

"That will be enough!" Monkey Fist cried out.

Katsumi released her hold on Eric and she let him drop to the ground like a sack of potatoes. "Yes Master."

He coughed and gagged looking at her with fear and hate. He looked up as a shadow crossed over him, only to see Fukushima folding his arms and shaking his head back and forth.

"It is time to begin a new era," Monkey Fist proclaimed as he lifted the Monstrum Simia into the air above his head. The eyes of the Monstrum Simia began to glow and a bright red portal opened up in front of Katsumi, Eric, and Fukushima.

"Now you three will meet my longest and my best apprentice. Katsumi, I presume you already know Khorde," he told her.

She looked at him, "Yes master."

Monkey Fist smiled, "Good, he will complete all of your training that you need to go through to become true Deceptors." He looked at Katsumi, "And I do believe he looked forward to training you, Katsumi."

She smiled, even though she would rather be trained by Monkey Fist, he was busy, and Monkey Fist had always talked about Khorde being his best student. "It will be my honor to be trained by him," she replied.

"Go!" he ordered them pointing his finger at the portal. They all entered it without question, vanishing from the rest of the group.

The portal shut and Monkey Fist beamed, it had been years since he had used it and its powers before they were taken away, now he had everything. "Now that they are gone, we can attend to other more important matters," he said to Gemini and Brinley. "But before we go, 902 and 903, follow me," he ordered as Eric's synthodrones walked out of the depths of the caves.

"What are those? Clones?" Gemini asked confused as he had just seen the original young man walk through the portal.

"No," Monkey Fist replied, "But close," he said as he analyzed them himself.

"Finding replacements for me already," Brinley commented.

Monkey Fist looked at him, "No, these are just something that a poor fool conjured up for me at the last minute. They are pawns for my future plans," Monkey Fist explained.

Gemini looked around the cave and growled, "I'm tired of standing here, what are we waiting for?" he shouted.

"Don't grow too impatient Gemini, I was just about to open the other gateway," Monkey Fist smiled sinisterly. The Monstrum Simia glowed brightly once again and another portal opened in front Monkey Fist and the rest.

"Finally," Gemini whispered as he petted his beloved pet. "Agent Gamma!" Gemini shouted to the outside world.

An agent of WEE came running inside see what the Gemini had yelled for and was surprised to find the portal. "Yes sir."

Gemini glared at him and handed him his dog, "Take Pepe and make sure he's properly cared for, understand."

The agent took the dog and saluted before hobbling back out into the rain with Gemini's prized dog. He then turned to Monkey Fist who had already sent Brinley and the two synthodrones through the vortex. Gemini smiled at walked through swirling red portal.

As soon as Gemini vanished, Monkey Fist looked back to the cave he had dwelled in for the last few weeks. His monkey minions slowly came out looking at him. "Not this time my friends, stay in the jungle until I return," he ordered while picking up the Lotus Blade. With the monkey statue in his arm tucked under his shoulder and the Lotus Blade in his right he entered the gateway, leaving the cave and his minions behind.

Coruscant, Chancellery.

Monkey Fist landed on feet and looked up and realized he was in the interior of a large office room surrounded by windows. Outside was a large and vibrant city with skyscrapers rising miles into the smoggy sky.

However, Monkey Fist did not focus on that, but what was in front of him. Gemini and Brinley along with the synthodrones stood in a group to his right, but they were not important to him. Who was important to him was the old man sitting in the mechanical chair at a large desk in front of him.

The man in the chair stood up and turned around to face Monkey Fist. There were bags under his eyes and his hair had grown thin over the years. He smiled wickedly, "Lord Fist."

"Lord Sidious," Monkey Fist replied to the Sith Lord.

"It's been a long time," Sidious, to the Republic known as Palpatine, said as he paced his way toward Monkey Fist.

"It's been a decade in the making."

* * *

Ziost, in the Outer rim. 

Eric, Fukushima and Katsumi had landed on a cold frozen world with dead jungles and ancient ruins. They had walked around for a few minutes trying to get used to the heavier gravity of the planet.

They ran into a short, stalking man that looked harmless.

Eric approached him, "You there…" Eric shut up as the man ignited a red glowing saber and pointed it at his throat.

"Who are you," the man growled at Eric who slowly backed up.

Katsumi intervened and glared into the older man's eyes, "We are Deceptors and we look for Khorde," she said.

The man stared back at them with a blank expression and then put his light saber away and hooked it to his belt. "More recruits huh?" They all nodded at him. He turned around and waved at them, "Follow me."

* * *

_Middleton Mountains, 4 years earlier_

_Thirteen year olds Kim and Ron laid on their back in the soft grass__ of the forest. The summer before he had spent away from Kim the whole time at Camp Wannaweep, which was altogether a horrible experience for him. So to make it up, Kim and her family had decided to make up the bad memories with good ones by going camping to Lake Gottagrin and its grassy shores._

_They lay there, looking up into the night sky laughing __as the soft clouds slowly rolled by making funny shapes that their minds conjugated up. Finally the laughing settled down and they lay there silent thinking, their minds wandering into the future._

_Ron had noticed that since he had come back from summer camp, Kim had changed a great deal. She was acting more and more like a grown-up every day, especially at school. She had just set up her own site on the internet stating she could do anything. Just as Ron had stated in the beginning, it was a little to braggy, and they had got assigned their first mission at some mansion. To Ron's surprise, Kim had survived__, "Man, I wonder if we can be agents in the future. Yep ,just me and Kim," Ron thought of the recent events they __had been through._

_Kim interrupted his day dreaming, "Ron, what are you thinking__ about?" Kim asked him._

_Ron was taken off guard, he didn't want to tell her what he was thinking about, "Oh ,nothing much."_

_Kim rolled over on her side propping herself up with her arm to face him. "Oh come on, I know you__'__r__e__ thinking of something, you're not brain dead," she said with a smile._

_Ron__ didn't want to look over at her. He__ couldn't tell her that he was thinking about their future together__, with Rufus of course. "You go first," he told her. They were just best friends but somewhere, deep inside him he felt something he had never felt before. It was a weird feeling, but a good one._

_Kim sighed, "Fine."_

_"So, what are you thinking about?" he asked._

_Kim smiled as she looked into the starry night. "Oh just the future and what it'll be like," she said. "You know we__'__re going into High School soon."_

_Ron got nervous__. D__id she have the same thoughts that he had had__"I mean, we are best friends forever__, aren't we__" Ron thought to himself. "What about the future?" he asked with hesitation._

_Kim's smile grew wider, "Well in the future I'll find the right guy," she stated. "We'll grow up…" Ron hated the words 'grow up', "And we'll get married and have __a __family," Kim thought hard for a second, "Just no tweebs. But it'll be just me and him and no one else."_

_Ron cringed at those words, her and her soul mate and no one else, not even themselves. He looked over to see Kim in a dreamy state with her eyes shut tight._

_Ron slowly got up__ as not to disturb her and sauntered away to the shore of the lake. He picked up a rock by his side and thr__ew__ it into the water below and watched the ripples of water spread out across the lake._

_Suddenly __everything changed from being at a lake to a huge building. Everything was white and decorated with flowers. Ron noticed he was much older and in a suit. He sat in a wooden pew with hundreds of people surrounding him and it didn't take long to rea__lize he was in a church. Bells rang throughout the church as everyone grew silent and a beautiful wom__a__n walked down the aisle past Ron and up to the front where a very familiar face__ waited_

_He felt something in his hands and looked down to see a fancy invitation. He opened it, "You are formally invited to the wedding of __Eric Worth and Kimberly Possible__." Ron's heart crumbled into pieces as he looked up._

_They both took each others hands and exchanged their vows._

_The pastor looked at Eric, "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedd__ed__ wife?" he asked._

_"I do," Eric replied smiling at Kim._

_The priest looked at Kim, "And do you Kimberly take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_"I do," Kim replied happily._

_The pastor looked at both of them, __"I now proclaim you husband and wife," the pastor proclaimed. "You may now kiss the bride."_

_Ron's heart already broken, turned to dust and blew away in the wind no __longer existent to him as Eric lifted Kim's veil and kissed her passionately. The crowd clapped and cheered._

_Ron got up out of his seat and walked around the pews and to the back entrance so he wouldn't be noticed, not that anyone cared at that point. Tears slowly slid __down his cheeks as he looked back at the church before turning away only to run into a man wearing a black gi with red eyes glaring at him who looked similar to Monkey Fist._

_"So we finally meet, Gatekeeper," he said with a sinister smile, hands folded behind his back._

_"Who-who are you?" Ron asked as he took a couple steps back._

_The void began to turn black and soon the only thing that was visible of the man was his glowing red eyes. He laughed menacingly, " The beginning of your end, Gatekeeper," he said as the eyes got closer to Ron._

_Ron felt a great weight come upon him, one that he couldn't escape, no matter how hard he tried. Ron watched in horror as the eyes crept closer. There was no Kim or Rufus to help him ou__t, Ron looked up into nothingness and screaming, "Nooooooo!"_

Ron gasped for air as he looked around the cockpit of the shuttle he was in. The air was humid and heavy. He was sweating heavily. He looked around. Something was wrong. Red lights were flashing, bathing everything in an eerie red, and there was a constant beeping noise like an alarm clock coming from the control panel. Both Beta and Dementor were asleep and the battle droids were nowhere to be seen.

Ron still saw the stars streaking by, so they were still in hyperspace, but something was wrong, he could feel it.

He looked to Beta who had his eyes closed, "Beta!" Ron shouted at him with panic.

Beta opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder to Ron and then back to Control board, "Calm down Ron, the navigation system is just telling me we're just about there," Beta told Ron as he flipped a switch above his head.

The alarms shut off and the lights stopped flashing. Ron looked at Beta surprised that he wasn't asleep, or at how fast he woke up. "Were you even asleep?" Ron asked.

Beta dabbled with the switches, "Nah, I don't really sleep off world, just shut my eyes," he replied. Beta looked at Ron, "Why, did you have a nightmare or something?"

Ron looked at him, "Uh, kinda."

Beta frowned and looked back away from him, "You want to talk about it?" he asked.

Ron looked away, he wasn't really ready to tell him about Kim and the family, but the guy that looked like Monkey Fist was really creepy. Just thinking about it gave him the chills, "Nah, its nothing much," Ron told him.

"Alright, but there is one thing I can tell you. You often get nightmares, especially when you are a Gatekeeper," Beta told Ron as he pulled the big lever down. The streaks of stars outside started to slow down and back into their original state.

Ron pondered on what Beta had told him, but it felt all too real in his dream. He knew the wedding hadn't happened yet, but he wasn't sure what he would come home to or just how long he had been gone in Earth time. He had watched those movies where people left for just a couple years to some strange place and then come back to find they were a hundred years in the future. "Will I ever get to see Kim?" Ron thought to himself as he continued to dwell deeper into anxiety.

A yawn brought Ron out of his stupor and he looked up in front of him to see Dementor stretching out his arms, "Are ve there yet?" he asked sleepily.

Beta looked over at Dementor, "You sure are a heavy sleeper. Yeah we,re there, Mandalore straight ahead." They both looked out straight ahead to see a blue and brown planet growing larger and larger as they came closer to it. It had continents and seas that seemed to be spread out evenly among the surface with white clouds moving around it. They were amazed they were actually at another planet.

Ron could see a few city lights on the side enshrouded by darkness, but nothing else. Beta descended into the planet,s blue atmosphere and through the wispy clouds. Ron looked out to see the ship was descending down onto an empty platform.

"So why to this planet?" Ron asked as the shuttle settled on landing pad.

Beta shut down the ship and everything hummed down, "You'll see," was all he said.

The floor doors opened and a ramp extended down and they all walked down and onto the planet's surface. Ron took in a deep breath of the humid air and stretched all the while looking at his new surroundings. They were in a small town, and to Ron's amazement there were people walking in the dirt streets once more, not aliens.

Ron heard the metallic footsteps of the battle droids behind him and turned around to see OM two and four step beside Beta and Dementor. Beta put on his battle helmet and then turned to them, "Keep an eye on him, and stay close to us. I don't want to get into any trouble," Beta said sternly.

"What if he runs?" one of the droids asked.

Beta chuckled and began to walk forward through the town, "He won't, and if he does, stun him."

Dementor's eyes grew wide as he looked to both sides seeing the droids detaching their rifles from their backs and setting them to stun.

Ron followed Beta while Dementor and his escorts dragged along. Ron looked at Beta who didn't look at all like him with all the armor and gear, "So why did we come here, what does it have to do with me being a Gatekeeper?" Ron asked.

Beta didn't bother to look at him as he walked toward a metalworks shop on the corner of the street. "Be patient Ron, this has a purpose." He walked up to the doors of the shop. He turned to face Ron, "Stay here," he ordered. "Like I said, I don't want to get into any trouble." After saying that he walked in.

Ron tried to listen in on the conservation, but this time, Beta was speaking a different alien language.

Ron turned around to see Dementor and the battle droids walk up to him. "So, vere did Beta go?" Dementor asked Ron while he looked around.

Ron thumbed to the shop behind him, "In there."

Dementor eyed him, "What for?" he asked.

Ron crossed his arms, "How would I know. He told me to stay out here."

Just then Beta walked out with something in his hand. He looked at Ron, "Well, you're in," he told him.

Ron raised an eyebrow, "In what?" he asked.

Beta held out what looked like a silver card to Ron and he took it, "The tournament," he replied.

Ron looked over the metal card, examining it and then looked up at Beta, "What's it about."

Beta replied and turned down the street and resumed his walk, "Well, it's not really a tournament, but you'll be getting something out of it."

Ron and the others followed, "Well then, what is it?" Ron asked curiously.

Beta sighed and stopped to look at Ron, "Today, my apprentice I should say, even though we're practically the same age…"

"Oh don't worry about that, he should be used to being a sidekick, isn't that right, sidekick," Dementor taunted.

Ron growled and then looked back at Beta who continued, "As I was saying, you'll be taking the place of a slave…"

Ron cocked an eyebrow and raised his voice, "A slave?"

Beta quickly replied, "Hey, I don't support it one bit, but I don't have any control of it." Ron calmed down. "Anyways, you'll be fighting a well known mercenary. He's a criminal and he's one the last five matches. Whoever wins gets freedom, and another thing. It also gives me the chance to see where I need to start training you."

Ron's eyes grew wide at the slave part before, but now he had to fight! Was Beta insane? "Wha-what did you say?" Ron asked in horror.

Dementor clutched his stomach laughing as he pointed at Ron, "You're going to have the sidekick, a buffoon fight. Ha!" he continued to laugh.

Ron didn't see anyone any more, he dropped the metal card in his hand saying only one word, "Fight?" he gulped.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Once again, a special thanks to those who have read and reviewed my stories and those who have read it but haven't reviewed. I really appreciate it!

Sorry that I didn't get this chapter up sooner, I almost had it completed by my computer crashed and I was never able to recover the chapter, so I had to write it all over again. And by the time I got a new computer, school final rolled around, baseball, and projects. You should know what its like. Once again, Sorry.

Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Star Wars or any of their characters, They belong to Disney and George Lucas. However, Beta is my own.

Chapter 4

Ron's breathing was ragged. He stood there facing his enemy from across the clearing. He never took his eyes off the champion. People, dozens of them stood around the two watching, waiting for the something to happen.

A drop of sweat slowly ran down the side of his cheek. He never flinched, Kim wasn't around to protect him and now and he Beta's words still ran cold in his blood.

"_I will not help you," _he had told him simply._ "You are fighting for your life and you're fighting for another's life."_

The words still raced through his mind. "Who else am I fighting for?" Ron thought to himself. What Ron did not know was that Beta had two reasons for coming to Mandalore. One was to test him and begin his training. And the other was to keep a promise he made to a friend of his back on Ord Canfre.

But those wasn't the only reason Beta had entered Ron in the fight. He, when he was much younger had gone through the same ordeal. And for the most part, like Ron he had lost everything most dear to him, friends and family. If Ron wanted to survive, then he had to learn about self-efficiency.

Ron darted his eyes around to look at the small crowd around them. They snickered and whispered amongst themselves. Obviously they took Ron as a joke. He glanced to his right to see a man raise a gun into the air and fired it.

The man looked at him with maddened eyes. They struck fear into Ron's very being. "It's just you and me kid," the man said ominously.

Ron took a step back as the man approached him like an animal stalking his prey. Ron's fear was evident in his eyes and the man knew it would be a quick victory for him. Ron panicked as he saw he had no where to, not that Beta would let him. He looked around frantically to see if Beta was anywhere around. He spotted him at the corner of a building in the shadows with Dementor.

Ron looked at him with pleading eyes, but Beta only nodded towards Ron's opponent. It was then that realization hit Ron. He was truly on his own, Beta wasn't going to help, and neither was anyone else.

Ron turned to look at his opponent as he continued to come closer to him. He was mere inches away from him when he stopped. Sweat continued to trickle down Ron's face as he could see why the man was a champion, he was built, rugged and that crooked smile never left his face and seemed to glimmer with Ron so close. Ron gulped, "I don't even think Steel Toe could handle this guy," Ron thought.

"Come on, take the first punch kid. I'll let you try, make it look like your capable of at least doing something," he snickered. "Come on, what' a ya wait'n for?" the man asked Ron motioning him to do something.

Ron thought over his choices, not only was he under pressure from Beta and the crowd, but his new nemesis. Ron made up his mind and pulled back his right arm, balling his hand up into a fist and punched the man in the face, closing his eyes.

Ron thought he had made direct contact, he was wrong. His eyes shot open in pain as the man squeezed his wrist and then effortlessly picked him up and threw him to the ground.

Ron landed on his back and grimaced in pain as the air in his lungs was knocked out him. He opened his eyes to see the man walk up to him, laughing. "So your dumb to eh," the man said humiliatingly as he kicked Ron in the ribs.

Ron groaned and held the side of his body. "Did you really think I was gonna just let you hit, come on!" the man continued to laugh with bitter cruelty.

Adrenaline began to flow through Ron's system and for the first time in a long time, Ron actually felt the need to fight back. Ron pushed himself up off the ground just to be met by the mans foot in his ribs. He again collapsed in pain and groaned as he rolled onto his back clutching his side.

"Come on did you really think was going to be that easy, maybe you should have just let the slave fight me. At least he would've been a good fight," the man told Ron.

Ron knew what he had to do. He looked at the mans stance and realized that he had become relaxed, and he was just in the right place. Ron propped himself up on his elbow. As soon as the guy lifted his foot to kick Ron again, he acted. He did a sweep kick into the man's foot on the ground and knocked him off balance.

The man fell backwards and onto his back, but as Ron got back on his feet, he found that his opponent had quickly recovered. "So that's how you want to play," the man said angrily. The man punched Ron in the face.

Ron stumbled back and fell to the floor. Everything in his sight was spinning and he shook his head to regain his focus, only to be met by a foot to his jaw that threw him back to the ground.

Ron was picked up by the scruff of his shirt and into the air. The man was ready to throw him to the ground when Ron kneed him in the gut. The man dropped Ron and gasped for air.

Ron hit the ground and quickly rolled over and got on his feet. The man looked up at Ron with bitter hatred in his eyes. The man sauntered over to Ron still in pain. Ron tried to deliver an uppercut to the man's jaw, but his attempt was futile as the man easily blocked it.

The man again picked Ron up, but this time by his throat, "You little…" the man grumbled on as he threw Ron across the square. The crowd went wild and cheered at this, Beta and Dementor watched in silence.

Ron tried to get up but was in too much pain, "Ow, that hurt," Ron thought. Ron looked up as a shadow crossed over him, but he again was drilled into the ground as the mans boot connected with his jaw.

"Your pathetic you little twerp," the man chuckled. The words burned into to Ron's mind. "That's why Kim never liked me like that," he thought. "I'm pathetic," he whispered to himself.

"So you giving up lad, it's not too late," the man chuckled. He knelt down to come face to face with Ron, but Ron looked away. "You know, you could walk away right now and…" the man paused and pulled out a knife from his belt and ran it along his fingers. "I would spare life. So what'd you say to that?" the man asked.

Ron contemplated over what the man had just told him. The offer was tempting and Ron had fought harder than he ever had, this guy was just unbeatable. Ron looked over to Beta, all he did was nod.

"Com'on boy, what are ya try'n to do, impress a girl or someth'n, give it up now," the man told him bitterly. "Your do' in no good to yourself."

"_So, this is it, your just going to give up," _he heard the voice speak to him in his head. _"You never deserved Kim, and you never will," _his voice told him.

"_No, that's not true, that's not true," _Ron argued to himself.

"_Prove it!" _the voice taunted him.

"_Ron," _another voice called out to him, _"This is your time, no one else, trust your feelings Ron, trust your feelings," _Ron didn't recognize the voice, but he knew what he had to do. The man was taunting him, he wanted him to lose. He sounded like Eric did; only he spoke in more rash tone.

For the first time, Ron really felt alive. Not because of the fight, but his life was in danger. This man was threatening his very life. He was humiliating him. The anger that was festering within had was let loose. Ron glared up at the man that overshadowed him.

The mans smirk turned into a frown and his face wrinkled in repudiation of Ron. "So what will it be?"

Ron angry look never changed and the man kept his focus there. The man didn't have time to react as Ron lashed out, kicking him sending the man tumbling to the ground. Ron stood up over the man clenching his fists. He gave him a simple answer. "No."

The man spat out the dirt that was in his mouth and fixed his loathing gaze upon Ron. The blood vessels looked ready to burst he was so angry. "Fine, if death was you want you rat," the man spat.

The man grasped the blade tightly in his left hand and cried out angrily as he lashed out with it at Ron.

Ron dodged the attack, but barely managed to avoid it. He didn't have time to recover as the man came at his head with the sharp blade. Ron dodged but again the man came back again and again while Ron dodged.

Finally the man seemed to get Ron at the waist, but the blade whizzed through the air harmlessly as Ron jumped back. Ron grinned a taunting smile at his opponent and laughed at his useless efforts. Then the unthinkable happened, his pants had been cut and fell to the ground. "Ah man, even here," Ron groaned looking down at the pants that were now around his ankles.

The man grinned and took the moment at chance and took a shot at Ron's face.

Ron sensed the danger, even though he didn't know how. All he knew was that he had to move fast. He turned away, but not fast enough as the blade brazed his skin.

A sharp shooting pain came to Ron's face and he quickly put a hand to the fresh cut. He looked at his hand to see it stained by a streak of blood.

Ron slowly turned to the man who snickered through his teeth. His smile quickly turned to a frown as he saw Ron's eyes change. He took a step back at the sight of Ron's brown eyes turning the lightest shade of blue.

Ron pulled back his fist, more than ready to fight. The man didn't even move as Ron's fist was too fast to track and he was hit square in the jaw with and uppercut. The man stumbled to the ground dropping the knife. The man scramble for it and he grabbed it just in time, or so he thought. He stood up and turned to see Ron throwing another punch with his right.

The man made a desperate stab at Ron's shoulder but his wrist was caught by Ron's hand while his other hit the man in the same spot as the previous. Ron twisted his wrist. The mans eyes grew wide at the pressure that was being applied. The man screamed in anguish and let the blade drop to the dirt below. Ron kneed the man in the gut which brought the man to his knees.

Ron grabbed his head. "Time to finish this," Ron thought. He looked down at the bloodied and bruised man, it hadn't taken but two hits and knee to bring him down. But as he looked into the mans pleading eyes, he gave a second thought about things. But Ron caught as the mans right hand slowly, carefully made its way to the blade in the dirt.

The decision had been force. Ron kneed the man in the jaw. There was a crack and then the man fell to the ground before Ron, limp. It was over. Ron had won the battle, and he didn't even have to kill the man to win, just knock him out.

Ron crouched down as two men ran over and dragged his defeated opponent out of the square. He picked up the blade and looked at its carefully sharpened, sheen edge. It was stained with his own blood. He stood up examining it carefully, the adrenaline of the fight slowly leaving him.

Ron quickly snapped as he heard a mix of cheering, booing and laughter. Ron looked down and noticed that he was in his boxers and that his pants were in puddle behind him. Ron fortunately was use to the humiliation and grabbed his pants and held them at his waist as he walked out of the arena that the crowd formed.

Beta smiled as Ron came through the crowds toward them. Although it was hidden by the battle helmet that he wore, it didn't matter, Ron would know some way. He looked over at Dementor who wore a look of shock as his mouth was still agape.

Beta snickered and then turned back to Ron who was had quickened his pace toward them. "Well, there goes your first month salary."

Dementor's face contorted as he looked at Beta, "No! It's unfair. The probability of zhe sidekick…" Dementor ranted.

"Ah, ah, ah. I'm not the one that bet on it," Beta replied.

Just then the victor walked up to meet them. "Hey guys. So…"

"You held up," Beta said ominously. Ron winced, "But you came through," Beta said in a lighter tone. Ron smiled tiredly, the fight had taken a lot out of him. Ron looked at Dementor who had his arms crossed and had the look of four year old who hadn't gotten what they wanted.

"What's his problem?" Ron snickered at Dementor.

Beta turned around and walked down the dirt street away from the arena. "Nothing. Just lost a little wager, that's all."

Ron quickly scurried after him followed by Dementor and his escorts. It didn't take them long to reach the smith and his metal shop down the road. Again Beta had gone in alone ordering them to wait outside.

Minutes had passed and Beta had still not come out. Ron was beginning to grow impatient as he watched the inhabitants of the small city stroll and lounge around. Ron glanced over at Dementor, who was still upset at whatever had happened to him. Ron turned his attention to the droids by their side. There was something new and peculiar about them. Their rifles were raised. They were aiming their guns at various rooftops as if they had seen something.

One of them quickly turned to look behind him. Ron turned to see what he had seen but when he turned around he saw nothing but bystanders. It was quiet, "Too quiet," Ron thought suspiciously as he looked around. The droids seemed to grow more cautious to the situation. They acted as if they were surrounded.

A crash from inside the shop broke the silence, grabbing Ron's attention. He took a step closer to the door and put his ear against it to listen to what was happening.

"_You said that she was here! You gave me your word that not only she was here but she would be brought here immediately!" _Ron was shocked at Beta's ranting. "Who is he talking about? Who is _she_?" Ron wondered.

Ron listened as the shop owner defended himself. _"Hey! It isn't my fault that she was deported just yesterday. Bone City has its own rules and I have no control over them," _the smith responded.

Ron could Beta groan in frustration and then mumble something that he wasn't able to make out. _"Fine! Do you at least no what ship she's on. I can't lose her again!" _Beta shouted with angst in his voice.

"Is he like me?" Ron asked himself. "What's so important about her?" Ron thought. Questions began to race through his mind.

The owner responded, _"Nope. Sorry sir, the only thing I know is she was deported just yesterday on a slave ship heading to hell for all I know."_

Beta groaned, _"This is just stupid! Arghhhh!" _Beta paused in the middle of his frustration. It was a long pause. _"Do you have the order in place, I gave you the size and everything else you needed."_

"_It's all taken care of. Give it a few weeks and I'll have everything ready," _the man replied.

"_Thanks for everything. Take care," _Ron could here Beta turning and walking to the door.

"_It's a pleasure," _the man said.

The door opened and looked at Ron and the rest, particularly Ron. "You're not really a good spy," Beta told Ron as he walked past him.

Ron was in disbelief. Again Beta had known what he was talking about. Ron shook his head and followed the others who were already walking down the road. "So, what were you guys talking about in there?"

Beta kept on walking, "If I wanted you to know then I would have brought you along. But you should know, didn't you overhear?"

Ron didn't bother answering the question afraid that he would be scolded by an angered Beta. Ron broke a long period of silence. "So is this…"

"Look out!" one of the battle droids shouted as it pushed Ron and Dementor to the ground. Ron spat out the dirt from his mouth angrily and was about to give the droid a piece of his mind until several laser bolts hit the ground around him.

Ron quickly got to his feet and watched as several men on the building tops, who hadn't been there before, jumped down with guns in there hands. All except one who stayed on the roofs watching the fight take place below. Ron looked on in horror as about a dozen men who were ambushing them shot down innocent bystanders in their way. There was no blood, just burnt holes in their clothing and flesh. What did they want? Money, someone to loot, Ron couldn't figure it out.

Suddenly a horrifying realization hit him as the ambusher's focus all turned to one person in particular. Ron slowly turned to stare at Beta who was in a relative a calm. To Ron's complete surprise, Beta didn't seem to even mind the attackers who began to advance, but instead looked up to the roof where the lone man, in a dark cloak stood watching.

A blaster bolt whizzed by Ron's arm, singing his clothing. "Ah!" Ron shrieked as he stumbled back. Ron watched as Beta reached for his belt to bring out the metal stick instead of his pistol. "Why isn't…" Ron's thoughts were forgotten as Beta ignited his green light saber, quickly deflecting the blaster bolts the attackers shot at him.

Ron watched as one of the blaster bolts that Beta deflected, zipped back to the man who had shot it. "Ahhhhh!" the man shouted in pain as it hit him in the torso, falling to the ground. Before they had been out numbered with only three, not counting Ron and Dementor. But Ron watched as one by one a man fell to the ground dead. Beta, with the battle droids help had done the job.

Ron watched in amazement as the last man managed to get through the droids barrage of fire. Ron watched as he boldly charged Beta firing all the while. It was all over in seconds. Beta side stepped the man and let him charge by. But Beta spun around with the light saber in hand and stabbed the man in the chest. Ron watched as Beta pulled the light saber from the man. There was no blood, just a cauterized hole. The man fell to the ground, and an eerie silence descended upon the street.

"Bravo, bravo indeed!" Ron quickly turned around to see the lone man jump down from the roof and land perfectly onto his feet, stalking towards them.

"Ron! All of you, get to the ship!" Beta shouted never taking his eyes off the cloaked man.

"But…"

"I said now!" Beta said refuting Ron's protest.

Ron stayed rooted in his spot as the wicked looking man calmly strolled over to Beta. Something was wrong. "Come on kid!" Ron turned to see that OM two and four were already past him racing for the shuttle at the port. Dementor was already gone. Ron took one last look at Beta and then spun around and took off after the droids.

The man stopped in front Beta, bringing out his own red light saber. "You have fought gallantly, young Gatekeeper."

Beta shrugged, "If you say so. At least you Deceptor's have decided to come out and fight. Your little assassins were becoming quite the nuisance."

"Hmm," the man smiled. "That's too bad, you should have savored those victories, because those were your last ones," the man hissed as he attacked, only to have his assault be blocked by Beta's light saber.

The man growled as his pulsing red blade grinded against Beta's green one. Their blades were mere inches from either ones self. Beta smiled and took the pressure off the other's saber and spun around the man's side, but it instead clashed with the Deceptor's once again. Beta went for the neck but he again found himself in a grudging match of pressure being applied on his saber. Beta could smell the stench of the man's foul breath.

The man smiled, "You should have accepted death from Khorde when you had the chance," the man growled. "You would have peace, you would be with them."

Beta's grip on his light saber loosened as memories flooded his mind. His family, their death, the one who had killed them. Beta was unaware that the pressure on his blade had gone. He looked up in realization, but it was too late. The Deceptor knocked Beta's saber out of his hand, flinging it across the road.

Beta flew back and slammed into a clay wall with his jetpack. He grunted and looked up through his visor to see the Deceptor in the height of his jump, ready to bring his saber to Beta's head. Beta closed his eyes and used the force to call for his light saber.

The Deceptor smiled as he brought down his blade onto Beta's head, only to be blocked. Beta kicked him off and quickly got up to attack. The Deceptor tried to block all of Beta's assaults but he couldn't as he was backed into a building. Sweat began to drip down from his brow.

Beta smiled under his helmet as he thrust his saber into the man's chest, only to find he had jumped over him. Beta quickly reacted deflecting the Deceptor's slash at his back. Beta turned around deflecting blow after blow that the man made. He was in trouble, and he had to make a move fast.

The Deceptor's saber slammed into Beta's. "I'm so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is…" before he could say his name, he was thrown back. But he landed in a crouch and was more than ready for Beta's charge.

Once again their blades clashed as they battled to gain the initiative. "Give it up, you're weak," the man growled as he leaned into Beta, putting more pressure onto his saber.

Beta shoved him back, "I don't think so," Beta glowered, even though the man couldn't see it.

The man laughed, "You think you're better than me. Honestly, why do you fight for such a futile cause," the man hackled as he blunted more of Beta's hacks.

"Futile?" Beta questioned trying to get his foe off focus.

The man grinned, "Come on, you're the only Gatekeeper. The prophecy will never come true. Lord Khorde has assured me that the Lord of all Deceptor's has all but eradicated it."

"Really?" Beta stated sarcastically.

The man started pondering why Beta kept being persistent, "What do you mean, really?" the Deceptor asked as he deflected another of Beta's hacks. "I get it," the man said wickedly as he blocked another blow. "You're just out for revenge against Lord Khorde. Just because of what he did to you all that time ago. Shouldn't you be over that by now."

The Deceptor's unkind words were not paid back kindly as Beta became more determined. "Khorde is pathetic…" Beta growled as his attacks became more furious and random. The mysterious man began to regret what he had said as it became harder to defend himself. "…he's a coward!" Beta snarled as the man jumped, avoiding his saber.

Their sabers once again clashed into a bitter match of strength and will. The man gritted his teeth as he bent down forcing Beta back. "Surrender boy!" the man growled. Pain began to fester within Beta's tiring arms as he fought to survive. "And perhaps, I, Bariss will grant you a painless death. Unless you'd like to suffer the same fate as your family."

The feeling of pain in Beta was replaced by adrenaline and power. Pain shot up through Bariss's arm as Beta shoved him away. Beta went for Bariss's left arm. Bariss was quick to deflect, but was too late to realize his fatal mistake as Beta's saber cut up through the air to sever his defending arm.

"Ahhhh!" Bariss screamed in agony as he fell before Beta. But Beta wasn't finished as spun around, twirling his light saber delicately, but professionally. He thrust the saber into the Deceptor's chest.

His eyes shot wide open in pain as he looked up at Beta. His mouth agape as his last breath escaped him. The pain and the life in his eyes quickly bled away. Beta extinguished his light saber placing it back on his belt. "My answer to your offer, Bariss," Beta spat, exhausted. He knelt down and picked up Bariss's light saber which lay by the severed arm. He stood up, attaching it to his belt. He took one last look before walking towards the star port.

Ron ran. He ran as fast as he could. Beads of sweat fell to the dirt as he rounded the corner of the street. "Yes!" he screamed in his head as he saw the shuttle on the landing pad. It was just another block, but he kept running, not knowing what had happened to Beta.

He was almost near the shuttle when a red laser streaked past his ear. Ron took no time to think and dived into an alley to his right. Ron quickly backed himself against the wall, gasping for air. Ron didn't know what to do as he leaned over to see what was going on, but saw nothing. Ron slid down the wall and rested, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Get off! Mmmph, ahhh…" Ron heard Dementor scream. It was coming from the ship. There were more shots exchanged as blasters fired, but Ron couldn't tell from where. He slowly looked around the corner trying to see as much as could without being shot. Across the street, behind a bin were OM two and four, taking refuge. Ron slowly looked to his left and behind some crates, under the shuttle was Dementor with a gun to his head.

There were two masked men. One held his blaster against Dementor's head while the other fired at the bin where the droids took cover behind. More shots were fired and Ron quickly ducked back in the alley way. He hung his head low, "Aw man, what am I going to do?" he asked himself as frustration kicked in. He didn't know what do? The droids and Beta were bogged down in fights and Dementor was being held hostage.

Ron rubbed his fingers together only to find that they ran against something else. He looked down and quickly recognized the object. "The Blade!" he told himself. He looked down the alley way and noticed that it turned toward the right. Ron spotted a gleaming black object in the dirt near the end of the small alley. He quietly crawled over as more lasers hit the dumpster in the street.

He reached the object and picked it up. It was cartridge of some kind, but what it was used for? He couldn't tell right away. He did remember seeing it on something else before but where. Then it hit him. "These things go to the guns here!" he told himself, remembering the droids reloading with similar cartridges before the fight.

He crept down the alleyway discovering that it veered around and to the right, directly behind the ship. Everything made perfect sense now. The bad guys had planned to hide out here and ambush them in a last attempt to capture them if all else failed. Ron slinked onto the pad. He caught sight of the two masked men and quickly ducked behind a stack of crates.

He peeked over them and noticed that both men had their backs to him. He dropped the cartridge to the ground and carefully examined the crude blade that rested in his hand. He looked up again to see the man with the gun at Dementor's head. His finger was lingering over the trigger as the other shouted, "Surrender!" at the bin.

Ron made his decision even though he didn't want to. He quickly grasped the knife in his hand and quickly, but quietly jogged over behind the man who was firing madly at the vat. Ron knew he had to do it as he came within inches of the man. His breathing had stopped. He could feel the heat radiate from his enemy. There was no time for hesitation as he thrust the blade under the mans arm which held the gun.

"Ahhhhh!" the man shouted in pain dropping his firing arm to the ground. Ron brought his elbow above the mans neck as he dropped to his knee's and brought it down upon him. The man let out no noise as he dropped to the ground motionless. Ron looked at the unmoving body and knew what he had done.

"Hey! Back away. Get the hell away!" the other man screamed at Ron as he turned around with Dementor in his grasp. Ron looked up and instinctively took a step back. "I'll shoot him, I mean it, get outta here now!" the man yelled.

Ron's eyes darted to the bin in the street as the droids withdrew from their hiding spot aiming their rifles at the bandit. The masked man quickly turned around and looked at the two approaching figures. "I mean it!"

Ron looked down to the ground and saw the dead man's, "No! He's just unconscious," he thought not wanting to realize the truth. He picked up the gun that had dropped and looked it over, knowing its potential to kill. He looked up as the man's finger pressed closer against the trigger. It wouldn't be much longer until the man lost it. Dementor whimpered. Ron had no choice as he raised the gun to the man's back.

The sweat ran hot down Ron's cheeks in the humid environment. His muscles tensed as the man's finger became deathly close to pulling the trigger. Ron knew he had to shoot then while the man was distracted, and it seemed that the droids knew to. His breathing stopped. There was high pitched ring as he pulled the trigger, then the sound of a body hitting the floor.

Ron had closed his eyes and didn't know who had shot who. Footsteps approached and stopped in front of him. "Good work," was all that the mechanical voice said as the ramp of the ship hissed open. Ron slowly opened his eyes afraid of what he would find. Dementor stood there staring wide- eyed at Ron, in disbelief at what had happened. When Ron and Dementor saw each other a wave of relief swept over them.

Dementor sighed letting out a huge breath. "Whew, for a second there I thought I vas dead for a second. Thanks Stoppable."

It took a few moments for Ron to process that Dementor had just called him by his real name. He was still in the shock that he had killed two people. Ron jumped up, frightened as a hand rested on his shoulder. He turned around to find an unmasked Beta looking at him with gentle yet stern eyes. "Sometimes, it is justified to do such things. Other times it is a necessity for survival," he told of Ron's actions as he turned to board the ship.

Beta's words made Ron feel better that before as the guilt left him. Ron followed but took one last look back at the dead bodies that lay on the floor. "They chose their fate," Ron told himself as he turned to the ship as it came to life. As he entered the cockpit and sat down, he remembered that Dementor had actually called him by his real name. He looked over to Dementor who was sitting in the front as a smile crept over his face. "You called me Stoppable!" Ron shouted pointing.

A look of surprise came across Dementor as he looked over to Beta. He folded his arms and looked up. "I deny that claim. I was clearly still in shock from my experience, sidekick," Dementor added.

"Hey…" they started another argument which Beta smiled at as shuttle lifted off the surface of Mandalore and left the planet behind.

* * *

Space, Ord Canfre

The space around Ord Canfre was empty. Few merchants ever passed through the system since it had been conquered by the feared Separatists that had controlled it for almost a year. Since the invasion it had been blockaded and isolated from most of the galaxy.

But this hour was a special day on Ord Canfre, or at least for its occupiers, so far. A Neimoidian shuttle exited hyperspace and flew quietly through space and through the Confederate blockade of the planet to begin it's descent.

On the surface of the planet, Coryn and Kushro had received the message of the approaching ship. They walked off to the landing sight at the east side of the complex to meet the visitors. "This is too soon, they weren't supposed to come here for another day," Kushro complained as he and Coryn ambled down the down the dark halls of the complex.

"Calm down. We've met all are expectations and our quotas on time. And I'm sure Beta will return soon," Coryn told Kushro while walked into the docking bay where thousands of droids stood in formation on either side facing each other, creating an aisle for them.

"I guess you are right. At least the General will take care of the Jedi," Kushro said, afraid of what they might to do him. He was still one of the most wanted in the Republic and his only way out was Beta.

"We already sent out a division to take care of the 'supposed' Jedi. Why get him involved?" Coryn asked.

Kushros looked at him with his beady orange eyes, "Why do underestimate the Jedi?"

Coryn gave him a simple answer as the shuttle landed ahead of them. "I don't, I just don't trust'em," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "The strike force should take care of them."

They stopped in front of the shuttle and watched as the back door hissed open and a ramp extended down. A large figure stepped out and walked towards Coryn and Kushro. His orange reptilian eyes glared them down as he approached them eagerly. He was hunched over with his right arm folded behind his back under a white cape. He wasn't suppose to be alive, he was a machine. His eyes were fixed on Coryn, unflinching. "Grievous," he whispered.

"Colonel," he growled, but there were no lips or flaps to tell that it was his voice, only the hatred that flowed with the words.

"Yes general," Coryn and Kushro both stood straight.

The general looked around at the army that was assembled around them. He gazed into the dead looking eye of Coryn. "It looks as if you and your commander have met the deadlines on time."

Coryn and Kushro looked at each other and then back at their waiting superior. "Of coarse sir. Why wouldn't we? Everything has been going as you expected. We have made sure of that." Kushro answered.

"Good," was he could say in response.

A droid officer walked up to Coryn and Kushro and looked at them. "Sir we've surrounded the Jedi in sector 425. OM-1 has initiated the attack." Coryn tried to tell the droid not to talk about, but it was pointless.

Coryn took a step back as his only eye widened in fear. The cyborgs metal hand reached out captured the colonel's neck and grasped it in his hands. Coryn tried to pry the mechanical hand off, but it was futile. The Generals eyes bore into Coryn's one. The General's eyes narrowed, "Why didn't you tell me of our little guests?" he growled.

"I…"

"It better be good, colonel. For your sake," Grievous growled menacingly.

Coryn had to think of something quick. "Beta…" he said struggling, "…he told me to keep it confidential."

Grievous dropped Coryn and looked at the officer. "Get me to them immediately, this trip has become personal…" Grievous growled as he walked away.

Kushro looked down at Coryn who lay on the ground gasping for breath. "Idiot, Beta isn't here, now he will kill us both."

Coryn rubbed his throat, "Beta can handle him, I just buys us some time." He got up and waited for the others to arrive. But before they could wait longer, another droid commander walked up to them. "Sir, enemy ships have been spotted entering the system."

A worried face swept over Coryn. The situation had gone from bad to worse. "Prepare for battle."

* * *

Kim wrapped her arms around him and he did the same to her as they lay there in the summer grass outside her house. The backyard tree sheltered them from the afternoon's sun blazing heat. Kim gazed into his soft brown eye as she caressed his cheek.

Shivers went up and down her spine as he touched her backside. "Ron," she whispered his name like it was the only word she knew as her eyes closed in his comfort.

Kim waited those agonizing seconds for him to say her name. "Stoppable-san."

Kim smiled, "Yea… What!?" Kim screamed as her eyes shot open in fury. In front of her, in her arms was Yori, who had her arms wrapped around Kim. Kim shrieked and pushed her away. In a heartbeat, both Kim and Yori were on their feet staring each other down. A battle was all but imminent as they got into their stances.

"So what were you dreaming about?" Kim growled rhetorically.

Yori relaxed and smiled, "Nothing of your concern, Possible-san."

Kim didn't reply and so Yori turned away and began packing her bag. Kim had the immense desire to pummel Yori into the ground right there and then, but she couldn't. She didn't come here for that, she had come here to find Ron and bring him back.

Kim looked around at the as the smell of burnt wood filled her nostrils. She gazed up at the radiant pink and orange morning sky wiping away the starry night. Around her the forest seemed to be just waking up from its dormant state as she saw strange critters scamper across the forest floor.

Kim turned to Wade to find that he was just waking up. "Morn'in guys," he yawned as he looked at Kim and Yori. "So what's go' in on?"

Kim didn't really want to tell him about what had just happened if he didn't know. "Nothing much, just getting up," she told him stretching her arms and the truth.

Wade threw the covers off of him and looked at Kim. "So, want me to start looking for Ron," he said with that hopeful smirk.

Kim smiled back as hope started to ebb into her. "Please and thank-you," she said as she began to pack up her own things into her backpack. As she gathered her stuff, something came up missing. "But what?" she asked herself puzzled, scratching her head. Then last night came to her in a flash.

As she looked over to Wade. "Hey, have you seen Rufus?" Wade shrugged his shoulders with no knowledge of where the little naked mole rat had run off to.

"It looks as if Rufus-san just washed up," Yori said pointing off in the direction of the pond. Kim turned around to see a content Rufus sauntering into the camp with a small towel draped around his shoulders. "H 'ello" he said waving his little paw in the air to Kim.

Kim gazed down on him disapprovingly that he had wandered off alone on this strange yet reminiscent world. But since there was no harm done, she shrugged it off.

"There you are Rufus," she said picking him up. "Want some breakfast," she said with a playful smirk.

"Oh yea," he nodded his head up and down.

"I got some cheese for you. Its in the back…" she told him setting him on the ground again. She didn't have to tell him as he sniffed it out and began to rummage through the small bag.

Kim smiled. "Don't eat all of it. We don't know how long it'll take to find Ron and get out." Rufus, about to chomp on a piece of cheddar, frowned and nodded sadly in understanding.

While Rufus munched on his cheese, Kim leaned over Wade as he searched the area for Ron. "Just a sec, it may take a while to get… What the?" Wade asked in astonishment as globe of the planet suddenly appeared on the monitor.

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"The computer, its getting a signal."

"From Ron?" Kim asked gleaming with hope.

"No," Kim's spirits fell, Wade knew his answer was bad news, so he gave her the good news. "What I got is the whole map of this world we're on. It makes finding Ron a whole lot easier." Wade looked back and smiled.

"But how did you get a map of this place so fast?" Kim asked skeptically.

Wade scratched his head, "That's the weird part, it would mean there would have to be some smart aliens around here. The conditions are perfect for humans, there has to be intelligent life," Wade told himself and Kim.

While Kim and Wade discussed how they got the map of Ord Canfre, and Yori was occupied with her belongings, Rufus ventured off to some bushes. While finishing off his proportioned snack, the bushes in front of him rustled.

"_It's just a rodent," _a high pitched mechanical voice whispered from the bushes, hidden from sight_._

"_Tell them to aim at the Jedi,"_ another responded. Rufus listened in confusion as whoever spoke paid no attention to Rufus.

"_I don't know, hit the red head first…" _Rufus didn't need to hear another of the word as he knew exactly whatever, whoever was planning to do. Hurt Kim. He had made a promise to Ron and he wasn't about mess it up now as he quickly scampered back to the camp.

"…No sign of Ron so far," Wade told an anxiety filled Kim.

"Keep looking…" Kim looked down as soon as Rufus began to tug on her pants. His face was full of fear and worry as he pointed over at the bushes.

Kim looked up to see nothing but a large forest. "What is it Rufus?" she asked.

Rufus smacked his head in frustration as he continued to squeak and chatter jumping up and down frantically. He formed a gun shape out of his tiny paws.

"A gun?" Kim guessed correctly but hopelessly.

Rufus nodded his head up and down frantically. He then pointed at her and then himself. He didn't have time to though as the ground near them exploded. Mud rained down on them.

"Get down!" Yori shouted and Kim wasted no time to duck, bringing down Wade with her before he had a chance to react. Another projectile ripped through the air over their heads creating another crater near the fire.

"Get behind me!" Kim shouted as she stood up. Both Wade and Rufus took refuge as her normal mission clothes were blown off as the super battle suits shield came on. Another shell pinged off the shield as Yori quickly took refuge by a near by tree.

"Charge," Kim stared at the bushes in disbelief as battle droids and Super Battle Droids rushed out from the cover of the brush. With them came a volley of blaster fire that headed straight. For Kim. She only smiled as the lasers bounced off. Some of them ricocheting off and back to the shooter, destroying them. But there were so many.

Kim turned to Yori, "We need a distraction," she told her quickly.

Yori frowned and then smirked, "I think Stoppable-san retired from that position."

Yori's remark mad Kim cringe with disgust of her own self.

Yori rolled her eyes and looked at Kim, "Do not fear Possible-san, I will give you some cover, just get your weapon."

Kim raised her eyebrow confused as the blaster bolts continued to pelt her shield futilely.

"Your gun!" Yori shouted as she jumped from her cover with a fan in her hand charging the battle droids. Kim looked at the holster that held the weapon as Yori diverted the droids fire from her. She turned down the shield mode and quickly reached for the gun Dr. Director had given her.

She switched it to kill mode and smiled. She didn't like killing people, but robots. That was a totally different matter, especially when they became in between her and finding Ron. She turned back 

to Wade, "Get the laptop and head for cover. Now!" she shouted. Wade wasted no time in doing what he was told and gathered his things and ran for the nearest tree with Rufus.

Get took aim as Yori tackled a one of the skeletal battle droids to the ground. A battle droid charged her and she fired. It's head flew off as it fell to the ground as a useless heap of junk. Kim smiled as she fired and more and more battle droids fell to the ground, rendering them useless.

Yori used her fan to help her fight. A battle droid ran towards her, "Hands up!" it shouted as it ran towards her. She swept her fan up with an upper cut, forcing the droids gun out of its hand and into hers. She twirled around and caught it in the air turning the droids weapon on it.

"Uh-oh," the droid muttered as she shot it and it to fell to the ground. Another droid attacked her. She stepped to the side and flipped on its back and shot it. But soon they were becoming overwhelmed as seamlessly endless legions of the robots charged out of the forest.

Wade watched, "I wish we could help," Wade sighed. Rufus jumped up and down pointing at the scene before them and then scampered off into the fray. "No wait…" Wade sighed as there was no point into calling Rufus back.

Wade stared out only to watch in horror as one of the massive silver robots tackled Kim to the ground, struggling to free herself from its grip. "What can I do?" Wade asked himself in disgust. Then the glimmer of an object caught his eye. "Of course!"

Kim fought with all her might to push the Super off her. Finally she managed to push it off and shoot it square in between its red sensors, disabling it permanently. She turned to a hopeless sight of two other Supers and other battle droids surrounding her. Their weapons aimed at her. There was no escape.

Rufus quickly took in the situation and a plan, although daring formed in his head. He quickly crawled up one of the battle droids legs and up to on its shoulder.

"Hey! Get off me," the battle droid protested as it tried to grab him.

This distracted the Supers away from Kim as they looked over to see Rufus perched on top of the battle droids thin head. Rufus looked at the Supers and stuck his tongue out. "Ha ha, neener," he laughed giving them a raspberry.

The Supers became angry and extended the weapon laden arms out. "No. No!" the battle droid protested waving its arms in the air trying to stop the Supers, but it was no use as Rufus hopped to the next one as they destroyed the previous. Rufus jumped from droid to droid as the Supers quickly followed destroying every droid he landed on.

As they shot down the last one of their surrounding friends, Rufus jumped in between them. They quickly focused on the space between one another as Rufus fell to the ground between them. They fired, pulverizing each other into oblivion.

"Way to go Rufus!" Kim shouted like Ron would have if her were there. Rufus took a thankful bow to show his appreciation and then climbed onto Kim's shoulder. "I'm afraid they'res too many," Kim said as Yori began to struggle for her own life and more battle droids poured out into the small field. Only the three leaders, the OM's quietly slipped away.

"Not anymore!" Kim looked back to see Wade holding his own homemade gun, the same one that had taken out the Diablo's. He fired it into the air and as soon as it was high enough, it exploded.

All of the sudden the battle droids fell silent and fell to the ground. "You did it Wade!" Kim shouted. Yori pushed off a Super that had collapsed on her. "Its over," Kim proclaimed. They looked at he site around them. The useless bodies of robots surrounded them. The electro magnetic pulse had disabled them.

"Well, we know that we aren't alone," Yori stated.

"Right," Kim replied. She couldn't agree more with Yori. "And whoever is here, they obviously don't like us."

Kim looked in her hands at the gun she had just used. It had saved her life, and the search for Ron. She put it in it's holster.

"You think they got to Ron first," Wade sighed worried.

Kim thought about it for a moment. "If they did, do think they would cart Ron away or just kill him."

Yori looked around at the battle scene. "If he were as badly outnumbered as we were, I think he and Dementor would have surrendered."

"I don't know. What if Dementor shot at them," Wade replied. "That would give them a reason to shoot."

"No," didn't want think of any of those possibilities. "He had to, he had nothing. And if it wasn't for you Wade, we'd still be fighting a losing battle."

"I think we're in the middle of war-zone or something. Explains why they attacked us," Wade said.

"I agree," Yori replied looking through Kim's binoculars that had fallen from her bag. "I say we follow what ever are left of them.

"What do you mean?" Kim inquired what she was talking about. She turned to see Yori looking through her binoculars.

"Load-san's binoculars are very good."

"Let me see those," Kim asked, or more so demanded. Yori handed them to her. Kim looked through them where Yori had before. The binoculars were set on the electronic signal. About a mile or so away were three of the robots that had attacked them, running alongside a tank of some sort.

Anger began to rise in Kim that some had escaped. She turned to the others, "Lets move," she growled as she began to pack her things.

It had only taken a few minutes to pack everything up and head out to follow the fleeing battle droids, or so they thought.

Yori stopped. Something was watching them and she could feel it. She quickly turned to a tree branch where she thought whatever was watching them was. There was nothing there. Just a lone tree. She quickly caught up with the group.

"Wait, I think I see them," Wade whispered pointing at a bush. They ducked down and crept over to look. There was no droids in sight.

"I don't see anything," Kim replied.

Wade sighed in disbelief. He had seen it, he knew he had. "It was there, I swear."

Kim looked at Wade skeptically. "I think we are being followed," Yori broke the silence as she looked up at the quiet trees. "Its too quiet. Much too quiet."

Just then a screeching wild animal that looked like some monkey-squirrel cross breed ran out in terror and past the group.

Kim looked at it astonished. She had seen critters earlier but now there were bigger animals in the forest. She turned to Yori, "See, we probably just spooked it."

"Not quite." Kim looked over to a bruised Yori to see her pointing to the treetops that were suddenly moving. Just then a figure came falling down from above and in between Kim and Yori.

The giant cyborg landed perfectly on its clawed feet and stood up to its full height. Kim was frozen in fright. It looked down on her. It looked like a robot, but its eyes were alive, real. Its arms were hidden beneath its white cape until he brought them out and ignited blue and green sabers.

"Impressive for brats like you," the cyborg complemented Kim and Yori. He then looked at Kim, "Stinking Jedi," he said as he stalked towards Kim and Rufus.

Yori didn't know what he was. He wasn't a Jedi, but he was a threat to Kim and Ron, and she had to stop him. She didn't hesitate as she rushed him from behind. Yori was caught off guard as the 

cyborg's clawed foot grabbed Yori by the waist and flung her into a tree. She crumpled to the ground unconscious.

His orange eyes turned upon Kim and bored into hers. He didn't notice Wade and Rufus by the bush, only Kim. "One down, one to go," he chuckled.

Kim reached for the gun on her belt. She quickly took it out in western style way and fired three shots at the threatening entity.

He deflected the first two shots and unfortunately for Kim, one came back at her and grazed her arm, singing it and the material of her battle suit. "Ah," she yelped in pain as she dropped the gun.

The third shot had more luck as it destroyed the green saber in his left hand. The cyborg growled. Kim immediately grabbed her gun and aimed, but it was knocked from her hands by his saber.

Little did Kim know she was up against the most infamous general in the galaxy. The cyborg kicked her in the side sending her flying into a tree. Kim groaned in pain as she rolled onto her back. The general laughed maniacally as it stood over Kim.

Angered by what he had done, Kim tried to sweep him off his feet, but as her chin and his steel one came in contact, she found herself reeling back. "Ahhhh," she screamed in agony as she pulled her leg back to her body in pain.

Kim watched in horror as the cyborg backed her up against the trunk of the tree. There was no where to go, no one to help her. She felt as if she were tied to a railroad and a freight train was barreling toward her. Yori was unconscious, and Wade and Rufus were powerless to help.

The general put his light saber to her neck and brought out a second one. "You scum." Tears began to form in her eyes, but they wouldn't fall for she was to scared.

"Hey," she glanced over to see Wade and Rufus struggling in the grasp of OM one and three, of which she did not know other than they were enemies and they were taking away Wade and Rufus. Another was beginning to drag Yori away.

She looked back up at the general who was glaring into her eyes. His hot raspy breath fell upon her. "Now you will feel the wrath of I, Grievous. The slayer of Jedi," he growled menacingly.

"Nooooooo!" Wade screamed in terror.

Grievous lifted his other saber and began to bring it down upon Kim. Her eyes widened even more it terror. She was paralyzed. She would never get to see Ron again and tell him how she felt. She couldn't save him. She was about to face death when she had sworn that even it would not stand in her way. She whispered silently, so that no one, not even Grievous could hear as the light saber came down upon her. A tear trickled down her eye, "Good-bye Ron."

* * *

A/N: Sorry that it took a little bit longer. If it seems rushed, I'm sorry about that. Its just I wanted to get it posted before I leave for vacation. Won't be back for awhile. Sorry.

I hope you enjoy. Especially the little cliffhanger.;-)


	5. Chapter 5 Crossfire

Hey Everyone! Sorry for the long wait. What has it been, three months. Sorry I haven't replied to your reviews, the thing is that right now, I haven't updated this story in the United States where I live, but in Brisbane Austrailia. Right now I am currently staying with a host family. It is very nice here. Tomorrow I well be getting on a flight and traveling to Sydney. Don't you live there eckles, tell me if you do, we're in the same time zone now. Well sorry again it's taken so long. I've just put so much effort it going to this once in a lifetime trip to Austrailia, and right now I'm having a blast.

Again I'm sorry. I'm glad you guys like the action and the fighting scenes in this so far. Thank-you eckles, it's fun writing a crossover between Kim Possible and Star Wars, but it is definitely not easy keeping them balanced. Thank-you all for reviewing so far, CajunBear73, eckles, Sacred White Pheonix, fatherfigure1, soulman3, spedclass, Graceful13, Lady Rhetorica, robzone, GypsyGrl77, roc da mic, and RSfan.

Tell me what you think about, anything. Please Read and Review! Enjoy and Good day mates from down under!

* * *

Ron looked out the shuttles window as it came out of hyperspace. He was becoming accustomed to the new universe he was in. And although he longed for home, he was beginning to understand that his purpose and destiny lay here, in the hands of Beta. He hung his head and pondered over the events back on Mandalore. He had killed two men, two more than he ever wanted to. But he had no choice, and Beta had told him there was no wrong in it. But that's not what bothered him. What would his parents think? More importantly, what would Kim think? He wanted to prove he was a hero, that he could do anything, be like the other guys. Not some murderer.

He sighed and looked up and back out the broadside window. His eyes widened and he smiled. One thing he loved; and thought he would never get used to was space. He never in his life had really been interested, but this was different. Outside were towering, colossal clouds and pillars of red gas and dust. Ron pressed his face against the pane seeing if it provided a better view of the enormous star nursery.

"Where are we?" Ron muffled in awe.

Dementor stared at Ron grudgingly then took his own peek out of his window. "Hmm, it seems to be a Nebula."

"The Teraab system. This is where Ruusan is located." Beta told them. "It's a forgotten place."

Ron turned to Beta, "Why was it forgotten?"

"It's too hazardous of a place, so everyone left it alone. Most don't even know it exists," Beta said with a smirk. Ron got the feeling Beta was leaving something very important out of the planet's history. "There it is now," Beta told them pointing out the front. Sure enough, there was the planet and much like Ord Canfre, it had three moons, but its surface looked dry.

It wasn't long until the Avenger began its descent into the atmosphere and flew over what looked like the American Northwest. They landed in a small clearing atop a ridge that overlooked the forests and rivers of the peaceful Ruusan. When they got out, Ron drew in a sharp breathe, the air was dryer here, much easier to suck in and breathe, unlike Mandalore's air that felt more like lead.

Ron looked around only to miles of forest in every direction. They had landed on the highest cliff of a giant gorge that seemed to go on forever. He looked skyward, the sky was completely clear of clouds, not even the tall wispy like he saw on Ord Canfre. None of that mattered to Ron, the weather here seemed perfect, the air was dry and a cool breeze came out of the north through the mountains almost beyond the horizon and with it the fresh scent of the forest.

Ron walked over to Beta who stood at the entrance of an old, overgrown trail. Beta looked back behind him where the two droids and Dementor stood. "Watch the ship. Me and Ron are going to check things out. We'll be back in a few hours." He turned to Ron, "Lets go." With that they left the others behind.

The trail was long and tiring, well to Ron it was. It winded through the mountains and valleys and on occasions up steep slopes. Ron had to watch his step, careful not to trip over any roots or the fallen timber, not to mention some of the thorny hedges that had grown over the trail. And to add to the growing list, he was being followed by strange creatures that glided along the wind current. He watched them intently, looking over his shoulder until he stumbled on a root that protruded from the ground. Ron realized that Beta had gotten ahead of him. He pushed himself up and jogged up to him, trying to ignore the flying stalkers.

The afternoon on Ruusan was hot, and if it were not for the trees cool shade nothing could survive it seemed. Ron dreamt how he would have collapsed miles back, the thought was so appeasing he would have done it if it wasn't for Beta who continued to press on. The trail was long and the journey to wherever they were going was tedious. It had been hours or it least that's how Ron figured it.

"How much longer do we have to go? This…" what he said next did not matter.

Beta looked over to him, "We're here." The forest ended and the cool shade left them behind. Before them was large valley with fallen timber that had rolled down an embankment, grass and plateaus overshadowing the rest of the land, reaching into the sky.

"So…" Ron began. "What is this place?" Ron asked not seeing any significance in the land other than it was an end to the cool shade. Ron could understand why no one lived here, it was just too hot, you couldn't get rid of the forest or else the sun would cook you alive.

Beta looked at him. "It's not the place, but what happened on this very ground that had a great effect on your life and mine," he said looking back to the valley, "This is where it was all suppose to end. Unfortunately, it was just a new beginning."

Ron looked at him with a puzzled look. "Okay, yeah, what did you say, cause' I don't do metaphors."

Beta blinked, "Uh, okay. I don't think that was a metaphor. Oh well. This was the last battle site between the forces of evil and the light. Well, it was spose to be anyways."

Looking around the landscape, everything made since to Ron. The reason it was so desolate was because it had all been destroyed from a war. "So why wasn't it the last battle? And what's so special about it?"

At first, Beta was surprised by Ron's response. But when he looked over and saw the confusion etched on his face, he understood Ron was really well informed or prepared on the matter. "Would it be important if it decided your fate?"

Ron looked downward, "Yea, I guess. So, what was it about. The battle and all."

Beta sighed as a gust of wind blew across the barren land picking up dust. "Well, I wasn't there and its mostly a lost legend because its so old, at least here it is."

"What do you mean by that?" Ron asked.

Beta looked over to Ron. "You do know Toshimiru? Don't you?"

"Yea, Sensei told me he was the founder of Yamanouchi."

Beta smiled, "That he was, but that's only half the story."

"Huh?" Ron was completely lost.

Beta chuckled and looked back out into the distance. "They didn't teach you all this stuff, did you."

Ron glanced at Beta, "Not really, but I can't be blamed for short notice. I'd rather be without these powers sometimes."

Beta frowned and Ron thought he had said the wrong thing. Beta looked down at the ground picking up some of the red dirt on the ground, "I know what you mean," Beta sighed.

Ron looked away, knowing that he had said the wrong thing be he didn't know why Beta reacted the way he did. There was a moment of silence that became unbearable for Ron as the wind softly ruffled his hair. "So… about Toshimiru."

"Well, what do you know about him?" Beta asked with his eyes closed letting the wind rush past him.

"Well…" Ron said as he thought about what he had learned from Sensei at Yamanuchi. "He's the founder of Yamanuchi. Uh, the last one to have the Mystical Monkey Powers or the Force whatever you call it."

"Same thing," Beta said still in his own state of mind. "Nearly."

Ron looked down at the ground as he pondered over what else he knew. He couldn't think clearly. All the past events, leaving Kim and his home, killing two people, even if it was the right thing to do. They clouded his mind. "Nothing else that I can really think about," Ron looked back up.

Beta opened his eyes but kept his gaze into the empty distance. "Hmm. Well, at least you know something. Truthfully I was afraid you wouldn't know anything."

Ron turned around and looked for something to sit on and found it on a fallen tree. As he sat down, Ron added something else, "he's more of a hero or a man than I'll ever be," he mumbled.

At this, Beta turns his toward a downcast Ron. "Ha! You think it just starts out that way," Beta replied.

Ron looked up, "Oh come on, you expect me to believe that Toshimiru was just like me once."

Bewildered, Beta replied, "So you really think we started out that way." Ron only nodded. Beta was further puzzled. Of course he didn't know Ron had lived with Kim for the past eleven years who he had followed through most of his childhood. She had always been able to do everything.

Ron looked over at Beta who sat himself down beside him. "I'm just another… another… loser."

"First of all, if you call yourself a loser and you believe it then it is true." Ron frowned and hung his head. "But that is only true of what you say, no one else can make it, not anyone but you. You think Toshimiru started off as a hero?" Ron didn't answer, he only thought on Beta's previous statement.

Beta again looked away into the distance, "Well, that's not how it started off; he wasn't that much different from you."

Ron's eyes widened as he shifted his gaze to Beta. "Huh?" Ron clearly hadn't heard what Beta had said.

"Oh yeah. Toshimiru was just an ordinary young boy before he became any hero. Lived with his family, on a farm, just a normal life. He was nearly through adolescence before a Gatekeeper found that he indeed was a special person, but not of his importance."

"So, he wasn't just born a hero, like Herculem."

"Hercules. And no just an average kid, just like you and me, but that soon all changed when a new evil arised. The Deceptors."

"The Deceptors?" Ron asked. "Who are they? And what's up with these Gatekeepers?"

"Well the Gatekeepers were the keepers of order and law in the old world, the Deceptors were those who had the same powers…"

"Mystical Monkey Powers?" Ron sighed.

"Right," Beta mundanely replied. "Anyways, the Deceptor sought power while the Gatekeepers freedom. The Gatekeepers sought to protect, while the Deceptors would deceive and then stab in the back."

"So the Gatekeepers protected the people while the Deceptors lied and killed," Ron tried to understand it in his own way.

"In a kind of sense, yes," he replied. "But that all changed when the Monstrum Simia and its powers were discovered by the two factions. They fought… and for a first, evil prevailed as did a new leader of the clan, a foreigner named Stryder."

By now, Ron was engrossed in the ancient tale Beta was telling of. "What is a Monstrum Simia thingy?"

"The Monstrum Simia is a idol that possess powers like the PDVI."

"So it can transport you to different worlds."

"Aye! But there's one difference, it takes you where you desire, and with that Lord Stryder wished to have new allies to bring back and conquer the world."

"So, he did succeed?"

"Yep, he found them," Beta looked around, "On this very planet."

"Who did he find?" Ron asked.

"The Sith. But there was a problem, the Gatekeepers had found another idol and found their own partners to help subdue the Deceptors, the Jedi."

Ron waved his hands in the air, "Whoa! Back up, who the heck are these people?"

"The Jedi are the peacekeepers of this world, the Sith were the villains, consumed by hate and the greed for power."

"So then what happened?"

"A war ensued on this very planet. The valley you see before was the battle field they fought on a millennia ago. It raged for weeks on end Eventually the Jedi and Gatekeepers won, but at a terrible cost. The Jedi had lost thousands and only two Gatekeepers remained."

"Toshimiru was one them, right?" Ron said.

"Yes, and his friend too. After the Jedi had left, they stayed behind to honor their fallen comrades. They had their own Monstrum Simia and thought of the Deceptors as deceased and so they prepared to depart, but at the last moment, Lord Stryder surprised the two and killed Toshimiru's friend. Toshimiru fought back, an ordinary kid and he fought back." Beta paused briefly.

Ron waved him on anxiously.

"Toshimiru one the battle, but was wounded when Stryder's apprentice, his son stabbed Toshimiru in the back and pushed him into the vortex. They followed but wound up somewhere different. Toshimiru was found in the high mountains with his parents in a town called Yamanuchi. They managed to heal his wounds and so, he founded the school Yamanuchi, but told none of the debacle of Ruusan, and since he did not have the idol, he wasn't able to warn the Jedi that a band of dark warriors had survived the events. It wasn't tell much later that the Monstrum Simia was recovered."

"So what happened after that?" Ron asked.

"So what happened to the Deceptors?" Ron asked.

"Well, they kind of went underground in a way, plotting and scheming for the right to time to strike. That's why we're here. I guess now is the time."

Ron looked out to the desert in front of him. It had been a battlefield centuries ago, once where a young teen just like himself had stood and fought. But still, he could not connect the pieces of the puzzle in his mind on how all of this brought him here now. "But, why me?" was his simple question.

Beta took his gaze off the horizon, "Because, it chose you, its your destiny, just like mine. I'll tell you the truth straight out, things don't come easy. Theirs always consequences, some things we have to give up," Beta's face wrinkled for a brief second as he brushed aside old memories that pained him

Ron's heart sank into its own chasm, for he knew exactly what Beta spoke of. He too had lost almost everything, Kim, his family, Rufus. "Why can't things just stay the same?" Ron said in agony.

Beta glanced over to Ron, "Every choice, every decision we make, no matter how small, has a price to be paid."

Ron looked up at Beta for a moment. He always seemed to have something on his mind that was eating him from the inside out, something that really vexed Beta, but Ron couldn't figure it out.

"What's wrong Beta?" Ron asked

Ron was right. Beta's gloved hands clenched into tight fists and pain became etched upon his face. But it was soon replaced by a smile, but not a warm welcoming smile, this one covered up the pain deep inside.

"Well, this trip sure cleared a few things up for me," Beta said as he stood up and stretched, dodging Ron's question.

"And what's that?" Ron replied glumly, knowing he probably wouldn't get an answer.

"Character."

"Character?"

"Yep, the first thing you need is self-esteem, build some character in yourself. You can't be doubtful of yourself for life," Beta replied.

Ron sighed as Beta droned on. Everything seemed to be spiraling downward ever since the Diablo incident and Kim hooking up with Eric. While Ron thought, a glint of sharp light caught his eye. He looked down to see where the source was and spotted to crystals jutting up out of the soft clay in front of him. He reached down and pulled them out. One was a blue like the atmosphere around Ord Canfre while the other was a jade green. He looked them over carefully. "What kind of crystals are these?"

Beta paused and looked over to Ron but didn't try to give the crystals a second thought. That was until he realized what they were. He quickly turned around and snatched them both from Ron's hands. "Well these, they're not that important." He stuffed them in one of his belt pouches while looking at Ron. He knew exactly what they were for.

Beta looked up at the afternoon sun and saw that it was dipping lower and lower unto the horizon. "I say we should head back before it gets dark. Besides, Coryn probably waiting for me back on Ord Canfre."

Ron ignored Beta as he followed. The history of this dead, forgotten world was of less importance to him now. What really struck Ron was what Beta had said about consequences. Had he really made a mistake. Was his decision really finite, written in stone. Or could it be undone after everything was over and he could go back to his life. With his family. His home. Kim.

* * *

Back at the shuttle, Dementor and the droids sat in the shuttle awaiting the return of Beta and Ron. They didn't do much to entertain themselves. The Droids sat completely still staring at tall forests set against aging sky. Dementor stared in awe at the life on the planet. He stared at creatures that Ron had seen earlier floating in the sky. He didn't know how to explain such creatures just drifting in the evening wind.

He watched them as they bounced like balls on the currents in the air. Little did he know that they were called bouncers. The tranquility was welcomed by Dementor, the droids hadn't said a word and now that Beta and Ron were gone he could finally enjoy some time to himself. But like always in the real world, it had to be interrupted, and right when he was closing his eyes.

"Some… Someone… Gen…" most of what came in through the ships comlink was static, but was enough to get the droids attention, but too much for Dementor to try and venture into slumber. He opened his eyes and sat up from his comfortable position in the backseat chair, which he had found out to be quite cozy in such a rugged ship.

"Plea…se… Is… an… one… ther…" more static came through the shuttles comlink. Dementor forced himself up and walked in between where the battle droids were sitting. He looked at the screen below him, it was complete static now and the only thing that came through was a hissing sound. "Either it is the nebula or ze tuning," he said to himself ignoring the droids who watched with interest.

He looked down at the controls below the monitor to see which one could fix the problem. "Hmm… maybe zis one?" he questioned himself as he turned own of the knobs below the screen. Sure enough, the signal came in clearer, at least to the point where Dementor could make out a face. It was a man with brown hair and around his age. He had a eye patch on his left eye. His face was thin and relatively young but stressed beyond what a middle aged man should stress about anything. There was anxiety, dread in the mans eye. "Who is this?" Dementor asked.

Not recognizing Dementor, Coryn replied, "This is Colonel Coryn. More importantly, I think I should be asking you the same question?"

Within a heartbeat, Dementor realized that this was one of Beta's officers. He thought, "Uh, I am General Beta's new… uh, assistant on a special project," Dementor put on his best smile.

Dementor's façade of innocence didn't fool Coryn at all, but he decided to play along, "Right. Anyways…" more static came through the picture disappeared for a couple of seconds. "…where General Beta is?"

Dementor thought, he knew that Coryn would not believe that Beta had taken Ron somewhere but something told him he was not in the mood for stories. "Uh, he is running an errand right now," he 

told. He looked to the droids for help but they stared at the screen mindlessly letting Dementor do the talking.

"I know he had some things to take care. I can't get through to his comlink, wherever he is there is some sort of interference." Dementor looked down at the colonel clueless. He didn't know how to explain the situation if Beta had not told Coryn already.

"You vant me to give him a message?" Dementor asked.

Coryn face twisted with anger as he glowered at Dementor. "Yes…" he didn't get to finish his sentence as the picture shook and he was thrown to the floor.

Dementor had no clue what was happening wherever the man was, only that he was glad he wasn't there to find out. "Well. What is it?" Dementor asked.

Dementor could tell by Coryn's face that his stressful state was worsening as the fear set in. He could tell he wasn't too happy that he couldn't reach Beta. The picture jolted a little and Dementor could hear screams and cries from frightened souls in the background. Coryn's faced turned to a sickening pale and he looked directly into Dementor's eyes. "Listen, I don't know how much longer I have. We're under attack…" that was the last words Dementor heard from the Colonel. The communications had been jammed whether it be from the nebulae or the attackers, Dementor didn't know.

"Vell. How am I spose' to tell Beta that this lunatic is under attack. I don't even know vhere he is," Dementor grumbled.

"We'll go find him," OM-2 told Dementor.

"Oh! Look who decides to talk after the conversation is over. Do you know vhere he is?"

All the droid did was nod and both walked out onto the Ruusanian terrain. Dementor quickly followed and watched them as they walked through the dense brush and trees to the trail that Beta and Ron had taken hours earlier. Dementor watched as they began to fade from view through the thicket. "Good! You go find the Sidekick and that cheater vhile I stay here and relax!" Dementor shouted smiling. Finally he would be able to catch up on the much needed rest that he had been deprived of. He came across a soft patch of green grass and lied down in to slumber off into a dream where he was in control of the world.

* * *

Grievous lifted his other saber and began to bring it down upon Kim. Her eyes widened in fright. She was paralyzed. She would never get to see Ron again and tell him how she felt. She couldn't save him. She was at the hands of this cyborg, and he would show her no mercy. She whispered silently, so that no one, not even Grievous could hear as the light saber came down upon her. A tear trickled down her eye, "Good-bye Ron."

But even as she said those words, her whole mind was on a different train of thought. How to get out of the situation as quickly as she could? Grievous was hesitating, and Kim didn't know why, but it gave a split second to think of something before she was just a memory. She looked down too see that she was wearing her super battle suit. "Yes!" she thought.

Not a moment to soon, Kim activated her the battle suits energy shield, preventing Grievous' saber from killing her. She looked up to see the cyborg infuriated, his eyes burning as he bore into hers with complete malice. She watched as kept hacking away at the force field that enveloped her. She smirked and crossed her arms. But her delay was short lived when she realized that Wade, Rufus and Yori were being dragged away by the battle droids all around. There was still no escape. She needed a distraction, something that would get Grievous and the droids away from her.

Kim kept watching Grievous hack away at the shield, when he was thrown into a tree a hundred feet back by an invisible force.

"Attack!" Kim looked over her shoulder to see several armed men clad in white armor jumping out of gunships that hovered nearby. They attacked the droids that were towing away her friends. Soon they were all free as most of the droid force was caught off guard. She deactivated her shield and turned around to see Grievous charging at her when a robed man jumped in between them.

Grievous' blades crashed down on the own man's saber. He looked back at Kim, "Get to one of those!" he shouted over the chaos around him.

Grievous shot a death glare at Kim, his eyes saying, "I'll get you nest time". He then turned his attention away from her. "General Kenobi," he greeted with a growl.

Kim nodded and turned around and ran for one of the transports when she stopped. She turned, "Wade!" she shouted. He was running toward her with Rufus on his soldiers. Yori wasn't with him. "Where's Yori!" she demanded.

Wade stopped to catch his breath. He pointed behind him, "Some guy got her," he panted. "Let's go!" he ran past her.

"Wade! Wait," She yelled grabbing him by the collar.

"We have to get to it," Wade said in desperation pointing to the transport just a few yards away. Troopers were waving them in.

"No! That one!" Kim shouted. She pointed toward another gunship that was another hundred yards back near a copse of tall trees.

"That's farther!" Wade exclaimed. Rufus agreed nodding his head.

"I don't care! Go!" she screamed at him angrily.

Wade had no choice and turned and ran for the farthest transport. He couldn't help but look at the gunship to their left, mere yards away. The squad of troopers still shouting at them to come in. Two rockets blazed out of a thicket nearby and ripped through the transports hull, blowing it to pieces, killing the men. Mangled bodies flew through the air. He turned around putting his arm to his mouth holding down the vomit.

Fifty yards. "Almost there," she thought as she ran faster. A clone trooper jumped out of the gunship with his rifle in hands and sprinted towards them. He stopped and aimed his rifle. Kim ground to a halt grabbing Wade by the arm and yanking him behind her. A thought ran through her mind as her shield came on, "Is anyone on our side?"

Before he could fire, lasers streaked past Kim and hit him in the torso. He fell to the ground. Kim looked behind her to see a super battle droid and two regulars, charging toward them. Kim glared as her lip curled in anger. She had had enough of them already.

Glimpsing at Wade and pointed to the ship behind her, "Get to the ship!" Wade didn't need to be told twice and ran head over heels, never looking back. He knew the look on Kim's face, he had seen a thousand times, the droids didn't stand a chance.

Kim stared the droids down as they continued toward her. She stood her ground as blaster bolts bounced off her shield. The super stopped for firing and got into a better position so it could get a clearer shot, the two others ran past. Kim turned off her shield. Using her battle suit she transformed her hand into a glove like cup.

The super fired and Kim stepped to the side and caught the blaster bolt and threw it back at the super. A direct hit. The super exploded into shards of metal and flames on the ground. Now the other battle droids charged at Kim, both of them charging her head on. Kim quickly concocted a plan of action. She also charged them.

As soon as they were close enough, they raised their blasters. They fired and missed. Kim had leapt into the air, somersaulting over them and landing on her feet like a cat. Before they could turn around, she delivered a sweep kick. Both landed on their backs, dropping their rifles. Kim grabbed one of the blaster rifles and blasted the first droid.

"Ahh!" a bolt grazed her left arm. She looked to see a burn and growled. She looked at the other droid who was aiming. She fired. It was done. The droids lay motionless on the ground. She dropped the blaster rifle and turned back toward the gunship. She was thrown to the ground as a shell burst over the trees to her left. Splinters grazed from the obliterated trees fell around her like shrapnel, but her shield came on in the nick of time.

When she was sure it was over, she pushed herself. She looked down to see the dead trooper. The super's shot had penetrated through his armor and left a charred hole. Kim looked away and got up. Fatigue set in. Her chin and ribs ached from her earlier encounter with Grievous. Nonetheless, she began to jog over to the ship, which now seemed farther than it was.

"Kim!" Wade shouted as she climbed aboard. She looked over at Wade and smiled.

It quickly disappeared. "Where's Yori?"

Wade face drooped, "I tried to tell you that some guy was getting her. Then those droids all attacked him. He told me to run for it, so I did."

Kim didn't know why, but anger filled her mind. "And you just left her," she scowled.

Wade reeled back, "What was I spose' to do, get myself killed. Not too mention Rufus."

Kim's anger subsided. She didn't know why she got so upset over her competition, even though she didn't like to describe Yori that way. She looked down. "Sorry bout' that. Guess I'm just still hot headed from back there," Kim said softly.

Wade smiled, "It's cool."

Kim sat down beside Wade on the cold metal floor. It wasn't comfortable but her body pleaded to sit down and rest. They waited as the battle outside spread like a wildfire. One small firefight had turned into a full scale war. Unbeknown to Kim, the war had been raging for over a year and half across the galaxy.

"So you guys are indeed well." Both Kim and Wade looked up in shock to see a conscience Yori standing in the doorway of the gunship.

"You made it!" Wade exclaimed. Rufus jumped from Wades shoulder and onto Yori's and snuggled against her cheek.

Yori giggled. "I missed you too Rufus-san."

"You've only been out for twenty minutes," Kim remarked.

"Ah! But did you think I would have made it back," Yori replied as Rufus slid down her black suit.

Kim knew she had a point. She could have been left for did, that's what they practically did. But Wade had said someone was protecting her.

"How'd you get back?" Kim asked.

"A young warrior saved me. A Jedi."

_Jedi. _Kim thought. She recalled when Grievous referred to her as a Jedi. _What the heck is a Jedi? _Kim thought. Kim furrowed her brows. "A Jedi?" she remarked skeptically.

Yori nodded, "Mmhmm. You'll see soon enough Possible-san."

"Hurry up! Fall back!" A commanding trooper shouted to his infantry men. He stepped into the shuttle next to Yori. He looked them over, to him they were just more average citizens being freed from the Separatist oppression. "Excuse me m'lady," he said as he pushed past Yori and next to the pilot. "As soon as General Kenobi and Commander Skywalker board take off!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" the pilot complied.

Kim watched amused as the commander went back to the entrance. He barked more orders to his subordinates outside. "Let's go! Get in!" he demanded waving the soldiers in.

Kim and Wade stood up to make room for the troopers running in. After them, two men in robes, one in a loose brown robe. He was in his thirties perhaps, his light brown hair was cut short, but it didn't look like he had shaved recently.

"General Kenobi…" Obi-wan turned to face the unmasked commander who looked like a hardened veteran of a war.

"Take off now Cody!" he ordered. The gunship rose into the air, and not a moment too soon as Grievous and his robotic army arrived. Kim looked down and took one good last look at Grievous, or so she thought. His eyes spoke to her, she knew that he wanted her. She had humiliated him in some way. She didn't know how? But she had.

Grievous, the droids all vanished from view as the transport soared into the sky. But it was clear the battle was still raging. Kim didn't know if she and the others had been the cause of it all, but it was all to clear they had been caught in the crossfire.

The transport was crowded. The men clad in armor stood side by side, along with the Jedi. The vehicle shuddered. Wade looked to Kim for an answer, fright in his eyes.

Kim put on her best smile trying to reassure Wade that everything would be okay. The transport shook again, more violently this time.

"We got Vultures!" the pilot shouted as he struggled to keep the ship out of range of the vultures' cannons.  
Anakin turned to the pilot, "Full throttle now."

"Right away," complied the pilot.

The pilot gunned the throttle and put a larger distance between the ship and the vultures'. Kim was thrown back down onto the floor by the new speed, not finding anything to hold onto. She propped herself up again. _Ow. That hurt._ She rubbed her head.

She stood up again and made her way to the loading door that was still fully open. Grabbing one of the rails on the ceiling, she peered out as far as she could toward the rear. Sure enough, the thin silhouettes of star fighters followed them. _Great. Robots that fly. _Bitter sarcasm ran through her mind. She hated the robotic army. Their canons lasers streaked by, but they were so far off by now that they missed.

Her gaze turned downward at the battle below. The forest was replaced by a huge savanna, and on it, the conflict raged on.

"Possible-san!" Yori shouted over the gunships roaring engines. "Get over here where it is safer." Kim ignored her.

Across from their transport, another gunship in the distance headed in the opposite direction, probably to drop off more clone troopers, or at least that was its goal. Kim and the others watched a rocket collide into the gunship. It turned into a heap of burning twisted metal and fell from the sky.

"Please Kim," Wade pleaded for Kim to come away from the edge. Kim turned to Wade. His eyes for the first time she had seen were filled with fear.

Kim smiled for his sake. "Alright." She held onto the bar above and cautiously crept her way back to the others. But the clones were in the way, so she had to squeeze her way through.

"Ah!" Kim yelped her hand jerked away from the rail. An explosion rocked the ship. Something hard slammed into the back of Kim's skull. Everything slowly went black. The last feeling she felt was the sensation of freefalling of the air rushing past her.


	6. Chapter 6 Crossfire Part II

**A/N:**Sorry I haven't been around fanfiction for a while lately. Have a lot of new duties in addition to school and baseball happening. I'm now a senior finally, yipee! Thanks for all of you wishing me a great time in Australia, it was a blast.

I'm sorry I haven't been able to reply to reviews, like I said I kind of disappeared for a couple months. However, I promise to get back to all my reviewers this time around so please review, it moves me forward with this story, and I am open to critism. I have a few updated stories and new stories to catch up on myself, man its been a long time.

Well, I hope you enjoy the story. Please Review.

Chapter 6 New Beginnings

The stars streaked by in a seemingly never ending tunnel through hyperspace. Beta's grip on the controls was tighter than ever. His mind was racing, the Count was going to demote him if he lost the system, and that was putting it lightly. He never comprehended the Republic would attack his small fortified world, and during the day he left. It was like they had planned it.

An alarm blared then again a second time. They had arrived. He turned around to face Ron and Dementor. "Strap yourselves in, this is about to get real hairy."

Beta quickly shut down the hyper drive and the Avenger exited hyperspace to the once peaceful world of Ord Canfre. Ron took in the incredible sight in front of him. The once organized naval blockade that had circled the planet was broken.  
"I leave for a day and the Republic waltzes in and breaks down the front door. Unbelievable. Freakin' unbelievable," Beta ranted to himself.

Ron looked out of the portside window. It wasn't hard to discern foe from friend. The Republic cruisers didn't have the organic look the Confederate ships did, they were more geometric. The Republic also had red markings and a different insignia than the blue markings and hexagonal insignia Beta's fleet had.

He gazed out as each ship tried to gain the advantage over another. They took blow for blow, shell for shell, laser for laser until one fell. The peaceful stars that once dotted the background of space were replaced by the glow of misfired shells and explosions.

The Avenger shook as they entered the maze of ships. Ron grabbed onto the arms of his seat as terror seized him. "What was that?"

"I told you this wasn't going to be a pleasant." Beta looked back at Ron and Dementor, both of which had unsure faces.

"Look out!" OM-2 shouted. Beta quickly turned to see the burning hull of a destroyed Republic assault ship create a wall in front of their small shuttle. They were on a collision course. Dementor and Ron screamed in horror.

Beta quickly pulled up and just in time as the shuttle skimmed over the burning hull. But Beta was only confronted with new problems. Two more ships straight above battling broadside. There was a small space between the two as the moved past each other, and Beta knew that it was hell in between them.

"Go left!" Ron shouted.

"No, go right!" Dementor shrieked out.

"Left!" Ron yelled again.

"Right!"

"Shut-up!" Beta bellowed. There was no time to do either or. The Avenger wasn't his nimble star fighter. It was bulky and couldn't make tight turns on the dime. He had had enough luck pulling up the first time.

"I know you guys are going to hate me for this but were going straight in," Beta tensed, his grip on the controls tightening. Straight ahead was hell as explosions and flak ripped through the space between the warring ships.

"The shields better hold. Here we go!" Ron tried to shut his eyes. But he couldn't as they got closer. His mind went blank. Time paused and everything stopped as the Avenger shot through the chaos.

In an instant, everything came back to him. They had made it through and now the shuttle was leveling out over battle below them as they left the ships behind. The Confederate ship core reactor took a direct hit and exploded. Ron looked away; he had never seen a war so close up in person.

"Watch out for those point defense towers," OM-2 pointed at a Republic flotilla of battleships.

"I see them. You worry about tracking enemy fighters. I'll worry about their point defenses," Beta replied, veering the ship to the left as laser streamed towards them.

Republic star fighters zipped by. "I told you watch out for those fighters!" Beta shouted. OM-2 didn't respond. It didn't need to as two vultures and a tri-fighter followed suite in pursuit of the enemy fighters.

"Already covered," OM-2 replied.

Beta turned to his commando, "Right. You could have at least told me. You shouldn't leave…"

"Look out!" Ron and Dementor shouted in union. Beta quickly pointed the nose of the shuttle down as a smoldering Guild Destroyer came crashing down in front of them. He swerved left as hard as he could and rounded the destroyer as it crashed into a Republic assault ship.

Beta looked out of the corner of his eye through his visor at the titanic explosion that was created. "Woo-hoo that was a close one," Beta remarked.

Dementor folded his arms, "Na, ya think."

"You want to fly?" Beta replied taking his hands off the controls.

"I'd love tom," Dementor retorted.

"We have enemy fighters inbound," OM-2 intervened.

Beta looked over at OM-2, "Where at?"

"We've got two Arcs on our ten."

"OM-4 manning the cannon?" Beta veered right and up over a Confederate frigate. The Avenger shook and rattled as the Arcs chased in pursuit. They fired relentlessly at the Avenger with great accuracy. Beta tried to shake them loose as he weaved in and around titanic warships which continued to tear each other apart. Not only was he dodging the Republic defense turrets and fighter squadrons, but he had to watch out for misfired lasers and flak.

"We've got two more on our six," OM-2 urgently informed.

"Just splendid. Try to get someone on the comlink," Beta suggested.

OM-2 tried everything but got nothing. "Our communications are being jammed."

"Well, do something. I need to know what's going on." The ship rattled as another torrent of lasers hit the shuttles hull.

"You need to know vhat's going on!" Dementor shouted angrily, quivering in his seat. "I tell you vhat iz going on," Dementor ranted.

The ship shook violently again, "Sir, our shields are gone!"

"Great! Just what I needed to hear," Beta groaned as he flipped the ship over.

"You think," OM-2 responded.

Ron looked ahead of the battle in front of them and far out, further. There was a huge Confederate battleship just sitting unperturbed by the continuing battle raged on between the two massive fleets. Ron could see now why ship didn't have a complete ring encircling it. At each end of the incomplete circle was a hanger bay. Probably for the Confederate fighters, and he was right as they got closer he could see the flying drones leave the hanger, although from a distance they appeared more like small gray insects against the curtains of space. But what Ron knew was that if it was a hanger, the ship could land.

"Beta."

Beta turned his head in the smallest way never taking his eyes off chaotic environment outside, but enough to show Ron he had gained his attention.

"We should land there." Ron suggested pointing at the Trade Federation battleship, "It's not far off and it's one of ours. Isn't it?"

Beta mulled over it. They could land on it, but it was most likely heading into the battle itself or helping in a counter attack on the ground. Either way, it was going to become entangled in the battle sooner or later. But it was heavily armed; the only thing that worried him is if the ship was surrounded by Republic cruisers. Escape would be impossible then.

While he pondered over Ron's suggestion, the clone pilots in the Arc fighters behind them wasted no time on how to bring the Confederate shuttle down. They didn't know its specific design and purpose or what it was carrying, all they knew that it bore the enemy's emblem.

Beta had maneuvered in and around another Republic vessel, and all four Arcs followed suit. "Red Five, this is red leader," the clone spat into his headset keeping a wary eye on the enemy.

"Yes Red Leader."

"Fire an ion torpedo. It's time to end this."

"Yes sir." Red Five answered and made sure that the targeting system had a dead lock on to the shuttle. The system rang out; he had them in the crosshairs. He fired the torpedo and broke off from the main formation. "It's done sir."

"Good, General Kenobi has already ordered to withdraw." Red Leader paused taking in the silence. It would take time for the Republic to withdraw its ground forces, but their job was done. "Red Squadron, break off and return to base."

"They'll never see it coming," the clone said with a sly grin. With that, the clones disengaged and flew back to their command ship.

"They've disengaged sir." OM-2 announced baffled, they had done nothing to shake them loose.

Beta looked over at the scanner, and then back out into space. "I don't like it. It's not like we were the threat to them especially in this piece of junk." The shuttle continued to race toward the far off Federation ship, but Beta had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Ow!" Everyone looked back to the small aisle between the seats and the back rooms, where OM-4 now laid on the ground. The door to the cannon room sealed shut as did all the others to the back rooms.

"Why did you shut all the…" the ship lurched forward and shook violently. The metal interior of the ship creaked and squalled as a child in pain from the stress of the violent trembling. Then everything stopped and became a deadly quiet. Nothing made a sound, nothing and Beta knew that was bad.

"What in the world was that?" Ron asked, dazed from his skull hitting the back of his seat too hard.

Beta looked grim as he turned to OM-2 who was also looking right at him. OM-2 didn't need to ask Beta anything, his expression asked everything and OM-2 understood it all. If OM-2 wasn't a battle droid and could gulp, he would have at that moment, "We lost our engines sir."

As quickly as the dreaded expression came to Beta's face it retreated. He had to keep himself together.

"What's happening?" Ron asked terrified at the sight in front of him. The safe docking bay of the Confederate warship had been replaced fully by the approaching surface of Ord Canfre.

Dementor looked over at, eyes bulging out, "Ve're going down, vhat do you think iz happening," Dementor shouted angrily. OM-4 watched them both, not giving a care in the world about what they were saying.

Beta glanced over the controls desperately trying to regain control of the ship, but to no avail. "Where are we landing?" he shouted to OM-2.

"You mean crash." Beta arched his eyebrows. "I don't know, all the systems have been fried," OM-2 replied.

They all looked out the front windows; the surface of Ord Canfre was approaching fast. The ship was spinning out of control and no matter how hard he tried, Beta couldn't gain authority over the ships gears. He looked above him and then down at his seat. There was nothing he could do but wait. "Make sure you're all strapped down tight," he shouted tightening his own restraints. "Prepare for crash landing!"

"What!?" Ron shouted baffled with his mouth agape. Ron gathered himself together, "What do you mean crash landing!?" Ron shouted.

"Yea, Vhat do you mean crash landing? Doesn't thiz piece of junk have a backup engine or something!?" He retorted.

A nervous smile drew itself on Beta's face as the air around him became hot, "Yea, I just had taken out a month ago. More cargo room you know," he gave a small nervous laugh, more of a hiccup.

Dementor looked at him at disbelief, his pale cheeks filled with a deep shade of red. "You took out your backup engine and in the middle of a war!" He shouted.

Beta held his hand up in the air ready to respond but was interrupted as the ship rattled. Ron held as tightly as his hands would let him onto the arms of his seat. Now he knew what astronauts felt on the shuttle when they reentered Earths atmosphere.

The ground raced towards them, but instead of being greeted by the grassy savannahs and the lush temperate forests, Ron's eyes came face to face with a barren wasteland. As he got closer he could make out men clad in white combat gear and massive walkers. Red and blue lasers steamed back and forth at each other and although Ron couldn't see through the dust and smoke, he was willing to bet it was the huge droid army Beta was in command of.

Beta frowned upon the site below him. He had lead the campaign to conquer this tranquil planet a year ago, and now just when things seemed to be returning to normal, it all came crashing down. He blamed himself, if he hadn't left then maybe the Republic wouldn't have even made into the city, nonetheless the ground. That's where the smoke had all originated from what he could tell.

His thoughts were interrupted by Ron's voice calling out to him. He shook his head lightly swiveling around. He looked at OM-4, "Make sure you have your rifle loaded, we're crashing in enemy territory."

"You're kidding right?" Ron laughed nervously. The metallic clicking of OM-4 loading his blaster gave him his answer. "He's not kidding is he," Ron stated unenthusiastically.

Beta grabbed his Mandalorian battle helmet and looked at the red, narrow t-slit visor. He remembered how he got it, he grimaced. He felt as if he was staring at a familiar face. He pulled it over his head; it was just the right fit now. Every time he talked with the battle helmet on it reminded him of his brother before the war began.

He shook his head drowning the thoughts swirling around and checked his belt for his saber and pistol. He opened a compartment next to him and pulled out two small blasters. He tossed one over to Dementor and the other to Ron.

The small weapon landed in Ron's lap and he looked down at it puzzled. "What's this for?" He carefully wrapped his fingers around the handle of the weapon careful not to pull the trigger.

Beta grabbed onto the controls hoping he could miraculously gain back control of the ship. The crash wasn't going to be too bad. They were coming in at a more horizontal level then he previously thought. It still was going to be rough and a little nerve shaking. He turned to Ron, "When we get out…"

"Vhen we get out? Don't you mean if?" Dementor retorted.

Beta glared at Dementor through his visor but then shifted to Ron. "We're going to get out," he sternly stated. "And when we do we're going to be surrounded by the enemy. I want you two to run toward the base as fast as possible, to our side. We'll cover you guys." He stared Ron down, "And don't be afraid to shoot either."

"Hey! Don't you think it would be better if I had one of those saber thingies," Ron said gazing at the small but deadly instrument strapped to Beta's belt.

Beta laughed out loud, "You're not ready for that yet kid."

Ron thought a bit and pondered over why Beta had just called him a kid. His head whipped forward and then back against the seat. The ship had crashed and now skidded along the soft ground. Clone troopers jumped out of the way as it barreled toward them, but it came to a grounding halt soon enough. Ron moaned, "Ah man, couldn't you have installed a parachute or something."

Before he could open his eyes, Beta and the battle droids had unstrapped themselves. There was an explosion and then shouts and screams. They had blasted through the hull of the shuttle, or what was left of it.

Ron looked down and began to fumble with his restraint. His head was already hurting, and fighting with the belt wasn't helping.

"Hurry up sidekick, we don't have all day," Dementor hissed.

Ron continued to fumble with his belt, "Just shut it already," he grumbled. He ignored Dementor cursing under his breath. The metallic click was joy to his ears, "Finally!" he growled throwing the straps off and grabbing the gun.

Dementor rolled his eyes following Ron as he ran the same direction Beta had. They emerged from the blasted hole in the ships outer hull. What they saw wasn't what they had first laid their eyes upon when the first came here. Everything was gone. Ron had never seen a war up close in personal, it was like hell. An artillery piece came crashing down only a few feet away and dirt rained down upon them.

Ron stared on ahead while Dementor took cover back in the shuttle, not to far away he saw Beta and the battle droids fighting against the clone troopers. They were doing pretty well especially with the odds stacked against them. Then it hit him, Beta was only distracting the clones, he couldn't keep it up all day.

"Dementor!" Ron shouted. Dementor peeked out from behind the metal hull of the ship, "Let's go we have to get out of here." Staying low to the ground, he crept around the shuttle and laid belly down on the dirt. Dementor was step behind and followed his movements.

"Vhat now sidekick?" Dementor's voice didn't claim the slightest bit of enthusiasm with the current predicament they were in.

Ron smiled, he didn't know why, but he felt a sudden rush of adrenaline, but it wasn't just that. He didn't know why, but he had been feeling strange ever since they had left Ruusan. He just couldn't put a finger on what it was. He dragged himself to the front of the shuttle as lasers from the two sides zipped by overhead. He never took his eye off the other side, "I'm going to count to three and when I say three run, but keep low."

"Since when did you start calling the shots," Dementor glared at the back of Ron's head.

"One…"

Ron grasp on the pistol tightened. He couldn't afford to get shot, no one could help in the crossfire. "Are you listening!?"

"Two…"

Ron ignored Dementor's complaints and kept his eye on the destination. Dementor realized it to as Ron got to his knees and he followed suite. He wasn't going to be left behind in this wreck.

"Are you sure about…"

"Three!"

Ron sprinted away from the crashed Avenger with Dementor following him. Craters dominated the new terrain as both Ron and Dementor found it difficult to run through, but they managed. The Confederate ranks couldn't have been more than a mile away, but the thicket of smoke was hard to see through. The lasers pelting the ground didn't help either as they kicked up the dirt and dust.

"There!" Ron shouted pointing in the distance. In the distance was glimmer super battle droids armor. So far as he could tell, they paid them no attention. He smirked, they were to busy to pay any attention to them. They were going to make it.

But fate always seemed to have its way as a shell ripped through the air unearthing the dirt under Ron's feet. In a flash he found himself in the air and then face first on the ground as soil rained down on him. Every part of his body grew numb. He barely felt Dementor trip over him and land in the shallow hole that had been carved out.

"Come sidekick," Dementor shouted. He dragged Ron out of the crater as blaster fire came from every direction. To Dementor, both armies thought they were the enemy, in the middle of the largest battle that either of them had ever witnessed as the two armies pitted out against each other. He was completely oblivious to the fact that this war encompassed the entire galaxy. And though he didn't realize it now, but this was just a small skirmish. The Republic had and was never intended to take back Beta's captured planet, they had been repulsed twice before and the casualties they had suffered in trying were too great to bear. But for right now, the Republic was just delaying until they could escape.

Dementor dragged Ron's unconscious body through the thick mud. The Confederate lines were still at least a hundred yards away. It was quite impossible to run to the other side without getting shot from the front or back. It was unlikely that the droids would see them as allies anyways. Another shell smashed into the ground nearby. The loud crash rang in Dementor's ears like a thousand sirens all going off at once. He let go of Ron's shirt and covered his ears in vain as hot shards of metal and cold mud rained down on them. They couldn't make it, not without Beta and the two battle droids at least.

He grabbed Ron again by the scruff of his neckline and dragged him into a pit dug out from the artillery that fell around them. Dementor leaned against the dirt pit gasping; his lungs were on fire, begging for air and rest. The sprint from the destroyed Avenger to here must have been only a hundred feet, yet it seemed to have been a hundred yards. Dementor held the blaster tightly to his chest. Now he knew how his forefathers who had fought in the Great Wars had felt. He looked up into the sky, Vultures from the Confederate lines whizzed by. Dementor was only aggravated as to where were they earlier?

"Ah man." Dementor turned to the source of moaning. Ron was coming back. "What happened?" Ron groaned, rubbing the side oh his head. It felt like a hammer was being put to it like a gong.

"You got knocked out," Dementor put it simply still trying to recuperate from the sprint.

"Well, what happened?" Ron couldn't put the last fragments of memory in his mind together. All he remembered was a big explosion.

Dementor shot him a glaring glance, closing his eyes and looking up breathing heavily. "Does it really matter?"

Ron looked down at the burnt dirt in the crater mumbling.

"Vhat vas zhat?" Dementor asked tiredly.

"How are we gonna get outta here?" Ron began looking around for his blaster, he figured it probably was out there in the hell around them.

Dementor took one last deep breath, his lungs taking in as much air as they could. "I don't know we'll just have to vait for…ouch!" Dementor rubbed the side of his helmet.

"Hey! My blaster!" Ron grabbed the blaster by the barrel, picking up a handful of dirt with it. Dementor growled as the pain began to fade.

"Look out!" Ron and Dementor looked up as three shadowed figures leaped into the pit.

"Incoming!" a mechanical voice shouted. A rocket hissed overhead and exploded right after. More dirt clods came showering down.

Ron looked up, "Beta! Man am I glad to see…"

Beta held up his gloved hand, "Rule number one, never, ever lose your weapon," he said taking Ron's weapon out of his hands. "It's one of the most important assets to you other than your life," he exclaimed shoving the weapon back at Ron.

"But…" Ron stopped himself, even though Beta's helmet hid his glare from view the t-slit visor gave him the feeling he didn't tolerate back talk.

Dementor tapped Beta' armored shoulder, "I'm sorry to interrupt your little life lessons, but just how the hell do ve get out ov here?" Another shell exploded nearby peppering the ground with more dirt clods.

Beta looked up to the sky, more vultures zoomed passed. The Confederate forces weren't advancing as quickly as he thought they would. They were either tied down by the Republic or they had been given the command to stop. Beta pulled out his comlink, "We'll find out in just a sec."

The comlink came to life and an image of Coryn appeared. He looked shaky and by the looks of it had a near death experience. "Yes general," his voice was raspy and choked.

"How are you holding up colonel?"

"Well, there was no siege of the foundries, and the bombardment finally stopped, if that's what you mean?" his voice crackled from the interference of the battle.

"Where's Kushros?"

"Busy… the council called him up."

"The councils here?" there was no edge of surprise in his voice, but he hadn't expected the council to have arrived so early.

Dementor waved his blaster at Beta, "Hello! How are ve getting out ov here?!"

"Ah, I see your messenger got the word out to you," Coryn motioned at Dementor. Dementor ignored the insult.

"Coryn I need you to… Coryn…" the colonel's image began to break up from the battles interference.

"Darn-it!"

"What's wrong now?"

"We're on our own Ron," Beta began to think passively trying to figure out how to get out of this hell hole as more artillery from both sides continued to fall onto the land. They would have to wait till the Confederate lines crossed them, but that might be too long. He had to get the droids to advance. OM-1 had to be in that mess somewhere?

He switched the frequencies on the comlink, and a few seconds later OM-1's hologram appeared.

"Yes general…" as soon as it appeared, it disappeared. It was no use, there was no way of contacting anyone with the battle going on. He had to do it, it was the only way.

He turned to the others, "Alright here's the plan. I'm going to get the Droids to advance," everyone nodded, "As soon as they come across this hole, you need to run directly west. There's a junction base that way about ten kilometers from here. You need to get there as fast as you can and get a speeder or something and head for the base, it's another hundred n' ten kilos from there. You got it."

They both nodded but in a slow puzzled sort of way, Beta wasn't quite sure if Dementor and Ron were nodding out of fear or just to answer. "Got it!" he raised his voice, they nodded the same way.

Beta shook his head and turned to the two battle droids, "Guard them with your lives."

"Roger that." The two droids nodded, took up their blasters and turned to Ron and Dementor. When the main Separatist force crossed the front lines they would all have to break for it get to some junction that should still exist if the war hadn't taken it to. Ron had only been in this universe for only a couple of days and it was already more chaotic than Earth. He slowly stood up, his body still in pain from the blast a few minutes earlier. His blaster in hand he looked over to Dementor who sat had seated himself against the pits wall. It wasn't easy to determine what he was looking at, if he was looking at anything at all. Beta peeked over the edge of the crater as laser bolts from each side pelted the ground from each side. How was he going to do it?

Beta turned around to find Ron staring at him. Beta could read the questions in his eyes he wanted to laugh. The doubt and anxiety that filled Ron's eyes could be the light house on the cliff tops of Maine, they were so plainly obvious. "Just do what I said and you'll be fine." With that Beta turned and climbed out of the pit and out into the crossfire. He toggled with his wrist gauntlet and unsheathed his light saber from the small blue cloth that hid it. He activated the green energy blade and held it high up into the air and then gave the signal to go forward. The clones must have seen him because much of their fire was now concentrated on him.

Ron watched from below as Beta again went out to provide the distraction. As he did, the sound of stampeding feet and the engines of tanks overwhelmed the sound of bursting shells. They all moved forward as if they were one unit. Thousands of battle droids charged forward with tanks in the mix of the ranks.

"Now!" OM-2 shouted. The Separatist front lines had crossed them and Ron painfully run up the side of the pit and out toward the west, OM-2 waved him on, as Dementor caught up and both were sprinting like there was no tomorrow, and that was the possibility if the didn't hurry. Ron didn't bother to look back, he wanted see how Beta was faring but the battle droids were even pushing his limit for sprinting away.

He could hear Dementor's heavy rasping for air, the smoke and dust choked their lungs, he didn't know how far they had gone, but it must have been three kilometers. He had never tried to sprint ten kilometers, let alone one. They passed hundreds of supers and foot soldiers running past them, blasters fully extended into battle. None of them shot, probably because OM-2 and 4 were running along side them.

There it was! Just another couple kilometers, they had left the frontlines behind them. Ron started to slow his pace and ease up into a slow jog.

"Hurry Up!" OM-2 shouted at him as he passed by.

"Get running!" the other shouted. Even Dementor, as exhausted as he was, kept running as fast as he could. He didn't understand, they were already away from the battle, why were they still running. He didn't know why, but he did, they would just tell Beta later or leave him behind.

____

He pressed his ear up against the blast doors, outside he could here the firefight continue on into it's fourth hour, most of the reserves left over had been put into defending the base, yet these troopers had managed to get through some how. An explosion shook the door as the clones continued their effort to get through.

Coryn took his ear off the door and turned to the droids operating the control room, "Shut the blast doors. I don't want them coming through," he growled looking back as the metal doors shook again. The thick steel blast doors quickly shut to blot out the noise of the explosions, for the while.

"Why do they keep attacking?" Kushro asked, desperate for an answer. "There forces are retreating," he couldn't grasp why the clones wanted to get in.

"They probably landed outside the base after a thorough bombing," Coryn thought it over as he paced back over to the wall of telescreens. "They infiltrated and now they want us. They capture this control room, they shut down are armies, they win. End game." Another explosion rocked the control room. The droid operators all turned their heads back, the blast doors wouldn't hold for long. "Get back to work." Coryn stated coolly.

Kushro couldn't keep his eye off the doors, all they had left to protect them was two battle droids, and what good would they do them. Kushro turned on his heels and looked back at Coryn. "Where is the general?"

Coryn didn't have the answer; all communications were down still, "We still don't have any contacts, not even Grievous."

"We should order the reserves back from the front lines, the enemy is already fleeing!"

"It would take to long for them to get here."

Kushro looked back and forth from the door to Coryn and back. He shook his hands in a fit, "Then what are we going to do!"

The room rumbled and the blast doors creaked. They didn't have much time left. He stared aimlessly at the telescreens on the wall, keeping silent. He had no clue what to do. He reached down and felt for the blaster in the holster. When he felt it, it gave him no relief, only dread of what he might do. He folded his hands behind his back and never once looked over to Kushro who was now pacing back and forth.

____

"Oh…" she groaned, trying to open her eyes, but the light was too unbearable to open just yet. She heard faint voices, but couldn't make out the slurred words.

She groaned again, her head felt like it had been hit with a baseball bat or a crowbar. Whatever had happened, it caused her a great deal of pain and it wasn't likely to go away over the next couple of days. The last thing she could remember was the sensation of freefalling, but she didn't understand how it had anything to do with her current predicament.

She parted her eyelids slowly, letting the blinding light seep through the tiny space. The light was so hot and unbearable it pained her to open her eyes. She shut them again. Why was it so bright?

'_Come on Possible, you can do this, just open your eyes._' She trained all her focus to opening her eyes. Again the light came through, more painful then ever. It stung, a tear slid down the side of her cheek. Finally at last her eyes were open once again as the flood of light began to dim and the heat left.

At first everything was blurry and blended together, but soon the objects around her became clear. Other than the bed she was laying on, the room was void of most things other than a small dresser and a chair in the corner of the room. There was nothing else but that.

_'Where in the world am I? What happened?'_Questions ran in and out of her mind, she had no memory of the battle on Ord Canfre or with Grievous.

Her head pulsed and once again Kim slammed her eyes shut grimacing in pain. "Oh… it hurts so bad," she moaned to herself. She opened her eyes again. The voices were back. She propped herself up on her elbows and rolled on her side to where the voices were coming from, doing her best to ignore the pain. By her was a metal door painted in the same color as the room. There was a window at the top, but she couldn't see anyone outside, only hear the voices.

She listened trying to distinguish the voices and find out who was on the other side. All the came through were mumbles, the closed door prevented Kim from hearing the conversation on the other side. Kim was desperate to know who was on the other side, for she knew she could be in a prison cell, a rather comfortable cell. But who would keep her captive. The first person that crossed her mind was Drakken. She reached for the door.

"Ah!" Kim yelped. She had reached too far and had fallen over the side of the mattress and hit the hard floor with a thud. She bit her lower lip as a bolt of pain shot through her. Every part of her body was in some sort of agony. Confusion set in. '_Why am I in so much pain?'_ Her eyes shot wide open, her pupils shrunk as all her memories came back to her in the blink of an a eye. Fragments of the past swirled in her head as the maelstrom of confusion ended.

"Ron…" she gasped.

"_I…I've gotta do this Kim", he told her in a downcast voice looking away from her._

She stared at the floor emotionlessly. That's why she was here. Ron, the battle, Grievous, all came back into her mind. Whoever was talking on the other side of the door had stopped and heard the crash.

The metallic door whooshed open. She shifted her gaze to the people who had entered the room and found Wade and Yori. They looked at each other and then back smiling.

Kim smiled a small smile though. It was one of only a few happy moments the group had had in a couple days, perhaps at all. She couldn't remember the last time being happy. Perhaps it was because that most of her contented moments were with Ron and her family, neither of which were present.

"Ah!" Kim's hands darted to her tender chin. It throbbed in pain from where she had attempted to kick Grievous. If she ever had to fight him again, she knew what not to do at least. She prayed that she would never have to face him again. Those orange menacing eyes had burnt a place in her mind and the fear of seeing them again crawled up her spine.

"Kim, are you alright?" Wade knelt down concerned.

"Other than my whole body in pain, yea, I guess I am," she responded sarcastically as they helped her off the cold floor and back on the bed.

"You are sure Possible-san?" Yori seemed concerned but Kim didn't register it, not that she wanted to anyway.

"Yes, I'm positive." Kim pursed her lips together to keep the groan in her throat escaping from its confines. She hadn't realized then, but now the pain was all to clear. The fight with Grievous and his robots was an ordeal she had never expected to go through. Her whole body was still exhausted, even after being out for hours.

That reminded her, what had happened that put her in this place in the first place. The first assumption Kim had had was captivity, it was her natural instinct if she woke up in strange place. She discarded the thought thinking that if the Droid Army had indeed captured her, the Grievous probably would have been standing over her with a saber quivering over her neck. Plus Wade and Yori weren't cuffed or guarded. It left her to one conclusion; the white armored troopers had indeed saved them.

But how she got wherever they were now confused her. The last thing that she could remember was her falling out of the gunship and down to the war zone below. She looked up, "Where the heck are we?" she asked. She already knew the answer herself, but felt compelled to do so anyways.

"Well after you got knocked out by the trooper's rifle…" Wade stemmed his urge to laugh at Kim's expression.

Her eyes had bulged out of shock and anger, "One of those troopers butted me in the back of the head. Do you know how incredibly painful…"

Wade put up his hands in defense for the trooper, and himself, "Whoa, whoa whoa Kim, it wasn't anything like that."

Kim arched her brows, so Yori came to Wade's aid, "Wade speaks the truth Possible-san."

Kim remained skeptical, "No, really Kim, the guy didn't mean to. The ship was hit by a shell or something and you both stumbled. He let go of his rifle and it slammed into your head. You fell out and Yori here saved you."

Kim looked over at Yori retaining her doubt. Kim averted her gaze back to Wade, "So how did we get here? What is this place?"

Wade was astounded by Kim's attitude. She was usually never like this. He looked over to Yori who gave him a small smile shrugging her shoulders. He looked back, "After we got you back aboard the pilot flew to this cruiser and landed here. It was the only place for refuge. After that we put you in this room and so now we're here."

Kim still wasn't satisfied with his answer, "What to do you mean by here?"

Wade smiled and stood up, "Well for me it's a dream come true…" he walked over to the opposite side of the room and opened a metal panel, "… we're in space."

Kim's rolled her eyes thinking it was Wade's way of lighting up the mood. She stood up slowly and swiveled herself around to where Wade was standing. Her mouth would have fallen to the floor if it weren't from the pain it caused her just to move her jaw. "We're really…"

"Yes Kim, we're really in space. To be precise it's quite strange, we left the planet we were on before like an hour ago. It was fascinating really, I don't..." Wade stopped where he was at and shifted his gaze from the outside to Kim who had her hung low. Realization hit him like a freight train. "Kim, I'm sorry, I forgot…"

"It's okay Wade," she said clasping and her left arm trying to comfort herself.

Kim felt a something softly grasp her shoulder. She spun around and met Yori's soft reassuring gaze. Yori smiled, "Do not worry Possible-san, we will find Stoppable-san. No matter what it takes. Besides, a wise young warrior once told me that anything is possible for a Possible."

Yori's encouraging word's vanquished all the fear, anxiety and anger that Kim held inside. Well, most of it anyways. Wade stepped forward, "We'll do whatever it takes Kim."

Kim rubbed her eyes to stop any tears that she would shed, "Thanks guys, I really needed that."

"Kim, I don't think I ever told you, but my computer barely managed to finish the scan of the planet we were on. Barely, but still managed."

Kim, like she always did, switched to mission mode. Her mind snapped back to focus on the mission in hand. "So, what turned up?"

Wade frowned, "Nothing. He wasn't there."

Kim glowered, jotting through her thoughts. The portal had been checked at least five times, they had landed on the same planet Ron had two days earlier. Then what could have happened to him. The droid army couldn't have taken him; his chip would have shown up on the scan. Unless the droids somehow found out about it and disabled it.

"Wade is there any possible way that the droids we faced could have caught Ron and disabled your chip."

"What!? Are you kidding, it would take them years," Wade scoffed.

Kim looked down at the floor mulling over her thoughts. "Then we can rule them out of the equation. What else…"

"Actually, the battle robots could have captured Stoppable-san and took him off-world," Yori's suggestion came out of the blue and to Kim, was completely ridiculous.

Kim opened her mouth to suggest something more plausible, but right on queue, Wade got the first word. "Actually, they could have done just that."

Kim was now lost at sea, she had know idea what they were suggesting and how such absurd notions would even blossom in their minds.

Wade remembered then that Kim had been out for most of the battle and never got the chance to see the massive space battle above the earth-like planet below. "And how did they do that?"

"Well… the robots had their own fleet of warships too, so it's completely possible that the droids did just that."

"Okay, what do you mean by fleet of warships Wade," Kim scrutinized, she was still skeptical of the whole thing. She felt like she had been thrown into one of Wade's Sci-fi movies or T.V. shows.

Wade shook his head, "Well, after you were knocked out, we docked in this warship. After we got you to this room, me and Yori stared out that port-hole and watched other ships like this one slug it out."

Kim was plagued by confusion but decided to go with what Wade said. "So just how big is this thing?"

Wade thought about it, "About the size of a small city." Kim's doubt started to thaw away. The more Wade spoke, the more he sounded like he was talking about, and that made everything conceivable.

"Do you have any idea where they might have taken Ron?"

"Come on Kim, not even I'm that good. They could have taken him anywhere their ships could take them. I'm sure they have a limited extent to where they can go though."

Kim clenched her fists so tight that the blood in her hand could have burst out if she strained them any more. If the droids had taken Ron away from the world they had been on, he could be traversing an unknown galaxy as a slave, being tormented, things she made her mind stray away from. He could be anywhere from ten light years away to a thousand, she just didn't know. And the situation got whole lot worse when she remembered that Monkey Fist was also after him.

"Where ever Ron is, we have to find him fast," Kim scowled.

"I agree. With Monkey Fist and his minions after Stoppable-san, the droid army has just made our mission more challenging," Yori wasn't worried about the droid army as much as Monkey Fist. She knew Monkey Fist would kill Ron without hesitation and they had to get to him before he had the chance.

The door behind them whooshed open and three un-helmeted clone troopers walked into the room still dressed in their battle-weary armor. Kim was startled to see three armored men, not by appearing from out of the blue, but their appearance, they all looked exactly alike.

"Triplets," Kim couldn't help but say something.

"No," Wade sighed shaking his head "Clones."

Kim sighed, "Of Course, I should guessed that," she mumbled. This place was full of surprises: Robot armies, Clone Armies, huge interstellar ships, monks that fought with weird energy swords. She didn't know what else to expect, all she wanted to do was find Ron and start over again and head home.

The Commander put forth his hand, "I'm Commander Cody, and you are…?"

Kim accepted it hesitantly, "Kim, Kim Possible."

Kim could barely make out what she thought was a small smile appear on the clones face, but it was liking staring at a poker player. His eyes were hardened as were the rest of his features. He looked emotionless. She didn't like it, it was too foreign.

The commander shifted to the right nodding at Yori and Wade and then looked back to Kim. "I'm glad to see you awake Ms. Possible. So I'm guessing you're from these parts?"

Kim gave him a questioning stare; she had no clue what he was talking about.

"Were from Earth," Wade answered, maybe they would know if it was possible. Now it was Cody's turn to be confused. He looked to his comrades who just shrugged their shoulders in response. He turned back to Kim, "Well, I'm not familiar with the system, but I'm sure the navigators can find it." They all nodded their head. There was long pause of silence among them.

"Ahem, well, I didn't come here to stand all this time. Follow me." He turned and walked out the door without saying another word, followed by his comrades. Kim glanced over to Wade giving him a questioning look. He shrugged his shoulders, apparently he didn't know what was going on either. He was the first to follow though, and then Yori, Kim went last.

Walking down the corridors of the massive ship wasn't much of a tour. Just more clones in armor marching side by side, usually in groups of five. They showed no emotion, no cause, just a devout loyalty to their duty. Uniformed zombies came to mind, something Ron would say if he saw this, except without the old and tearing skin with guts spilling out.

Occasionally she saw a droid or two, which made her angry, especially after going through the experience on Ord Canfre. But these automatons seemed to be peaceful, no kind of any aggression programmed into their hardware. Just simple machines helping the clones on their cruiser, nothing like the battle droids on Ord Canfre or the hordes of Diablos that Drakken tried to take over the world with.

The Commander took a left into another hall, smaller than the main, and a bit darker. It wasn't long before they came to an elevator who went whoever knew where. It was crowded, even Kim didn't like how she was pressed up against the walls of the steel confines. Fortunately the trip to wherever Cody was taking them wasn't long.

The doors whooshed open, another hall leading further into another level of the ship. The lighting in this hall was different though, it was dimmer and no clones walked through this hall. Just like Ron, Kim was having the same reaction to everything. Everything was different, weird. She could barely comprehend that she was in this mess, and neither could Yori and Wade figure out a way to explain it well enough.

The dim hall gave way into a bright room full of clones and commanders of all ranks and insignia. Of course the very Jedi who had saved them were there. They stood around a large white island in the middle of the room. Kim couldn't guess what it was. Every clone was working or doing something productive to keep the ship in check.

Obi-wan turned to see entering through the steel doors. "Aw, Miss Possible, I'm glad to see you awake and well. I don't believe I ever properly introduced myself." He held out his hand and Kim accepted it more willingly than the clones'. "I'm Master Obi-wan Kenobi and this is my partner Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin held out his hand which Kim shook as well, "A pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, thanks for saving our necks back their. We never meant to get caught in that trap."

"Your welcome, but I think you should be thanking your friend," Obi-wan signaled his head in Yori's direction. "She saved you from your freefall back there."

Kim turned to Yori, "Thanks." Kim turned back to Obi-wan, "So…"

"So, is Ord Canfre your home planet?" Obi-wan interrupted.

She tried to respond but Commander Cody budded in, "She's not from around those parts, she's from some system called Earth."

"It's a planet," Kim corrected.

"Cody shrugged his shoulders, "Same difference." Kim rolled her eyes.

"That's strange, I don't know about any planet named Earth. Is it under Separatist control?"

"What…no! What Separatists?"

"Separatists are the forces that ambushed you back on Ord Canfre." He looked over to Anakin, "Anakin check the navi-computer for a planet called Earth."

"Yes master."

Kim looked back at Wade, "You haven't told them anything?"

Wade shook his head, "We haven't got the chance until now."

"What about them," Kim referred over to Commander Cody and the clones.

"They wanted to speak to the leader, we told them it was you," Wade again shrugged his shoulders trying to motion he was sorry. To Kim it didn't really matter, the only thing that mattered was finding Ron. And that was the one thing she wanted to find out, if they had found them, had they found Ron.

Kim turned back to Obi-wan, "Sir, you're not going to find our planet in you navi-computer."

"And why is that young one."

Kim didn't really like how he referred to her as young but she ignored it, "Because… because we're from another dimension."

Everything went silent in the bridge. Kim felt as if everyone was staring at her. Even the clones and subordinates had keyed on and most of them were giggling to themselves as if she were crazy. "Excuse me?" Obi-wan could hardly believe it himself.

"From another dimension, she said they were hmm." Kim and everyone else looked back to see Jedi Master Yoda walk into the room. As soon as he did, everything returned to the regular status quo, the subordinates picked up where they left off and continued their monitoring.

Kim was shocked, Yoda was so small and little and above all that, he was green! He had thin wispy streaks of white hair here and there and his ears stuck out. Kim couldn't help to think this was all but a joke; she had to be still unconscious. "Miss Possible, you should also thank Master Yoda, he brought us here to your presence."

Kim extended her hand once again and Yoda gladly accepted smiling in his own quirky way. "A pleasure to finally meet you it is."

Kim shook her head, "Wait, you guys came here rescue us."

"We did indeed," Obi-wan replied.

"I don't understand, we didn't call for help or anything, and we just got in this place a couple of days ago."

"Hmm," Yoda walked around Kim and the others and to Obi-wan. He looked back, "A disturbance in the force there was."

Kim furrowed her brows confused at Master Yoda's statement. "Okay…"

"What Master Yoda is trying to tell you is that he felt your presence when you came into our Universe, it set a disturbance in the force."

"So when we entered into this dimension, he knew we were here?" Yori questioned.

"Precisely," Anakin answered.

"Strong in the force you two are," Rufus peeked his head over Kim's shoulder and Yoda smiled.

"The little one as well I see." Obi-wan crossed his arms laughing.

Kim had the most priceless look of confusion sketched across her face. Force? What in the world was the force? If anything was apparent, Kim, Wade, and Rufus were totally clueless by what the Jedi Masters meant. Yori however had an idea at what they were hinting at, Sensei had told her when she was young that this day might come, when Ron would be in danger from the Deceptor's, the world was at stake and so was this galaxy and by the war they had seen on Ord Canfre, the war between good and evil had already started.

"I'm sorry if I don't know any of this but what in the world is the Force?" Kim asked.

"Hmm, the force is something that resides in all of us, inside of you. Its gives us life," Obi-wan explained it in simplest terms. "It's the reason were Jedi, we have, well, a higher sensitivity to than others."

"Like a sixth sense," Wade put out.

"Precisely, that's why we came here. Master Yoda sensed the force in three of you something, obviously resides in you very strongly." Yori knew something like this was bound to happen, she knew she had to find the Jedi, but she didn't expect to find them this quick. Then again she didn't expect to be leaping from one planet to another across space. She already knew that Kim had this sensitivity as well as Rufus, both from being so close to Ron. She was the last one in the group to have this extraordinary sensitivity. The only other was the man Ron needed to learn from, she remembered his face from her early childhood memories, he was only a year older than her, but he was sent away as quickly as they had met into this galaxy.

But she also knew that it was slightly in the smallest and yet biggest of ways different from the Force the Jedi and Sith shared. Sensei wouldn't tell her what the differences were and she would have to find out on her own what those were. And she would, with Kim and Rufus, it was the only way for them to defeat the Deceptor's and their leader, Lord Fist. The reason why people called it monkey power on Earth and in their universe in general was because it some monkey idols were sensitive to this force and thus came the name Mystical Monkey Power.

"So we're force sensitive?"

Yori stepped forward, she knew she had much to explain to the Jedi, "Excuse me Master," she said bowing down in respect, "My name is Yori, we have come from Earth to restore our own council and battle evil that has again risen in our world. We are Gatekeepers, and we are the first generation in a millennia and we'd be honored if you would train us." She finished bowing down in respect of the masters before her.

Yoda smiled, but Kim didn't even though Rufus leaped off her as he knew he himself was susceptible to this force. She looked over to Wade who shrugged his shoulders, he knew for sure whatever Gatekeepers and Jedi were, he wasn't one.

Kim looked back to the Jedi trying to come up with the nicest way to back away and get back to finding Ron, to her this was all just a distraction to her. "I'm sorry to do this but I'm still looking for someone," she said backing away slowly to the door. "It's really important."

Yoda closed his eyes and dwelled deep into Kim's thoughts. He didn't open his eyes as he shook his head slowly back and forth and walked towards Kim's retreat. Kim stopped as soon as he did this baffled. He paced himself and stopped when he was just in front of her.

He took a deep breath and then breathed out, "Hmm. A deep pain inside there is. Takes root in your heart it does." Yoda reached out with his left hand and gently touched Kim's. Kim was frozen in her spot, nothing could move her. "Scared by guilt and fear you are. Blame resides where joy once was hmm."

Yoda looked up to her and took a step back from her place. "More than someone you have lost hmm. A loved one has been lost, irreplaceable is he?"

Kim's cheeks flushed a little as she turned away from Yoda and folded her arms close to her for some comfort. "Maybe."

Yoda shook his head, "Maybe!? There is no maybe; indeed you have lost a loved one."

Kim turned around back to Yoda and it was like there was no one else in the room but him. He knew almost everything she was feeling, but how? "It was my fault, if I…"

Yoda stopped her before she continued any further, "Lost in more than one way you both are. The force is strong in both of you, but separated, you take away from one another."

Kim's face fell and her heart dipped lower. If Yoda didn't know where Ron was then how was she going to find him? Yoda brought her back to hope, "Find him you well, in your heart he is. Let go of the past you must." Yoda sighed. "If you train, then easier to find him it well be."

Kim looked over to Yori who was listening to Yoda's advice to her. She didn't know what this force even was; she didn't even know how to use it, or how it was used. All she had seen them use so far were their sabers. Kim sighed, it was her only hope to find Ron and besides, she needed all the help to get Ron back if he was indeed captured by the droid armies and Grievous, she couldn't face them alone.

She bowed down, "Master Yoda," she began; her lip trembled a bit, "I would like to be taught in the ways of the Force."

Yoda nodded, "You will be," was his simple answer. He turned around to Commander Cody who had lost interest in the whole conversation long ago. "Commander."

"Yes sir," Cody stood straight and in full attention.

"Take the young ones, rest they must for tomorrows first lessons."

"Right away sir," with that he was off and leading the way for Kim and the others. "Follow me," he ordered and Kim and the group followed back into the sliding doors.

Before Kim and Yori stepped in, Kim grabbed her shoulder, "Wait!"

Yori looked her, "What is it Possible-san?"

Kim looked down fumbling with her fingers, "I wanted to thank you."

"For what Possible-san?"

"For saving my life, I owe you one," Kim replied.

Yori smiled and stepped into the doors with Kim by her side, "No problem Possible-san."

Yoda turned and walked toward the viewport of the bridge. Obi-wan came up behind him. "Where is Skywalker?"

"He went to prepare for a mission in the Chommel System."

"Hmm, no Separatists are there in that system." Yoda shook his head, "Skywalker is troubled by something else."

Obi-wan chewed on the idea for a moment but turned his focus to the Kim and the others. "How are we going to train them master?"

"Train them we well."

"But master, this well be much more difficult than training our own."

"That it well be, from a different place they come."

Obi-wan sighed and continued to mull over the choice Yoda had made to train them. He was sure that they should be taught by Gatekeepers, but they were the first of their time for a long time. There probably was no other Gatekeeper master. "So, who do you want me to take?"

"You will take the young lost one, Kim Possible you will take and train Master Kenobi." With that said and done, Yoda closed his eyes and began to meditate while Obi-wan dwelled on his thoughts and new apprentice that Yoda had just assigned him.

____

He paced back and forth as the blast doors rattled once more, and the ceiling shook. The lights above flickered and a slow creaking sound followed. He looked up; it wasn't the ceiling but the doors being penetrated. He could hear the shouts of the clones outside, "One more!" they yelled out. One more detonator and the blast doors were finished and the clones would come running in.

"What do we do!?" Kushro shouted at Coryn.

Coryn ignored Kushro and his helpless rants. He turned to the battle droids on his left and motioned them to get ready. They lay down on the floor and aimed their rifles. Coryn took out his own blaster from its holster. He looked over the polished black metal pistol and its entire luster. He had especially purchased it for himself before the war began, before he became an officer, before he became entangled in this whole conflict. This war had put him through hell, and he didn't like either side, he only joined the faction he was working with now because of Beta.

Sparks flew from the doors were blasted open and smoke filled the room. Kushro shrieked and ducked down by the monitors where the droids had turned their heads at the sound of shouting. Coryn ducked down and aimed his blaster. Even though he only had one eye to see, he was still a proficient marksman.

"Fire!" he shouted. The droids on either side of him opened fire and he did as well. He could hear a couple thuds on the floor and knew that they had scored a couple of hits. He could soon smell the odor of burnt armor and flesh in the air. The clones returned fire and blaster fire streaked through the clearing smoke. Coryn stood up get a better aim and shot wherever the shots were coming from. He heard more thuds, but there were now more metallic thuds than the thuds of clones. He was in a losing battle.

The last droid fell to the floor and the smoke cleared revealing a troop of clones surrounding Coryn and Kushro. The clones raised their rifles motioning for both of them to get on the ground. Kushro didn't bother or try to put any resistance. Nothing would work, but Coryn thought different and stood there resolute, refusing to do so his blaster still in hand.

"Drop your weapon and get on the floor!" one of the clones demanded.

Coryn's reply was simple and stubborn. He raised his weapon and fired two clean shots straight into the clone's torso. Another clone returned fire and hit Coryn in the arm twice. Coryn dropped his blaster and held his wounded arm while the clone he had shot fell on his back dead. Kushro didn't waste time for the troopers to tell him what to do as he got on his knees.

"Please have mercy we surrender!" Kushro pleaded on his hands and knees. The clones looked at him and one kicked him in the gut. Another kicked Coryn's wounded arm.

"Get up Separatist scum!" the ranking sergeant yelled. Kushro rolled over and carefully got up pleading the whole while. Coryn grimaced, he knew that his arm had probably been fractured and it was in deep pain but he bit his tongue holding in pain that he wanted to release in shouts of pain so loudly the roof would collapse in on them and end theirs and the clones' lives.

The clones kept their blasters trained on Coryn and Kushro. It wasn't like they could do anything now. Coryn knew very well that Kushro wouldn't do a thing and he himself was helpless without his blaster or any backup. And since Beta hadn't arrived with the army, he couldn't keep the clones from overthrowing them, it was out of his hands.

Kushro continued to beg for mercy even though the clones could care less. "Shut down the droids," the clone motioned his rifle over to the main control system next to the monitors. Kushro hesitated and looked over to Coryn for help. He shook his head sending a clear message not to do it. Kushro looked back and forth from the clones and back to Coryn. The Sergeant raised his blaster, "Do it." The order was clear and death hung in the air. The clone put his gloved finger on the trigger, the safety was off. It was over.

"Fire!" everyone averted their eyes to the sight at the door where two droid commandos, OM 2 and 4 stood along with a scrawny blond haired teenage boy and a mad looking man wearing a helmet.

"What the hell…" the Sergeant himself and the others couldn't quickly grasped what was going on. The commando droids held up their blasters and wasted no time on taking out the Sergeant hitting him square in the chest. Ron and Dementor soon followed shooting any standing clone whether they had been shot or not.

The last trooper that remained pulled out a thermal detonator and pulled his arm back stretching to throw it over at the small group. As quickly as he had pulled it out, his wrist was shot twice and he dropped the detonator and it fell to his feet and exploded throwing him across the room and against the steel wall.

Kushro and Coryn who had thrown themselves to the ground as soon as the slaughter had begun slowly picked themselves up and looked over to their rescuers.

Ron smiled and looked around, "He didn't like killing people, but these were the bad guys to him and there was no other way in this galaxy. He pumped his fist in the air, "Boo-yah!"

Coryn's face only expressed pain and anger and he turned around angrily grumbling to himself, "It's about time. Where's Beta?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders. Coryn shook his head, "Okay, just get them outta here." For the next few minutes Ron and Dementor struggled dragging the dead clone bodies out of the room. But while picking up some of the droid fragments lying in pieces he overheard Coryn's and Beta's voice in a conversation.

He peeked around a corner and found Coryn glaring at hologram of Beta. "Did you find her?" Coryn whispered gravely.

"No." Beta lowered his head and shook it back and forth, "I'm… I'm sorry."

Coryn pounded his fists against the control panel. A tear trickled from his only eye. Ron turned back around behind a metal beam as Coryn turned around. He quietly walked away as the faint sobs of Coryn barely reached his ear. Maybe that is what Beta was so angry about he was looking for someone, but Ron quickly but back in the recesses of his mind forgetting about it.

With the clone troopers defeated and the rest of the Republic retreating the system, the battle for Ord Canfre was over. By sundown, what was left of the Confederate forces returned to the base tattered and broken. The droid forces weren't tired, that was just their ability, and they were automatons programmed that way. But many of the people of Ord Canfre had chosen to join Beta and had fought against the Republic, they were the hardest hit.

Ord Canfre hadn't really been conquered out right by Beta in the first place. To the Republic it was an invasion and there was a battle, but a mass majority of the peoples of Ord Canfre had formed an alliance with Beta, as long as they kept their freedom, they would support the Confederacy, under the condition that Beta remained in charge.

What looked to be like an occupied city was actually just forces wandering around to do something that didn't involve just sitting around. Now the process of rebuilding things that had been destroyed would resume once again. When news reached the Count and the Separatist Council that the battle was over they resumed their travels to Ord Canfre.

Neither Ron nor Dementor attended the meeting the next morning between the head members of the Separatist Council and the military staff. Instead, OM One and the other elite droids lead to their contemporary quarters deep within the facility where they caught up on some much needed rest. Traveling throughout the galaxy and fighting in a battle had been too much for him.

The next day he woke up from the deep slumber, he didn't find himself in the home he he had just a few days ago found himself in. The room was bleak and the grey metal confines and the stores of weapons in the corner of the room didn't help much. He sat himself up and threw his legs over the side of the cot. It wasn't as comfortable as his bed but it was better than nothing. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretching his over rested body.

In spite of oversleeping he hadn't really missed much other than the Separatists Conference. Besides, Beta told him that he was to stay here in his quarters as long as the Count remained here. He still had no idea who the Count was other than he was Beta's superior. As the sleep left from his watery eyes he looked over the room once more and saw something that he had missed.

Opposite of him against the far wall was a metal dresser dim and dusty from years of rejection. But it was a piece of folded paper atop the dresser that caught his eye. The crumpled sheet looked like another piece of garbage, but for this place even the yellowish crump of paper was badly misplaced. Ron slowly put his feet on the ground and groggily walked over to the dresser.

He took the flimsy piece of paper in his hands and unfolded it. It was a small quick note with messy handwriting. It was from Dementor. The sloppy handwriting was hard to read but Ron got through the note.

_You overslept Sidekick. Beta told me we can finally come up, the Count and Council is gone. There are some new cloths for you in the top drawer. Lunch is gonna be served at noon somewhere on level one. Don't know where really, ask a droid. Hope you had a good sleep._

_Dementor._

Ron snorted and stretched out his arms stifling a yawn and put the letter back on the top of the dresser. He opened the top drawer and sure enough there was a new but plain dark blue shirt and a set of baggy grayish pants, except these resembled the mission cloths he was wearing when he came here. But it was only a thought and he forgot about it all the same. He changed out of the old baggy blue clothes replacing them in the drawer and then fitted into the new ones.

Ron had to admit they were a whole lot more comfortable than the previous he had worn. He took the letter that Dementor had written and stuffed it into the right front pocket of his pants. He stretched one last time before walking over to the door. The door opened by itself, all the doors opened by themselves in the complex. He took one last look at his and Dementor's shared quarter to see if he had left anything and seeing that he didn't left.

The door closed behind him as he began the long walk to the elevator down the lonely low level halls. Rarely did anyone but a couple droids now and then walked this part of the level. The reason was because it was a bunker for soldiers in the base, mostly foot soldiers. And since most of the regular soldiers of Ord Canfre preferred to stay in the city at home and droids didn't need sleep, so it was practically just him and Dementor for now.

The Elevator wasn't the best especially with its creepy and high metallic voice that would talk to you. It was a short ride to the first level of the complex and as soon as he exited the dim cubic of the elevator and into the lighted halls he was happy to see droids and others walking around. He walked out and down the halls with his head hung a little. He was still tired and the last of traces of sleep lingered in his eyes.

As soon as he realized as he wasn't getting anywhere and that he didn't know where to get lunch he stopped a couple of battle droids to ask for help. Heck he didn't even know if it was lunch yet.

"Excuse me, but do you know where they serve lunch around here?"

The droids looked at each other and then back, "Lunch?"

Ron shook his head, why would he ask a droid about lunch when they don't even eat food. Well at least he could ask them time it was, they ought to know that. "Do you guys know if its noon yet."

They looked at each other again and began to laugh, or what Ron thought was their way of laughing. "Noon, its already seventeen hour's kid." They walked past him continuing their duty giving him no second thought.

"So they run things by military time around here," Ron grumbled. He continued on his walk to find Dementor or Beta but soon he had the feeling he was walking in circles as he counted his fingers to see what time it really was and came up with five o'clock. Man had he over slept.

He mulled over the past few days and everything that had taken place. He had used a weapon, killed, and practically seen what World War III might look like and survived. He hadn't expected anything like this when he came here.

His wandered through the reasons he had left Kim for this. Was it Fate? Was it destiny? Or was this whole thing just all a big coincidence. As he kept rummaging through his thoughts with his head down, he collided with a massive metal body and fell to the floor.

Ron groaned as the dull pain quickly faded. He looked up at whoever knocked him over, "Man watch where you're going…" Ron quickly found his neck enclosed in huge metal claws his whole body thrown against the wall.

"What did you say?" He opened his eyes to find out who had the gruff voice and found himself face to face with a pair of orange eyes and white metal, skull like plate that held them there. Ron wanted to shriek in horror but his neck was being squeezed so tight nothing could escape his mouth. But even though his face began to take on the lightest shade of blue, he could still see that this alien was encased and made up of droid like parts. He thought it would be the coolest thing in the world if it wasn't hurting him.

"General, he's one of us." Ron and looked over in relief to see Beta and Dementor who had just strolled in on the fracas.

The freak that Ron thought of him as dropped him to the hard floor. "Is he one of yours Beta?"

Beta only nodded his face and emotions hidden behind the Mandalorian helmet and its t slit visor. "Yes my Lord," Beta answered taking a bow.

Grievous looked down and grabbed Ron by the scruff of his collar and tossed over to Beta. Ron landed hard on the floor and rolled over and over until he was flat on his back. "I suggest you keep your subordinates in line general, for your sake." With that Grievous strode off down the hall to his destination.

As soon as he turned the bend and out of sight, Beta offered Ron his hand. Ron accepted and grabbed it with his own lifting himself up. "I'm suppose' to scorn you, perhaps even throw you against the wall but I'm not like that." Beta told Ron taking off his helmet showing his revealing his smile.

Ron straightened his cloths out glancing back over his shoulder to where the freak cyborg had gone. "Who was that guy?"

Beta shook his head only smiling trying to stifle his own laughter, "Dementor is right. I don't know how you managed to stay alive your whole life though." Beta was referring to what Dementor had told him over breakfast and lunch about what he knew of Ron.

"What's that's suppose to mean?" Ron glared.

Beta shook Ron's retort off, "Nothing. That's General Grievous he's had a tempered mood lately."

"Why?"

"I don't know. OM-1 says he got bested by a few Jedi padawans or something like that," Beta snickered.

Ron raised an eyebrow as they walked the opposite way of Grievous. "Is that a big deal?"

"For him it is."

Ron moved his hands to his stomach as if rumbled in hunger. He was starved. "So, when's dinner?"

Dementor burst out laughing, "You don't know how long you slept in do you sidekick?"

"What do you mean, its seventeen hours. Isn't that like five o'clock?" Ron questioned.

Beta looked over smiling, "well it's getting close to eighteen hours and there's only twenty-two hours in a day here. The sun set quite a long time ago." They entered another elevator and took it to the top level.

"Aw man, I was hoping it was dinner time at least," Ron groaned his stomach lurching as the elevator stopped.

The doors whooshed open and they exited from the familiar entrance to the underground facility. The command droid was still at his post with the two Supers on either side of the entrance. The countless droids around them were once again loading countless Munificent cruisers and Federation ships with compacted battle droids and other materials. Everything was back to normal for the most part.

Beta laughed, "Don't worry, I'll take you into town, we'll grab a bite there." Beta told Ron as they walked away from the base. "And I hope you're fully rested from your day an' a half nap. You start your training tomorrow."

A since of dread caught in Ron's gut he wasn't expecting the training part to come up. But for Ron it would be fresh start on a dangerous journey through a war and deception.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7 A New Dawn

**A/N: Okay before you start yelling and grabbing the torches and pitchforks and ask why it has taken so darn long to post this let me explain my reasons. First off I had to finish High School and graduate which there was one class I did need to divert all my attention too and that was Pre-Calculus**

**Second I went on a road trip to Texas with my Aunt to visit my family that lives out there. I had a blast see that it had been over two years since I'd seen them.**

**When I got back I went straight to work to earn a living and then probably the biggest thing was moving from one house to another. So that was pretty big.**

**But the biggest thing of all that really has taken most of my attention away from writing this story was signing up and joining the Army. I leave in February and it'll be a while until I get back so I'm trying to roll off some chapters for the fans of this story. It is also why I haven't been able to respond to anyone's comment for which I am deeply sorry. Don't take it personally because I do read them and greatly appreciate them and take all comments and suggestions into consideration.**

**I give a great thanks to CajunBear73, Sacred White Phoenix, Comet Moon, roc da mic, bon bon-3, spedclass, soulman3, eckles, Lady Rhetorica, Graceful13, fatherfigure1, robzone, GypsyGrl77, and RSfan for all reviewing my story...and having great patience...hopefully.**

**I will respond however to the questions I got from the last chapters reviews.**

**How will the two halves merge? Well that's later in the story and in the next couple chapters it might seem like its going to happen fast but if you are talking of Kim and Ron...then I'm afraid you'll have to wait awhile.**

**I am sorry about the allegiances and who Kim and Ron are fighting for. I know it might be obscure but I'll set things straight. Both Kim and Ron have landed in the middle of the Clone Wars which rages on into its second year between the Galactic Republic and the CIS. Kim has sided with the Jedi and the Galactic Republic in order to fight the Separatists(CIS) or Confederacy who are allied under Dooku's banner. Ron has chosen to side with the Separatists or CIS; however you like to call it, but one thing must remain clear, even though Ron has allied himself with Beta and the CIS, he nor Beta or any of the officers mentioned so far other than Grievous are truly evil. Beta is a good person and is like a Jedi.**

**So the question may be asked. Why did Beta choose the CIS which is allied under a Sith Lord and Grievous and not the Jedi..? Well the reason lies in Beta's troubled past which well be brought up later on and how he actually struggled between the two sides and the light and dark sides. So General Beta, Ron, Colonel Coryn, and Captain Kushro are all good guys. Dementor...well he's just tagging along. You might ask how will this play out...well you'll just have to wait and see. It well all play out good in the end...or the middle of the second part.**

**Yes both Ron and Kim need to watch out for Grievous, whom I must say will play an interesting role in the future...**

**Ron and Yori...together? I never intended for Ron and Yori to be together...but I never did say that it wouldn't be part of the plot and what role it plays. You'll just have to wait and see.**

**So what are Ron and Kim up to now?**

**Let's find out.**

**Hope you like it.**

**General Quin**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Disney's Kim Possible or Lucas's Star Wars. However, the character Beta belongs to me.

Chapter 7

A New Dawn

I.

The Chancellor's shuttle quietly slipped out of the bustle of Coruscant's crowded traffic and ran in and around the enormous complexes that shadowed the planet's cityscape. It left the planet's teaming metropolis behind and raced into one of the many industrial zones that blotched the surface of the planet. Smokestacks and abandoned rusting mega-structures replaced the pristine skyline of Coruscant, darkened further by the thick black smoke belched out by the restless factories.

The shuttle landed at the docks of a deserted tower that rose above the rest of the industrial wasteland surrounding them. Once inside of the tower hidden away from the outside world and the watchful eyes of the Jedi, the transport carefully turned one-hundred and eighty degrees facing the entrance so it could leave shortly.

The side doors slid open and a ramp extended outward until it hit the cold metal floor. Gemini and Brinley stepped out onto the rusty floor of the hanger. Monkey Fist followed suite but turned back to face Lord Sidious, saying "We will meet again when our time comes Lord Fiske. Make no mistakes and don't let your arrogance blind you."

Monkey Fist nodded his head as he turned and whispered under his breath, "I assure you it won't".

The ramp folded back in and the Chancellor's luxurious shuttle inched forward and then darted back into the skies of Coruscant. Monkey Fist didn't stop to dwell on the next time they would meet, that time would come soon enough. Instead he focused on the closer goals that lay ahead. And first was to create a force large enough to conquer Earth and the occupied systems that surrounded it and for that he needed to travel to Kamino.

He walked down a dark and closed-in aisle that lead to the another hanger on the east side of the complex. He had been told that a cruiser would be waiting there for him. He had to move fast, for all he knew Stoppable and his allies were already on his tail and he couldn't risk being caught, figuratively at least. His plans had to work without flaw and he had to keep the Earth's militaries, G.J., Stoppable and soon the Jedi second guessing. If he was found out, then Palpatine would be exposed as well and they couldn't just let years of planning and centuries for their kind who had been waiting for revenge go awry just because one of his inferiors screwed up.

Brinley wasn't a problem, his job was only to protect, hunt and kill. But Gemini and his other alibis had to be kept quiet and well protected. He wondered if any of his farther contacts that he hadn't dealt with in years would remember him or still knew of his existence. He also had to eliminate some of his apprentices, he couldn't have too many, it would be too risky.

"Lord Fist," Gemini hissed into Monkey Fist's ear, "What are we doing, all we've done is steal some sword and a magical relic. You called me to help take over the world and all we've done is jump around through a portal. When!? When are we going to do something actually useful of our time?!"

Monkey Fist rolled his eyes but let Gemini rant on. As much as it pained him to give it any more thought, he needed Gemini, for now. He was one of the smarter, more conventional villains that knew how to run a corporation and take the world. He stopped at a door and turned his head to his left the slightest. "Patience Gemini, rushing into things gains you nothing unless you have a secure plan and motive and have the initiative."

"I don't have patience…"

Monkey Fist held up his hand and turned toward the tar colored doors in front of him, "Everything will come together soon." The door slid open revealing a hanger with a ship and some men loading cargo into it. Monkey Fist walked out of the dark hall toward the shuttle that would smuggle them to Kamino.

The Pilot who was sitting on a fuel container lit a death stick and looked up to see Fist and the others. He inhaled the intoxicating smoke and the taste of the drug settled on his tongue. He pursed the burning stick between his thin lips and stood up pulling up his suit. "So, are you the men I'll be flying to Kamino?"

Monkey Fist smiled slightly but grimaced inwards at the repulsive smell of the puffs of smoke the pilot let out between his chapped lips. Already Monkey Fist disliked the man. "We are, are you the pilot."

"Yes sir," the pilot answered taking the death stick out of his mouth to blow out burning drug out of his lungs. "I'm at your service," he said with a little bow and then laughed, "What can I do for you?"

Monkey Fist thought briefly, "Is there another pilot?"

The man laughed, "There sure ain't, but your free to get yourselves boarded, were leaving in a few minutes."

Monkey Fist cursed himself, the pilot was fortunate there wasn't another, unless he smoked as well. He motioned for the others to go on, but when Brinley passed by he grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back waiting for the others to board first.

Brinley turned to him, "Sir?"

Monkey Fist looked him straight in the eye, "When we get to our destination, we will be landing at a city called Tipoca City. I want you to infiltrate one of the labs on the east side of the cloning facilities stationed there while I talk with their minister. I need you to obtain the DNA cloning template from lab 407, it's heavily guarded and you have two hours."

Brinley brought out one of his firearms and loaded the weapon with its ammo clip and smiled, "How heavily guarded?"

Monkey Fist shook his head, "You won't need a firearm, the soldiers are clones and they'll let you pass."

Brinley was puzzled, "Then why did you say it was heavily guarded. I might as well waltz in there, right," he chuckled.

"It won't be guarded by clones," Monkey Fist took out a silver plated identity card with a galactic ID written on it and placed it into Brinley's hand, "As long as you show them this you should have no problems. Your worry well be any Jedi. They're smart, agile and deadly. Don't draw attention to yourself; I expect you are an excellent deceiver."

"Yes, but what if they figure it out before I get out?"

Monkey Fist smiled, "You know what to do," he paused and frowned in a serious manner, "Just don't underestimate them," he said in a grimmer tone that told Brinsley there was to be no accidents or screw ups.

Brinley pocketed his pistol back in its sheath.

"I think I'll take it just in case."

He nodded and began to ascend up the ramp without further question when Monkey Fist stopped him one last time, "And watch the pilot and learn how to fly this heap of rubbish well you."

Brinley took his employer's hint of disgust well and snickered, "Sure thing boss," and he left Fist alone.

The pilot who had finished his death stick strolled up beside Fist and spat to the side. "That your bodyguard, I wish I had one of those. With this war going on, pirates and muggers have been having a blast."

Monkey Fist disregarded the man and began walking up the ramp to find a seat of his own where he could finally dwell on his plans that would exceed far beyond what Deceptor's of the past could have ever imagined possible.

The pilot watched Monkey Fist disappear into the ship, "Okay, I gotch'ya. A quiet fellow 'eh?" The pilot spat onto the ground again and then brought out another death stick from his pocket.

"Hey!" one of the loaders shouted at him as he lit the fresh stick and inhaled the first huff of smoke, "Isn't this enough of this crap! When are we getting outta here?"

The pilot put the stick between his fore and middle finger and took it out of his mouth blowing out the burning smoke. "Quit your hollering, we'll get out of here soon enough!" The pilot grumbled and turned around walking up the ramp bringing the death stick back to his mouth inhaling more of the blissful drug that was what he thought kept him young and alive.

He chuckled and muttered, "Why the hell does a senator want to go to Kamino…and on smuggling ship. Ha! He must be high on something or really desperate. Ah who am I joking they're all corrupted slime balls," he laughed not realizing that he was the one actually being used to smuggle something far more sinister than another corrupt senator.

II.

With the Second of Battle of Ord Canfre over and the Republic fleeing, the Confederate base was in less disarray than it had been in a couple days ago. For the last two days the remaining forces had been deployed picking up the corpses of clones and scraps of charred metal of spent droids.

Time had rolled by slow and now night had returned to the Ord Canfre sky which was lit up by its three moons and the thousands of distant stars the glittered in the night sky.

But Ron hadn't stayed out long after the Canfre sun had set. He had retired early after he, Dementor and Beta had returned and since Beta had to attend another conference with his superiors he had decided to just try and get some sleep. He was still exhausted from the battle and everything before. Grateful that Beta hadn't done much in training other than teaching him how to meditate which Ron didn't see how it held any value to becoming a Gatekeeper.

Traveling to two different worlds and then running into the middle of a warzone was more than Ron had wanted to do in a lifetime and it had happened in less than a week.

Yet as tired as he was, Ron found himself wide awake staring at the dark metal ceiling above him. Everything was just so new and strange to him that he couldn't stop thinking about it. His mind was restless wandering everywhere it could. He had tried burying his face into his pillow and shutting his eyes but he found himself bloodshot and wide awake.

Images of the battle shot through his head, he had seen videos of World War II and Vietnam and even on TV, but never that close. He had been right there and survived, he had to be the luckiest guy in the world, well on this world at least. He closed his eyes shut trying to forget what had all happened in the last week, but more memories dashed into his mind than he could manage to expel. It was endless and he knew he needed the sleep for tomorrow since Beta could whip out a new exercise that involved something other than just meditating, that's what Ron hoped for anyways.

But more than the battle and all its glory was the shock and realization it brought upon Ron. Kim was back at home, and the way he saw the battle and how it went on the ground and in space, he had a feeling that he might never make it back home to her, Rufus, or his mom and dad.

He took in a deep breath and held it in while contemplating over this. He exhaled blowing out all the spent air and sighed. This stuff wasn't the easiest thing to think about, especially for him. He rolled over wrapping his covers tightly around him trying to force himself to be comfortable. It was no good and he sighed again.

He just didn't understand it anymore. Why he had to leave? Why he was here? Why does he need to stay here? What's the purpose? All these questions and more ran through his head faster than the speed of light.

Finally, grunting, he threw his covers off him and threw his feet over the side of his bed and sat up rubbing his head. It felt like his conscience was a little man playing ping-pong against the inside of his skull and each pulse brought up not one, but a wave of new questions that bounced back and forth in his mind.

He slowly got up and walked to the door and the metal slab slid open before him and he walked into the dim gray corridors of the underground base. If he couldn't sleep it off he would walk it off, it was the only other way he could think of with his mind buzzing. He took the way back he had come earlier and to the elevator on the right.

The doors opened to the empty metal room. He stumbled in, his legs were exhausted, he didn't know why he couldn't just collapse to the floor asleep. The doors closed and the elevator made its ascent to the first floor of the base. The movement on the way up or down usually made him noxious but his mind was busy focused on other things, sometimes the most random too like what was Barkin going to say to him when he came back to school or what would Bueno Nacho still be a running business. He couldn't figure anything out.

The elevator halted and the doors opened to the more lit halls of the ground floor. Security Droids paced back and forth watching for '_nothing'_ Ron thought since no enemies of Beta or the Confederacy ever got this far. Another question ran through his head as he walked past them. What was it like to be a battle droid or a security droid? Or those ones that slid around on the wheels?

He just didn't know. He couldn't answer one stupid question that ran through his mind as he walked down the hall passing more sentries on the way.

With his mind on other things and without really thinking he took a right turn down a smaller aisle. But instead of it leading to an elevator or another room it lead to a simple stair case. Something Ron didn't expect in a place with such hi-tech equipment. A Staircase seemed out of place here. But that went right through his head as he continued and ascended the flight of stairs himself, too oblivious to try and figure out what they were there for anyways.

They winded up into a dark hall that transformed from a metal corridor into a small cramped cavern. Lit only by dim lights that hung loosely above from wires that were stapled into the rocky ceiling. The cold steel floor had ended a while back and was now a dirt floor. His foot hit a rock and he stumbled and fell against the wall, his hands hitting the ragged surface first. He rested his forehead against the wall and closed his eyes. The maelstrom in his head was finally settling.

He smiled.

'_About time_.'

He turned around and put his back against the craggy wall and slowly slid down it until he was sitting up against it. He laid his legs straight out in front of him and put his arms at his side while tilting his back against the cavern wall. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Finally."

"Imbecile!"

The deep voice echoed throughout the cave and Ron snapped to attention looking all around. He recognized the voice but didn't remember whose it belonged to. Scared but also curious Ron pushed himself up off the floor, he felt the load of exhaustion that he was carrying but he managed.

The dim cavern went further down and what Ron thought was a dead end was a cleverly disguised bend where the cavern turned a sharp left. The lights ended a few feet before the bend to further the guise that it was a dead end, a tunnel that hadn't been finished probably to fool anyone who didn't know about it.

He took each step cautiously as he rounded the corner and into the pitch black hall. The lights from around the bend did nothing to help light this part of the tunnel. Ron put each hand against their side of the cave, and he found it to be narrower than he thought. He carefully surveyed the ground with his feet, not wanting to trip over another rock. Up ahead he could hear the murmurs of voices but nothing distinct enough to recognize anyone.

After about thirty feet he realized the tunnel was winding around, he felt like he was going in circles until up ahead he could see another source of dim light. Thinking it was where the lights continued again he rushed toward it and his right foot caught a small rock and he stumbled. He tried to find a grip on either side of the cavern but to no avail and hit the ground with a thud that seemed to echo through the tunnel. The voices paused. He'd been caught, he was sure of it.

His heart beat against his chest heavily like an iron gong, adrenaline pumping into his veins as they pulsed. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Not a sound as seconds seemingly turned into minutes.

Everything stopped.

Ron exhaled a deep sigh of relief as a voice, wherever it came from echoed against the cavern walls. He pushed himself up on his elbow and used it to prop himself up. He continued until he reached the light at the end of the tunnel. He was surprise to learn that it led to a staircase that descended down about thirty feet into a conference room. And down in that conference room were where the voices were coming from.

Not surprisingly, Beta was present in his armor with his battle helmet on the conference table in front of him. Next to him was Colonel Coryn and in the next seat over were two Neimoidians, the closest one he knew was Kushro, and the one farther away was the Captain from the hologram that Beta had talked to right before leaving for Mandalore, or so he thought anyways.

"Your place General was to be here defending the system," growled Grievous who stood in front of Beta and his small group of officers. His voice was still as menacing as ever, he would never forget that voice until the day he died. "Not out traveling to another system!"

"But my officers performed their duty with the upmost confidence. The base never fell into enemy hands…"

"The enemy managed to gain a foot hold on the planet!" Grievous shouted pounding his fist on the table. "The enemy should have been repulsed in space by your blockade."

And this is exactly how Ron had imagined a cyborg would act, with anger and brute force. He watched as a smile slowly appeared on Beta's face. "And General, since when have you ever mounted a perfect defense."

Ron couldn't see Grievous's face or eyes in this case since that was the only way you could determine his emotion. But Ron could rightfully guess they were burning with rage and he guessed so correctly.

"Bah!" Grievous waved Beta off and pulled his arm back under the cape that hung off his immense shoulders and turned around. Ron crouched down fearing that Grievous would spot him but he was too preoccupied with screen of the galaxy on the wall below Ron to notice him.

Grievous continued pointing to the upper part of the screen, "It doesn't matter, in eight weeks you're scheduled to launch your offensive from here along the Braxant Run," he said coolly. Grievous may act like a brute, but from Ron's point of view he had a degree of intellect and patience.

Beta nodded in agreement, "Yes we should assemble hit and run strike forces to attack Republic Battle Groups around Dantooine and Ord Biniir, that would-"

"Yes, just make sure the operation works and goes according to plan," Grievous told him sternly planting his clawed Dura-steel hands on the back of a chair, "Your efforts effect our whole operation," he gnarled his words like an animal to make his point clear. Ron watched Beta nodding in agreement along with the rest of the officers there. The whole time Ron had been listening intently on the whole conversation, but the only thing he got out of it was war business, nothing much else.

Beta opened his mouth to talk again, but Ron didn't hear anything else Beta or Grievous said. His eyelids felt heavier, they had felt heavy over the course of him coming through the tunnel, but this was a different feeling. As his eyes clasped shut he felt two hands reach under his arms before every other feeling drifted away.

III.

Will Du walked down the busy of hall toward the Directors office and the headquarters of Global Justice. It had been really busy for the last couple of days for the Global Justice Department. Everyone seemed to be in hurry to get on top of things. Ever since Kim Possible and her computer geek had disappeared for some top secret mission, the Department was ablaze with problems from all over the world and it was over stretching their current resources.

Almost everyone who was able or fit to go on assignments had been assigned; even reserves or agents who were off-duty were called back to business and save the world. Except Will Du who hadn't been given an assignment in well over six months. He didn't know why but the Director hadn't been very fond of him for the last year and now walking to her office, he thought it was the end of his career at Global Justice.

He let out a short laugh, why should he care since he'd been planning to leave the department anyways. Now a-day's he sat in an office doing paper work with the same pay and he had hated it so he found a new employer, secretly of course and with much better pay. And most in importantly he got to go on missions that had he had been deprived of by Global Justice.

The hall ended and turned to the right. In his right hand he carried a thin metallic black suitcase that held what he needed for his next mission. If he was getting demoted or fired he would be happy, he had no intention of seeing the bland halls of this place ever again.

He reached the secretary's desk which was to the right of the lobby door. The Director's secretary had her eye's fixed on the monitor probably checking appointment times and files. But when Will saw that the lobby was empty he figured she was probably doing what any bored secretary would do.

Solitaire.

"Hello Mrs. Smoltz," he greeted reading the copper name plate at the front of the desk, "I'm Agent Du here for an appointment with Dr. Director.

"Hello Agent Du," she greeted him in a dull tone seemingly having no interest in him. Maybe she was having a boring day and the solitaire wasn't going all that well and when he thought about that he laughed to himself.

"What's funny?" she asked puzzled.

"Oh nothing, just something from earlier this morning," he answered.

"Well here you are Agent Du Monday appointment at…thirteen-hundred hours correct?" she asked him.

"That would be me."

"Identification card please."

Will pulled it out of his suit's inner pocket and handed it to her.

She looked over it, sighed and handed it back.

"Well go right ahead, there's no one else ya got to wait for and she's been expecting you."

Will frowned and turned toward the door, "Thank-you Mrs. Smoltz."

"You're welcome," she smiled awkwardly and pushed her chair back and stood up, "Excuse me," she said as she bolted from her desk down the hall. By the way she was hurrying; Will guessed she was off to the ladies room.

He entered the lobby in front of the Directors office where clients or agents would usually wait for an appointment. But since she was expecting him he went straight to the office door. He reached out and grabbed the knob with his hand but before he turned it he took a deep breath and put on a frown.

"Here we go," he whispered to himself. He twisted the knob and pushed the door open to find Dr. Director sitting at her desk filing through a stack of papers.

She looked up as soon as he closed the door behind him.

"Agent Du, it's a pleasure you made it here," she told him exuberantly, "Sit down, have a seat," she said motioning to the chair in front of her desk.

Will didn't refuse, "Yes ma'am," but it wasn't like he had a choice either and so setting the briefcase by his side he sat in the metal chair which for him was uncomfortable since he had gotten use to his own leather chair in his office.

Dr. Director leaned back in her own cozy leather chair, "So Agent Du, how's the office life been going for you?" she asked.

Will Du looked up at the ceiling thinking, "Um, not exciting," he answered. "But it has its own drama," he added, not that anything really happened.

Dr. Director laughed, "The bureaucratic life isn't as easy as it seems. It's not just licking the envelope and filing a bunch of papers is it?"

Will Du tried to smile, "No its not." Of course Will lied, that's all he ever thought of his job at the desk, a waste of his talent.

"So…" the Director leaned forward again, "The reason why I called for you is because I and the board of directors have all voted to promote you in the ranks of Global Justice, we want you to be a member of the board."

A bomb shell had went off in Will's brain, he had never anticipated getting promoted but to the board of directors, that was like jumping from lieutenant to general in a year, and that never happened.

Will was truly speechless, all this time he was expecting to be fired from the department or demoted and that's exactly what he wanted. He had already found another job with someone else; this couldn't work out with his future plans.

He was speechless, "Doctor I-I don't know…"

Betty chuckled, "Well…you're supposed to be."

"But why?" he asked.

"Well you don't think we put you in an office for no reason, you were excellent in the field and exceeded well beyond what we thought you would have in the bureaucratic level of the department," she answered.

He was still taken aback, she had taken him out of the field where he loved the job and put him at a desk to see if he was quality enough to be a senior member on the board of directors for Global Justice. "But all I did was work at desk, make a few decisions on what should be done…"

"Precisely, your decisions have helped Global Justice with the war against terrorism and other important matters that endanger humanity."

Will Du was still awestruck not being able to fully comprehend that he had been given a senior staff job, a job that was designed for someone far older than him.

But Betty had taken his surprise the wrong way. He wasn't jubilant with pride and joy or anything like that he had wanted to be fired and to rid himself of this place, permanently too.

And he had no idea what to say. He couldn't say he was quitting the job not now anyways. If he did he'd have to have a good reason and nothing short of being half blind was an excuse, especially since Dr. Director had an eye patch.

Will had no choice, "Well…I accept if you and the rest of the staff want me in, yes, it would be a pleasure," he sighed forcing a smile, he had accepted. He stood up when Dr. Director stood and reached out her right hand and reached out and shook it.

"Well, it's a pleasure to have you becoming one of us," Betty said with a smile.

"Great! When do I start?" he asked.

Betty laughed, "Well first we have to get your paperwork in order," she said handing him a stack of papers that were staple together. When Will took them he looked at the staple which itself looked like it was ready to pop off from the stress of too many papers.

"Same procedure as always, eh?" he asked.

Betty smirked, "Of course Agent Du, fill these out and bring them back to my desk tomorrow at fourteen hundred hours."

"Understood Doctor and when well my files and paperwork all be processed?" he asked.

She sighed, "Unfortunately it'll take a couple months but it shouldn't take any longer than that."

Agent Will took a moment and sat back in his chair. With this new job slot he got he'd be able to do a lot better job with his current mission he was assigned under with his new banner. He couldn't slip up this opportunity, not if he could use this position to a serious advantage for his new employer.

"Um, Doctor?"

"Yes Agent Du."

"Is it possible that I be able to attend these director gatherings before my papers are processed?" Will asked.

Now Betty sat back down in her comfortable leather chair and leaned back thinking about Will's question. "I suppose you can it wouldn't bother me," her pensive look told Will there might be a drawback, "But you can't speak your opinion or fact until you are officially on the the board of directors, understood."

Will smiled, "Not a problem Doctor," he smiled and grabbed his suitcase and stood up. "I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow then."

"Actually you'll be seeing me Thursday at the meeting," Betty said leaning back into her chair. "I have to fly out to Japan again tomorrow."

"So what do you want me to do with my papers?" he asked.

"O yea…well just turn them into my secretary tomorrow unless you wanna wait till I get back," Dr. Director answered.

Will grabbed his papers put them in his suitcase and stood up, "I think I'll just turn them in to your secretary."

"Great…um do you mind me asking you what's in that suitcase?"

Agent Du froze before he could get his hand on the doorknob. "Just some more paperwork I have to finish tonight, thought I would bring it home to finish it up ma'am, ya know," he said twisting the knob and opening up the door to the lobby outside.

Betty laughed, "Yes I do Agent Du, well I'll see you Thursday."

Will sighed, "Yes ma'am, have a great day," he told her closing the door behind him. He took in a deep breath and sighed.

'_That was a close one.'_

He looked at his suitcase and it was indeed a close one as he walked through the lobby and passed the secretary's desk, who was back from her trip to the restroom.

She looked up at him as he passed by, "Have a nice day!" she told him dully.

"You too." He looked back down at the suitcase as he continued down the hall. The more he thought about the new position he had just received the more he knew it would help him in his new mission. He was set.

IV.

Brinley never did find his sport of killing as a thrilling job until now. As an assassin his targets were usually unarmed and he almost never got to fight hand to hand combat with any of the guards, not that any he had fought he found were worth while. Most of the people he had hunted in the past had hired either brutes or untrained men with high-tech weapons they didn't know how to use properly. He rarely ever found a challenging opponent, it was always pick-off and run and know one would find out. The only time he ever had a thrill was hunting down another assassin and that was years ago. He lived on the thrill of fighting and killing and even though most of his jobs were just business, he liked doing it personally.

But as he picked his pistol from the ground he found it hard to take his gaze off his deceased opponent. The Jedi had proven a lot more difficult then he would of thought. Fist had made them sound like elite guards.

After this encounter he thought they could've been the guardians of the gods. Questions ran through his mind. Were there more Jedi? Were they a single race or a cult? The slain warrior lying on the ground was obviously not human but something alien. But right now there were no answers to the questions he had.

He sheathed his weapon stepped over the fallen Jedi and walked over to the computer that his opponent had failed to protect. He activated the monitor and then tried to hack into the computers mainframe. If he accessed the mainframe then he could deactivate the security system that protected the DNA template that was secure in the wall behind force field that burned anything that touched it. He entered his code.

"ACCESS DENIED," the computer rang out after his failed attempt.

He tried everything that came to mind and all his experience hacking computers, but the computer denied him entry into the mainframe of the system.

'_There's got to be another way into this.'_

He stared long and hard at the monitor in front of him and then out of thin air it came to him.

"Of course!" he said aloud and reached down into his pocket and pulled out the metallic identity card that Monkey Fist had given him. He reached down under the computers frame and felt around for a small slit that the card would fit into, but found nothing.

'_If the card doesn't slide into something, how else does the damn thing scan…?'_

"That's it."

He grazed his eyes over the keypad of the computer and sure enough on the left there was a flat red scanner that was the cards same size.

He brought the card up and looked over it and then placed it onto the scanner. It took a few seconds but the scanners light turned into a fluorescent blue.

"ACCESS GRANTED."

He was in and not wasting any time he logged into the security system shutting it down. He deactivated the force field and left the ID clearance on the pad just in case the security decided to come back on.

With the force field down he walked over and reached in and grabbed a small metal container. Inside were the DNA template of the clones and a memory chip containing all the information about the DNA and its structure.

He tucked the container under his arm and walked back to the computer. He left the security field deactivated so it would register that the items he had taken weren't found missing by the system. He took the silver ID card from the scanner, pocketed it and walked to the door.

Before walking out he looked back one last time at the fallen Jedi slain on the floor. He couldn't wait to meet another. And with that he walked out of the room and into the halls of Tipoca City.

V.

Ron sat behind a metal bench in the mess hall of the underground base. The mess hall was small for such a huge military installation, but that was probably because the bulk of the armed forces were droids of which pretty much ran the place. But with that the smell coming from behind the kitchen window, Ron knew it was something good.

But instead of eating that something from the kitchen for the last hour he had been waiting on Beta. He had woken up back in his bed a few hours earlier but OM-1 wouldn't let him leave until at least awhile after lunch. For being droid commando and the leader of the team, Ron thought the battle droid would have something better to do than just watch him. But it was only him and Ron smiled at the thought that the other four had to be keeping an eye on Dementor.

"You were lucky."

Ron turned around to see Beta walking through the doors of the mess hall. For the first time it seemed he wasn't wearing the usual battle armor he would wear. Now he was just in regular clothes, well for here at least. He was back in his blue tunic and pants.

"Um...lucky that I didn't die from whatever he did to me," Ron thumbed at OM-1 as Beta seated himself across from Ron.

"Uh no, you're lucky that OM-1 tasered you, if he hadn't Grievous might have caught you," Beta looked at him in a serious manner and Ron just nodded. "OM-1, go get us drinks and ask if the chef what he has ready."

"Yes sir."

"Damn, I gotta get them some real names," Beta shook his head turning back toward Ron.

"Why? They're just droids."

"Well, there commandos, and sayin' their unit names seems dull and it feels like a mouthful," Beta explained.

"Well they're droids, what ya gonna call them?" Ron asked.

"I'll think of something...anyways I didn't care if you were watching from the evacuation exit," Beta pointed his finger at Ron.

Ron looked down at his feet under the table, "You knew I was there didn't you?"

"Yea, but the important thing was that Grievous didn't catch you, ya nearly got killed the last time you ran into him," Beta smiled the slightest at that thought, but Ron couldn't figure it out.

"He doesn't take a liking to anyone does he?" Ron asked.

Beta chuckled, "Nah, that's why he's got the job he has. I'm tellin you if you had landed on the world he was on, you would have been a dead man," Beta said sliding his finger across his neck. Ron gulped and Beta burst out laughing.

"What?" Ron said.

"We need to work the fear outta ya, your just too funny especially the faces you make sometimes," Beta chuckled.

Ron crossed his arms glaring at Beta, "It's Ronshine, it makes everyone happy," Ron told him in his defense.

"Right, is that what they call it these day's," Beta snickered.

OM-1 came back with two large glasses of cold refreshing water. "Thank-you," Beta nodded to the droid.

Ron took his a little more eagerly without any second thought of thanks to the commando and he drank half of the glass in a heart beat. But the commando didn't seem to mind and turned to Beta. "The chef has soup today."

"Is that what smells so good back there?" Ron smiled as his stomach grumbled. He hadn't eaten in awhile and by that he meant over a day.

"Yes," the droid answered simply.

"Well bring us a couple bowls well ya," Beta asked.

"Yes sir," and the commando walked away.

"Anyways what I'm trying to say is that keep your distance from Grievous…at least for awhile," Beta told Ron as he took a sip from his drink.

Ron took another drink from his water, "Believe me that shouldn't be a problem… where is he now?"

"He left to another system after last night's session."

Ron sighed a breath of relief.

"Well, since you heard about practically everything at our small meeting, I'm sure you've realized that I have eight weeks to train you."

"Um… okay, what exactly are you talking about. Just eight weeks?" Ron asked

"And so far the only thing you've taught me is how to meditate."

"Yes and that is a very important step in becoming a Gatekeeper…"

"But how does that help me, all I do is sit or stand, close my eyes and focus on whatever you tell me too," Ron asked raising his voice. "Don't I have to become a good fighter like you with your light sword…?"

"It's a light saber," Beta said dryly.

"Yeah, ok, but when do I become like that n' all that stuff?"

Beta held up his hand to Ron, "Okay stop right there. First of all if you didn't pay attention to what I said, in eight weeks I'm gone and so are Kushro and Coryn for the operation I gotta start."

Ron looked down, "Well I didn't hear much of the conversation but you're gonna start attacking another system or somethin' like that right?"

Beta smiled, "Well at least you're a good listener… sometimes, but yes and that's why I have eight weeks," Beta said pointing at Ron, "Because you're gonna be participating in the offensive and by that I mean leading and fighting in it."

Ron's jaw hung, he never had been really asked to lead or be part of any special operation, especially as a leader. "Are ya sure that you want me…?"

Beta laughed, "Well who damn else am I gonna ask Ron? You are perfectly capable of leading and fighting in any battle," Beta put his drink down as OM-1 came back with two bowls of hot creamy soup.

"Thank-you," Beta nodded in thanks.

Ron nodded and thanked OM-1 too but he was still wary of the commando droid. He looked turned his attention back to Beta again. "But how is learning to meditate gonna help me out with that. Don't I need to get ripped?" Ron gabbed while flexing his arm smiling at the thought of it being larger.

Beta gave Ron a deadpan stare, "No."

Ron presented Beta with a confounded stare.

"No?"

"Nah, course not. You're gonna get toned but you don't need to become a brute. But in order to do that you need to learn how to meditate first."

Ron reached out to get his hands on the bowl of soup that was placed in front of him. He had barely clutched the dish in his hands when it was jerked away from him. "Hey… whoa how'd you do that," Ron queried in astonishment as the bowl of steaming soup floated into Beta's hand.

Beta put the bowl back down on the table, "Well maybe if you tried _meditating_ you can do what I just did."

Ron glowered and crossed his arms, "And how is meditating gonna help me to becoming a Gatekeeper?"

Beta scowled as his eye's bore into Ron's, "Meditating is basically focusing on the force within you. If you can't focus while sitting on your bum then how in hell are you gonna focus on it in a battle with someone or in a war," Beta informed him with a snarl that was just short of ferocious.

Revelation was all that passed through Ron's mind. If he wanted to be truly what he was meant to be, then he would have to train all or most of the energy he had on becoming a master of the force, especially if he wanted to be like Beta. And first it required a lot mental concentration before the physical part.

"So you sayin' I gotta learn how to focus on the force first before I can do anything else?"

Ron received a sigh of relief, "Exactly, learn to do that and all the rest will come easier to say the least."

Ron smiled, "Okay I'll do it," Ron's stomach growled as it pleaded for the long vacancy to be filled by the soup. "Can I have that bowl of soup back, please?"

Beta smiled in a taunting way, "If you want it… then get it back the way I got it from you, eh?"

"Hey, I said would do it… I'm hungry," Ron whined.

Beta took spoonful of his own soup and tauntingly put it in his mouth, "Mm… that sure is some good chowder," he chuckled mockingly giving Ron a smirk.

"Like I said, if ya want it then focus on getting it."

Ron frowned, "But how?"

Beta shook his head back and forth and put Ron's bowl back down on the bench, "Close your eyes."

Ron closed his eyes but not absolutely trusting where Beta was going with this.

"Now, clear your mind of everything that clouds it."

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"Anything that clouds your judgment or disrupts you focusing, stray emotions and thoughts," Beta answered.

Ron tried his best to get rid of all the emotions and thoughts that had plagued his head for the past couple of weeks. He struggled to put them in the recesses of his mind and he managed, barely but still did.

"Now, focus on your surroundings and feel them through the force."

Ron tried his hardest to do what Beta was saying and imagined the surroundings in his mind.

"No, don't imagine. Me and OM-1 here aren't figments of your imagination. We're real and part of your surroundings," Beta spoke with an assertive tone.

Ron was beginning to learn that his imagination was one of the things he had to clear from his mind. Ron began to catch on as his surroundings became as solid as concrete in his mind and realized that Beta had purposely left something out of the picture.

It was someone else's presence in the room. It wasn't the chef, he'd been there before but it was a new but very familiar one and it was near the chef and Beta had left it out.

Ron knew who it was as it materialized in his mind, "Why'd you leave Dementor out?" Ron queried.

Ron earned a hearty laugh from Beta, "Good, now you're catching on. Now focus on the bowl of soup you want and get a real good feeling for it like your actually reaching out and grabbing it but with your mind."

"Using the force?" Ron didn't know it but Beta appreciated each question because Ron was learning with them.

"Yes."

Ron focused as best as he could and for once he could actually feel something he never really felt before and he was controlling it through his own actions. In his mind he pulled the bowl of soup away from Beta and gently floated toward Ron. Even though it was only a couple of feet, he was concentrating so hard on bringing the soup to him it felt like bringing it across the Grand Canyon. It was close though he could smell it.

"Now stop," Beta commanded.

Ron frowned, the bowl of soup was right in front of him and he could feel the hot steam coming off the surface of the broth. He listened to his instructors command and held it there in the air in front of him.

"Now open your eyes," Beta spoke in a softer tone this time but his authority was still there.

"But stay focused," he ordered in a cautious tone.

Ron slowly unfastened his eyelids a little afraid of what he might find in front of him. When he did he was astounded to find the bowl of soup actually was floating right there in his face.

Ron gasped, "Whoa…" he looked up at Beta and he nodded back to Ron gesturing that he could put the soup down. Without using his hands he set the bowl down gently onto the table. He looked back up at Beta, mouth agape, "So this is why…"

Beta nodded, "You're ready for the training, but we still have a long way to go."

"Vow, real impressive vor a sidekick I'd have to say," Dementor interjected mockingly as he took his seat right beside Ron with his own bowl of soup.

"Thanks Dementor, where are your body guards" Ron replied back dryly.

"Vhat body guards?" Dementor asked befuddled.

"Yah, pretty good," OM-1 spoke up adding to Dementor's previous comment on Ron's newfound force abilities, "His body guards have been assigned to mopping up duty if it's my team you're referring to."

"Oh, so there mopping the halls or something," Ron chuckled.

"No, killing any stragglers the Republic left behind," OM-1 retorted dryly.

Ron's smile quickly disappeared and he gulped.

"Well hurry and eat up I don't have all day," Beta ordered Ron as he began to dig into his own soup. It was an order Ron gladly accepted as he took a spoonful of his own food. Although Ron didn't know what Beta had in store for him during the training, all he got was a feeling that it was going to be the longest eight weeks of his life.

VI.

Three weeks had past since Kim had found herself aboard the almost alien Republic battle cruiser that had been speeding through space away from Ord Canfre and toward the strange world of Coruscant. She wasn't used to living on a planet that was a whole city itself, but she had slowly grown accustomed to it.

And Master Yoda had given her that time with a week of rest, a good lot of time which she needed to chew over what had happened and gone wrong over the last couple of weeks. And during that week she realized that Yoda was right in his own peculiar way. She knew she had to move forward and beyond the past that was holding her back but it was so hard to. Like swimming upstream in a raging flood, nearly impossible, even for a Possible.

Last week she had began her training with Master Kenobi and she didn't really have much of a choice since Yori had already began her training with Master Windu the second day after arriving. And Rufus was doing who knew what with Yoda and even though she didn't know it, Ron had began too.

She knew if she wanted to find Ron she had to accomplish the training Yoda had put her up to. And she intended to complete it and she went at it with a vigor and passion that most of the Jedi had never encountered in a padawan, not even Obi-wan or Yoda had seen such devotion. One thing they had done that she could have done without was the ceremonial braiding of a piece of hair that symbolized she was a student.

Through the first couple weeks she learned that she did indeed have an unusual power they called the Force and she had acquired the knowledge of how to harness it, well at least a little bit. She could lift small things like stones and guns; she even mastered disarming guards without touching them which she thought was indubitably awesome. Kenobi had given her a much greater apperception and respect for the force around her and with each day she was augmenting on her knowledge of it and advancing in skill and she knew it and so did the council whom of which were shocked by her rapid advance through training.

Dusk now fell on the last day of the week, or what she thought was the end of the week. She had counted twenty days since she arrived on this clamoring world. She sat outside at the west end of the temple at a landing platform. The clammy winds blew through her red hair hair and the Jedi robe as she waited for Kenobi to show up. Earlier that day he had told her that that afternoon she was to get as much rest as possible before they took off an off-world trip they were taking.

It had already been an hour and neither Obi-wan nor any ship had arrived. But she didn't have any worry about that. It gave her some alone time to just kick back and try to relax which she hadn't been allotted for some time.

But it didn't last.

"Young Padawan, what brings you out here so early," Master Kenobi called out walking from the temple doors.

Kim looked over her shoulder to see him and quickly stood up and bowed in respect as he approached.

"I'm sorry Master it's just…"

He laughed, "No need to explain Kim, you just needed your room to think that's all," Obi-wan said calmly.

Kim nodded grinning sheepishly.

"Not to worry everyone needs their moments of peace."

"Yea, something like that," she laughed nervously, even though she had been around her Master for the past two weeks she still wasn't that comfortable around him, which was quite strange and she knew it, yet she didn't understand why.

Obi-wan frowned, "Kim my dear," he said resting his hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to be afraid of me, I'm not angry."

Kim looked away embarrassed, well not totally, she was just still a little nervous around Obi-wan sometimes; or any Jedi for that matter. She let out a strained laugh, "It's not that I'm afraid Master, it's just that everything…"

Kim was cut off by the the roar from an approaching shuttle landing on the platform.

"Just a moment Kim," Kenobi motioned for Kim to stay where she was as he walked over to the shuttle. Kim looked down at the ground in anguish really wanting to tell Obi-wan that the past was still harassing her mind. But as she looked back up she spotted Obi-wan motioning her to the shuttle. Knowing that Kenobi was bound to bring up the subject later Kim fastened the Jedi robe she wore around her garments and strolled over to the ship.

Walking into the open doors the Captain greeted her, "Hello Kim, I believe your instructor is down the aisle on your left," she told her pointing in the direction to go.

Kim nodded and guised a weak smile and turned and walked down the small hall as she had told her to do. On the left at the end Kenobi had seated himself on a comfy couch in what basically was the mess hall of the ship. Kim sat in the couch opposite of Obi-wan and found it real comforting and so soft that her bed back home couldn't compare. She laid her head down on the arm of the couch and nestled into it.

Kenobi smiled, "Get some sleep Kim, this'll be a long trip."

Kim yawned and stretched out her arms, "Just where are we going Master?" she asked curiously.

He smiled, "Do not worry Kim, you'll find out soon enough."

Kim looked at him baffled.

'_Why can't he tell me where we're going? What's the big secret, did I do something bad or are we going back to battle the Separatists?'_

The questions paced back and forth in her mind toying with her.

Kenobi had leaned over and put his hand on her arm, "Don't worry its nothing bad, we are heading to Ilum and that is all you need to know."

Kim smiled questionably, the doubt creeping in her mind, behind those green eyes, but nonetheless tried to understand what the Jedi Master was telling her was true and right now she just needed to rest.

Kim didn't exactly know how long she slept. All she knew was that after Obi-wan told her she needed some shut-eye, her mind or body didn't skip up a good opportunity.

She found herself lying on her back of the soft cushions of the couch, hands overlapped on her naval. For the first time in weeks she had had a nice sleep and pleasant dreams.

She outstretched her arms and arched her back yawning. She felt so relieved from all the stress in the past weeks and as she sat up from her sleep, rubbing her eyes she still felt sleepy and wanted to settle back down and doze off again but decided to get up and walk around.

She threw her feet over the cushions and stood up and slowly stretched out her limbs once more. It was so refreshing too just stretch and work her revived muscles from all the hard training they had been through in the past weeks. She didn't know how much sleep she had gotten but she guessed around ten hours, considering she barely managed to get at least six back at the Jedi Temple.

She wandered through the bleached like corridors of the shuttle, to Kim the halls were to white, the light bouncing off the walls from the fluorescents above made it seem way more luminous than the corridors should have been. They were compact but that was because the ship was small and not anywhere close to the enormous size of the Republic battle ships. She walked passed the sealed airlock where they had entered the shuttle from and walked past it toward the cockpit, the one place she knew she would find Kenobi at.

The entrance was wide open as she rounded the corner of the hall into the entryway of the room and entered the cockpit. The dark room was coated in the dancing lights from the glittering control panel with its computers and dials and knobs and the faint bluish hue from the hyperspace tunnel they were passing through. It was still a sight of awe for Kim.

And right in the passenger seat was Kenobi; it couldn't have been any easier for Kim to find him. "Possible, it's so good of you to join us," he said motioning to the pilot on his left.

Kim looked over to the pilot, "This is Captain Rivas, she's been flying us through space for the last twenty or so hours," Obi-wan smiled.

Kim smiled and extended her hand in an invitation of friendship, "Nice to meet you Captain."

Captain Rivas gladly to took her hand and shook it fervently, "And a pleasure to meet you Miss Possible," she said cordially.

"How was the nap young one?" Kenobi asked.

Kim stretched out her arms and yawned, "It was good, but did I really sleep that long?" Kim asked dazed, she couldn't believe she would ever sleep that long.

Obi-wan cracked a jovial smile, "Well you slept long enough to make it through the whole trip, we're just about there."

Kim was puzzled, "What's there?" she asked.

The Captain spoke first, "We're pulling out of hyperspace, sir," she informed Kenobi. Captain Rivas pulled the hyperspace lever back and the ship exited the long hyperspace tube and into the normal emptiness of space. Well not really since there was the full view of an icy planet in front of them.

"We're at Ilum Kim," Obi-wan told her while he directed the Captain with his hands. "Land in Sector Five."

Captain Rivas began the decent down to the icy surface of Ilum where the frigid winds of blizzards always howled and snow fell endlessly.

Kim crossed her arms in question, befuddled, "Why did we come to this planet Master?" she asked him dubiously, "It's just an icy wasteland."

Obi-wan gave her an enigmatic smile, "You'll find out soon enough my young padawan."

He turned back around as the ship began its decent into Ilum's atmosphere. Kim watched as they passed through the thick somber clouds and on the way to the jagged and snowy surface of Ilum. The shuttle slowed as it reached its mark on the surface and touched down gently. Kim could barely see outside with the blizzard winds howling continuously, loud and hard. It was a good thing they where the shuttle insulated them.

Obi-wan stood up, "Captain Rivas, keep the ship running until we return," he ordered.

"Yes sir."

He brushed by Kim who was still captivated by the blizzard outside, "Follow me Kim, make sure you're dressed warmly."

Kim made sure that the brown Jedi robe she had on was bundled tight and close to her body. Even though she still had the battle-suit and the garments wrapped around her, it was better to be safe than sorry.

Kim followed closely behind, "Is this a Separatist base Master?"

Kenobi smiled as he reached the console for the doors that opened up into the outside world. "No Kim, you'll find out soon enough."

Kim frowned during the past couple of weeks she had also studied who the Separatists with Wade. She hadn't found out everything about them, but she did know that they were a guild of corporate businesses seceding from the Republic and the war had been raging for over a year and it was nearing its second.

The doors opened up and Kim and her Master were exposed to the freezing temperatures of Ilum. The frigid winds bit at Kim's exposed skin on her face and so she wrapped the robe around her tighter to keep the heat from escaping as they walked through the blizzard.

But she had learned that the General Cyborg Grievous was the Supreme Commander of all the Droid armies of the Confederacy and he had a knack for hunting and killing Jedi. To her he was just another insane ego-maniac.

The other villain behind the faction was Count Dooku, but she hadn't found out a lot about him other than he was the leader of the break-away coalition. All she wanted to know is what system were they holding Ron captive and what were they doing to him. She would go through the whole droid army if she had to to get to him. Nothing would stop her.

"Kim!" Obi-wan shouted at her through the roaring winds of Ilum's snow storms.

She looked up frantically not realizing she had slowed her pace and had fallen behind Kenobi. "Yes Master?" she shouted.

"Keep up, we don't have that much farther to go," he yelled back.

And she believed it to, she could sense that they were close to where ever they were suppose to be. She treaded through the thick dense snow that fell heavily upon them. And the winds blew harder and harder as they got closer to their destination.

More and more and more, it seemed like walking through the worst of the blinding cold blizzard was a test set up by Obi-wan. She had been through snow storms on Earth and walked through it like nothing, but this was way worse. This planet was just a snowball and its mission it seemed was to freeze everything. The temperatures were colder than anything she could have ever imagined. To her it was a test of her endurance and her moral, a test of the mind.

She closed her eyes shut as the wind turned on her and blew the stinging snow right into her eyes. "Watch it!"

Looking up was too late for her as she ran into Obi-wan who had stopped. She stumbled backwards but was able to maintain her balance.

He looked up, "We're here," he said in a heavy voice trying not to let too much of the freezing air inside his lungs.

Kim came up to his side and lifting her gaze up to where his eyes led she saw the towering spires that were all part of a large cave that was closed off by beautiful carved doors of some black shiny stone like that of obsidian from earth. "What is this place?"

"The Crystal Caves of Ilum Kim," he stated.

Kim's gaze was fixated on the beauty of the temple being covered by white snow. The wind seemed to grow quieter here around the temple.

"It's beautiful," was all she could utter.

"Well, open these temple doors," Obi-wan said glancing in her direction.

Kim looked over to him and knew what he meant, she had to use the force, "But-but…"

"Kim," Obi-wan smiled looking down upon her, "Don't let fear grow inside you and consume you. You're not trying to impress anyone here this is for your own gain. As Yoda say's "Size matters not"."

Kim looked down at the snow at the still unconvinced. She had only been trained for a couple weeks and even though she had advanced quickly through her training, she started to doubt herself.

"Kim, this is a challenge, yes. But it is challenging your esteem, the heart of your confidence," he told her. "Life is never easy and it is filled with difficulties, but instead of going around them or turning back, you should embrace them and use them to boost yourself up."

Kim understood and nodded and looked up at the vitreous doors, but her eyes still held some doubt in them. Something was missing.

Obi-wan saw this and smiled slyly, "Besides, isn't anything possible for a Possible."

Kim looked at Kenobi and smiled and then shifted her gaze back to the huge double doors to the Crystal Caves. She still had some doubt deep down but she flushed most of it out of her system. She knew she could do this and if not for herself then for Ron.

She unsheathed her arms from her robe like weapons and thrust them forward like she was pushing against a huge concrete barrier and focused her mind on the force around her to open the huge and massive entryway to the caverns. She closed her eyes and focused harder and harder feeling the the push of the force. She could hear the creaking sound of the massive doors being moved from there emplacements.

Finally she could feel it and stopped, there was enough room for both her and Master Kenobi to pass through. She opened one eye, but only just to see if she had done it.

"Well done my young padawan," Obi-wan told her and proceeded to walk into the Crystal Caverns. Kim opened both her eyes and looked on as Kenobi walked through the breached doors and was soon to follow and came back up to his side.

Kim looked at the inside in more awe than she had on the outside. The inside was sparkling and aglow with crystals with all sorts of gems in so many shapes and sizes and colors. Kim was simply awestruck.

"What is this place Master?"

"This my young padawan is where you're journey begins. The quest to find what you have lost and what you need to gain starts here in these caverns."

Kim was still looking at the sparkling yet thin jet-black spires that contained so many of the crystals. They held up magnificent arches that seemed to be carved out of the cave.

"What journey?" she asked still dumbfounded by the sheer beauty of the whole place.

They stopped and Kim looked up to see a huge towering dome that spiraled upward. Kim looked down from the dome and met her gaze with Kenobi's. Hovering in front of him were the pieces of a lightsaber, all its components in the correct order from top to bottom almost like a child's build-it play-set.

Once a day of each of the last two weeks of training, Obi-wan would pause her training with the force and show her his lightsaber, then dismantle it and put it back together. And each day Kim got to know each piece better and better and better until a couple days ago she put it back together… well nearly anyways.

Kenobi gently pushed the pieces of the lightsaber gently into Kim's control and she took them from him and let them hover in front of her.

"Kim, you began your journey when you were born," he started. "And that journey is your life Kim and forever constantly changing and here you begin a new part."

Kim nodded at this and focused on keeping the essential parts of the lightsaber from the hilt to the blade emitter in perfect order.

Obi-wan smiled as she held her focus on the parts of the melee weapon and his words.

"Today is another chapter in that journey Kim." He looked around him and so did Kim seeing that the ground was laden with crystals of all colors.

"Pick one Kim, anyone you like pick it for it is the heart of your blade," he explained. She looked around and using the force, she picked up a small green crystal from the cavern floor. She lifted it with the force carefully off the floor and put it between the crystal mount and the focusing crystal, all still floating in front of her.

Obi-wan continued, "And just like the crystal is the heart of the blade, your heart is the crystal of your soul." Kim didn't even nod as she slowly lowered the crystal into the crystal mount and then put the next parts of the blade over top it and the hilt underneath.

"And you are the crystal of the force Kim," Kenobi told her as he put hands under the cuffs of his robe. "And the force is your newfound blade of your heart and journey Kim. Embrace it and let it guide you."

Kim was just about to put the encasing over the whole lightsaber and make it complete, "The crystal, the blade, the force and the Jedi are all intertwined. You and the blade are one."

When Obi-wan finished, Kim had completed the blade and now held it firmly in both hands out in front of her. Her eyes were closed from trying to concentrate and not give in to any distractions. She opened them and her emerald eyes looked straight into the blue ones of Kenobi's.

She ignited the green blade.

_VROOOOOMMMMM!!!_

"And so that new chapter begins today Kim, you have completed the first phase of your training," her Master said proudly smiling and then bowed.

Kim closed her eyes again and bowed her head in the slightest movement, "Thank-you Master Kenobi."

And she was truly grateful, especially now that she knew what she was capable of and more. And if this was what she was capable of, what was Ron capable of and what secrets did he have to reveal.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and so doused her new green lightsaber. "Don't worry Kim, we'll find him but you have to find your own way and soul before you can do that."

Kim looked down, "I know, you gotta walk before ya can run," she sighed put her hands down to her side, the lightsaber now in her right hand.

Kenobi frowned feeling her pain, he had felt the same way when he had lost Qui-Gon but Kim still had hope. Ron wasn't totally lost and she had to realize that.

"There is still hope youngling, but believe me you can't rush into the fray yet, you still have much to learn about the force…And yourself," he said taking his hand off her.

'_He's right, I gotta stay focused just like I always do, I'll find Ron and the scum that are holding him, and if I find a single scratch on him, I'll end the war in a day.'_

She thought, confidence filling her. '_I just gotta have patience_.'

_Beep Beep Beeeep_

Obi-wan looked down at his wrist communicator as it went off and raised an eye-brow, "It's Captain Rivas," he stated dubiously.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked with a tinge of worry but mostly out of curiosity.

Kenobi shrugged his shoulders and lifted his left wrist out in front of him at chest level, "Captain Rivas, report," he ordered.

Mostly static came through probably from the furious blizzard outside but Captain Riva's voice did manage to break through, "General Kenobi, General Skywalker is requesting your help in the Malastare System. A small Separatist fleet as landed a contingent of battle droids and they've ambushed his forces."

"Copy that tell General Skywalker we're on our way."

"Yes sir," she replied and logged off.

Obi-wan smiled and looked over to Kim, "Well, do you think you're ready for a new mission, you do need to learn more about your new enemy," he said arching his brows.

Kim sheathed her lightsaber and smiled, "Learning how to kick butt is one of my specialties. I'm ready."

That's all Obi-wan needed and they both turned on their heels and ran out to where they had come in.

'_I'm more than ready.'_


	8. Chapter 8 A Rising Malevolence

**A/N: Sorry bout the wait. I know last chapter might have been a little slow. It was more of a setup chapter. But there is more action to come! Hope you all like the story so far. Last time we left off Ron beginning his training and Kim is on her way to Malastare. Its been Five weeks since we left Kim constructing her first lightsaber. So whats happening now...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Disney's Kim Possible or Lucas's Star Wars.**

* * *

Chapter 8 A Rising Malevolence

I.

Ziost. At its zenith a beautiful planet in the Outer Rim covered by lush green jungles that held dark secrets and many evils. But as time wore on its climate shifted changing the lush world into a frozen wasteland that was largely forgotten. Its importance was little to none

Except for those few who strived to find darkness, it was a beacon. But the planet wasn't as nearly as important as was the ancient Sith Citadel that was constructed on it millennia ago. The very place that held the dark secrets of the Sith.

It towered over the landscape of the frozen valley it was centered in. Mountains dominated the horizon capped with ice and snow surrounding the basin the temple was in. It looked peaceful and undisturbed, but eerily so.

But as the Sun of Ziost set below the horizon, it was clearly visible that someone currently occupied the primeval fortress. The South tower that jutted out of the steep walls was lit up and small shadows could be seen keeping guard along the tower's ridge.

To no surprise its denizen was Monkey Fist and his small coalition. He stood quietly at one of the paned widows that lined the two sides of the tower.

His back was turned away from the ensuing argument between Gemini and one of the new associates he had picked up in the past weeks, Jack Hench. The others talked passively to one another.

Brinley stood near the entrance not concerning himself with any of the commotion. Khorde one of Fist's first apprentices's stood adjacent to Brinley while the others stood guard outside.

Monkey Fist stood there looking out at the expanse of frozen tundra that made up much of Ziost. Over the past weeks he had recruited helpers. He let them talk of whatever useless rubbish they needed, he didn't care.

For now his concern was with his two greatest enemies who had managed to slip into this realm. It was hard to track them but he managed. Possible was in the Malastare System with her new Jedi Master Kenobi while Stoppable had been spotted on Mandalore, but wasn't sure since the informant was killed.

_As long as those two are kept apart I have nothing worry about, for now. _He thought weighing positives and negatives. If the informant had been right about Stoppable he had nothing to worry about. Possible and Stoppable were on opposite sides of the Galaxy leaving them both vulnerable.

But one fact haunted him to the very core of his being. No matter how far apart they were, no matter how many light years, armies or wars were in their way, they always found each other. And that connection was something he had to break.

_No I have to keep them away from each other as long as possible or…_ Monkey Fist smiled crookedly the thought enticing him. _Drakken might have failed but he did prove more resourceful than I thought._

His thought was interrupted by Gemini pounding the table shouting.

"Fist!"

Monkey Fist arched his brow growling balling up his hand into a fist. He turned around and glared down on the group, specifically Gemini.

"What is it?" Fist asked keeping his anger in check.

"What are we doing here sitting around, it accomplishes nothing." Gemini pointed at Fist outraged, "You promised that we would be taking Earth."

Monkey Fist cooled his pooling anger and paced to the table, "And we well Gemini."

"When!? When well we do it?" Gemini yelled back, "I've promised you all my assets and investments and I want results."

Fist stood at the end of the table with everyone's eyes on him. "I assure you Gemini in due time we will take action."

"I want action now!" Gemini demanded.

"Patience my friend, first one must plot his course, if one doesn't they lose themselves in the sea unable to navigate themselves," Monkey Fist responded.

Gemini gritted his teeth grumbling , "But it's been six weeks and all we've done is stolen a DNA template, I would like to know our course of action but you haven't presented any yet."

"Here's one course of action I do suggest Sheldon that you should take," Monkey Fist scowled. "Shut up! We don't want things getting out of hand do we now?" Monkey Fist sneered while Brinley put the muzzle of his pistol at the base of Gemini's head.

Gemini didn't gulp still holding onto his chagrin, but he knew when to back down from a fight so he did.

"Thank-you Sheldon," Monkey Fist nodded toward the tempered W.E.E. leader.

He looked out at the others. "Now then, shall we get started. First things first, does anyone believe in the need for a change of leadership because we'll start off with an elimination vote," his accent putting extra emphasis on elimination.

Everyone stayed silent. Monkey Fist smiled, "Good, now then I'm sure you all have had the chance to meet each other in one way or another but let's introduce ourselves properly, hmm." Monkey Fist nodded toward Gemini.

Brinley pulled his pistol away from the base of Sheldon's skull, "I'm Gemini and I am the leader of W.E.E." he glowered.

Killigan burst out laughing, "And jus' what kind of name is that laddy?" Killigan asked hysterically.

Gemini growled at Duff from across the table, "You're next skirt man."

Duff stopped and stood glaring down at Gemini, "It's not a skirt it's a kilt!" he shouted.

He stared at the rest of them. "I'm Duff Killigan," he sighed and sat down not even mentioning his assistant Perkin's.

"Not much of an introduction," Gemini smirked.

"Shut up!"

It was Hench's turn and he stood up like he would at any business deal, "I'm Jack Hench, manufacturer and distributer of weapons and doom's day devices," he said with a smile. He sat down dismayed when no one showed too much of an interest.

Gemini looked over at the two other's who sat right next to Fist who were dressed in a military like uniform that was snow white and decorated with badges and medals, "And you..?"

Monkey Fist walked over to the strangers, "Ah, my apologies, these next four will be introduced by me, these gentlemen are Volo Fulstum and Sahdra Rollen, they are military strategists, the general's of their day."

"Hmm, I've never heard of them. What country are you from?" Gemini asked.

Fist snorted, "You and your ignorance, they're not from Earth, they're from Calif in our own Galaxy," Monkey Fist stated.

"But that's not possible," Jack declared openly, "There hasn't been a man to make it out of our Solar System let alone the Moon."

Gemini smiled quietly amused, "Indeed that is true."

"Not in the present or near past there hasn't," Monkey Fist said with in a chilling tone. He moved over to the two Khordites that sat opposite of Fulstum and Rollen. "And these are our special delegates from the Khorditian Empire in the northern regions of the Milky Way gentlemen, they're here to provide us with something we don't have a lot of…"

"And what's that?" Gemini asked.

"Space… you see they control a vast quantity of systems about ten thousand or so and we desperately need them."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because for one we don't control Earth yet. Now the DNA template we stole from Kamino is to be used to create a new army."

"Clones?" Gemini questioned, "But those take years to form and train and it can all backfire on us…"

"Not clones you idiot," Fist interrupted, "But synthodrones." Monty pressed a small blue button on a keypad that was in front of him and a small hologram of Drakkens synthodrone appeared. "They are made of a stable biological compound that can form any being depending on what type of DNA is introduced to the compound," Fist explained while slowly walking around the table.

"And just how are we gonna mass produce these in sufficient enough quantities?" Gemini asked.

"That's where you come in, you will use all your assets and knowledge to mass produce these and these two Khordites well provide you the necessary materials to do so."

One of the Khordite tossed up a small ball that turned into a floating droid. The Khordite with its slimy brown tentacles hanging over its mouth began to speak in its own alien language and the droid translated for it.

"I am A'ghol Laek and this is my assistant Ithalig Anek. We are weapons and arms manufactures, simple business men as you would say. We are willing to let you all use fifty of our systems for development and production," the small droid translated his gurgled speech pattern.

"What's your corporation's name?" Jack queried.

Anek responded and the droid translated, "Phubot Industries."

Fist cut into what ever Jack was about to say and spoke, "And with Phubot Industries providing you gentlemen compensation on their planets. You will be able to raise an army like no other."

"But what are our parts in this?" Killigan asked.

"Your heads, most importantly… and a seat on the council of a new order which will rule not only Earth but the galaxy," Fist gloated.

"What galaxy?" Hench asked.

"Our own you idiots… ye of little faith," Monkey Fist grumbled. The rest of the villains were unsure if Fist was crazy or not but went along with it.

"Okay, but what aure we gonna do, heh?" Killigan asked.

"You well develop weapons and explosives with Hench here and Gemini will produce the Synthodrone Army and a space fleet to hold them."

"A space fleet, ha!" Gemini burst out.

"Yes you idiot," Fist came back around and pressed blue button again. A large wedge shaped ship replaced the hologram of Drakkens synthodrone. "This is a Imperial Star Destroyer, you and Phubot Industries will begin to construct these and many other ships that I have acquired the layouts for."

"What? You can't seriously expect that!" Gemini protested. "I don't have the resources to build one of those!"

"But they do," Monkey Fist replied motioning at the two Khordites.

"Still, how do you expect me to build that? I don't even know how advanced it is. It would take years for any genius to find how to work the systems in that schematic properly."

"No it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out! Now stop your babbling."

"Then why don't you do it yourself?" Killigan asked.

"Because I have other matters to worry about," Monkey Fist shot back.

"So you have the layouts for more weapons?" Hench asked.

"Yes and they will be split up between you all for you to make improvements or new variants. Within a year we should have the most powerful force in our Galaxy…" he looked around, "That is if you all agree to the terms?" he asked.

Killigan and Hench looked at each other and then back at Monkey Fist, "Alright Fist, we're in."

"Hench Corporation well help support it," Jack responded.

Gemini gritted his teeth, "I'll tag along, as long as you follow through with your promise."

"Of course Gemini, why wouldn't I?"

"Then you have W.E.E.'s full support."

The droid spoke A'ghol Laek, "The Phubot Industries will devote all resources to your cause without question Lord Fist."

"Good! With all of your support, you have made it entirely possible to create this new order," Monkey Fist declared.

"Before we start talking of that, just how are we going to get our assets off of Earth?" Gemini asked.

"Fortunately for you, you won't have to lift a finger, Laek will have ships transport your goods off-world in the guise of night."

Gemini leaned back in his chair, "When do we begin?"

"Immediately, go and Darth Khorde will escort you back with the Monstrum Simia." Lord Khorde bowed and waited as everyone began to get up and leave, but Fist spoke out, "Gemini, Fulstum, Rollen stay here," he ordered.

As the rest left Gemini and the military advisors Fulstum and Rollen stayed behind and Darth Khorde left with the others.

"Brinley, shut the doors," Fist ordered the assassin at the door.

Fist turned around, "From now on, you shall all refer to me as Lord Fist. Is that clear?" Fist asked stopping at the window again.

"Yes."

"Yes What?"

"Yes my Lord," Gemini uttered the words. It wasn't his custom to view others as higher than himself. "But why'd you have us stay?"

Monkey Fist clasped his hands behind his back, "Because I am appointing you leader of the Council that was just adjourned and Commander of the future armed forces, both army and naval, all the branches."

If Gemini was surprised he didn't show. "Really, why me?"

"You don't need to know, but these men are now under your command. Fulstum as Admiral of the new Navy since he specializes in that area and Rollen the General of ground forces."

Gemini turned to Fulstum first and then Rollen shaking their hands. He turned back to Monkey Fist. "So where are we going?"

"Back to where you came from, but Fulstum and Rollen will be with you at all times helping you unless I say otherwise."

"Yes…" Monkey Fist stared him down, "My Lord," Gemini muttered.

"Good, now leave with the rest. Brinley open the doors," Fist commanded. Gemini and the rest left the room quickly.

"Brinley?"

"Yes my Lord," Brinley responded.

Monkey Fist pressed the blue button again and the hologram of the Imperial Star Destroyer transformed into a holographic film of a young girl with a light-saber cutting down battle droids on a battlefield. "You see this girl?" Monkey Fist pointed her out.

"Yes… she's quite a skilled Jedi isn't she," Brinley observed.

"Yes, but she's also a Gatekeeper," Monkey Fist retorted as he slowly paced around the table skimming his hand over the surface.

"Interesting… she's one of the five?"

"Yes."

"So… what do you want me to do about it?" Brinley asked taking out his pistol.

Monkey Fist stopped and put his hand in front of his face looking at the dust that he'd collected on it. He brushed it off patting his hands and then turned to Brinley and stared into the assassin's cold grey eyes.

"Kill her."

II.

A bead of sweat slowly trickled down his forehead. He tried his best to keep a straight face with commissioners and executives chatting around him.

Hanson flirted with Janet yet again like he always did. It was a shame that Janet Lasorda didn't really care for him, yet he tried so hard. Mason told the usual jokes and funny stories about his old lady.

Ashley Dutton was telling another story of rejecting a guy that she had met at a mall because she was just too good for him, but he thought she was the tramp of this place. She had been out with almost every guy in the room excluding him… at least that's what he'd been told, and knowing her she had taken the guy on a date, maybe more. It was just all about her.

Wheeler bragged how he had just hooked up with another agent named Flores. If there was one thing Will had learned about the board of directors, it was that they were full of themselves.

Right now Will Du wasn't worried about anyone's love affairs or any other problems they had right now. He had his problems to deal with and that was enough. He looked down at his watch then at the suitcase down at the side of his feet. _Twelve minutes to go_.

"Hey there! So you the new guy to the club right?"

Will turned back to see Dutton standing at his side looking down on him. He had to admit she was kind of cute… for someone that had just turned thirty-nine. Her blonde hair was tied up in a bun in that professional manner and her icy blue eyes.

Will forced himself to smile trying not to look suspicious, "If you wanna call it that."

"I don't think I've properly introduced myself," she said with a frown._ You don't have to I already know you_ Will grimaced.

"I'm Ashley, Agent Dutton if ya wanna be all proper 'bout it, but you can just call me Ash if you'd like," she told him holding out her hand.

Will grabbed her hand shaking it heartedly, "Nice to meet you Agent Dutton, I'm Agent Du."

"Nice to meet you, mighty strong grip you have there don't ya," she complemented him.

Will laughed, "As do you." Will didn't mind the chat but he had to stay focused as the clock ticked.

"So Agent Du… just how old are you?" she asked taking a seat on the edge of the table.

"I'm twenty-two, I'll be twenty three next month and what about you?" Will asked in return.

"Well, I just turned thirty-eight last week," she replied shyly looking down at her feet.

_Wow, okay wrong by one year. But I have to give it to her If I didn't know her I'd think her twenty-five or something._ Will thought. But strangely enough the thought did provoke another in his mind making him snicker.

She looked up at him, "What it is it?"

"Oh its nothing really just something that popped in my mind," he made an excuse to go along with it. He wasn't going to really tell her what was on his mind.

"Tell me, please," she asked.

"No, you wouldn't laugh trust me," he told her suppressing the urge to burst out.

"Com' on just tell me please," she begged.

"No, I'm telling you you won't think its funny," Will replied.

"Try me," she said crossing her arms. She put on the puppy dog pout, "Please?"

Will rolled his eyes, "Oh what the hell. Well don't tell anyone I told you…" she nodded her head as he lowered his voice to a whisper, "But last week I walked into the guy's room and guess who I heard screwing around in there."

Dutton's eyes went wide like a kid who found out where the secret stash of candy was.

"Who?"

Will leaned in closer to her so no one would hear, "Dr. Director and Hanson."

Ashley sat back up eyes wide open like saucers. "No way?" she didn't believe it and glanced over at Hanson who was still messing around with Janet.

Will nodded trying his hardest not to burst out laughing. It wasn't his character to start a rumors especially about the Director, but he wouldn't see her after today.

"No… Hanson is so into Janet I don't think he'd mess around with the Director of all people," she concluded. "Come to think of it I don't see the Director as someone to mess around with anyone, especially another agent," she reassured herself.

"You better believe it, I heard them screwing around in the stall. Who else's names are Hanson and Betty Ash?" he asked. "And come on, you know how much stress the Director puts up with? She's got to blow off steam some how."

She shrugged her shoulders and mulled it over, "But it's not like Hanson, not his style Du."

"Whatever you say, he looks like a desperate man to me, I might be to if I was trying to get with a girl like Janet."

"Maybe… but what about you?" she asked making circles with her finger on the glass table.

Will focused back on her, "What about me?"

"Well do you have your own girl, hmm?" she asked flirtatiously.

Will's face flushed with color. Maybe he was wrong about her, he'd never seen her talk to a guy in this place like this and she usually was stuck up and too good for everyone else. _But that would mean she likes me, eh?_

"Nah, I don't get into relations with cooperatives and partners it always ends up a big mess one way or the other," he answered. _Especially ones that are nearly twice my age._

She frowned at his response, "Well you don't have any girl at all, I mean I'm sure you're not just limited to this place right?"

"I don't have time for stuff like that, it's not my interest right now and I doubt it will be for some time, I just got to much stuff to work on," he tried to make it clear that he wasn't interested.

Dutton apparently didn't register the hint, "But Agent Du you gotta relax some how?" she insisted.

Will nodded, "Yea I do in my work," he replied.

She laughed, "That's not what I mean…" the door behind them opened and in walked the Director. Everyone stopped talking and stood up in attention. Will thought it funny when Agent Dutton quickly scooted off the table brushing off her pants and straightened them out.

"At ease," Dr. Director ordered walking to the head of the glass table. As soon as she sat down so did everyone else. Will turned away grabbing the handle of his suitcase and slid it under the table where no one would notice it.

He stood up and looked at Agent Dutton who was about to ask him one last thing, "Excuse me but I really have to… GO!" he said putting emphasis on go. He turned around leaving a speechless Agent Dutton behind and walked out into the lobby.

One late board member, Agent Smither rushed through the double doors of the lobby and dashed to the conference room. He looked at Will shocked he was rushing the opposite way.

"Agent Du, the meeting is about to start." he told him baffled.

"I know, just gotta take a little restroom break I'll be back," he said rushing through the double doors where Smither had just come through. "Yea right," he scoffed.

He looked at his watch. Six minutes left. He didn't know he'd cut it so close. He started jogging to the elevator and stopped in front of the closing doors and put his hand between them. The heavy doors opened back up just short of crushing his limbs. He rushed in and pressed the button for the lobby floor.

He began his decent, thirteen floors to the bottom and the seconds kept ticking away. His heart was pounding against his chest becoming louder and louder. He looked at the watch. Four minutes to go and it wasn't just the suitcase that was rigged.

"God I hope they haven't figured it out," he grumbled under his breath.

He had carefully planted bombs all over the building. Ten pounds of C-4 in the suitcase and a hundred pounds scattered everywhere else would do it. He'd spent weeks smuggling it all in.

The Elevator stopped and the doors opened. Will walked out casually into the main lobby where many agents were sitting on chairs and guards with guns walked around. He passed the main desk toward an x-ray machine.

"Stop right there sir," A guard stopped him in front of the scanner. Will froze in fear. _No way, they couldn't have…_

"Identification please suh," A second guard asked in a southern accent. Will quickly pulled out his card showing it to the guards. The second guard took it and looked it over while the first one wanded him down.

"Lift up your arms… now turn around… and your good sir," the first guard told him.

The second guard gave him back his card, "Here yah go suh, someone been stealin' things from thus place."

"Yeah sorry for the delay sir, you're clear to go," the first said moving out of the way.

Will took back his card and moved through the scanner.

"Thanks," he muttered walking through the sliding doors into the parking lot. He walked past his own car knowing that if investigators found it missing they would suspect him. He had to keep a low profile.

He began running and looked down at his watch. _17 seconds._

Will knew he didn't have time to get away from Global Justice Headquarters which was seconds away from being blown into oblivion. But he needed cover and after looking left and right he spotted it.

A few yards off to his right was a small ditch that ran through the parking lot splitting it in two and weaved its way out to the wooded areas surrounding the complex. It wasn't a bomb shelter but it was a good four feet below the level of the parking complex.

All he could do was hope it would work and he took one last step gritting his teeth pushing off the ground and leaping into the trench. He crawled up against the side of the ditch closest to the structure and cuddled himself up into a little ball.

He counted down in his head…_Five…Four…Three…_

III.

Doctor Director looked up from her files watching Agent Smither rush through the doors and quickly take a seat by Agent Dutton.

"Glad you could join us Smither, elevator malfunctioning again?" Betty asked sarcastically.

Smither stacked his papers and folders into a neat pile on the table. He let out a nervous laugh, "Actually, my wife just called and… she's pregnant again."

Dr. Director smiled, "Oh really, how far along is she?"

Smither was quite happy Dr. Director understood, "Two months, we're just really excited it's our second kid you know."

"Oh that's so sweet," Agent Dutton commented, "Congratulations." Everyone else smiled and followed suite with their complements.

"Alright that's enough, I'm sure we'll all get a chance to see the kid someday," the Director stated. "But right now we got business to tend to." Everyone settled down except Smither who was still jittery from his wife's news.

"Okay so just where are we at Director?" Hanson called out, "What seems to be the issue, Villains, Terrorists?"

Director waited until Smither got his composure together and went on, "Actually Drakken and Shego are behind bars and so is Motor Ed and Senor Senor Sr. is under close surveillance." The Director stopped.

"So most of the major villains are behind bars, what's the problem?" Wheeler asked.

"Have we got any leads on Monkey Fist's whereabouts?" the Director asked.

"Um… a negative there ma'am. None of our agents have been able to locate him anywhere," Hanson answered.

"Maybe it just confirms what that Sensei said in Japan, that Fist has really gone off-world, I mean we sent Possible and her geek, Dementor and Stoppable had gone before they even did…" Wheeler explained.

"It's possible but I want all other possibilities explored first before we make any conclusions," the Director stated.

"But we've been searching for weeks already and we've gone through all our resources, reliable or not," Hanson objected. "He just vanished."

Betty frowned, "And that's why else we're here… Sheldon's vanished too."

Smither frowned, "Your egomaniac twin brother, he's always managed to evade us…"

"Not like this though, we've always been able keep up with him at least," Hanson retorted.

Lasorda added to the Directors concern, "Its not just Gemini… every other villain that we didn't capture in the Diablo crisis or have behind bars has vanished into thin air." Hanson and Smither looked stunned.

"What?"

She pulled out a paper from her folder and read out a list of names, "Duff Killigan, Hank Perkins, Gemini, Jack Hench and most of his clients and associates, hell the entire Hench Corporation and W.E.E. have disappeared over night."

"All of them, everything is gone?" Dutton asked.

"Yes, it's like their agencies dissolved over night, there hasn't been a word of a deal or smuggling operation with the name Hench on it in weeks," Lasorda exasperated tossing the paper back onto her folder.

"That's strange, they all disappear right after Possible and her geek go to another dimension," Dutton added.

"You think they're planning something big, I mean it's in their character to do something like that right after the super hero leaves," Hanson suggested.

"Yea but we would know about it if something that big was going on," Smither pointed out.

"Maybe they've just gotten better," Dutton said dimly.

"Ha! That's preposterous, there's no way they could get past our eyes, we would have picked up on some sorta trail weeks ago," Wheeler responded bluntly.

"Maybe, but that leaves us back at square one," Smither sighed tapping his pencil against the table.

"Maybe its Monkey Fist," Lasorda suggested dimly. "Maybe he kidnapped them and is using them or they're just part of an elaborate distraction of his…"

"You think too much," Hanson muttered.

"Excuse me, at least I try," she snorted.

"Relax everyone… lets see what Agent Du has to say about this… hey where'd he go?" Betty asked baffled at his absence.

"Who, Du?" Dr. Director nodded. "I saw him rushing outta here just a few minutes ago," Smither answered.

"He said he had to take a piss," Dutton added.

"Will, that's a first anyone has had to take a break from a conference meeting, hasn't he heard of holding it in," Hanson vexed.

"Or going before," Lasorda added.

"That's not like Agent Du at all," Betty mused.

Dutton eyes happened to glance under the table and she spotted Du's suitcase.

"You'd think he'd be done by now, it's been about five minutes now," Lasorda complained with a groan.

"Well, he brought his stuff with him; he's got it all in a suitcase," Agent Dutton said pulling up the unusually heavy case from under the table and placing it on top. "Does he have a lot of files or what it's pretty heavy."

Dr. Director was disturbed at what Dutton said and quickly waved for her to hand it over, "Right here now!" she ordered pointing at the case.

Dutton didn't hesitate and slid the case to the Director. Betty stopped the backside of the case and quickly flipped it around and unfastened the locks. She opened it up to reveal what was really inside, "No…" she gasped in horror.

_Five…Four…Three…Two…_

She grabbed it with both hands and flung it toward the windows that overlooked the parking lot of GJ headquarters…but it was too late.

KABLAAAAAM!!!!!!!!!

IV.

Will unfurled taking his bloodied hands off his head looking up. All the explosives had gone off and hot shards of metal and glass had fallen around him along with what he recognized as tidbits of shredded burnt flesh. It was over.

He propped himself up grimacing in pain using his cut up hands. He stood up in the middle of the ditch and looked around to find burnt and shattered pieces of glass and metal all around him.

He turned toward the Global Justice Head Quarters. Once a twenty-three floor gray building was in ruins. The windows of the top floor where the Director had been meeting up with top executives were completely blown out and smoke was billowing out. The five top floors on the left side of the building had collapsed.

He smiled at the feat he had just pulled off. He was sure super villains all around the world could only have dreamed of pulling off the same feat. He was pleased with himself. He had killed the Director and with Kim Possible gone the world was once again vulnerable.

He smiled turned and ran from the smoldering ruins of G.J. Headquarters never turning back.

V.

The green lightsaber crashed down onto Ron's blue one that blocked a vertical slash to his right shoulder. The blades threw out blue and green sparks of energy grinding against each other.

Ron pulled his own out of the power struggle that had ensued and sidestepped a horizontal slash to his waist leaving his opponent off balance. Ron smiled and brought his saber down to his side and push-forced his opponent into a wall behind him.

Ron's eyes shot open as a car sized crate whizzed through the air straight for him. Ron quickly leapt up somersaulting over the crate that crashed into the floor behind. He landed back on his feet only to be met with another smaller crate heading straight for his head.

He quickly brought his saber from his waist up in front of him . The box hit the blue blade head on and it split in half missing Ron completely and falling on to the floor behind him. His opponent now charged at him with his green saber ready to hack at Ron.

But Ron had something else planned for him and using Force picked up some rubble and blasted it at his oncoming contender.

His masked opponent stopped in his tracks but wasn't deterred. He held up his hand deflecting the projectiles with ease. Using his free hand he gathered up rubble of his own and flung it at Ron.

"How many times do I have to say it, never lower your guard," he shouted as the last of Ron's flying debris went around him.

Ron charged after some of the rubble hit him deflecting the rest aimed at him with his blade and leapt into the air bringing his saber behind him like a lumberjack would with an axe.

But he was already awaiting the attack and Ron's saber met his green one. They again engaged in a power struggle which Ron knew as right now he couldn't endure for the long run. He only held the advantage as his masked foe was still leaning back trying to maintain his balance.

Ron used all the strength in his body as their sabers crackled. He gritted his teeth feeling his opponent pushing back.

"Focus, don't think," the grudging opponent advised.

Ron did just that and lowered himself and performed an effortless sweep-kick knocking his adversary off his feet enabling Ron to break free from the grapple.

His rival saved his fall and back-flipped away from Ron's blade. He deactivated his own saber and sheathed it in his belt while two battle droids took his stead in front of him and fired their blasters at Ron.

Ron yelped as one of the blasts grazed his shoulder singing his blue tunic. Ron growled at the stinging pain and looked at the the two battle droids who were marching towards him. He deflected the other blasts with his saber and charged.

He deflected a blast back at the droid on the left hitting it square in the torso. The other droid watched its partner fall and looked up in time to see Ron leap in the air. He somersaulted over the droid with his lightsaber sticking out like a deadly thorn.

"Uh-oh," the droid said in its falsetto voice recognizing the threat but too late. The droid fired its blaster which was deflected. Its head was cut in half by the blade and sparks flew. The droid twisted around to follow its target but fell to the ground.

Ron landed in a squat with his saber sticking out behind him. His gazed shifted from the floor and up to armored warrior who never flinched hands folded behind his back.

"Very impressive… very impressive," he told Ron gruffly.

Ron didn't know how to take it, whether it was a compliment that he had succeeded or an insult to deter him.

Ron stood up and pointed the blue saber at his quarry, "It's over, I've won this time," Ron told him with a steady voice.

"Surrender Beta," Ron smiled.

"Ha! You think it would actually be that easy," Beta scoffed. Ron didn't catch what advantage Beta had.

"Try this on for size?" Beta told him as he took a step back.

But Ron understood the situation clearly when he heard a loud thud from behind him. He turned to see a Super standing with its right forearm locked upright. Then another landed right where he had been facing before and Ron quickly turned to see the one closest to him unfurl its own laser cannons.

Ron was quick to respond not being fazed by the Supers menacing appearance and quickly disarmed it cutting off its extended forearm and pulling it toward him and stabbing it.

The other Super had unfurled its own arm and had trained its cannons on Ron and fired. Ron was quick to respond and twirled around bringing the decapitated Super in front of him to sustain the others fire.

Ron didn't hold the Super in front of him for long and hurled the droid into the other with the Force disabling them both. Ron smiled but only for a short second as he heard the whirring sound of Beta's saber firing up.

He ducked and lifted his saber up behind head as Beta's own feinted him. He shot back up finding Beta landing in front of him.

Without any hesitation Ron bolted forward bringing his blade to bear with Beta's. He hacked down at Beta's right shoulder only to be blocked but Ron didn't give up and kept up his attacks keeping Beta on the defensive.

Ron cut away at his left side and then pulled away and thrust towards Beta's torso making him leap back and parry his blade away.

"You don't want to be in a stalemate the whole time do you, control my central line," Beta ordered gruffly as he deflected another hack from Ron's blade.

Ron reacted swiftly faking a slash horizontally at Beta's left leg. It worked Beta fell for the feint lowering his saber. Ron followed through and pulled back bringing it under Beta's and back up and thrust at Beta's center.

Beta couldn't parry it so he sidestepped Ron's attack but he wasn't given the chance to recover. Ron swung around and cut down at Beta's ankle forcing him to keep on his toes. He was surprised with Ron's newfound speed finding his blue saber again arcing up toward his face.

Their sabers clashed grinding against each other as they fought for power once more. Beta might still have possessed more strength than Ron, but this whole seven weeks Ron had also been working out toning his own strength and was able to hold out against Beta… for awhile.

"Very good, controlling your opponent's central line is key in battle," Beta instructed while pushing back on Ron's saber pressing it away from him. "You control his central line, you have more leverage in the fight."

Ron listened intently writing down mental notes in his head but keeping his focus on the struggle. That was another thing he had to learn and acquire in training, multitasking. It was hard enough to learn stuff on its own, but while fighting was on a whole different level. It forced him to keep a tab on what he learned and be more aware of his surroundings.

Ron forced Beta back hoping he was still off-balance but to no avail as Beta skidded back and stopped on his heals.

Beta didn't criticize him for his failed effort, "Good, use the Force around you."

Ron caught on and lifted two crates on opposite sides of Beta and pulled them together attempting to sandwich Beta between them. But in the knick of time Beta had leapt back landing in a crouch while the crates pulverized each other.

Ron already anticipated Beta evading the collision and had hurdled himself over the smashed crates his lightsaber tightly held in both hands bringing it down on Beta who was waiting.

Again Ron found himself grappling for power. "Don't use the same moves and style Ron. You make it harder on your self."

He pushed Beta back holding onto the hilt of his saber fiercely.

"Your holding the saber too tightly," Beta warned.

Ron loosened his grip finding as soon as he did Beta grinded down and forced the saber right out of Ron's hands and into his own. Ron frowned looking at Beta who had sheathed his own weapon and held Ron's.

"That time too lightly," Beta chuckled handing Ron's weapon back. Ron bowed in respect as he took the weapon back from Beta.

"You're excelling faster than I would've ever anticipated," Beta complimented removing his Mandalorian headgear.

Ron looked back up clipping his saber to the magnetic strip on his belt, "Really you think so?"

Beta only nodded bringing his helmet down to his side and began to walk toward the exit of the training room. Ron turned and followed suite.

"So you think I'm almost as good as you?" Ron asked hopefully.

Beta let out a mighty laugh that rung out through the halls of the underground base, "Not quite Ron but we'll get you there."

Ron frowned but kept up as Beta marched through the main halls. "Don't worry you will," Beta reassured.

They stopped the turbolift and the doors whooshed open. Ron smiled at the thought of how Senior Senior Sr. would have loved to have the luxury of owning such a base where the doors went _whoosh. _ They entered the doors closed behind them and the lift shot upwards.

The thought brought Kim to mind and some of the missions they took up against the billionaire. He wondered how she was doing now still feeling terrible for leaving her going after Dementor. But in a weird kind of way he didn't regret it. It was all for the best, for her and himself. This new destiny he had been introduced to might shape his future and prove to others that he could be _Ron Stepuppable. _

_Besides she's probably happy with 'Pretty Boy' and now that school's probably over they're having lots of fun together… no room for me._

Ron's thoughts drifted from Kim to his pet. _Man I hope she's taking care of Rufus poor fella'_ Ron thought. She had been a good baby sitter of Rufus before when he and his parents had traveled to Paris so he didn't doubt she couldn't take care of him now.

An unsettling silence had befallen over the two and Beta didn't like it as the lift continued its way up to the top floor.

Beta looked over to Ron who was deep in thought. "So what's on your mind Ron?" he asked.

"Huh?" Ron shook the glaze off his eyes and brought his gaze up to Beta.

"I said what's on your mind?" Beta repeated his question again.

Ron sighed.

"Nothing much just thinkin' about home n stuff like that," Ron answered.

"You miss home?"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck not wanting to dwell too much on the topic.

"Yea, just miss my parents and my pet and my place… my bed," Ron chuckled a bit at that and so did Beta. "But… yea just home ya know," Ron said as his eyes glazed over again just thinking about it.

Beta smiled slyly, "Any girls at home you worrying about?"

Ron's eyes shot open and he lifted his gaze up to Beta who was glancing over at him. Ron's face turned bright read and it told Beta everything.

Beta gently laughed, "Don't worry you don't have to tell if ya don't wanna."

Ron looked down smiling sheepishly rubbing his arms as if he were cold, "Nah, I… I… I don't have a girl, just someone I wish I could be with."

"O-o-o-o-h," Beta whistled at Ron's statement.

"She's with another guy I… I just hope she's happy n all, she's my best friend."

Beta frowned, "What's her name?"

Ron sighed.

"Kim… Kim Possible," he replied dreamily.

Beta turned away and looked at the doors again, "Hmm, sounds like a girl who can do anything."

Ron shook his head, "You have no idea…"

Ron turned to Beta who looked at him with a certain curiosity and then away again smiling to himself.

"What is it?"

Beta simply shook his head.

"Nothing… but you're probably the strangest kid I've ever met."

Ron crossed his arms defiantly.

"One could say the same about you- I mean you're only a kid and you're the General of an army and what not… who knows what else you are," Ron scoffed.

Beta smirked, "And some things you'll never know."

"Besides, I'm eighteen now and the way I've grown up Ron, I just don't see myself as a kid anymore."

"But… but you never told me when your birth-"

"Like I said, some things you'll never know."

The doors slid open and they stepped out into the fresh air of the top floors of the base, even though it was still mostly underground.

"So… what about you?"

Beta cocked an eyebrow and looked over to Ron, "What about me?"

"Well… ya know, do you have a girl?"

Beta's face fell blank.

"No."

"Come on, I'm sure you could get any girl ya want," Ron told him.

"Nope."

"Okay."

Beta put his helmet back over his head fixing it to make it more comfortable and kept on walking. Ron had the feeling he was hiding something but he just couldn't tell.

That helmet Beta wore always conveyed the message not mess with him. That Mandalorian helmet hid his face and all the emotions it might have shown. The helmet did its job well as it did strike fear into the hearts of its enemy and if didn't it wouldn't show any fear of its wearer.

Ron followed at Beta's side walking past security droids, Neimoidians and Muuns. Over the past eight weeks Ron hadn't only honed in his skills with the force and a lightsaber but also learned about the various species that strolled through underground base. Beta had been training him with the various battle droids that patrolled the crowded halls. He learned every types, their specialties and weaknesses and so much more.

He had even learned how to fly in space on his own which was the best part about it to Ron. He didn't even have a driver's license and he was flying around in a fighter in space. Everything from cruisers to battleships and droids to the enemy and the star maps. Beta had drilled this information into his head as part of his training.

Ron broke the silence as they continued their march down the aisles toward the assembly chamber.

"So… what's this whole meeting about?"

Beta glanced over and then back, "Well the first part is a little ceremony at the beginning…"

"What's the ceremony for?"

"If you'd let me finish I'll get to that."

Ron chuckled nervously, "Sorry bout that."

Beta was looking at him but Ron couldn't tell if he was irritated or just bemused. Ron thought it safe to think he was the former.

Beta looked forward again as they made a left down the hall passing a pair of marching super battle droids.

"So first is the ceremony and then we debrief the officers and the rest of the delegates on the new operation and its objectives."

"We?"

"Yes Ron, you are partaking in this operation too… and don't worry I have a few assignments for you to keep you busy in your training."

Ron had a mixed reaction to that response. For one he was more than happy to help on any mission, it practically was his occupation back on Earth. On the other hand he didn't like the idea of more strenuous training even though it was good for him.

"Well here we are," Beta stated stopping in front of thick duranium doors that sealed the assembly room from anyone. A probe droid leached out from a hole in the ceiling like a worm from the ground and came down and scanned both Ron and Beta.

"Identities confirmed."

It stated simply and slipped back into its hole in the ceiling. The large doors slowly opened making a soft low hissing sound. This would be the second time that Ron had seen this room, except last time he had been up near the emergency exit. This time he saw it from the actual floor level and the long conference table with officers and scientists alike sitting at it.

Among them were Colonel Coryn, Captain Gune who had been the other Neimoidian that he'd seen at the meeting with Grievous, and Kushro who were situated at the nearer end of the table.

Dementor was seated near the far end with a couple of other officers on either side of him. Every seat was occupied except two which were at the center of the table. Everyone was wrapped up in a conversation but as soon as Beta stepped in everyone went quiet.

Everyone including Dementor stood straight up in attention.

"At ease," Beta told them motioning with his hand pacing to his seat with Ron by his side.

Everyone took a seat including Ron but Beta remained standing behind his chair. Ron looked over at the door and as expected OM-2 and OM-4 were guarding it.

"Now in our first order of business we must get a couple of major adjustments to our structure out of the way."

Everyone nodded in agreement looking back and forth at each other.

"Now we do have three new officers entering our ranks and I'm sure most of you are familiar with them in one way or another."

Everyone kept quiet as one candidate was obvious but the other two were a little more mysterious.

"Receiving the rank of lieutenant…" everyone ears perked up. "…Lieutenant Dementor."

Dementor was one of utter shock and Ron had to laugh because his expression was priceless.

The man who had threatened to throw him in prison or worse if he didn't work for him had just given him rank. Everyone clapped lightly yet respectively of course and Dementor stood up and took a slight bow thanking Beta and sat back down.

"Our second new officer is Lieutenant Morker."

Again everyone applauded for the new officer who stood up and thanked everyone and took his seat.

"And our final introduction is to our newest commander…" Ron watched as Beta slowly turned to him.

"…Commander Stoppable." Everyone applauded fervently, except Dementor.

Ron's eyes turned into saucers. He couldn't believe that Beta had given him the rank of a commander. All this time he thought that he was going to be a regular foot soldier who was Beta's sidekick just like he was back at home.

The large doors opened up and two sentry droids walked in. The first carried battle armor, the same armor that Beta wore except that it was neatly stacked on top with the chest armor, the gauntlets, and lightly armored pants. The other droid carried the signature piece of armor, the one that defined the whole set. The Mandalorian battle helmet with its menacing look.

The droids put them in front of Ron and he looked at them with gleaming eyes like a kid who got a brand new Halloween costume on the night before.

But before Ron could make a grab at the lustrous gear, Beta put his arm in front of him.

"Other than me…" Beta looked around the table of officers and scientists, "…And any other higher members of the Confederacy you all fall under the command of Commander Stoppable with the exception of Colonel Coryn and Kushro."

Beta's stern voice echoed against the rocky walls. Everyone understood the new command structure. Beta removed his arm and Ron was able to get a look at the battle helmet in front of him but he was interrupted yet again.

"Alright then let's get down to business shall we…"

A large holographic map of the galaxy was projected above the table as Beta moved from his seat and began to slowly pace around the table.

"Tomorrow we will finally take our greatest organized initiative of the war… Operation Durge's Lance."

Ron finally understood that this was the operation that Beta was preparing him for and it probably had been planned out months before.

"General Grievous will be in full command of the entire operation, but he will be caught up with occupying the southern belts of the Colonies and the Core worlds launching the First Fleet from Yag'Dhul and the Third Fleet from Thyferra to attack up through the Corellian Trade Spine."

A Captain whom Ron did not know raised his hand in question.

"Yes Captain Thano?"

"If our First and Third Fleets are putting all their efforts into taking the Southern Core, then won't that leave the four other Trade Routes to attack?"

Dementor thought this as a good question and intervened.

"Yes, how are ve going to protect our other holdings in the Outer Rim?" Ron glanced over at Dementor surprised. It looked like he'd been looking into the Galaxy too.

Beta nodded continuing his slow pace around the table. He opened his mouth to speak but the Captain Gune spoke out first.

"While Grievous takes the First and Third Fleets up the Corellian Trade Spine, Admiral Suvan well be in charge of the Sixth Fleet and well be tasked with protecting the Corellian Run, the Rimma Trade Route and the Hydian Way in the southern slice."

"Then who well protect the Perlemian Trade Route and the Hydian Way here?" Captain Thano questioned.

"That's where we come in… the Fourth and Second Fleets are to be launched from here…"

Beta told them pointing to its location in the galaxy. But before anyone else could ask, Ron felt the impulse to speak up.

"And what is the objective, Master?"

The tension in Ron eased when he saw Beta was pleased that he was finally getting involved. Ron could feel a confident courageous feeling dwelling deep within him that he'd never felt before.

"Well… there are two objectives really," he explained. "I will lead the Second Fleet down the Braxant Run with Colonel Coryn and Captain Gune. At Agamar Captain Gune and Colonel Coryn will depart and head up the Celanon Spur while I lead the rest to Bandomeer."

Colonel Coryn stood up. "Our task force will make our way up the Celanon Spur and blockade Shaum Hii."

"Only a blockade, sir?" Thano asked.

"Yes only a blockade and break off any communications it has with the Republic. We will then go down the spur and attack Celanon, recapture Ord Cestus, and capture our primary objective… Botajef."

"Vhat's so important about Botajef?" Dementor asked.

"Its shipyards." Captain Gune quickly pointed out the map zooming in on the planet and its system.

"Yes… you see Botajef produces two things for the Republic... public transports and troop transports," Coryn explained.

"And if we capture those shipyards, we'll be able to cripple the Republic's ability to ferry troops to the Outer Rim," Gune continued.

"Not to mention we could relocate some of our own naval shipyards from here to Botajef," Beta added.

Ron thought he had figured it all out. If the primary objective of the mission was to capture Botajef, then Beta's mission to Bandomeer was a distraction.

"So Bandomeer is a distraction then?"

Coryn quickly responded to the question, "Yes… and no."

"Bandomeer carries great strategic importance and we well need all the help we can get to capture it."

Beta decided that Coryn and Gune had done enough explaining on their part.

"Bandomeer is not a distraction... however the attack will divert much of the Republics resources away from Botajef…"

Beta paused and stopped his pace around the room.

"Bandomeer well be one of many jump points to invade the Inner Rim and Core Worlds."

"We've already leaked information to the Republic on our attack on Bandomeer…" Beta paused and thought for a moment, "Which well occur in ten hours."

Everyone in the room was shocked, even Ron.

"But why?" Captain Thano asked.

"That is ridiculous!" Dementor shouted. "You vill let your enemies muster up their strength and defeat you?"

"No."

"But vhy then?" Dementor asked in confusion.

"Because, it's a trap trap."

Dementor puzzled looked over at Ron and laughed. To him the notion that an idiotic sidekick knew the reason for Beta's mistake was absurd.

"Ha! And how does that verk sidekick?"

Ron took the initiative and stood up.

"No it does!" Ron shouted out and he gave Dementor a sly grin. "And I believe you are to refer to me as sir."

Dementor tried to utter a plea to Beta for help but he only found him nodding with his arms crossed in agreement. Dementor shut his mouth and turned back to Ron and crossed his arms.

"So how does this verk... sir."

He uttered gruffly using every fiber in his body to call Ron _sir_.

"Well you see we do control most of the Braxant Run and most of the systems in and around the Northern Territories… but."

"But vhat?"

"But the Republic does control key systems and outposts where it keeps extra garrisons of troops," Ron explained.

"And when I attack Bandomeer, and Gune and Coryn attack Botajef they well deploy their extra garrisons and our Fourth Fleet well ambush them and capture their outposts. Another thing we leaked out is that General Grievous is leading the attack which will give the Supreme Commander himself a clear shot at the Core."

"And who is tasked with leading the operation to ambush and capture these outposts?" Captain Thano asked.

"Commander Stoppable will lead the campaign along with you, Captain as well as Dementor and Morker," Beta answered.

Ron looked over at Beta with an expression that said _I won't let you down_.

"And what are our objectives sir?" Thano asked.

"Stoppable's objectives are the capture of Garqi, Moltok, Fedje, Ketaris, Dantooine, Dathomir, Ord Biniir, and Cassander," Beta answered.

"At the same time!?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but Captains Thano, Nook, and Tuuk well be helping you…" Ron looked to his left and saw two Neimoidians in their purple hats.

"Also our newly christened officers, Lieutenant Morker and Dementor and our other Lieutenants Crowe, Vadith, and Meln," Beta told Ron.

"You well also have command battle droids at your disposal," Captain Gune said.

Ron nodded looking over at Beta with thanks and gratitude shining in his eyes. Beta only nodded and looked out at the rest.

"Those of you who were not called out are with me and Colonel Coryn. You're dismissed."

Ron watched as almost all of the officers stood up and began filing out the doors except Kushro, Gune and Coryn who stood at Beta's side and oddly enough Dementor had stayed as well. He looked down at his armor and began putting it on. First with the chest armor and shoulder pads with the back armor which were all interwoven with a sturdy and thickly layered leather-like material. He then clasped the gauntlets on which had quite a few gizmos.

Next he pulled the blue pants that had shin guards, knee pads, thigh guards and groin armor all sown into the fabric. Ron took special notice of the groin armor.

_At least someone thought that that part needed protection,_ Ron mused.

The utility belt that came with it strapped on below the abdomen armor and right above the groin guard. Attached to it were two holsters for blaster pistols that connected by straps.

But perhaps the most intriguing piece was the battle helmet. Its darkened T-shaped visor was fearsome, menacing. The color around it was green unlike Beta's red color.

"Green stands for duty."

Ron quickly turned finding Beta standing behind him.

"And the two yellow marks on your chest plate…" Ron looked down at the two horizontal yellow stripes on the armor, "… those signify your rank as commander."

Ron looked back up and examined Beta's armor more closely and found that he had four yellow stripes which Ron knew signified his rank as general. In addition there were more vertical stripes of other colors like red, blue and gold.

"And what do those symbolize?" Ron asked as he examined his armor more closely and found that his right should pad sported the CIS emblem and the left with a black circle with a lightning bolt cutting through it.

"You'll learn about those when you receive them," Beta answered.

"And this one?" Ron pointed at the circle with the lightning passing through it.

Beta took off his helmet and held it at his side, "You are not only in command of the Fourth Fleet but also in charge your fleets' armies and the newly formed Storm Commandos."

Ron was confused.

"Say what?"

Beta turned around to Dementor who was busy pacing back and forth thinking aimlessly.

"Dementor!"

Dementor turned around when Beta shouted and hurriedly walked over to them both.

"Yes sir."

Beta looked back to Ron and smiled.

"Show Ron what you made for him," he instructed.

Dementor nodded and pressed a red button on his small wrist gauntlet.

"Activate," Dementor commanded and looked over to a darkened corner in the back of the room.

Ron's eyes followed Dementor's and found five silver battle droids, one with colored yellow patches unfold from their stand-by position. But as they stood up and walked over to them Ron noted that they were noticeably different from the other battle droids and even OM-1 and his commandoes. One key difference was that their heads weren't as long but shorter and their eyes sensor color was white.

"And these are...?"

"Your own personal commando squad," Beta answered his apprentice's question.

"They're based off the BX-series commando droids… except with some very drastic modifications.

Upon further observation Ron noticed the squad bore navy blue colors over most of their silver metal frames and the Commander sported a yellow marking on his torso and head. All had blaster rifles clipped to their backs.

"I am S-1 of Storm Squad, sir."

The commander of the group told Ron saluting him.

"Yes…" Dementor grinned, "… These droids may look like BX commando droids but are in fact part of the new OOM-BX series, modified to solely serve you and anyone whom you give command of them." Dementor explained while pacing around.

"Of course you know the commander but the two vith red markings are your lieutenants, S-2 and S-3, and the two vith green markings are your sergeants."

Ron also looked them over noting that they looked similar to OM-1 the others. The difference being their changes in physical appearance and the CIS emblem present on their torso and shoulder along with the Storm Commando symbol.

"They have any specific roles?" Ron questioned glancing over the sergeants.

"Yes in vact they do… S-1 iz your leader, commander, vhat ever you like to call him and specializes in almost anything but mostly in battle tactics and strategies."

"And the rest?"

"S-2 specilizes in recon and has excellent marksmen ship…he has the most advanced targeting system software in the Galaxy," Beta helped explain.

Dementor glared and then darted his eyes back to Ron and opened his mouth to speak but was again interrupted by Beta again.

"S-3 specilizes in demolition and assault…anti-tank, vehicle, any bunker or moving transport, you ask it, it'll take it out."

Dementor snorted crossing his arm eyes beginning to turn red.

"I'm sorry lieutenant…" Beta chuckled, "… You were saying?"

"As I vas saying… your ozer two, S-4 and 5 are advanced combat troops train exceptionally with rifles and hand to hand combat. S-4 however is an engineer and can fix anything or learn it and five is a medic. And ze are all capable of learning… very fast," Dementor explained.

"Yes anything you do they well learn and take to it. Anything you teach them they incorporate into their functions whether in battle or not."

"They have independent thought," Dementor summed it all up.  
Ron listened to Beta and Dementor carefully and moved his gaze from the droids to Beta.

Beta pointed at Ron's battle helmet.

"Your helmet is also a little touchy. It has a HUD system and can track up to thirty targets and this antenna is actually a range finder," Beta explained the function of it.

"What is HUD system again...? I mean so I can explain it to anyone else who needs to know," Ron asked sheepishly.

"A heads up display," Dementor answered bluntly.

"You can also direct your whole fleet and army through your helmets communication sensors."

"Can I hear a boo-yah," Ron yelled throwing his fist into the air.

S-1 watched Ron and did the same with its techno voice.

"Boo-yah."

Beta laughed aloud.

"I told ya they'd learn from your example."

` "Yes, les just hope zey don't become total idiots," Dementor commented.

"Can I name them?" Ron asked not liking their assigned unit names.

"Sure." Beta replied.

Ron looked over his new commandos conjuring up new names or nick-names for them.

"Hmmm…" he thought it over, "S-1 I'll call Scythe, S-2 is Ghost, S-3 is Buster…" Ron thought of couple cool names for the others that he would like.

"And S-4 is Slicer and S-5 is Slicer," Ron said pointedly looking at Beta.

"Well don't tell me…tell them."

Beta motioned over to the droid commandos.

Ron nodded looking over to the droid commandos and put his battle helmet over his head.

"You get your names?" Ron asked. The helmet drastically deepened his voice just as it did to Beta's, except his masters was already kind of like that.

Scythe looked at him and nodded his head, "Yes, sir."

"Good."

Ron looked back at Beta and stood tall and straight.

"Go meet with your subordinates and give them their orders for Operation Durge's Lance. In your room you'll find your weapons, pick them up before you leave." Beta ordered.

"You are to conceal your abilities and powers at all times, especially to the Republic unless I state otherwise."

Beta ordered him handed him a magnetized cylinder container.

"This is for your saber, hook it to your belt. And after you meet up with your officers, you and Dementor will be board your flagship, 'Patriot Fist'."

Ron nodded and bowed out of respect, "Yes Master."

Ron turned ordering his newly commissioned commandos to follow him with his hand and Dementor close behind.

He exited the conference room and walked into the halls of the base. Captain Thano, the pair of Neimoidian Captains, Lieutenant Morker and the other subordinates behind them stood waiting for him.

Captain Thano was the spoke first saluting Ron.

"Sir, I'm Captain Thano," he held out his hand which Ron shook heartily. Thano was a tall but thin man that had light brown hair and cold blue eyes. But despite his icy eyes he seemed like a happy guy. He was older than Ron which was apparent with the creases in his face and the five o'clock shadow that he had.

"Nice to meet you captain."

Ron looked them all over from Thano to the Gossam Lieutenant Vadith. He went back to Captain Thano.

"So do you represent the all of the officers or…?"

Captain Thano smiled.

"I only represent them now… they'll be communicating with you directly when the Operation begins."

Ron resumed his walk down the halls back to the turbolift and the rest followed.

"So do any of you have any assigned positions?"

"Well, me, Tuuk and Nook are assigned task forces…"

"Which are?" Ron asked.

"Groups of the Fourth Fleet that are to attack…"

"Do you know your task force?" Ron asked stopping in front of the turbolift doors.

"Well… no sir, you're suppose to assign those to us."

Ron sighed.

"O-o-o-kay then… everyone is to report to a meeting in two hours on my flagship," Ron ordered.

"And your flagship is…?"

"Patriot Fist," Ron stated as the elevator doors opened. He stepped in and turned back to see his subordinates. Scythe and the others followed him in.

Captain Thano looked as if he wanted to say something else but couldn't as the doors began to close.

"Yes sir."

Ron nodded as the doors sealed shut and the turbolift began its descent into the lower floors. Ron looked over at Scythe and just like OM-1 would, Scythe was scrutinizing him and Ron didn't like it.

_'Sometimes these things just creep me out.'_

The Elevator stopped the doors sliding open and he stepped out. The warm air of the lower floors didn't feel that good to Ron and he had asked Beta to be moved up but told him this was also part of his training, learning to be at peace in some place you don't like.

Ron glanced over his shoulder to Scythe.

"Stay here."

Scythe nodded at Ron's demand.

"Yes sir."

Ron turned left and walked down the hall to his room. The door slid open and on his bed Ron found a complement of weapons and gadgets. One was a jetpack which he looked at with glee as picked it up.

"Deng… I didn't think it'd be that heavy."

Ron put over his shoulders and found it clipped perfectly into the grooves in his back armor.

"Cool."

The jetpack and the missile it held inside showed up on his HUD. Next he took up the two pistols and slid them in his holsters which hung on either thigh. The other things were smaller, a food package, and small canisters of water which all fit in his utility belt. But as he looked himself over and now that he was ready for the battle ahead all he could say was one thing.

"Boo-yah!"

VI.

"Roger roger."

"Shoot them down!"

Unit Commander 892 order Unit 352 as clones and a Jedi dove down an embankment near the cliff behind a line of trees.

"Sir, we've lost them," A super told the commander folding up his right arm.

"Well don't just stand there! Advance!" he shouted.

With the order all the battle droids which numbered in the hundreds began marching down the hill firing there blasters and wrist launchers over the ditch where the clones and the Jedi had ducked down for cover.

892 watched from the top safely inside his AAT watching his regiment besiege the enemy below.

"892, Are you there?"

A hologram of TX-41 appeared from the top of his tank.

"Yes sir."

"Have you eliminated the Republic forces in the jungle yet?"

"No sir, they have entrenched themselves. I need reinforcements!"

"We do not have reinforcements. You need to wipe out the enemy before their reinforcements land."

"But sir…"

"Do it or I'll order the bombers to destroy you and your position for you."

TX-41 threatened him.

892 nodded. "Roger roger."

TX-41 nodded and the hologram disappeared. Unit 892 looked to the AAT driver in the tank to his left and ordered him to mover forward.

"All units… Charge!"

VII.

Captain Rex looked over to General Skywalker and Commander Tano gasping for breath. There were only ten others left in the group, the rest had been cut down by the droids blasters.

"Sir… there are too many of them! What are we goin to do?" he asked panting.

"We've got to hold out, General Kenobi well be here with reinforcements soon."

"I don't know if soons' good enough sir," Rex said as he popped up and shot at the charging enemy scoring a couple kills. A group of supers turned in his direction and opened fire. He ducked back down pushing himself against the wall of the embankment.

"Well we're going to have to… I haven't got word from Kenobi for awhile," Anakin grunted cutting a droid in half when it fell over the side.

"Where was he when you contacted him?" Ahsoka asked.

"He was sixty clicks to our east… I think," Anakin replied.

"What!? He wont get here in an hour," Rex griped preparing droid poppers in his hand.

"It could be days," Toomer added sarcastically.

"Have a little faith in him boy's… he'll be here soon," Ahsoka shouted as rocket burst in the trees to there right.

"Well he better… we're not gonna last much longer here and we got no where else to go," Toomer shouted preparing his own droid poppers.

"Throw those droid poppers Rex!" Anakin shouted jumping up deflecting the incoming laser fire.

"Right away!" Rex yelled standing up and threw the grenades with Toomer over at the a group of advancing droids. The grenades popped sending out an EMP frying their circuits and they all collapsed.

"That should stall them for awhile," Anakin said ducking back down.

"Yea… two seconds…" Rex retorted. "Hawk you have any rockets left?" Rex yelled.

Hawk looked into his pack of munitions, "Two sir!"

"Take out those advancing tanks when they get close, it'll buy some time," Rex ordered.

"Yes sir! Right away."

"Maybe even create a barrier for us," Toomer added.

Hawk loaded the first projectile inside and readied the bazooka on his shoulder.

"Get ready, me and Ahsoka well cover you," Anakin shouted out standing up with his padawan deflecting more incoming blaster fire. Hawk stood up and aimed at the first tank that was nearing them and fired.

The missile zoomed out and slammed into the tank which burst into flames and charged metal.

"Great job!" Hawk yelled out as the rest of Torrent Company stood up and fired on the droids that walked around the wreckage.

"Load another one!" Ahsoka ordered as a Persuader tank rolled around the first. Hawk crammed the last shot inside and took aim again and fired. The tank ground to a halt as its tracks and sensors we're blown off.

"That'll give them clankers an obstacle!" Toomer shouted proudly.

"Great work Hawk!" Rex rejoiced.

All of them watched as endless hordes of battle droids came running around the tanks right into the clones' crosshairs.

"Should we advance?" Ahsoka asked her master.

"Not yet we have to wait for Master Kenobi Snips!" Anakin shouted back.

"Well I hope he gets here…" Ahsoka grunted as blaster bolt whizzed past her arm.

"… Soon."

VIII.

"Look out!"

"Grenade!"

Kim's eyes darted to her right where a grenade landed by a pair of clones just a few yards away. She quickly reached out and yanked the clones away with the Force.

The clones landed at Kim's feet as the grenade exploded blowing a small hole in the ground.

"At least those clankers don't know how to cook their grenades," Commander Cody spat striding up to Kim's side.

Kim smiled, "No kidding."

"You all right troopers?" Cody asked looking down at the shocked men.

"Yes… sir," they both grunted pushing themselves up and dusted themselves off.

"Good…"

"Sorry if it was a rough landing an' all…" Kim apologized turning around to see where the grenade had come from.

"There they are!" Another clone said running up firing at a platoon of battle droids that had jumped out of the jungle brush.

Kim deflected a blaster bolt aimed at her and deflected it right back and the droids squad leader.

"Attack!" Cody shouted as his troops as he took aim at the ambushing droids. Another set of droids along with supers sprung up on their right and shot down the two troopers who Kim had just saved.

Kim gasped, "Great…" Kim growled as she turned her attention to the second group.

"Take care of them Cody… I'll take care of the these tin cans," Kim ordered as she made a dash for the supers.

"Yes ma'am… you heard her men, move it," Cody motioned his troops onward.

Kim sprinted toward the stationed supers as the regular battle droids charged at her. She cut them down like going through Drakken's goons. She leapt in the air over the last one and push forced it into the first super in the bush destroying them both.

The other watched as she landed in a crouch at its feet and she back slashed at the supers legs and arms.

"Argghhh!"

Cody ran up behind Kim, "You alright ma'am?" he asked.

` "Yea, piece of cake," she told him confidently sheathing her saber.

Beep beep beep

Kim looked down at her new wrist communicator that Wade had given her just before she and Kenobi had assaulted the droid forces on Malastare. During her training Wade had also done some training of his own… Mostly geek stuff like computers and things like that but he never had seemed to lose interest in it. Kim thought that this was kind of where Wade belonged.

Now he flew with Admiral Yularen in the star destroyer 'Resolute'. And so far that Kim knew, he loved it.

"Who is it?" Cody asked.

"Wade…" Kim answered as she turned the communicator on and Wade's face appeared on screen.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

Wade smiled, "Haven't heard that in awhile… Anyway me and the Admiral haven't been able to patch through to General Kenobi or Skywalker. The Separatists are jamming their communications."

"That's why we haven't had any contact between them," Kim said shaking her head.

"When was the last time you had contact with anybody?" Commander Cody asked Wade.

"Other than you we had General Kenobi a few hours ago. He was working on taking back the City."  
"Anyone else?" Kim asked.

"Commander Tano tried to contact us but all we got was static."

"How long ago was that?"

"About an hour… how far out are you from there position?"

Kim sighed, "Don't know… like I said we lost contact… you think you can locate our position with there last position."

"Sure thing… give me a sec…" Wade look behind him as someone in the back spoke to him.

Wade turned back and looked at Kim, "Before I give you that info ya asked for… Admiral Yularen wants to talk to you."

"Sure thing Wade," Wade moved out of replaced by Admiral Yularen.

"Commander Possible, our reinforcements have just arrived in the Malastare System and are ready to land on the planet but the Separatists Orbital Defense Grid is still up and we can't land anywhere to help you right away."

"You don't have any clearing you can land in?" Kim asked.

"No, the Separatists occupy almost all the clearings available," Yularen replied.

"But why not send a small contingent down?"

"That what you and General Kenobi were for," Yularen retorted.

Kim thought of what to do. _Maybe that's why the Separatists are fighting so hard, even if we win they want to take as many of us down as they can_.

"Not to mention that intelligence has reported Separatist reinforcements to be arriving within the hour," Yularen added.

_Or their just holding us off until their reinforcements storm the system _Kim reconsidered.

"Can you hold?" Kim asked.

"I don't know Commander Possible, All I know is we have three cruisers available and a garrison of troops and armor waiting to be off-loaded," he scorned.

The image of Yularen paned out and Wade came back into the picture.

"Well Kim… Skywalker's last location was about a little less than a click from where you are… surrounded in a clearing," Wade added.

An idea snapped out of thin air, "Admiral..?" Kim questioned as the plan formulated in her head, "What if I told you me and Commander Cody could take the clearing within the hour and relieve Skywalker and his troops. Do you think you'd be able to land troops and armor?"

"Yes we'd be able to land at least some reinforcements," Admiral Yularen thought pensively. "Just how many troops do you have?"

Kim and Cody looked behind them as more clone troopers coming up from the rear walked toward them. There had to be a hundred or so.

Kim turned back to Yularen. "Enough."

"Alright, but I don't know how Skywalker well take to the relief."

Kim smiled, "I'm pretty sure he won't mind."

"Kim, there is one little snag. You see, there position is across a canyon… hundred feet wide and half-a-mile down… and there's no way around it!"

It was a dilemma but Kim knew she would solve it somehow on the way. "Not a problem Wade, just be ready to send in the reinforcements."

"But Kim…"

"Wade, since when have you seen me fail at something?" Kim interjected.

"Well…" Wade looked away thinking.

"Grr…" Kim growled arching her brow.

Wade laughed, "Not any that I can remember of."

Kim smirked, "Good answer."

"So is it possible? Can you do it?" Yularen asked skeptically.

"Well get it done Admiral, you won't have to worry about that," Kim told him coolly.

Admiral Yularen nodded respectively, "Then I'll ready my troops to land… remember Commander… we're counting on you."

And with that the screen went blank.

"What are your orders ma'am?" Kim turned to Cody who stood at attention, ready along with all the other troopers who had gathered around.

Kim smiled slyly, "Alright… here's our plan of attack…"

IX.

"Incoming!" Toomer shouted and dived away along with Hawk. An assault droid fired a missile that arched over the ditch and straight into it.

BLAAAAAM!!!!!!

The rocket exploded sending shrapnel and dirt everywhere. Luckily Anakin and Ahsoka were prepared and moved the clones out of the way.

"Sir, we can't hold out much longer!" Rex shouted out to Anakin.

"We have to!" Anakin shouted back.

"Master! Hawk's hurt… bad!" Ahsoka yelled leaning over a groaning Hawk.

Anakin growled, there were too many droids and there weren't enough able clones left to push forward, especially when the enemy had armor… and lots of it. He might be able to survive but not the rest… not without sacrificing them and he couldn't come to bear that on his soul.

"Sir… what are your orders?" Rex asked breathing heavily with his blasters in hand. He was ready to fight to the end.

Anakin looked over at his padawan of whom he had taught through most of the war. She looked up at him desperately seeking out his help. Below her on the ground was Hawk who was holding his side where a shot must have hit or shrapnel cut him open. Anakin grimaced but saw no other way and motioned for his apprentice to get ready.

"Ahsoka, Rex… get ready." Anakin said igniting his saber. He took in one last breath before he ordered his men and padawan to charge.

VROOOOOM!!!

Rockets zipped over their heads nearly crashing into the crevice they had jump over for safety and exploding not far on the other side.

A scowl crossed Ahsoka's face.

"By the looks of it sir, they have us surrounded."

"No… I don't think so," Anakin smiled as he looked across the canyon.

"What do you mean Master?" Ahsoka asked looking over the deep chasm where the Anakin had fixated his eyes.

Ahsoka watched as a young read headed girl leaped out of the jungle from the other side of the canyon, her shoes on fire and green saber in hand. She watched as the red-head somersaulted over the embankment and in front of the advancing Droid Army.

Ahsoka darted up to watch the girl land in a crouch and stand up in defensive position. Every droid turned their attention to her and opened fire. But the girl was already on the move deflecting every bolt that came her way and slicing through clankers like cheffa cake.

"Uggh…"

Ahsoka turned around to see Commander Cody and other clones pulling themselves up from over the edge.

"How..?" she asked baffled to how they came across the canyon.

"Grapplers," Cody responded holding up a grappler that was Kim's purple hair-dryer.

The roar of Republic gunships swooping in from the skies above drew everyone's attention as they fired rockets down below onto Separatist tanks.

Everyone cheered except Ahsoka who was still in awe. Anakin cheered lifting his saber into the air at the arrival of reinforcements, but Ahsoka was still fixated on the Jedi who was slaughtering droids left and right.

"Who is she?" Ahsoka asked quietly. Anakin looked down at his padawan and smiled. A Gunship touched down softly on the grounds that the droids had held only moments ago.

Both Anakin and Ahsoka crawled over the top and waited for the gunships doors to open. When they did, Master Windu and his padawan, Yuri stepped out of the LAAT.

"Skywalker…"

"Master Windu…" Anakin and Ahsoka bowed in respect as did Windu and Yuri. "…So you're our reinforcements?" Anakin smirked.

"We were…" Mace said after looking around, more gunships landed, off-loading fresh troops and then far off to where Kim was, "… But after Commander Possible is done I don't think we'll need anymore. General Kenobi has already stormed the Separatist Command Center, the planet has been liberated," Mace smiled.

Ahsoka looked at Kim in the distance who was nearing the lead tank at the other edge of the clearing.

_She's just a padawan?_

X.

"Unit 892!" the hologram of TX-41 scorned its subordinate.

"Yes sir!" Unit 892 jumped to attention at the sound of TX-41's voice.

"Why haven't you taken the field?"

"Um… there's a slight problem sir… the Jedi are destroying our forces…"

"I don't care, destroy them at all costs!" TX-41 ordered. But Unit 892 didn't listen instead watching a Jedi creep up behind TX-41.

"Sir…"

"What… Argh!" The transmission was cut off as soon as the Jedi cut through TX-41's body.

Unit 892 tried to reestablish communications with the bunker in the city, but he got no response.

"Uh sir?" the tank driver called out to 892.

"What?"

"We have a Jedi in our sights…"

"What's the Jedi's position?"

"Um… heading straight for us sir!" the driver shouted out nervously. 892 panicked and tried harder to make contact with the base.

"She's taken out our second wave!" another said alarmingly.

"Anyone out there… hello … hello..!" 892 began to shout trying to reach any other droid.

"Sir… I think you're in charge of the whole thing now," another droid of the tank crew responded.

"Um… right…"

"What should we do sir?"

892 took little time to think about it and said the one word that was programmed into his chip over and over, the only thing he really knew how to.

"Attack!"

"Roger roger."

The tank opened fire with everything it had and soon it was the only fight left on the field as the clones began to march up and mop any droids that were left.

"I can't… get her sir. She's moving too fast!" Another droid told 892.

"Open the hatch!"

"Roger roger."

The top hatch of the tank opened and 892 popped out and found himself face to face with the Jedi who had stalled their advance… and she didn't look happy.

"Oh-no," 892 muttered.

XI.

Kim Possible kept a perfect balance atop the AAT's cannon glaring down at the droid commander 892.

"Um… please don't hurt me." 892 asked holding up his hands.

"Why?" Kim asked.

"Uh…" 892 looked back and forth trying to think of an excuse when two supers rush passed the tank in attack position. "You two… attack her," he ordered pointing out Kim.

They turned to fire on her but were cut in half as Yori rushed in ripping the supers apart with her blue saber.

892 looked back at 892, "Um… sorry."

"I don't think so," Kim deadpanned and severed 892's narrow head from its body. Kim cut through the cannon then vaulted off.

Yori strode up beside Kim sheathing her sword.

"Are you alright Possible-san?"

Kim sheathed her own sword and turned to Yori as the tank behind her exploded. "Yea sorta, a scratch or two but I'll be fine."

Clone troopers ran past securing the clearing as more gunships offloaded fresh troops which stormed the jungles taking out any remaining droids. Blaster fire came from all directions but it faded away.

"Well we beat this one," Kim said.

"We?" Yori remarked with a smile. "You took out a whole army of droids Possible-san, it is you who kicked butt."

Kim smirked, "Yea, I guess but I couldn't have done it without the clones."

"Great work Kim." Kim turned around finding Mace Windu, Anakin and his padawan.

Kim bowed, "Thank-you Master."

"Yea, thanks for saving our skins back there," Anakin thumbed back to the embankment near the edge of the cliff. "We were in quite a pinch."

"Yea thanks for the save," his padawan added.

Anakin eyed Ahsoka furrowing his brow.

"Ahem."

Ahsoka looked back up to a glaring Master.

"Oh," she chuckled nervously turning back to Kim, "I'm Ahsoka…" she held her hand out to Kim, "… Ahsoka Tano."

Kim looked at the young alien Jedi's hand, not that she wasn't use to it. She had seen all sorts of them since she'd been traveling the galaxy. But this Jedi padawan was different, more like her in a sense that she wasn't formal when she didn't have to.

Kim shook her hand and smiled, "I'm Kim… Kim Possible."

Yori on the other hand was still formal like she had been before and bowed. "And I am Yori."

"Nice to meet you both," Ahsoka smiled looking back at her Master.

"Yori is Master Windu's padawan's and Kim is Master Kenobi's," Anakin further introduced.

Ahsoka nodded and then looked back at both of them, "So you're new, huh. I've never seen you around the temple. Where you from?" Ahsoka asked crossing her arms.

"Earth."

Both Kim and Yori replied looking at each other and then back to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka furrowed her brow.

"Earth…" she roused thoughtfully, "… hmmm, never heard of it."

Anakin chuckled, "Let's just say they're not of this galaxy."

"Yea, what he said," Kim assured.

"Okay…" Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"That reminds me …" Yori said reaching into robe and pulled out a sleeping Rufus in the palm of his hand, "Master Yoda say's that he's ready to partner up with us again."

"Rufus!" Kim shouted.

Rufus woke up yawning stretching his little arms out. When he saw Kim and Yori he jumped up from Mace's hand and onto Kim's shoulder squeezing Kim's cheek.

"Kim!" He squeaked.

Kim laughed, "I'm happy to see you too Rufus," Kim exclaimed as she nuzzled him affectionately. Both Anakin and Mace grinned.

Commander Cody ran up beside Mace. "Sir… General Kenobi is waiting for us at the Separatist Base with urgent news from the council."

Mace Windu turned to the young teenage Jedi, "I'm sorry to cut this introduction between you three short, but you can talk on the way there," he instructed and marched away with Anakin.

Kim and the rest followed them to a gunship that had landed on Commander Cody's orders.

"So you're not from our galaxy?" Kim turned to Ahsoka who was walking on her right.

"You said it," Kim smiled. Ahsoka reminded Kim of herself back on Earth when she was on missions. A brown crop-top that showed her midriff and to replace the robes was a brown warrior's skirt. Kim had to admit she liked the girls look... for her anyways.

Ahsoka smirked, "Okay but where are you really from?"

"A planet named Earth," Yori replied.

"Really?" Ahsoka asked. "So what's it like?"

"It's little bit of everything…" Kim responded, "Jungle, desert, cities, mountains, oceans and all the rest."

"Sounds like a fantasy, no trouble there at all huh?"

Kim laughed, "Not at all, there's a lot of that too… in no sense is it perfect but we manage."

"Hmmm… sounds like this place…" Ahsoka thought aloud.

"Malastare?" Kim questioned.

Now Ahsoka cracked a laugh slapping her knee. "Not at all… the Galaxy."

"Oh… I guess? But I hardly see any similarities between the two," Kim fumbled the idea in her mind a few times.

"There are many Possible-san… just on a much larger scale," Yori remarked.

"I guess?" Kim deadpanned not really taking her opinion into consideration. Truthfully she was done thinking about the familiarities of this place with her home, it just brought back memories. "So where are you from?"

"Shili."

"Where's that?" Kim asked.

"It's in the expansion region near the Hydian Way."

Kim smiled nervously. "Um… Just so ya know I'm still not all to familiar with the map of the Galaxy and how it works."

Ahsoka grinned. "Okay… just a long way from here is all you need to know then."

"Hurry up you guy's!" Anakin ordered the young teens. "We don't have all day."

Kim looked over at Ahsoka, "Guess we'll have to catch up with each other later."

"Right," and Kim and the other's took off for the gunship Anakin had boarded.

XII.

General Grievous stood tall and erect in the bridge of his infamous Separatist flagship the _Invisible Hand_. It was placed in orbit around the main CIS naval base, the planet Yag'Dhul along with the rest of the First Fleet. His gaze was captured by the immense accumulation of starships that had encompassed his commanding vessel and there were thousands upon thousands more newly christened vessels that continued to flow out of hyperspace from the far-flung Confederate shipyards in the Outer Rim.

It wasn't just his fleet; of course he was the Supreme Commander so every fleet was under his command but this was his personal fleet, but every Separatist fleet building up for the his grand plan that he himself had drawn up. The invasion of the Republic Core and its fall along with the Jedi Order. He would take the Core by storm and annihilate any resistance or rebellion. It was his day.

The only thing stopping him from giving the order to launch the invasion from every known Hyperspace lane was the final approval from Count Dooku and his master, Lord Sidious. But he hated the wait and was becoming impatient.

He turned around to a hologram of the Galaxy and who controlled what. So far the Republic was in control of most of it, while the Confederacy held the Outer Rim and portions inside the Mid and Inner Rim. But with this new offensive he would grab the Republic by the throat and put it up against the wall.

"General…" A random battle droid spoke out from behind Grievous.

"What?" Grievous asked annoyed from the disturbance.

"We have an incoming transmission from Count Dooku," the droid replied.

Grievous growled, "Now he contacts me… patch him through." The droid did what it was ordered and soon enough a hologram of Count Dooku replaced the image of the galaxy.

"General, my Master has gone through the plans…"

"And…" Grievous asked impatiently.

Count Dooku narrowed his eyes. "Well how're the sieges in the Mid Rim fairing, I already have received the misfortunate word that Malastare has fallen…"

"Malastare was a distraction as were Bomis, Ossus and many other worlds, we just happened to lose Malastare and few others."

"Hmmm… General you do realize that Malastare was an important key world…"

"Yes… which is why I ordered the attack as a distraction… with the Jedi tied up there by the hundreds and else where I can make an easier strike… it was an expected and necessary loss."

The Count frowned. "Then I must regrettably inform you that your plan was a failure…"

"And how is that?" Grievous questioned.

"Because most of the Republic hasn't strayed away from their Colony and Core worlds and remain in place as do the Jedi."

"But it should have taken dozens of Jedi to take Malastare…" Grievous argued.

"No… only two…" Dooku countered.

Grievous let out a low guttural growl. "Skywalker and Kenobi I presume…"

"On the contrary… Kenobi did play his part in foiling you but it was another who secured the Republic victory…"

"Oh… and what other Jedi could do that… Master Mundi or perhaps Windu..?"

"Actually a padawan General… one that is rumored you let escape in the defense of our prized naval base at Ord Canfre," the Count mocked the Commander.

"What!? That runt…"

Count Dooku looked down upon Grievous with disgust. "So the rumor holds to be true indeed. How misfortunate General… I thought we we're making progress in your training but perhaps I was wrong to assume that."

Grievous was infuriated and knocked the heads of an unfortunate droid that walked right in the path of his fist. "It wasn't my fault she…"

"She didn't even have her saber General."

"But…"

"Your failure no longer matters General… perhaps in the future you will be more careful on how you conduct yourself in battle and not be as reckless."

"Grrr…"

"Your new task is to take the Republic Core by storm..."

"But if the Jedi are no longer occupied…"

"The Jedi are always occupied whether you realize it or not… but yes General Beta has already come up with an elaborate distraction as you remember… just in case you made any errors," Grievous eyes clenched. "He will attack first and then you, after the Republic is entrapped in his snare." Dooku's explanation was perfectly sound and Grievous had nothing else to argue with.

"Any other order's my Lord?"

"Yes… in fact you do have one new mission in addition to your many others… destroy this padawan you let escape from your grip."

"I don't even know the stinking Jedi's name…"

"You don't have to… you should recognize the girls face…"

"…"

Grievous didn't reply.

"Her name is Kim Possible and this isn't my order but my Master's… now contact General Beta," Dooku ordered ending the transmission.

"He ended the transmission sir," the droid stated the obvious.

"Contact General Beta, I want to speak to him now!"

"Roger roger."

XIII.

General Beta overlooked Group One of the Second Fleet in orbit around the Naval Shipyards of Ord Canfre's third moon. His ship the _Lucid Voice_ was the sister ship of Grievous's terrifying _Invisible Hand_.

"General we have an incoming transmission from the Invisible Hand," a pilot droid shouted out.

"Patch it through." A hologram of General Grievous appeared in front of Beta. "What can I do for you, sir?"

"Begin your attack along the Braxant Run just like we discussed… except be expecting the Republic to reply with everything they have," Grievous ordered.

"Where not attacking at the same time? You'll loose the element of surprise. It'd be better if we attacked at the same time and…" Beta suggestion was cut off.

"I've thought of that and yes it would but the Republic would spread out and we'd still face a organized resistance."

"But they'd be easier to over-run."

"It'd be easier for me and the rest of us though if they concentrated most of their efforts on you General… all you need to do is ensnare them into a trap and hope you win, and I don't give a damn if you die just make sure you succeed… prove your mettle," Grievous made his point sound and clear.

"Not that you know anything about mettle General."

Grievous growled, "Your lucky I'm not there to strangle you alive! Now do it!"

"Yes sir."

The hologram of Grievous disappeared and Beta took off his battle helmet and turned to the Captain of his ship.

"Captain Cors…" Beta turned and called out, "…Prepare to make the jump to hyperspace."

The Neimoidian officer turned to his left.

"Put the new coordinates into the navi-computer and make sure the power converters are online," he rasped ordering the crew.

Beta paced around the bridge overlooking the crews' efficiency giving orders. "And get the other commanders on the line, especially Captain Gune, tell him he is to attack Dathomir immediately."

"Roger roger."

"And get me Commander Stoppable… do we have those coordinates yet?"

"Yes sir."

"Transmit to the rest of Group One… we're making the jump in five minutes."

"Roger roger."

XIV.

Ron sat in the Captains seat in the _Patriot Fist_ not that he needed a rest it was just a time for him to relax. He found it wasn't as comfortable as he thought it would be to sit in his new armor so he had taken his helmet and belt off and but them in his personal quarters.

Below him on his right sat Captain Nook who was making sure the ship and the rest of the task force was ready to make the jump to hyperspace. His new team of commandos stood behind him guarding the perimeter… even though they didn't have to.

"Sir, incoming transmission from the Lucid Voice," a droid below Ron informed.

"Patch it through," Ron commanded.

General Beta's hologram appeared and Ron immediately jumped up. "Um… Master I was just… um… thinking about how…"

Beta sighed, "Cut the jabber Ron."

"Um… Yes Master."

"Now… Ron we have a new development …"

"What kind of development?"

Beta groaned, "Maybe I'd be able to answer your questions if you don't interrupt."

"Sorry Master."

Beta nodded. "Now as I was saying… the new situation calls for us to split up our forces far thinner than before and divert most of our resources to the taking of Bandomeer and Botajef."

"So you guys are getting most of the ships and stuff yeah," Ron responded dully.

"Exactly, so half of the fourth fleet well be transferred to the Second Fleet."

"But that only leaves us with…"

"Plenty of fight left in you Ron, you just need to manage your resources wisely… and besides Captain Gune has been assigned a different task other than helping the Colonel," Beta explicated.

"And that is..?" Ron crossed his arms.

"Capturing Dathomir… well actually drawing the brunt of the Republic Force's away from you and giving you one less objective to worry about."

"So that affects me how? It's a good thing," Ron said.

"Well you'll loose your Lucrehulk Battleship and most of your troops."

"Ah man that tanks..." Ron frowned.

"Just expect to be ambushed by Republic reinforcements… but you still have to keep those extra garrisons on Garqi away from us… it's essential," Beta pointed out clearly.

"Yes Master."

"You'll make the jump to hyperspace to Garqi in twenty-two hours… prepare you're ship for battle and may I ask why don't you have your weapons on you?" Beta arched an eyebrow.

"Um there in my quarter's sir," Ron answered nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"And your sabers..?"

"Same place Master…" Ron gave him a deflated smile.

"Ron you do realize this is war… what are you gonna do when you get there and you realize you have no weapons and you gotta run back all the way to your room to get them, you're gonna waste a lot of time that's what you're gonna do," Beta ranted on pointing at Ron. "That ship is over a kilometer long Ron… you should at least have your sabers on you at all times now go get your weapons!"

"Yes Master…" Ron saluted and turned on his heels and stumbled towards the bridge doors. "Nook your in charge and all of you…" Ron called to Scythe and the other commandos, "Stay on the Bridge."

"Yes sir."

Beta shook his head on the hologram and slipped his battle helmet back over his head. "Captain Nook…"

"Yes General."

"Make sure that Commander Stoppable and his task force are accounted for when you make the jump to light speed… and make sure he debriefs the other officer's, I've already debriefed them but I want him to make sure they're up to speed."

"Do not worry sir, I'll make sure he does just that."

Beta nodded and he disappeared. Nook looked out the across the empty space as hundreds of ships from the Fourth Fleet changed course away from Ord Canfre and toward the Lucid Voice near the far third moon. And in another instant they were gone making the jump into hyperspace.

XV.

"So the question is why the Separatists poured in so many resources into taking Malastare?" Anakin Skywalker observed as he and the rest conversed with Yoda and the rest of the Jedi Council.

"Hmmm… perhaps a prelude of what to come it is," Yoda pointed out.

"But why would the Separatists put so much effort into taking this planet and without a experienced commander?" Windu asked prudently.

"Mind you it isn't just Malastare they attacked with sheer force but other planets too?" Obi-wan reminded Master Windu.

"It's just so unsettling, it isn't like Dooku to waste so many resources on a few worlds when they can be better used elsewhere," Windu told the council.

"And since when does Dooku care for anything… he's a Sith Lord," Anakin remarked.

"He may be a Sith Lord but he is also careful and very intelligent… it is completely out of his nature to be reckless," Mundi replied back.

"Ah, but we also thought that Dooku was just a political ideologist… we never imagined him plotting a war with the Republic and look where we are now," Obi-wan pointed out.

"Very true that is, hmmm. Agree I do that Dooku has changed much," Yoda sided with Kenobi.

"Still it doesn't make any sense why the Separatists would attack just random targets all over the Mid Rim," Anakin exclaimed frustrated.

"Maybe they're becoming desperate?" Mundi suggested.

Kim watched from afar as her Master and the other higher members of the Jedi Order bickered back and forth on why Malastare was attacked so viciously by the Separatists. It reminded her of how she and Will Du argued about the reason and purpose for Duff Killigan stealing Professor Greens super grass formula.

Kim turned to Ahsoka who was as amused as she was. "So is this how they always act?" Kim asked crossing her arms.

Ahsoka sighed and nodded, "Almost all the time?"

Yori laughed, "They do not all act like children."

"Not so much like children… more like they can't make up their minds," Kim pointed out to Yori. Ahsoka nodded her head.

"Someone should just take action," Ahsoka said pounding her fist into her other hand.

"But one must also stand back and observe before running into a fight head on," Yori remarked.

Kim and Ahsoka smirked at each other and then back to Yori. "I tend to make my observations while on the mission," Kim remarked.

"So what do you guy's think the Separatist's are up to?" Ahsoka asked. Kim and Yori looked at each other not sure of what to think of the whole situation.

"Well…" they said in union.

"I know you two have different agenda's then the rest of us…"

"It's not that…" Yori responded, "…We just haven't given the situation a lot of thought."

"Oh…" Ahsoka mouthed and turned her attention back to their squabbling masters.

Kim continued to ponder over what Ahsoka had asked her. What were the Separatist's planning? Random attacks with excessive amounts of droids and force but with no seasoned commander… and not to mention the fact that they tried to keep the fight up as long as possible.

"It's a diversion," Kim said aloud as Rufus crawled out of her robe and onto her shoulder. "What do think Rufus?"

"What's a diversion?" Both Yori and Ahsoka asked.

"The attack on Malastare. You asked me what I thought about the whole attack and I think it's a diversion." Kim looked back at Rufus who just shrugged his shoulders and stretched. He didn't know what was going on he had just gotten up from a nap.

"Well, that's interesting I was just thinking over Master Mundi's suggestion that the whole thing is an act of desperation. You know we have been crushing…" Ahsoka recited what Mundi had gone over but Kim didn't believe it.

"No." Kim shook her head back and forth. "If they were desperate the attack would've at least had some leader not just a droid commander."

"Well why don't you go share your views with the others?" Yori suggested.

Ahsoka gave Kim a timid smile, "Um I wouldn't do that… they don't really like to be interrupted."

"Well someone's got to tell them what we think the Separatists are doing. If they sit there babbling all day the droids might conquer the whole galaxy," Kim exaggerated but she knew that her idea might be right and no one else had mentioned it. Which she thought odd for a bunch of Jedi.

"Well maybe we should take Ahsoka's word Possible-san."

Kim rolled her eyes and turned to look at Yori, "Look were not getting anywhere standing around here and no where closer to finding Ron," Kim laid down the fact blatantly. Yori looked down at her feet, she hadn't thought of that point and she also wanted to find Ron. She looked up and nodded back at Kim.

Ahsoka reached out and grabbed Kim's shoulder and turned her back. She opened her mouth to protest but couldn't after she saw the determined look in her green eyes. "Go ahead."

Kim nodded and walked forward toward the arguing Jedi with Yori and Ahsoka following close behind.

"Maybe it was Gunray…" Mace suggested.

Kim squeezed in between her Master and Anakin. "Excuse me," Kim spoke softly at first but no one seemed to acknowledge her presence except Obi-wan.

"Kim…" He tried to stop her from speaking up again but it was too late.

"Excuse me!" This time she raised her voice a little too high for the Council's liking. Everyone's attention was drawn toward Kim and her Master.

"Master Kenobi, have you taught your padawan anything about respect," Master Rancisis admonished. Kim bit down on her curled lip as Master Rancisis glared at her with demeaning eyes.

Kenobi turned to look at his padawan who knew she had made a mistake. Kenobi looked back at Master Rancisis. "Please excuse my padawan Master but she is new to the order and this… place."

"As if this excuses her uncouth behavior," Rancisis fussed.

"I'm sorry Master, I'm sure Kim is more than sorry," Obi-wan told Rancisis as he turned to Kim.

Kim looked down at her feet and then back up at Master Rancisis. "I'm sorry Master, please forgive my interruption but…"

"That is all we require young padawan… now about this Separatist threat…" Kim glowered at how the Jedi Master treated her like a little child and she raised her hand to speak but put it down. It was no use to tell the Council until they had made there own decision.

However one member of the council was watching Kim and could feel the urge in her to speak out.

"Hmmm… Master Rancisis, perhaps listen to young Possible and her advice we shall," Yoda suggested. Kim turned her eyes back to Yoda who was smiling down at her.

Rancisis looked back to the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. "But she is a padawan and doesn't even hail from our galaxy, what advice could she possibly provide us?"

Yoda narrowed his eyes. "Step outside the situation, sometimes someone must. From afar to look inside the fray, one might have more insight do they not?"

"Yes, maybe someone who hasn't entangled their opinions and feelings so much with the truth," Master Fisto added.

Master Rancisis did not entirely agree with his former Master or the fact he was giving Kim the chance to make her voice heard. So he only nodded in response to Yoda.

"Young Possible, continue you may."

Kim nodded and looked to her Master, Kenobi who only smiled and motioned for her to speak. All eyes were on her.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but… maybe the Separatists aren't becoming desperate at all and I really don't think that this is their major move."

"Then what do you propose it is?" Master Fisto asked.

"Well they're throwing in a few big chips, getting us distracted from the main prize," Kim explained.

"But why would they attack key strategic worlds with a great value and not minor ones?" Rancisis challenged.

"Because it's a bluff, attacking key worlds would gain more attention…"

"Not for the Jedi…" Rancisis protested.

"But from the Senate and Chancellor it would," Mace added.

"And not all of the attacks were on major planets, some were on small and at best random," Obi-wan interjected.

"And that's exactly what they want us to think, anything but a distraction," Kim said.

"All an elaborate distraction you say?" Yoda asked Kim. She nodded showing him that she was a hundred percent sure she was right. "Convincing it is, much deceit and treachery Dooku uses."

"Then what are the Separatists real goals?" Kenobi mused.

"Hmmm... Clouded, the future is. A storm threatens our near future."

Before the council could meditate more on Kim's suggestion a hologram of Admiral Yularen appeared in the midst of the rest of the council.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we've just received a distress signal from the planet Dathomir…" The admiral looked behind to see who was interrupting.

Wade came into view, "Hey Kim."

"Hey Wade."

The Admiral turned his attention back to the Jedi, "Well it seems like the better part of the New Territories are flaring up. We have distress signals and word of Separatist invasions on Dathomir, Fedje and Salin. It seems they want to take everything to the Hydian Way."

"Anything else you've learned Admiral?" Obi-wan asked.

"In fact there is… intelligence suggests that their primary target is Bandomeer," Yularen stated .

"Hmmm… more distraction, this is?" Yoda suggested.

"Possibly…" Obi-wan thought rubbing the beard on his chin.

"Maybe… but the attack is believed to be led by General Grievous himself sir," the Admiral augmented.

"That changes everything, it's seems the General has finally come out of his shell," Obi-wan declared.

"Hmmm... Master Kenobi, this you will investigate," Yoda said. "Go, too Bandomeer you and Skywalker will, and find the truth about this attack and its leader."

"How can you be so sure?" Obi-wan asked.

"The dark side clouds the future sure I am not. But you will find the leader on Bandomeer," Yoda answered.

"Bandomeer is a three day journey, by the time we arrive it might be too late," Obi-wan said.

"But there are reinforcements on other planets in that sector, I'm sure they can hold until we get there," Anakin tried to reassure.

"We better leave immediately, come on Kim," Obi-wan waved.

"No."

Obi-wan turned to the hologram of Master Yoda who stood up. "Go to Dathomir she and her friends will."

"But she's never been on a mission alone," he protested lightly. Inside her head Kim scoffed at his reply but when Yori gave her a look as if she knew what she was thinking, she found it to be only half true. Usually Ron or Rufus, even Wade was there to back her up.

"Neither has Yori," Mace spoke on behalf of his padawan.

"Ahsoka can lead them, she's experienced enough too know what to do Master," Anakin suggested.

"That's a wise decision Anakin," Kenobi complemented.

Yoda turned to Ahsoka, "Lead your new friends, you will. To Dathomir go, find the secrets of the Separatists, you will. Hmmmmm."

Ahsoka bowed out of respect. "Yes Master."

Yoda shifted his gaze back to Kim and Yori. "Of the force be mindful. Humble yourself, listen, and take caution."

Kim and Yori both bowed humbly, "Yes Master Yoda."

"May the Force be with all of you." And with his final message to the group the hologram of the council flickered away.

Mace Windu turned to the hologram of Admiral Yularen. "Admiral, take Ahsoka, Kim and Yori to the Dathomir System and stop the Separatist advance there."

"Yes sir, as you wish."

"I will go to Fedje to see where the source of this attack came, prepare the ships Admiral and send a shuttle down, we need to hurry."

"Right away sir," the hologram of the Admiral and Wade disappeared.

Ahsoka and the other's walked out of the room of the captured headquarters and out into the open city of Pixelito. "So you guy's ready?"

Kim smiled, "I was born ready. How bout you Yori?"

Yori eyed her, "As ready as you are Possible-san."

Ahsoka looked on Kim's shoulder. "How bout you Rufus?"

"Uh-huh," Rufus nodded up and down ready for the mission ahead as a shuttle landed in front of them.

XVI.

Monkey Fist looked outside the Panoramic view from the tower's red tinted glass and out to the frozen wasteland of Ziost. For some reason he was captivated by the planets inhospitable terrain and climate.

"Lord Fist…"

Monkey Fist turned around to find Eric, Fukushima, and Katsumi all lined at attention with their staffs. "Its about time you all found your way here, I sent Dereth over an hour ago."

"Sorry Master… we were occupied with our training and…" Katsumi tried to excuse their late arrival but Monkey Fist wouldn't have it.

"I know what you were doing…" he spat. "… It was I who sent you to train so when I call you up you obey, is that clear?" he asked.

"Yes Master," she answered hanging her head dejectedly.

Monkey Fist glared at them all for there disobedience. He turned around toward the windows with his hands folded behind his back. "Do you know the reason I called you here for?" he asked.

They all looked at each other with blank faces to fearful to answer. Katsumi spoke for them. "No Master."

Monkey Fist sighed. "Because… the time for us has come… we have been waiting for thousands of generations to strike and now everything is in place. Are time sitting around and preparing is done. It is time for us to take the fight to our enemy!" Monkey Fist growled shaking his fist in front of him.

Katsumi couldn't help but grin as Fist turned around and ambled in front of them. He took out the Lotus blade which was held by a string to his sash.

"This sword is more than a what it looks…" with his monkey powers he changed the blade into a nun-chucks. "You are three of six Deceptor's that wield the Mystical Monkey Powers… and those six alone in this brotherhood that can use this weapon to its full potential."

"What are you trying to tell us?" Eric asked.

Monkey Fist stopped in front of him and turned the Lotus Blade back into a sword. Eric watched out of the corner of his eye as the cold metal blade grazed his skin. Monkey Fist changed it yet again into something his students had never seen before.

"What is that a flashlight?" Eric taunted.

Then Monkey Fist turned on the instrument he had just formed from the power of the Lotus Blade.

FRVOOOOOMMMM!!!

Eric froze as the red energy blade streaked by his neck barely skimming the surface of his skin. It was blazing hot! Monkey Fist pulled back the saber twisting and turning it like a regular sword showing his skills with a lightsaber.

"You all have learned the skills of Tai-shing-pek-kwar not only as a hand-to-hand combat skill… but also as a sword skill." Monkey Fist eyed them as he finished twirling the hilt of the saber in his fingers while the blade cut through the air.

"Yes Master."

"Well… now it is time that you apply that technique to new weapons." He grinned and sheathed the saber version of the Lotus Blade in his sash.

"And how do we acquire these new weapons?" asked Katsumi.

Monkey Fist smiled, "You will either build your own… or kill another member in the brotherhood for one."

Katsumi smiled wickedly but Fukushima and Eric weren't as interested… not as of yet. "And how do we build our own?" Fukushima asked.

Monkey Fist glared down at him. "You'll figure it out you imbecile like you did in the rest of your training."

"Yes my Master."

Monkey Fist turned around facing away from his students and paced back to the window. "Katsumi, Fukushima."

"Yes Master," both replied.

"You will go and do what you must to construct your weapons," They nodded.

"Leave us."

At his orders both Katsumi and Fukushima left through the dark doors and into the halls of the citadel. Monkey Fist walked around the table skimming his hands across the surface while gazing up at the ceiling.

"Eric…" he said shifting his eyes back at Eric stopping at the center of the table.

"My Lord… what do you request of me..?" asked Eric.

"No to the others you go by Eric… and your old identity may still have some use to me, but from now on between you and me, you'll have a new name," Monkey Fist said with a pondering voice.

"And what will that be?"

"You will go by Darth… Ecrio."

"Yes Master," Eric now Ecrio said kneeling before Monkey Fist.

"However you will be known by Eric to everyone else," stated Fist.

"Why..?" Ecrio asked feeling deprived of his glory wanting the other pupils to know of his name.

"Because of your relations to Kim Possible," Fist spat back.

The look on Ecrio's face was clueless. "But Master… Kim no longer thinks of me like that, she thinks of me as just a friend. She has feelings for the buffoon, she's was just to embarrassed or shy to admit it and I don't think…"

"No one here cares what you think… they only care what I think and what I think is right…"

"So was the plan you gave Drakken foolproof… cause' the last…" Ecrio was forced back into the door.

"Drakken and his plot were a ploy, a plot to find the two hero's unlikely weakness and exploit it and you of all people should know that!"

Monkey Fist jumped over the table fire in his eyes. "I teach you everything that you know…" he laughed grabbing Ecrio by the neck and tossing him like a rag doll into the adjacent wall. "And you still have so much to learn, but its obvious what I needed to teach you in the first place and that is to learn how to have a little gratitude!"

The fear rose in Ecrio's center a lump making its way up his throat. He was grabbed by the neck and shoved against the wall.

"Now are you going to listen or am I going to have to teach you a lesson… Eric," Fist said degradingly.

Ecrio looked into Monkey Fist's fearsome eyes and cast his gaze down. "No Master."

Monkey Fist dropped him and then backed away smiling sinisterly.

"Good. Now… I do know that Kim has feelings for Stoppable, its been apparent for quite some time… however what you did had more of an effect than anything I can do…"

Ecrio propped himself up and rubbed his neck. "And how'd I do that?"

"Because you caused a rift in their friendship they share… Stoppable still thinks Kim has feelings for you and he has lost the battle for the girl," Fist explained walking back to the table.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Why else would the poor boy run… If Stoppable knew he had won Possible's heart then he would've stayed," Fist replied.

"So what do you want me to do?" Ecrio asked.

"Well tell me… you left things off with Kim Possible on a good note, right?" Monkey Fist asked.

"Well… I guess, she thinks were friends," Ecrio replied.

"Ah, well then perhaps we can correct your failures of the past," Monkey Fist grinned. Ecrio let out a low growl. "You are to go to Ord Canfre and fake an escape from the Separatist forces of Count Dooku, you'll be picked up a couple days later by Republic Commandoes and brought before the Jedi Council…"

"What!? And just what do expect me to do there… get slaughtered…" Ecrio protested.

"No, I expect to you to get decapitated." Ecrio looked at him in horror and Monkey Fist burst out laughing hysterically and stopped. "Are you stupid boy? I want you to go in and pretend that you're still the good guy…"

"But won't Kim and her friends, not counting the Jedi figure that something is up?" Ecrio eyed Fist's logic.

"Yes but it shouldn't be a problem, just deceive the council and her friends… tell them Master Sensei sent you." Monkey Fist advised.

"They're not going to believe that, especially with that Yori girl…"

"They will… I'll make sure of it," Monkey Fist ended Ecrio's protests and excuses tired of hearing them.

"How?"

"One my student… I know powerful people, one being myself and two… you will tell them that you had to fight a Sith Lord named Dooku… and you barely managed to slip out alive and then go off from that," Monkey Fist explained.

"But if I'm not going to really fight Dooku… then how am I going to present myself to her friends and the council that I really got down with the Sith Lord?" Ecrio asked.

A smile crept onto Fists face, one that showed contempt, a demented one. He took out the Lotus Blade and ignited the crimson energy blade and glanced back at Ecrio. Ecrio's eyes went wide in utter horror realizing his Master's plan.

Monkey Fist turned around and stalked toward his student who was backing away into the door trying to open it only finding it locked. "You know… Eric, you actually made an excellent observation…" He looked down on his apprentice as he brought the sword back ready to swing, "One that I intend to fix!"

He brought the blade back around starting his swing.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

XVII.

The _Patriot Fist _slowed exiting hyperspace into the Garqi System along with six other ships.

"Commander Stoppable we have entered the Garqi System," Captain Nook called out to Ron.

"Um… good, we have any visual on the enemy."

"Yes sir. Two cruiser class and four assault class sir," a Pilot droid answered for Captain Nook who was below him.

"Their shields up?" Ron asked.

"Yes sir… they've began firing sir!" Nook shouted out as blue lasers began to streak across the vastness of space toward them.

"Forward shields on at Maximum!" Ron shouted as he jumped up from his chair as the lasers exploded above the ships hull rocking the ship.

"How many ships we have Captain?" Ron asked holding onto his seat.

"Seven sir." Ron thought over his options on how to deal with the situation. He hadn't expected two cruisers, just one and they were shielding the assault ships which Ron guessed were getting ready to make their jump to Beta's position at Bandomeer.

_How am I gonna make this happen?_ Ron thought. Then a memory of something he had learned in history class from Mr. Barkin crossed his mind.

_'Now class in the battle of Surigao Straight, to defeat the enemy, we decisively lined our battleships in a row crossing the 'T' with the enemy, enabling all our guns to bear on the enemy ships.'_

Ron shook his head never imagining that Mr. Barkin's over-explanatory telling of battles in World War Two would help him. But again he never imagined ever being in a place like this.

"Captain! Move our cruisers into a defensive line and don't let those enemy ships get through it…"

"Sir… we're in the middle of attacking."

"Yea, we are… and by that I mean this ship but the others I want in a defensive line with all port side weapons facing the enemy and ready to fire… Now!" Ron ordered.

"Yes sir…" Nook replied turning back around talking into the comm. "NO! All ships move into a defensive line now!" he yelled repeating Ron's orders.

Ron turned to Scythe who looked occupied with watching the battle. Ron hated how their eyes didn't show any kind of emotion but he'd come to realize that they would look weird with any other set of eyes or sensors.

"I want you to board a shuttle and get down to the surface of that planet!" Ron ordered pointing back to the small green and blue planet that they were getting closer to.

"You mean Garqi, sir?" Scythe asked.

"Yes I mean Garqi… you need to find a safe landing zone near the capital Pesktda…" Ron looked at them nervously not really having anything else for them to do, "Think you can do that?"

"Yes sir!" Scythe and the others saluted and he directed his team through the door and to their shuttle in the hanger bay. Ron turned back to the space battle that was intensifying every moment they went through.

_Sorry about destroying your gifts so soon Dementor_ Ron thought.

"So vhere are your commando droids going?"

"Dementor!" Ron shouted jumping up.

"Yes sir?" Dementor stepped back surprised by Ron's jumpy behavior.

Ron turned to face him. "I'm sorry I didn't get what you said… it's this darn helmet ya know…" Ron chuckled nervously.

"No I don't," Dementor deadpanned.

"So anyways… what are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"Oh, jus valking avround ze ship… vhen I heard ze alarms sound I rushed up here as fast as I could. And I saw your commando team rush off. Vhy is that?" Dementor sounded curious to see if they were going to withstand their first mission, but Ron took it the wrong way and thought it wise to make something up.

"Oh their just getting some good exercise and…"

"There trying to grab a foothold on Garqi while we fight the space battle," A pilot droid to Ron's left responded with the truth.

Ron looked over at the droid angerly who was staring at them both. "Hey! Who gave you permission to speak, get back to work." Ron turned back to Dementor who was smiling. "I'm sorry I just needed them to do something…"

"Zis iz good zat zey are going out," Dementor told Ron.

Ron was baffled and pointed out to the battle outside, "But they'll get pulverized!"

Dementor glared at Ron, "Do you not truzt my design Sidekick. There built for missions like zis… as long as you keep the enemy busy zey'll be fine. At least there not with you here getting stupider." Dementor grumbled.

"What did you say?" Ron asked aggravated.

"I said at least there not here…"

"No before that!" Ron shouted.

"Oh I called you a Sidekick like you are," Dementor shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

Ron followed Dementor who strode past him. "What!?"

"You heard me Sidekick, I'm not going to treat you like a commander especially if Beta iz gone," Dementor replied.

Ron's shoulders tensed and he fumed, "Oh-O, that is it Dementor… you… you've crossed the line and…"

"We have enemy fighters approaching us sir!" A pilot droid pointed outside as several fast moving Republic vessels zipped around Ron's vessel.

"Launch the first wave of fighters! Fire all point defense cannons!" Dementor shouted.

The pilot droid turned to Dementor as if to question the order and then to Ron questioning who was in charge. "You heard the lieutenant. Get to it!"

"Roger roger."

Ron past Dementor who seemed pleased that Ron was finally warming up to him or at least giving him more privileges. "Thank-you Sidekick," Dementor saluted mockingly.

"Don't get to comfy with me Dementor… I still don't like you," Ron stated to make sure there was no misunderstanding between the two. "Captain, pull up an image of the battle."

Captain Nook did and a hologram of the whole space battle between Ron's force and the Republic Forces appeared in front of Captain Nook's seat. Every little detail could be seen including the fighters chasing each other and the laser and flak. Ron's flagship was steadily heading in the direction of the two Republic cruisers while the Banking Clan Frigates scrambled into a defense line.

"So vhat's ze plan of attack sir?" Dementor asked.

"Well these frigates are going to line up defensively at our five o'clock while we go for the two Republic cruisers," Ron explained pointing the ships out.

Nook looked over at Ron with fearful eyes, "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"It well… " Ron looked over to the pilot droid that had interrupted him before. "You! How are the shields holding up?"

"Forward shields are at eighty-five percent sir."

"Our shields well never hold by the time we engage them broadside, will be destroyed!" Nook exclaimed.

"Yes and how are you going to bring down zose cruisers shields?"

"That's what the defensive line is for, you see all those frigates port side cannons well have a clear shot at both cruisers. With their combined firepower and ours, we should be able to take out those cruisers shields before they get ares," Ron explained.

"Perfect. Vhich means once ve engage both zose cruisers broadside, ve'll tear dem to pieces!" Dementor shouted.

"But what about their assault ships, we have to stop those shipments of troops from getting to Bandomeer or Botajef," Nook pointed out.

"That's what the Defense line is for, while we go broadside, those ships should turn right into our trap and run into a wall of laser and flak, they'll be atomized before they can even turn on their hyperdrives," Ron explained.

"Drive are directly into the cruiser on are starboard side," Dementor suggested.

"What?" Nook protested.

"That's insane, we'll crash!" Ron shouted.

"Exactly, and there not, there gonna veer away giving us an advantage," Dementor argued.

"And how is that?" Nook questioned.

"If we head straight for that ship it has two choices, to veer to its left or right, either way it'll be destroyed, either by crashing into its sister cruiser or demolished by our firepower," Dementor laughed. _This has to be the perfect job for him_ Ron thought.

He looked back and forth between Nook and Dementor, "Great plan guys! Let's get it started." Ron felt a metal hand touch his side and he slowly turned to find the same pilot droid standing over his shoulder looking at the battle plan.

"What are doing up!?" Ron shouted.

"Um… nothing sir just doing my duty," the droid hurried back into its seat.

Ron shook his head and looked over to Captain Nook, "Begin firing all forward batteries." He turned to Dementor, "Order all the landing craft to prepare for attack."

Dementor nodded and left back through the double doors.

"Sir, were coming up on the enemy cruisers," the pilot alarmed.

"Divert all power to our Starboard and Port side shields," Captain Nook ordered the droids.

Ron walked down the bridge's plank to the viewport watching the ever looming Republic cruisers.

"Their shields are down!" the pilot droid shouted out.

"Prepare for attack!" Ron yelled to his crew as the ships volleyed lasers at each other that exploded around them.

XVIII.

Captain Gune sat in his chair daunted by the task before him. Taking Dathomir had been easy to take and from what he heard it had been easy victories for the Second Fleet along the Celanon Spur and Braxant Run. Delderaan had fallen, Ord Cestus taken back from the Republic and Salin in the process of surrendering.

Yes everything had been going swell in the first couple days of the Confederate advance through the New Territories of the Outer Rim and they'd reached the Hydian Way. But plans had changed just like Beta had warned him. They were being used as bait so General Grievous could achieve is plan.

Now he realized just how bad they were in it for as the serene view of space had been replaced hours ago by a Republic Fleet and then a chaos.

"Sir we've lost cruiser 401 and 412," A pilot droid at a control station to his right informed him dismally.

Gune looked out the starboard windows and watched two of his cruisers exploded in the distance and Republic Star Destroyers began to surround him.

"How are the shields holding up?" he asked

"Thirty-five percent sir… and we lost our last cruiser sir."

Gune turned away from the view port and walked back to his seat in the center of the bridge and sat down. It wasn't just his fleet or army that was locked in a vicious battle for survival. These easy victories they had shared only yesterday had all become a bitter stalemate.

The double doors behind him opened and a command battle droid rushed in waving his hands in the air frantically.

"Sir! Sir!" It shouted.

"What is it?" Gune asked.

"Jedi have landed in the port-side docking bay!" the droid yammered.

"What!? How is that possible! Are shields are still up!" Kushro cried out to the droids.

"Sir… all Republic Cruisers have stopped firing on us," the pilot droid below notified.

"Track those Jedi! Fire all cannons on their lead cruiser!" Gune ordered.

A Neimoidian Advisor Kushro rushed inside through the double doors fear plain as day in his eyes. "They've… they've gotten through the… they're in the main hall!" he rasped breathing heavily.

Kushro took a glimpse in the direction of the open doors where sentry droids stood on guard. His eyes shot open in horror when they turned their heads to the right and fired their blasters.

"Close the doors!" Kushro demanded pointing at the only entrance… and exit. He began to pace around the bridge nervously .

"I don't think that's going to work sir," Kushro informed.

"Close the blast doors! I want magna-guards up here at once!" Gune ordered a droid.

"They're going to break through," Kushro walked beside Gune paranoid.

"Shut-up… you…" he pointed fingered at a group of security droids, "Get over there and watch that door."

"We'd best just surrender."

Gune ignored Kushro as the blast doors sealed shut and the security droids prepared for anyone to come through. Outside he could hear an intense struggle ensue. Blaster fire ricocheted off lightsabers and then metal being cut into pieces.

Silence.

A green lightsaber pierced through the blast doors and slowly began to arc around in a circle to create a hole.

"Where are those guards!?" Kushro shouted.

Kushro looked at Gune and pointed at the door. His arm trembled, "There coming through!"

"Turn on the ray shields!" Gune ordered the droids who scrambled to do it. The red shields turned on and the lightsaber was pulled out.

"Sir the magna-guards are here!" a droid called out.

"It's about time," Gune muttered.

Kushro eyed him, "That won't slow them down…"

"You obviously over estimate these Jedi…" Gune stopped as sparks and shards of hot glowing metal began to rain down from above. Everyone in the room looked up to see a green saber cutting around the edges of a ventilation shift.

"How is that Possible!?" Gune shouted in terror. The metal mesh fell from the ceiling and Rufus jumped out with a lightsaber in his paws, cutting down all the battle droids in his path.

"It's a rat!?" Kushro hollered

The battle droids didn't know what had hit them and never fired off a single shot. Kushro watched as the hairless pink rodent jumped at the control panels for the bridge doors and deactivated the ray shields and the lights in room flickered on and off.

Gune and Kushro watched as the green lightsaber of the rodent deactivated and the other pierced through the door again completing the circle. The metal fell to the floor like a hammer. He looked up as three figures stepped through the breach all of whom had their sabers readied for anything they threw at them.

"Sir, the magna-guards have been destroyed," a pilot droid from somewhere in the bridge pointed out the obvious.

But the most profound figure was the foremost one with red hair and green eyes. The small rodent that had broken through ventilation system crawled up the young girls robe and onto her shoulder.

Gune took a step back when she pointed her green saber at him.

"Surrender Captain."

XIX.

Kim smirked at the Captain and his advisor who trembled in fear. They were escorted out by clones who had boarded the ship after its surrender. The droids had all been deactivated and thrown into a pile outside in the hall. The battle had been won. Once again the world… or rather a world had been saved, spared from the darkness of evil.

"I told you sending Rufus through the ventilation shafts ahead of us was a good idea," Kim told Ahsoka as Rufus slipped down Kim's robe onto the floor.

Ahsoka looked over to Kim shaking her head back and forth smiling. "I have to admit it… I didn't think the little guy would pull through."

Rufus crossed his tiny little paws in protest.

"Hey!" he squeaked.

Ahsoka squatted down and held out her hand and smiled at Rufus. "But now I know don't I Rufus."

Rufus smiled nodding his head up and down.

"Mmm-hmm."

Ahsoka reached into a pouch hanging from her brown sash. _I wonder if he likes cheese? _Ahsoka thought.

She brought out a small creamy cubed piece of cheese. Rufus's eyes glazed over and his mouth watered at the sight of cheese and it looked like, no it couldn't be but Swiss cheese…

"Cheese!" Rufus shrilled.

_Nailed it _Ahsoka thought

Ahsoka put her hands on her hips and turned to Kim. "I have to hand it to you guys, never thought you two would have experience with clankers, especially the tough kind," Ahsoka thumbed at deceased magna guards on the floor.

"No big, it's the villains' number one choice for taking over the world," Kim told her waving her hand.

"Back on Earth?" Ahsoka asked.

Kim nodded and gave Ahsoka a half-hearted smile as her mind dwelt back on thoughts of home… her family… and Ron.

"Miss home?" Ahsoka asked.

Kim looked down at her feet clasping her saber to her waistband. "Yea, I just thought by now I would've found Ron… I just never imagined I'd have to search a galaxy, especially one in a war of all things," Kim sighed shoulders slumping.

Ahsoka frowned putting a hand on Kim's arm. "I know what you mean. I left home when I was three, I haven't been back since but I always wonder what it would be like to just be…"

"Normal." Kim finished.

Ahsoka chuckled, "No… just different. I don't think anyone is normal."

Kim smiled. "Just like Ron would say."

Ahsoka crossed her arms, "What would Ron say?"

Kim pointed her finger in the air imitating Ron, "Oh he would say, 'Never be normal KP!' It was his motto."

Ahsoka laughed. "I'd like to meet Ron."

Kim looked down sullenly, "Soon… hopefully." She cast her gaze out the windows. The planet was out of view and now only countless stars replaced it. Ron was out there… somewhere and she would find him no matter how long it took.

"We'll find him Kim. I know it," Ahsoka reassured stepping beside her.

"The prisoners have been escorted off ship to the Resolute," the two turned finding Yori in the doorway.

Kim looked to Ahsoka, "So what now? Interrogate them."

Ahsoka nodded, "Yep. What about the rest of the droids?"

"They have all been deactivated Tano-san."

"Great! Let's get off this piece of junk," Ahsoka suggested.

"Wait!" Kim held up. "I asked Wade to go through the ships logs and see what he could find."

"And what did he find?" Ahsoka asked.

Kim sat in the Captains chair running her hands over the touch-screen navigation computer. She was locked out but she knew Wade could break in.

"How long is going to take because we got a couple of Separatist scum to question," Ahsoka crossed her arms impatiently.

"Knowing Load-san, not very long," Yori remarked.

The wrist communicator beeped and Kim turned it on. "Wade. Did you get anything from this ships computer?"

Wade's face looked alarmed but focused and determined. "Well, the Captain managed to erase most of the computers memory banks except…"

Kim furrowed her brow, "Except what Wade?"

Wade gazed into Kim's curious eyes. "Kim… I think I found Ron."

XX.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!" Captain Nook shouted at his droid crew.

"Roger roger."

The _Patriot Fist_ was caught in a maelstrom. Its escorts were occupied preventing Republic troop carries from escaping and it was alone fenced in by two cruisers with no where to run.

Dementor's plan had worked but only for a moment. The ship rocked back and forth while its shields were worn down.

"I want a status report now!" Ron shouted at the crew. _Its time to get serious _Ron thought.

"Our shields are at twenty percent sir!" a pilot droid shouted.

"And the enemy?" Ron asked.

"Ten percent sir."

"Both of them?"

"Roger roger."

Captain Nook looked up from his own station. "Sir, our frigates have destroyed the Republic transports."

_At least one thing has gone right so far_ Ron thought.

"They've commenced attack on the nearest cruiser!" Captain Nook informed.

Ron shook his head. He'd always thought war would be a little less chaotic. You fight and whoever wins wins. But that was the big picture. When fighting the battle you had so many more variables. Transportation, ammunition, supplies, and much more to worry about. Ron hated it all, it was just too much to think about.

"Their bridge deflector shields are down!" Another droid pilot rang out.

_But which cruiser… ugh they know which one _Ron thought.

"All guns fire on that command bridge… lets even out the odds!" Ron ordered.

"You heard the commander! Fire!" Nook enforced.

Ron watched where the ships laser fire was redirected. Most of it was aimed at the cruiser on their right and bombarded the command tower. Ron felt bad for whoever was in that tower or what was left of it.

"Concentrate all firepower off our port side onto that other cruiser!" Ron shouted.

The ships turrets swung around and fired at the only remaining Republic vessel.

"Their shields are down." Soon after the pilot droid commented the ships status, the vessel was torn to shreds by laser fire.

"Sir, all Republic vessels have been terminated."

"Boo-yah!" Ron triumphed stressed out from the battle. It seemed like hours had gone by but really it had been thirty minutes. The rest of the crew cheered as well.

Nook swiveled in his chair, "Sir, our fighters are mopping up the enemy squadrons. We should be able land troops within the hour."

"Begin landing them now," Ron ordered.

"But sir, we don't even have a staging area set up on the planet yet," Nook croaked.

"We don't have time, we've already lost the element of surprise, they'll be preparing for us," Ron countered.

"The enemy fighters well tear our landing craft apart," Nook insisted on waiting.

Captain Nook was right. The main enemy ships had been taken out, but there were still hundreds of fighters threatening Ron's mission. He had only one choice. To step up.

"Captain…"

"Yes sir?"

"You're in charge of the ship and fleet," Ron said.

"But sir..?"

"No 'buts' Captain just take care of things up here and I'll settle everything out there," Ron thumbed out the window.

Nook nodded and looked back at the rest of the crew. "Stabilize our thrusters and shields. Prepare to enter orbit around Garqi."

Ron turned to a command droid standing near another droids station. "Open the hanger doors and prepare my fighter… be ready."

"Roger roger."

Ron looked around his bridge one last time. _Hard to believe I was in charge of all this… Kim would be so proud._ Ron thought.

He turned and walked through the entrance and into the grey halls. This was the first time he'd really been assigned a mission, and a real one at that. The best part was is that he succeeded… and the worst part was that it was war.

Ron didn't know the people who were on those ships… most were clones but what of the others. He had ordered the destruction of a whole battle group. It was something he would have to think about.

He entered the small hanger bay and focused on the small fighter that Beta had given to him personally. It was flanked on either side by droid tri-fighters. Three droids were fueling it and making sure it was ready.

It was suppose to be a new design that the Confederacy didn't back. Probably because it required someone to fly it and the Separatists had more than enough droid starfighters.

The body of the starfighter was small but the thrusters for it were huge. _Deng, this thing must be fast_ Ron thought. Ron climbed the ladder and opened the glass canopy. He hopped inside the cockpit and tried to make himself comfy.

_It's kinda a tight fit _Ron thought trying to fit in. _I'm definitely gonna tell Beta to make it a little roomier._

"Your ship's fueled sir," one pilot droid informed while the others detached the fueling hose.

Ron saluted and closed the canopy. The droids saluted and backed away.

Ron flipped a couple of switches and the engines fired up. The fighter lifted up off the hanger floor and the landing gear retracted and the fighter slowly inched its way out of the hanger.

"Lower shields…" Ron ordered. "Unit T30 and T31 follow me," Ron motioned for the two droid tri-fighters to follow him.

"Shields are down sir," a pilot droid from the bridge stated.

Ron smiled grabbing the joystick it forward and the A-wing shot forward into space, "Here we go!"

XXI.

"Where Wade?" was the first thing Kim demanded. She wanted to know where Ron was and now. She could care less if the Separatists were advancing all over at the moment. She wanted to find Ron.

"Whoa Kim…" Wade waved his hands motioning Kim to slow down. "You're jumping to conclusions.

"Jumping to conclusions!" Kim shouted. "You just told me you found Ron!"

"No, I said 'I think I found Ron' Kim," Wade repeated.

Kim crossed her arms frowning. "Okay, go ahead. What did you dig up?" she asked.

"Well like I said, the Captain managed to erase most of the data the computer held, but he forgot to erase the Navi-computer."

Kim arched her brow, "And that helps us how?"

"Well according to the data, this ship has only been two places, here and where it was made," Wade informed typing furiously.

"And where was it made Load-san?" Yori asked.

"Ord Canfre."

Kim rubbed her chin, "Isn't that where we…"

"That's exactly where we ended up after falling through that vortex!" Wade finished.

Kim frowned. Even if this ship was from the same system, how would it help them find Ron? He wasn't on board it, Wade had checked when they had exited hyperspace.

"But how does that help us? There were hundreds of Separatist ships over that planet," Kim replied dimly.

"Yes, but this ship is a lead ship," Wade remarked.

"And…?"

"Kim, it holds the records of all Separatist ships that have run through that system before we've been there till now," Wade explained.

"I thought you said only the navi-computers memory was left?" questioned Kim.

"It is, but it also holds all records of other ships in its memory banks... including their access codes," Wade replied.

"So you have access to all the ships that have visited Ord Canfre?" Kim remarked.

"Not only that Kim, I was able to gain access to all detained enemies and prisoners shipped off that planet, and not one mentioned or matched a description of Ron," Wade told her.

Kim eyes lit up, "Where is he? Which ship? We're going after him now!"

"Hold on Kim, he hasn't gotten to that part yet," Ahsoka put on hand on her shoulder.

"So Ron never left Ord Canfre?" Yori questioned.

Kim pounded her fist into her other palm. "I knew we should've stayed there."

"Or Ron was found but instead of being detained he helped them," Wade suggested.

Kim's jaw dropped, "Wade, It's not like Ron would join the bad guys unless he was forced," she scoffed.

"But Kim," Wade protested, "Maybe Ron doesn't think they're the bad guys. Remember he was after Dementor."

"Well if you think Ron's back on Ord Canfre lets go…"

"No Kim, I scanned the whole planet before we left, Ron wasn't there. I think he's on a separatist ship, but as a worker, maybe even a soldier," Wade suggested.

"A soldier!" Kim exclaimed worriedly.

"Stoppable-san is a great warrior Possible-san, it isn't hard to believe that they wouldn't take him as a warrior," Yori retorted crossing her arms.

Kim cringed at the venom in Yori's words. Almost everything Kim said about Ron Yori took as an insult to him.

"Well its better than being dead," Ahsoka commented. Both Yori and Kim turned around to Ahsoka with horrified expressions on their faces.

"What?" Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just telling you the positives."

Kim turned her attention back to Wade. "So you think Ron is… on one of the enemy's ships?"

"Well, I'm positive that if he's anywhere in the galaxy, he's in the northern quadrant," Wade assured.

"Well that narrows things down," Kim remarked sarcastically drooping her shoulders.

Wade smiled, "Well at least we're not searching the whole galaxy on some wild goose chase, we have a lead."

"I guess," Kim sighed her shoulders drooping.

"We must not lose hope for it is what keeps us going," Yori told them.

"She's right," Ahsoka reaffirmed. "If you guys lose hope, it'll make it all the more harder or even impossible."

Kim smirked, "Nothings impossible for a Possible… even if its finding their best friend who's lost in a another galaxy."

Yori frowned and uttered, "Yes, and its even possible for a Possible to screw up." Kim looked away from Yori disheartened closing her eyes and hanging her head. Yori wasn't gonna let her live this up at all and she knew she deserved it.

The image of Wade zoomed out to include Admiral Yularen in the picture. "Commander Tano…"

"Yes Admiral?" Ahsoka stepped over to Kim's side looking down at Yularen on the wrist communicator.

"General Kenobi and Skywalker are trapped on the surface of Bandomeer. Most of the other Republic forces are still tied up and we're there only reinforcements," the admiral explained.

"So were on route to Bandomeer?" Ahsoka asked.

"As soon as you get off that ship and on the Resolute commander, we'll be on our way."

The screen paned back to Wade. "Well, ya guys ready to jump ship yet. I've got most the data the ship holds, there's nothing left to search."

Kim nodded. "Alright Wade, we'll be there, just prepare the ship for the jump to hyperspace." Wade nodded and logged off.

Ahsoka smirked, "And I thought I'd have to worry about you guys."

"Please," Kim snorted turning around and walking out the doors leaving the bridge.

Ahsoka was puzzled and looked over to Yori. "Do not worry, Possible-san just needs some time to herself."

"Whatever you say," replied Ahsoka shrugging her shoulders.

XXII.

Kim kept up a fast and steady pace down the main hall toward the docking bays. She had to get away from Ahsoka and Yori for just awhile. She didn't know why but she couldn't be around them when she was like this.

She felt weaker. She couldn't stand the thought that Ron was out there not as a prisoner, but possibly in war on the side of the bad guys. The war was already horrible enough, never before had she seen so much destruction, death and it was finally getting to her.

Kim hung her head low her hair falling over her face. The air around her became cold and goose bumps crawled up her arms. She held herself for warmth and comfort. A tear slipped down her cheek.

_ Please be okay Ron, Please._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I was late with this chapter, but I combined two together so its double the length. Hope You liked it. Read & Review Please.**


	9. Chapter 9 Bitter Front

I do not own Kim Possible or Star Wars. They belong to Disney and George Lucas.

* * *

Chapter 9 Revelations

I.

He opened his eyes and looked around. It had grown cold in the past weeks and foggy too. It was so thick he couldn't see further than ten feet in front of him. Hirotaka stood up and walked across the Yamanouchi school grounds. It was another bleak day in the high peaks of the Akaishi Mountains. A thick haze clung to the mountains and hadn't faltered its grip yet.

Hirotaka sighed walking into the dorms of the ninja school. It had only been eight weeks but he still missed her terribly so. Yori hadn't even got the chance to say farewell. With her gone it had been so much harder to meditate. He only blamed himself. If he had kept a closer eye on the Lotus Blade and the Monstrum Simia he wouldn't be standing where he was now.

He stopped in front of a room that he could not bring himself to enter. He rested his head against his forearm up on the wall. This was the last place he had seen her and gazed into those beautiful soft dark eyes.

_I'm so sorry Yori, if only I had not stumbled… you would be here and…_

"Hirotaka…"

Hirotaka turned quickly scanning the darkened hall. His sight met Sensei's shadowed figure and he sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry Sensei, I was just…"

"I know Hirotaka. We all miss her," Sensei sighed.

Hirotaka leaned his back onto his arm, "Why her Sensei? Why her?"

Sensei rested his warm hand on Hirotaka's shoulder, "It was her destiny to help our friend Kim Possible and…"

"Kim…" Hirotaka breathed out bitterly. "This is her fault. If she wasn't so arrogant…"

"Hirotaka!" Sensei rasped.

Hirotaka stood up and cast a somber gaze at Sensei, "I am sorry Sensei, I cannot help it. Who knows what turmoil they've been cast into?"

"It is alright to mourn my student…"

"If I had just succeeded in protecting the sword and idol, they would still be here…"

"Hirotaka, you must not bare all the troubles on yourself, even the strongest oak cannot hold all the sky's rain."

"But it was one task Sensei," Hirotaka held onto his failure.

"No one is perfect Takeda-san…" Sensei told him softly.

Hirotaka said nothing deciding it was too shameful to look at his master face to face. He kept silent.

"Hirotaka… I am in need of your help." Hirotaka didn't say anything. "I need you to look after Stoppable-san's and Possible-san's families and –"

"No Sensei… my apologies but I cannot," Hirotaka slumped his shoulders in despair.

Sensei stared at him empathetically perceiving the strife that pained his heart. "My failure here is inexcusable Sensei…"

"No. You have not failed yet."

"And how is that Master? How is that possible when I let two lives perish?" Hirotaka compounded.

"A warrior may fall, but who is to say that he cannot get back up, the warrior or his enemy?" Sensei turned away.

Hirotaka balled up his hands, "What does it matter."

"Because my young pupil, everyone fails, but it those who use it as a stepping stone that succeed. But it is not my choice to not continue your journey in life, that is yours alone Takeda-san."

Hirotaka looked up to find Sensei was gone and he was alone. Sensei's words echoed through his mind while he walked away from Yori's door.

II.

Mrs. Possible put a detergent tablet into the dispenser and closed the door. The machine pinged telling her it had started the washing cycle for dinner's dishes. She smiled faintly satisfied that all of the nights chores were done and it was only seven-thirty.

She left the kitchen and entered the living room finding her husband in his usual spot on the couch. The T.V. was off and instead of newspaper Mr. Possible's eyes were lost in the family album. Anne frowned walking over to her husband and sat down next to him.

His eyes were fixated on a picture of Kim and himself holding a trophy trout they had caught together in Lake Middleton. She was eight in the picture and Kim didn't look to thrilled holding the slimy and floppy fish.

Anne laughed softly, "Maybe that's why she wouldn't ever go fishing with us."

James glanced over to his wife smiling. "And why do you say that?"

Anne crossed her arms, "Because you made her hold that big old fish for the picture."

James shook his head, "No, she had tons of fun catching it."

Anne grinned smugly, "James, I don't think its any girls fantasy to hold an eight pound-"

"Eight and a half," James corrected her.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine dear, eight n' half pounds. I still don't think she liked it. That was supposed to be your job."

"She didn't refuse to hold," James remarked.

Anne elbowed him playfully. "Ow! What was that for?" he rubbed his arm.

She smiled, "Just thought you could use it. So you know Kim took the fish because she wanted to make you proud. She's always looked up to you."

"Really?" James smiled his eyes watering and looked back at the album. "I always thought she took after you."

Anne laughed, "Yes, but who does she go to first most of the time when she needs help honey?"

"Well..."

"Come on honey, the time she needed advice about Ron becoming the schools mascot, and just before her prom she came to you with her 'boy problems'" Anne used air quotes.

"But I don't know anything about boys…"

"I know but it's the fact she comes to you for advice… that's what makes you her hero. And you always will be," Anne grazed his cheek wiping away a tear.

James set the album down on the arm of the couch and pulled his wife close to him holding her tightly. "I miss her so much," he sniffed.

Anne kissed her husband on the cheek and sunk her chin into his shoulder, "I know honey I miss her too." She wrapped her arms around his neck as tears slipped out of her eyes too.

_Please be okay_ she prayed.

III.

"Whoa! Whoaaaa!" Ron screamed as his fighter twisted and turned through the space debris that used to be the Republic fleet.

_ VVT VVT_

"Oh great…" To add to his troubles he had Republic fighters on his six. Red energy beams zapped by as he swerved left and right to avoid their deadly touch. "I wish Beta would've told me this wasn't easy."

Ron barreled over a massive chunk of space junk and under a burnt out thruster. _Okay maybe destroying the ships and making a maze wasn't the best idea _Ron thought.

_VVT VVT_

"T-thirty, T-thirty-one, get those guys off me!" Ron swerved under another piece of debris.

"Vi-yo Vi-yo."

Ron looked over his shoulders watching the two tri-fighters pull up and around coming behind his pursuers. One of the ARC's exploded and the other veered away.

Ron smiled and turned back around. Ron's eyes shot open as his fighter closed in on another piece of the ships. "Oh…" Ron pushed down on the joystick diving straight down missing the chunk of metal by mere inches.

_That was way too close. _Ron pulled his fighter out of the dive and leveled back out. He looked out ahead and was clear of the debris field. Ahead the cloudy green and blue sphere of Garqi grew larger. A hologram of Captain Nook popped up in front of Ron.

"Sir, we have eliminated most of the Republic forces and are proceeding toward Garqi," Nook rasped.

"Is Dementor ready to deploy?" Ron asked lowering the power output to his thrusters.

"Yes, he's awaiting the coordinates and your order's Commander," Nook responded.

"Have you got in touch with our commando squad?" Ron asked.

"No sir, they haven't contacted us since they left," Nook looked away.

"_Incoming!"_

_ "Put up the forward shields,"_ a droid shouted.

"What's going on Captain?" Ron asked worried that something was happening. There had been enough chaos as there was and he didn't need anymore of it.

Nook turned back unconcerned with the droids jammer, "Nothing sir, just a few fighters harassing the ship."

_"Fire the forward batteries!"_ another shouted.

"If you say so, I'm gonna contact the commandos on the ground. Land the troops at the coordinates I send back and prepare the ship to enter the atmosphere," Ron ordered as the hologram shifted.

"As you wish sir," Nook complied and the hologram flickered out.

Ron ended the transmission and put in the code for Scythe's transmitter. He put in the code and sent out the call. Soon enough Scythe appeared in front of Ron.

"Yes Commander," the commando droid answered holding his blaster rifle up near his head.

"Have you cleared a spot to land at?" Scythe twisted his body from right to left making sure he encompassed the whole battlefield.

He turned back to face Ron, "Everything is secure sir, we've taken out all the AA and flak guns in the vicinity…" the hologram waved and became contorted as static came through.

"Scythe," nothing but static. "Scythe!" Ron pounded on the control panel as the Scythes image vanished. While doing so Ron accidently smashed in a button that directed all the ships power to the thrusters. Ron was thrown back in his seat as the small ship spiraled forward, Ron had no control.

He reached out and pulled back a switch to redirect the power away from the reactor. The thrusters died down and the ship slowed to Ron's relief.

Ron glared down at the control panel of the ship, "How can this flight get any worse," he growled.

_VVT VVT_

Ron frowned dismally, "I just had to say something," Ron dragged his hand down his face in agitation.

_VVT VVT_

More lasers streaked by and Ron pressed down on the throttle at the perfect time. The lone ARC zipped overhead and past him followed by T30 and T31 in pursuit.

"You're still after that same guy?" Ron shouted into the transmitter.

"_Ka-ko chow tuyo," _The droid winged Ron.

"Hey! I don't speak robot or whatever that is, speak English," Ron cried. The droids had no chance to respond though as the ARC's rear gunner shot them both down as they entered Garqi's atmosphere.

Ron watched as the rear gunner turned his sights on him and fired away. He flanked right and then rolled back to the left as the gunner followed him.

_VVT VVT VVT_

"Darn it, why don't I have rear gunner," Ron complained as he focused on dodging the streaks of energy that zipped past him. Ron gritted his teeth as he thrust his ship forward to catch up and try to get the ARC in his own sights.

_Don't there guns overheat or something…_ Ron looked on with frustration as the rear gunner continued to pound away. Finally as they started to come into the troposphere the gunner stopped.

_Finally! _Ron smiled and positioned his fighter behind the ARC and put his finger over the trigger. His targeting computer beeped at a heartbreaking pace signaling that the ARC was in range.

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep

_I got ya now_ Ron squeezed down on the trigger and let out a volley of lasers from his fighter cannons.

_VVT VVT VVT VVT VVT VVT_

The ARC was hit once and its wing spewed into flame and began to tumble through the clouds. Ron pressed down on the trigger one last time and let out another burst.

_VVT VVT_

The ARC exploded and Ron flew right though the debris bouncing off his wings. "At least that's over," Ron wiped his sweating forehead relieved.

A red light blinked on the dash and a hologram of Scythe reappeared. "Sorry about that sir, we were ambushed, had to take care of it."

"Anyone injured?" Ron questioned.

"No sir," Scythe replied.

_Dementor was right, these things are good _Ron thought. "So what are your coordinates Scythe?"

"Sector 43B, eight hundred kilometers south of the capital sir."

"Eight hundred! I thought I said to land somewhere close!" Ron shouted.

"It's where we were shot down sir," Scythe replied.

Ron shook his head back in forth frustrated further. It was going to be a long march to the planets capital. "Contact Captain Nook and relay him the coordinates back to him. Tell him to launch the landing craft and make a blockade, I'll be down in a few…" his fighter veered left sharply and he clutched the joystick in his hands taking back control.

"Roger that sir," Scythe logged off and he disappeared. Ron groaned as he fought with the controls to bring the ship down near the commando's location.

"That is as soon as this thing lets me…"

IV.

She lay on the brown mat that was provided, her brown hair pooling around her head. Strands hid the exhausted features her face exhibited and the bruises she'd been dealt. It had been months since she'd been captured, traded, rescued and imprisoned yet again. And now here she lay in a dim holding cell guarded by clone troopers.

It was a bleak scene. The walls were dull dirt brown and the air was musty and carried an awful odor that smelt like a rotting corpse. There were no windows to air out the underground prison, only a door that remained shut only opened to bring in food and water for the day. It was a rarity to ever get any fresh air from up top.

It was hard for her to believe that just seven months ago she had been on a diplomatic slash military mission with her father, the Neimoidian Kushro and his then superior Commander Beta, or at least that's what they called him. She didn't believe that was his real name, just a cover up for the Republic. They had gone too the far flung world of Formos. They had arrived in peace but with a dozen warships and a full fledged army just in case hostilities arose or the Republic arrived.

Per say the mission had gone quite will as she had remembered it. Her father and Kushro had struck a deal with the people of Formos that the Confederacy would offer protection from pirates that had continuously raided the planet and abducted children for slaves. A deal had been struck and the Beta and her father deployed the droid army onto the surface of the planet. She and Kushro returned to their own warship back in orbit and waited for the deal to be completed. However they didn't know that the pirates would test out the defense so soon.

As soon as she boarded her own ship and left to her room, the pirates attacked in force. But the warships held there ground and none made it through to the planets surface. Things turned for the worse when everyone realized that the attack was a decoy. She had remembered that part of the day like no other.

_Kushro had opened the doors to her room abruptly and grabbed her arm to leave. He carried a blaster in his other hand while he led her through the halls._

_ "What's going on Kushro?" she had asked frightened. She'd never seen a Neimoidian carry a weapon, they were usually cowards and that included Kushro, or so she had thought at the time._

_ "Don't ask just keep moving we have to get out of here," he told her in a hushed tone while keeping a wary eye out. Something had spooked him and she knew it by the way his eyes darted all around._

_ The halls lit up ahead as droids blaster fired and then fell silent. The only sound was a thud from the droid falling to the floor._

_ "We're too late… this way come on!" Kushro turned and dragged her back down the hall to where they had come from._

_ "Kushro?" by this time she was scared stiff as well. The only reason she kept running was because Kushro made her._

_ "Don't talk," he hushed her as they turned down a bypass hall and into the main one. Kushro didn't hesitate and made a left and darted for the bridge. By now she could her footsteps, and not the ones that droids made, close on their tail. She didn't dare look back._

_ They had hurried up until they reached the bridge doors that were guarded by two droid marines. "Don't let them in!" Kushro ordered rushing through the doorway._

_ They were in the bridge of all places. "Why'd you bring us here?" she had demanded to know._

_ Kushro opened a hidden compartment under one of the monitoring stations and pushed her down and shoved her inside. He knelt down and looked straight into her eyes, "Don't come out until its safe…" he looked away as blaster fire could be heard from the other side of the doors, then nothing._

_ "What's going on Kushro?" at that time her whole body had felt numb. Her father wasn't there to protect her and she was worried._

_ "There after you…" there was a banging at the doors._

_ "Just stay," was all he said before closing up the compartment. She was left in the dark as a fight ensued outside. Then all fell silent._

Despite Kushro's valiant effort to save her she still fell into the hands of the pirates. She was forced into the slaving business, first as a regular and then as a sex slave to the Hutts'.

Luck was in her favor though when she was rescued by a Jedi and although she never managed to catch his name she was forever in his debt. He had freed her from the slavers and sent her here to Garqi. But when the Jedi left to continue his fight against the Confederacy she had once served, the Republic officials had discovered that her father was a Colonel in the Confederate Army she was imprisoned yet again.

So here she lay in the air locked prison below a Republic outpost, rotting in a cell she didn't deserve to be in. She had done nothing wrong and neither had her father. He hadn't committed any war crimes, it wasn't him to do so.

She sat up and brushed her hair out of her face revealing her soft brown eyes, eyes that had lost their innocence because of the war. She would never wish anyone the horrors that she had gone through. Just to think about it made her tremble. And the sole fact that her captor was still out there searching for her. He'd escaped the Jedi's grasp and vowed vengeance.

She held herself as a cold breeze rushed through the cell. The doors at the end of the hall had opened. But the prison had just been stocked the other day so why they opened it was beyond her.

There was the sound of armored boots clapping against the cold pavement rushing toward her cell. A Republic officer skidded to a halt in front of the guards of her cell and pointed in the direction of the door.

"You two get out there and help set up defenses!" he shouted.

"What's going on sir?" one of the guards asked.

"The Separatists are attacking that's what, now get out there!" the two clones didn't question the commander any further and darted off to the doors.

The commander turned to face her and glared at her. "It looks like your friends are here to take you back."

She stood up in her old raggedy clothes and ambled over to the steel bars that contained her, "Not likely, they don't even know I'm here," she answered dismally.

"Whatever, if they kill you it serves you right scum," he spat in her face and turned and ran back off. The door clanged shut and she was left alone. She collapsed to the ground on her knees holding to the bars sobbing. All she could hope for was that by some miracle her father had found her.

V.

It was late afternoon on Garqi as its sun descended toward the western horizon. The usual peaceful plains were bustling in the late hours. The last of the Confederate landing craft were touching down in the endless fields of tall grass while the others unloaded battle droids, tanks and supplies. STAP's zipped around the whole perimeter which was now like a small city, just made up of droids. Vultures patrolled the skies overhead and on the ground lined up preparing to make the move toward Pesktda.

While the battle droids prepared themselves, Ron, Dementor a few droid commanders and Scythe and his team stood around a small rock mesa. It had been set up with a holographic projector of the battlefield.

"So what do we have to work with Lieutenant?" Ron asked Dementor.

"About two hundred-thousand battle droids, ten thousand Supers and a couple thousand tanks and troop carriers, but zat's about it," Dementor informed shrugging his shoulders. Even he wasn't impressed by the size of the army they had.

"And how many troops can the enemy field?" Ron crossed his arms.

"The Republic can deploy approximately fifty-thousand regular clone troopers and four armored divisions," Scythe reported.

"So were talking around sixty-thousand, right?" Ron asked dully to see if Scythe was bluffing.

"That is correct sir," of course he wasn't though.

"That's three times the amount ve expected, ve'll be pulverized before ve can get to the capital," Dementor complained.

"And what makes you think that?" Ron asked.

Dementor looked at the three other command battle droids that stood around and leaned in towards Ron, "Remember what Beta said, most of these droids can't win a fight one on one."

"Yea, weren't you suppose to fix that," Ron glared down at him.

Dementor glowered, "It's not as easy as it sounds Sidekick?"

Ron growled, "Don't call me that."

"Sir?" Ron and Dementor looked away from each other and over to Scythe who was looking down at the map. "We do have another problem."

"And what's that?" Ron eyed him.

"There's an obstruction in the road that could prove problematic," Scythe zoomed the map in toward the part of the road he was referring to and pointed out that the path to the city ran through a forest and over a large river.

"There's a bridge about fifty kilometers northwest that the Republic had made a stronghold, and they'll make every effort to keep it," Scythe continued pointing out defenses that had been spotted by Vulture droids. "If they manage to hold onto it long enough…"

"They can bring up reinforcements-"

"And then ve'd lose. Uggh! Why don't we just bomb it, most of our forces are aquatic," Dementor threw out his arms toward the droids.

Ron puzzled over the situation and the idea Dementor proposed. "No… we might need those in space just in case they counter-attack."

"Then just blow it to smithereens vith artillery," Dementor suggested.

"No, Dementor… I'm not gonna risk blowing the bridge and burning down the Nature Preserve," Ron waved his hands.

"Vhat! Vhy not? It is war and your gonna let your feelings get in-"

"Because those are my orders Dementor. I wasn't ordered to destroy the Nature Preserve or destroy anything else but the Republic garrison here," Ron jabbed his finger at Dementor's chest, "That means no killing anyone that's not a trooper, accepting surrendering troops and no disintegrations of any type! That clear Dementor?"

Dementor crossed his arms and turned away, "Fine, take all the fun out of it," he growled.

Ron shook his head and turned his attention back to the map. "If you were the Republic, how would you expect a massive droid army to attack?"

Dementor turned back to the map, "In masse," he answered.

Ron grinned as his former foe provided him with the solution to his problems, "Then we'll do it the opposite way."

"What do you mean?" Dementor and Scythe asked.

"I mean we'll play it smart, shake them up with a couple distractions and then hit them with all we have," Ron replied.

"Oh yes," Dementor laughed mockingly, "And just how do plan to distract an army of that size?"

Ron turned to Dementor and smiled, "You forget Dementor that providing distractions are my specialty," Ron said putting his battle helmet over his head.

"And just what kind of distraction are you proposing?" Dementor huffed.

"Me, Scythe and the commandos will attack the bridgehead at nightfall using the dark and forest for cover and draw there attention away from the road," Ron explained pointing at a spot near the bridge. "As soon as there attention is drawn away, two groups will cross the river down stream and then come around and attack from the rear, that's when you," Ron pointed at Dementor, "… you attack from the front."

"And just how are you going to get there before us? If you take a tank they'll know your coming," Dementor pointed out.

"We'll take speeder bikes," Scythe replied for Ron.

"You mean those STAP's?" Dementor asked.

"No, we have speeder bikes, there in landing craft CC-7842," Scythe replied.

"Okay, that solves that problem, dismissed," the command droids left without a word.

Dementor crossed his arms and smiled slyly at Ron, "Since when have you become so… so… well leader like?"

Ron was expecting Dementor to mock him but he didn't expect what he had just said. "What do you mean?" Ron asked.

Dementor waved his hand, "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Everyday your changing into… well into something you weren't." Dementor stared at Ron blankly but the battle helmet hid Ron's puzzled composure. "Bah. Be that way," Dementor said walking away, "Maybe it was fraulein Possible holding you back…" Dementor rambled marching away.

Ron stood there motionless. What Dementor had just told him rang in his head like a gong. He was different. He still had some of that Ron-shine in him but he was changing. Dare he say it but more _grown-up. _With each day Beta's persona rubbed off on him more and more and the child like soul he once coveted was slowly slipping. Was this because he was around Kim. Was Dementor right? Did Kim hold him back from becoming something more, or was she the source of his Ron-shine.

"Sir?" Ron shook his head, there was just too much to think about and so little time.

"Yes Scythe?"

"We're ready to move," the taller commando told Ron and departed to get on his own speeder bike. Ron shook his head not liking that it was time to go.

"Here we go again," Ron mumbled following Scythe.

VI.

Kim's barreled her Jedi Starfighter over a Republic cruiser and shot forwards into the chaos. Kim looked around as ships exchanged fire, red and blue bolts criss-crossing in the space above Bandomeer. Her fighter shook as a piece of glowing red flak exploded to the left.

"This is insane! They must have more than a hundred ships," Kim struggled with the controls as more flak erupted around her.

"But why? What's so important about this planet?" Yori spoke over the comm.

_VVT VVT_

"I don't know Yori but right now…" Kim opened the panels on the wings and readied her grip on the joysticks triggers as vulture droids took off from a separatist battleship, "… we need to focus on getting through this mess," she said through gritted teeth.

"Tinnies, twelve o'clock guys," Ahsoka shouted.

"I can see that…" Kim said squeezing the triggers. Red lasers spewed out and Kim scored a few hits and the Vultures exploded.

"We are coming up behind you Possible-san," Yori informed as Kim kept letting out short bursts at the droids starfighters and weaving around the ones she missed. As soon as she past through the first wave she glanced over both shoulders spotting Yori and Ahsoka's own fighters flanking her on either side.

"There coming back around!" Ahsoka alerted the others, "And we got some tri-fighters too."

"What are those?" Kim asked.

"Let's just say they're very hard to get around sometimes," Ahsoka explained.

"Sorry I asked," Kim frowned diving under the hollow hull of a Commerce Guild Destroyer. "It's probably best if we split up," Kim suggested as lasers streaked past her.

"Agreed, we'll meet up on the ground," Ahsoka ordered and broke off with Yori.

"See you on the other side Possible-san," Yori waved before she did.

"Copy that," Kim replied as she came out from under the destroyer and along side a Republic cruiser. More lasers streaked past her inches from her wings.

"Breep Deep Boop Deep Braaaap!"

"I know I have tri-fighters on my tail Arfor!" Kim shouted at the astromech droid outside her cockpit as she tried to evade the red bolts zipping past her.

"Beep Deep Dooop!"

"Okay I thought there were just a couple not five!" Kim said as she jerked her fighter to the left. More flak burst around her and it got worse as she neared another ship flanked by more destroyers and cruisers, one that she hadn't seen before. It was cylinder unlike the other confederate ships and had a tall spire rising up near the aft with the portside facing her.

"Beep Doop," R4 chimed.

"How are you so sure that's their flagship?" Kim asked swaying her fighters left and right to avoid the ships flak.

"Deep Deep," R4 retorted.

Kim took a moment to look around to see if the astromech droid was right, "Because that's the only one they have and its heavily guarded, good call Arfor."

_VVT VVT VVT_

Kim swerved right and up as more lasers streaked by, "But just how am I gonna get rid of these droids?" Kim asked herself. _Maybe splitting up wasn't the best idea._ Kim looked around for answers as she neared the Separatist flagship. Not only was there flagship firing away at her but the ships around it were too. _Maybe they'll get taken out by their own flak._

A red bolt hit her left wing and she jerked the controls right _Maybe not._ She watched helplessly as more tri-fighters zoomed out of the enemy's flagship. _That's it _Kim grinned as she tumbled her fighter over as she neared dangerously close to the flagship. It had a huge hanger that went all the way through the ship and out to the other side.

"BEEEEEEEEP!"

"I know what I'm doing Arfor," Kim fired her blasters at the flagship and it the shield generator for the hanger bay. The blue shield zapped off and huge unfolding metal doors began to slam shut. "If you can't go around them – just go through em'," Kim smiled as her fighter slipped through the small gap left before the hanger was sealed off while the tri-fighters crashed into it.

Kim zipped through the hanger and out the other side leaving the battle behind her. She eased her grip on the controls and slowed down as she made the descent into the atmosphere of Bandomeer.

"Kim?" Ahsoka shouted over the intercom.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked noticing the strain in Ahsoka's voice.

"Nothing… but the squads up here need are help and me and Yori have voted to stay. Get down there and help Master Kenobi and Skywalker," she ordered.

"I'm on it," Kim answered and turned off the transmitter as her fighter made its way through the clouds and to the surface. Most of the land below was mountains, most of which had been stripped down of most their resources. And the surface was embroiled in a huge land battle as the Droid Army tried to exterminate the clones. She landed at a Republic staging area where her Master's fighter was at.

Kim opened the unbuckled her restraints opened the cockpit and jumped out walking over to a familiar trooper.

"Captain Rex!"

Rex turned away from the troopers he was talking to and greeted Kim warmly, "Commander Possible! It's a good thing you're here; it's been nothing but bloody hell since we've landed."

Kim looked around, "I can see that, where's Master Kenobi?"

Rex looked back and pointed a dark cavern, "The Separatist's leader and some tinnies booked it when we arrived and hunkered down in there… General Kenobi went in alone."

Kim frowned trying to stare down the dark tunnel but to no avail. "Where's Master Skywalker?"

"He went out to help the main force in the valleys, haven't heard from him since," Rex shrugged his shoulders sorry that he couldn't offer any more help than that.

Kim patted the pocket on her cargo pants that was under the Jedi robe. Rufus emerged from his slumber and crawled up her shoulder. "Show time Rufus, you ready?"

"Uh-huh," Rufus nodded taking out his lightsaber.

"Good," Kim turned back to Rex, "You think you can help me out with this," Kim thumbed over to the cave.

"It'd be my pleasure ma'am, Trae take over," Rex ordered another trooper as he readied his pistols.

"Yes sir, right away!"

"You ready Captain?" Kim asked.

"Whenever you arm ma'am," he replied.

Kim smirked as she entered the dark cavern with Rex right behind her.

"Let's do this."

VII.

Ron's gaze was fixed on the stunning sight set before him. Garqi's orange sun sank behind them casting a warming golden-orange on the rivers calm waters that sparkled. Across the mighty river were tall cliffs covered in shrubs and topped by the continuing forest. In the distance a large alien looking tower rose up. It was beautiful. _Man Kim would love to see this, I can just imagine how it looks at sunrise _Ron thought.

"Sir, everyone's in position… Sir?" Scythe put down his electro binoculars and looked over to Ron who was fixated on the beauty of the landscape.

"Sir?"

"Huh?" Ron uttered facing Scythe.

"We're in position sir," Scythe gave Ron a nod looking back into his binoculars. Ron knelt down reaching for his battle helmet, "The clones are augmenting their forces at the south end of the bridge."

Ron secured his helmet and lowered the rangefinder to get a look for himself. Scythe had been right, the clones were funneling all there resources into protecting the bridge. There had to be at least a thousand clones and two dozen All-Terrain Walkers.

"Ghost and Buster in position?" Ron asked as he loaded his rifle. He reached down for his saber that was attached to his belt and patted it to make sure it was still there _just in case._

"Yes sir."

"Slicer..?"

"Which one sir?" Scythe asked.

"What do you mean which one?" Ron stared at Scythe.

"S-4 or S-5, you named both of them Slicer," Scythe replied.

"What? Well S-5 is Sarm now… are they ready?" Ron named S-5 after his old doctor when he was seven and how he had loathed him. That doctor and his freezing cold stethoscope and needles. It always seemed that the doctor enjoyed seeing Ron in pain. He swore that the doctor was half monkey because of his long side burns and his long ape-like arms.

"Yes, everyone's ready sir."

Ron turned his blaster's safety trigger off and aimed.

"Go."

VIII.

S-2 or after Ron had renamed him 'Ghost' was developed for reconnaissance and marksmanship. Dementor had specifically programmed him to hit targets from miles away and the scope on his sniper rifle only made it worse for the enemy. And just in case he needed an extra edge Dementor had attached a rangefinder to his forehead that would slide down over his sensors.

He was perched on a shelf of the cliff opposite from Ron's side of the river. He lay there hidden in the shrubs with the barrel of his rifle aimed directly at the head of a clone commander. He put one of his two fingers over the trigger and waited for the order.

Next to him stood Buster, who had a rocket launcher mounted on his shoulder as ready as Ghost was. The only difference was the target he aimed for was lead walker at the south end of the bridge. Below him was a double-barreled repeating blaster. As soon as he got off a couple of rockets he would switch and bring chaos upon the Republic forces. He only waited for one word from his commanders Scythe and Stoppable.

"GO!"

As soon as Scythe gave the word Ghost pulled the trigger and put a hole in the commander's head. The clone was pushed back by the force of the shot and hit the ground. The other clones raised their blasters searching for where the shot had come from.

Buster fired his bazooka and watched the rocket fall into the walker's forward cockpit.

_BOOM_

The whole front of the walker was obliterated and the explosion lifted other clones off the ground and into the water. Buster brought the launcher over his shoulder kneeling down reaching behind him to grab another rocket and shoved it down the launchers tube.

Ghost pulled found another target and fired again… another clone down. Clones were scattering trying to find cover behind walkers and other vehicles. Ghost wouldn't let them have that luxury as he shot a running clone square in the torso knocking another down.

"Take out their rear walker Buster!" Ghost directed.

Buster stood back up and aimed his launcher on the target. The launcher beeped indicating the target had been found.

"Firing!" Buster warned as he pulled the trigger and a jet of black smoke engulfed him.

_BOOM_

"Another walker down," Buster called out. He strapped the launcher over his shoulder on his back and lay down next to Ghost. He took the double-barreled repeating blaster in hand and aimed at the bridge.

"Let them have it!" Ghost shouted.

Buster replied in kind pulling the triggers showering down red bolts upon the bridge. By now S-4 and S-5 and began unleashing their own fury from the opposite side of the bridge reeking havoc. There had to be at least a hundred or more clones down, but a thousands more to go. One clone down… six more down… they kept falling as he swung the gun back and forth letting out burst after burst.

"That's are cue," Ghost said propping himself up and swinging his sniper rifle over his shoulder. Buster saw what he was talking about and quickly took his advice. A walker had brought its main cannon around to bear on them.

Ghost and Buster picked up their blasters and somersaulted over the edge as the cannon fired and the blue projectile burst above them destroying their emplacement and pushing them down to the river faster than before.

IX.

Ron watched dismally as Ghost's and Buster's emplacement on the cliff burst into flames as did Slicer's and Sarm's position in the forest._ Ouch! Well they were cool while they lasted. Dementor's gonna kill me for destroying these things._

"Sir, that's are signal to go," Scythe pointed at the walker putting down his binoculars and brought out his own blaster.

"I know Ron said… the nearest walker right?" Ron asked as he aimed his jetpacks missile at the walker closest to them. "Firing!" Ron shouted. The missiles erupted from his pack and arched up into the sky. Ron guided the rocket and made it do a couple of loops in the air before he finally crashed it into the walker he had aimed for.

_BOOM_

"Let's go!" Ron shouted both he and Scythe sprinting from their spots towards the bridge along the river's edge. When they were close enough they both leaped over the water onto the bridge in front of two burning walkers.

The clones who were recovering from the initial shock of the attack all looked at them surprised they were there at all. Ron aimed his blaster and fired away, Scythe followed suite. _One… two… three… four… _Ron counted the clones he shot.

By now the clone troopers had responded and were shooting back. Blue bolts flew past Ron and Scythe. Scythe rolled onto his side and onto his knee and continued to shoot. Then a blue bolt struck Scythe in the torso but he quickly recovered.

"You can get shot?" Ron asked dumbfounded.

"Yes sir, I armor is Mandalorian just like yours…" Scythe unhooked a thermal detonator from his side, activated it and threw it at a group of clones. The explosion sent them flying elsewhere, "… it's just painted."

"O yea, you're kinda like OM-1, so how many hits can you take?" Ron asked trying to keep his focus as more clones unveiled themselves from troop carriers.

"I don't know but I don't want to find out," Scythe said gruffly as he sustained a couple of more hits to his torso. "You need to use your other weapon!" Scythe shouted as Ron barely dodged a bolt to his thigh.

"What weapon?" Ron shouted back.

"Your lightsaber!" Scythe shouted standing up and leaping over back to Ron's side taking out a clone that was too close for comfort.

"But Beta said not to use unless I have to," Ron replied.

"I think now's a time or else we are both gonna be killed," Scythe retorted.

Ron thought about it. Was it really time to bring it out or could they handle it. A shot grazed Ron's shoulder and another past his thigh._ Nope, Scythe is definitely right, time to bring it out_ Ron thought.

Ron dropped his blaster and grabbed his saber from his holder and ignited it. He wielded it in front of him batting the clones' fire away from him and Scythe.

"What the?"

"Careful troopers! We have a rogue Jedi!" one trooper shouted.

"See… told you it would help!" Scythe yelled and continued to pelt the enemy with blaster fire. Ron deflected the bolts away that were to close for the both of them while Scythe stood behind him using Ron's saber as cover.

He deflected every shot that he could only letting the ones he could slip by them. But it as the battle wore on him and Scythe wouldn't be able to hold on forever. It was miracle they were holding up right now.

"Where's Dementor? He should've been here by now," Ron complained.

_BOOM_

An explosion rocked the bridge and everyone stopped for a moment trying to maintain their balance. That's when Ghost and Buster flipped onto the bridge. Buster grabbed a clone by his armed and threw him over the side while Ghost blasted another. Slicer and Sarm made their appearance seconds later skidding to a halt behind Ron and Scythe tossing detonators into a company of troopers.

_BOOM BOOM_

Smoke rose up obscuring there sight of the bridge in front of them but it didn't matter because it had stalled the clones. "Glad you guys could make it," Ron huffed surprised and relieved that they'd survived. They all lined up on Ron's side aiming their blasters. Ron raised his saber defensively preparing himself for more clones to come out of the smoke, but none came.

Instead the bridge shook and the low rumble of heavy mechanical footsteps could be heard. As the smoke cleared Ron and the rest of the Storm Commando's could see what they were dealing with. Smashing its way through the destroyed walkers was another walker, but this one was gigantic, had four legs and it least six times taller. The armored machine rivaled the height of the cliffs by it. To put it short it looked like a giant metal dog except without fur, floppy ears, and instead of a tongue it had two cannons directly aimed at them.

"Now that would be so cool if it wasn't gonna hurt us," Ron gulped.

"Sir, you're supposed to hurt it," Scythe replied gruffly remaining completely still.

"Where's Dementor?" Ron asked and not a moment too soon. Two rockets blazed overhead slamming into the giant walker missing the head. It had no affect other than the turning the machines attention elsewhere and that was all that Ron needed.

"There he is!" Scythe replied.

"They have deflector shields," Ghost pointed up firing his gun to no avail.

"No its armor is too thick to penetrate," Slicer remarked.

"If we had hail-fire tanks we could bring that thing down," Buster said aiming his rifle again as the clones came back out.

Ron looked up at the behemoth knowing that this wasn't just a job for any normal soldier it was a job for him.

"Scythe…"

"Yes sir."

"Take over…" the machine fired its massive cannons at Dementor's oncoming forces. Without another word Ron jumped up activating his jetpack and rocketed up take on the machine.

Scythe watched Ron go up and then turned back to see some of Dementor's forces charging into battle. Scythe faced the rest of his team, "Keep shooting, cover the Commander!" Scythe shouted taking aim and firing.

Ron latched onto the huge head of the machine with the retractable blades from his gauntlet. He struggled pulling himself up and over to the top but he managed. He swayed back and forth trying to keep his balance as the head moved shooting at Dementor's forces. He took his saber in both hands and thrust into the hull plating cutting into it.

He Force-pushed the carved piece into the roomy cockpit of the walker and hopped inside. He looked around finding a shocked crew of five clone troopers and a commanding officer, the one he guessed was in charge of defending the bridge. Ron pointed his saber at them and they all raised their hands.

Ron turned to the officer, "You in command?" he asked.

The officer nodded with his eyes fixated on the glowing blue energy blade. "I am…" he gulped, "Who are you?"

"That's not important, what is important is that we end battle here and now," Ron told him sternly taking a step forward.

"Never… the Separatist's don't take prisoners… you're gonna kill us all!" he backed up against the control panel of the walker.

Ron shook his head, "Well I'm not like the other's," _Not that I know of any really like that. _"But if you call it quits then I can take you all prisoner and we can stop the fighting and have a quiet night, have a naco or two," Ron suggested.

The commander's eye twitched, "What the hell is a bloody naco?" he asked shaking his head.

Ron groaned, "Come on, can't you just give it up, I'd like get this over with. We're not gonna torture you…"

"It sounds way too good to be true," the commander responded before Ron could finish.

"So you're just gonna let your troops get slaughtered out there?" Ron asked. "You've already lost the battle."

The commander quirked an eyebrow, "And how is that?" he demanded.

Keeping his saber in line with the commanders neck Ron slowly sidestepped over to the control panel and glance over trying to find what he always looked for, a big red button. Ron found just what he was looking for above a few gadgets and switches.

"Because I have control over this machine now, and I can destroy your forces with it or…" Ron's finger hovered dangerously close to the red button.

"No! Don't touch that, if you do this whole thing 'll blow," the commander cried.

"Ugh man, what is with people and having self-destruct button's these days!" Ron rolled his eyes even though the others couldn't see that.

"Just in case the weapon fell into enemy hands we were suppose to destroy it," the commander sighed, "I just never thought it'd come to this."

"Ah, now that makes a bit more sense," Ron spoke to himself more than to the commander. "So are you going to surrender?" Ron asked, "Or do I need to push this big, red, shiny button?"

"We surrender."

Ron smirked, "Just what I thought."

X.

"Sir we have three ships coming through hyperspace," Unit 74B informed Captain Nook.

"Are they Confederate or Republic?" Nook asked.

Unit 74B watched as two Venator Cruisers exited from hyperspace and into the system. Another smaller vessel also came out but it wasn't a Republic ship or a Confederate one.

"Two Republic cruisers and one unidentifiable merchant ship sir," Unit 74B responded.

Captain Nook didn't take notice of the tiny merchant ship but only on the two Republic vessels. "Don't let the blockade break and launch all available fighters," Nook directed his crew frantically.

"Deflector shields up and fighters launched sir," another pilot droid shouted out.

"Weapon systems are online and ready sir," Unit 74B informed the Captain.

Captain looked out ahead as the two cruisers drew closer to their position. "Good, fire at will."

XI.

The bounty hunter smiled to himself as he managed to slip past the Separatist blockade undetected as they engaged the Republic forces. It had been a long journey from Tatooine and he had no need for delays. He was gonna get what he had come for because Jabba the Hutt was offering triple and the Republic double that.

But before he got his credits worth for the job he wanted to have a little fun with the runt that had managed to escape his grip. He still had a few things to work out with, he hadn't quite broken her in yet… fully anyways. He smirked as he lowered the ship into the planets atmosphere away from the inevitable battle in space. He had no need to be caught up in the wars affairs. Instead he'd let the war help him out and use as a distraction.

He hovered over a mesa overlooking the capital of Garqi and gently landed the ship on the ground. It was night so hopefully no one would notice. They probably wouldn't anyways though because the Separatists were advancing in all likelihood.

He hushed the ships engines and sat back in his chair waiting for dawn. It wouldn't be long until his distraction came over the hill and he would be able to swoop in and take the girl he had lost weeks ago. He grinned as his mind drifted to cruel thoughts of how he would 'take care of her' and the money he would receive for it.

XII.

OM-1 walked alongside Beta in the dark mines of Bandomeer. Everything had gone according to plan and Beta was taking the punishment for it as usual.

"How many enemy forces have landed?" he asked OM-1 as they reached a corner.

"Two-hundred thousand, maybe more sir," OM-1 responded.

"How many forces do we have remaining?"

"A million? Best guest and a few thousand in the mines but-"

"But not enough to win this one," Beta sighed. "How are our forces in space faring?"

"Last I checked sir, six more Republic cruisers had entered the system, haven't heard from them since," OM-1 stopped. "I did manage to get word that Captain Gune and Kushro were captured though."

Beta stopped abruptly and faced OM-1. "And how'd that happen?" he asked in a strained voice.

"A Republic Fleet ambushed them when their deflector shields were down, and Jedi managed to board their ship…" OM-1 trailed off.

Beta shook his head, "I can't say I didn't see this coming, it's what you get when you're the guinea pig."

"We do have some good news the, the colonel's attack on Botajef is going well. He says if things go as they are now he might be able to come help," OM-1 tried to lighten Beta's mood, it didn't.

"If things keep going the way they are, we'll be scrabbling to get off this rock before they get here," Beta exasperated. "How much ionite do we have loaded onto the frigate?"

"Not much sir, a couple ton's maybe."

"Well they better hurry, we're not gonna..." Beta activated his lightsaber at the same time OM-1 raised his blaster. They stood back to back looking around the dark mines with their night vision. "Did you hear that?" Beta asked.

"Blaster fire, but from where?" OM-1 puzzled.

Beta deactivated his lightsaber, "We're not alone anymore, let's go, we have to headquarters before they do," Beta rushed down the dark cave with OM-1 following behind cautiously.

XIII.

The hologram of Darth Sidious towered over Monkey Fist as they talked alone without the others.

"So it is agreed that Darth Ecrio will be brought to the Jedi?" Monkey Fist questioned.

"Yes Lord Fist he will, I'll make sure of that," the Dark Lord of the Sith hissed.  
"Excellent… and what of young Stoppable and Possible?" Monkey Fist questioned staring at the hooded figure.

"Young Possible well be dealt with in time. Your enemies well prove to be valuable assets in the future," Sidious declared.

Monkey Fist grinned maliciously, "Do what you please with them, but heed this warning, do not let them gain a connection with each other, it well be the downfall of us both," Monkey Fist cautioned.

"And how will this condemn us?" Sidious questioned Monkey Fist's warning.

"Because once they are together they are unstoppable and nothing will stand in there way," Monkey Fist paced around the room.

"It well never happen," The Dark Lord replied.

"And how are you so sure?" Monkey Fist quickly replied.

"My apprentice Darth Tyranus will find your 'unstoppable threat' and deal with it, I already have my plans ready for young Stoppable. Soon he well become a great ally and your greatest enemies well all be destroyed," the hooded Sith Lord grinned evilly.

XIV.

Kim slipped behind a crate as quietly as she could with Rex right behind her. They both peered over the edge into the darkness ahead of them.

"I have two battle droids on the left and a super on the right," Rex said ducking his head back down. "So what's the plan of attack ma'am?"

"We don't want to give ourselves away…" Kim said.

"The droids have already shot at something, they're already looking for us," Rex replied.

"Not at us though… must have been Master Kenobi, so they're looking for him," Kim concluded. "We don't know how far we still have to go until we catch up to Master Kenobi."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Rex asked.

Kim smirked, "Be stealthy." Kim patted her pocket and a sleepy Rufus crawled out of her pocket. "Rufus, can you do me a favor?" she whispered.

Rufus stretched out his arms and nodded a 'yes' to Kim. She peeked over the side of the crate again and put Rufus on top pointing at the battle droids standing guard at a fork in the cave. "Can you take out those droids?"

Rufus nodded happily at Kim saluting her then jumped off and scampered off toward the enemy. Kim slid back behind the crate and looked over at Rex, "Wait for it."

_"What's that?"_ Kim heard one of the battle droids say.

"_It's a rat!"_ the other shouted.

_FRVOOOOOM_

_"What?"_ the droid shouted confused. Kim listened as Rufus's lightsaber cut through the air and into the two battle droids then the super went down. _And not one shot fired _Kim thought proudly.

They stood up and and walked over to where Rufus had taken down the super. Rufus crawled back up Kim's leg onto her shoulder.

"There were more here," Rex claimed kneeling down beside the deceased droid.

"How many?"

"I don't know, but there were a lot of them, they're probably on General Kenobi's trail," Rex and Kim looked up as more blaster fire echoed throughout the tunnels.

"We're close, we'd better hurry," Kim said sprinting away in the dark with Rufus clinging on to her clothing.

"Wait!" Rex jumped up and ran after her with pistols in hand, "Is she afraid of anything?" Rex mumbled.

Kim skidded to halt when sparks burst into the air in front of her. She activated her saber and looked down.

"More droids," she whispered as Rex stopped behind her.

"We can't be far," Rex looked behind them checking if anyone had followed them. He turned back and looked around Kim, "There's light up ahead, you think it's General Kenobi?"

Kim shook her head stalking forward stepping over droids bodies saber in hand just in Grievous was in fact here.

"Do you have the feeling we're being watched?" Kim asked Rex taking another wary step.

Rex glanced from side to side, "No, I'm just ready for whatever comes at us."

"Well- Ah!" Kim yelped as something grabbed her and pulled her to the side.

Rex swirled around fast looking for Kim, "Commander? Commander- oomph," Rex was pulled to the side where Kim had been and found himself in another tunnel with Kim and Obi-wan.

"Master-"

Obi-wan put a finger to his lips motioning them to be quiet. He turned around and pointed down the tunnel to a golden light a ways down. "We're here," he whispered.

"Where sir?" Rex asked.

"Their headquarters," Obi-wan whispered.

"How do you know?" Rex asked curiously.

"Can you feel it Kim, the frustration, the doubt? Droids don't usually have feelings," Obi-wan smiled.

"And the only one who should be frustrated is the Commander," Kim answered.

"Or one of his subordinates. When you learn how to come to peace with your own emotions, you'll learn how to feel others… and soon learn how to find them," Obi-wan taught Kim. Kim's nod was one of understanding and Obi-wan turned and walked down the tunnel towards the source of the light. As they came closer they could hear voices… one in particular that was full of fear.

"But sir, we've lost the battle… we must retreat now!" the hoarse voice cried out in anguish.

"No, this is what we're here for," was how the commander replied, or who Kim assumed was the leading officer.

They came closer and closer until soon they could hear the calmer voices of battle droids and metal clinking around. A battle droid rounded the corner and shot but Obi-wan was quick to deflect the laser with his saber.

The battle droid fell to the ground and they all rushed into the carved out hollow in the mountain. Kim watched a Neimoidian turn around and stumble back pointing at them, he was the subordinate they had sensed fear in. But the commander or what she guessed was the commander wasn't General Grievous, but a man in silver and red armor from head to toe who was surrounded by five silver battle droids.

He turned around when the Neimoidian had stumbled away and looked at them placidly, or it least that's what the warriors helmet gave away.

"General Kenobi I presume?" the warrior nodded at the Jedi Master.

"That's me, but who are you?" Obi-wan asked.

The man laughed aloud and shook his head, "I'm sorry, you might not have heard of me yet but I'm General Beta, I'm the one responsible for this whole ordeal," Beta told Obi-wan.

"I see. So I'm guessing the General's not here?" Obi-wan asked.

"If you are referring to Grievous… then no General, he is not and that is why you are here," Beta gestured.

Obi-wan deactivated his lightsaber and crossed his arms, "I'm here because you invaded a peaceful system!"

Beta shook his head, "No you are here because I'm the decoy, at this very moment General Grievous is attacking Duro and driving into the core."

"I don't believe you," Obi-wan remained skeptical.

Beta smiled even though they couldn't see it, "Oh you don't. Well unfortunately I must regret to inform you it is true. Grievous is besieging the Core as we speak because most of your forces are tied up here and else where in the New Territories."

"Then why are you giving away his plans General?" Obi-wan asked.

"You're still here aren't you? That's what my part of the job is, to keep you all tied up here while Grievous cuts through the Core," Beta stared at them and seeing they were still skeptical brought out a holo-transceiver. "Still don't believe me, see for yourself," Beta said tossing it to the ground softly.

A transmission from the holonet sprang up from the device and the first headlines shook Obi-wan to the Core. "Duro conquered and lay to waste by General Grievous. Defense fleet totally destroyed and Duro hails the colors of the Separatists!" A hologram of the Separatist Fleet attacking the orbiting cities of Duro appeared and then another of Grievous standing over dead clones hoisting the Confederate flag over Duro.

After seeing the Jedi's shock Beta terminated the transmission. "So you see how you're wasting your time with me."

Obi-wan frowned glaring at Beta, "I still have a mission and that's to end this atrocity here and capture the commander which happens to be you."

"Atrocity, General Kenobi I think you fail to realize that I've committed no wrong here. Not one civilian has been harmed by armed forces out of anger," Beta excused Obi-wan's insult. Obi-wan activated his lightsaber followed swiftly by Kim. OM-1 and his team all raised their blasters and Rex raised his own at them.

"Hold on now, there's no need-" A Beta was cut off by another hologram that popped up. It was Colonel Coryn.

"General, the plan has gone perfectly, Botajef is almost under our complete control-" a burst of static came through.

"Colonel?" Beta asked.

The hologram came back, "Sorry sir… dealing with… resistance," Beta listened through the static he understood exactly what he was saying. "Ron Stoppable… captured… successful-" Kim's eyes shot wide open as the hologram was terminated. Beta knew what Coryn meant, but Kim had taken what the colonel had said and thought different.

"You have him!" Kim snarled pointing the green blade of her saber towards Beta.

"I have who?" Beta asked looking at Kim.

"Don't act stupid you know exactly what I'm talking about!" she shouted.

"I don't know-"

"Your officer just told you he was captured, Ron Stoppable, my best friend!" Kim shouted taking a step forward. Beta's elite team all aimed on her.

"Best friend?" Beta questioned having no idea what the red headed teen Jedi was talking about.

"Yes I'm his best friend Kim," she took another bold step forward.

Realization hit Beta like a train. This was Ron's best friend Kim Possible, the determination in her voice and in her step. She wasn't afraid of him at all. This was the Kim Possible but Beta had never contemplated that she was one of the five like Ron and himself. She was one of the Gatekeepers.

_But how..?_

Just then Kim pulled his blasters out of his holsters with the force which landed at her feet. He was disarmed, or so she thought.

"Tell me where you're keeping him now!" she demanded.

Beta was still too shocked to speak. Kim had had enough and leapt into the air with Rufus lightsabers ready for Beta's guards.

Obi-wan reached out, "Kim, No!" Kim ignored Obi-wan, nothing was gonna stop her from finding Ron. She didn't know why he was telling her to stop. She wasn't going to kill him it just wasn't her. She might rough him up after she dealt with the droids, but nothing too serious.

"Blast them!" OM-1 shouted.

_PEW PEW_

Kim and Rufus deflected all the shots and were only a few feet from Beta. Yep, nothing could go wrong now and soon she'd find Ron.

XV.

After telling Colonel Coryn that he his and Dementor's forces were well on their way to victory he had decided to search the base leaving Scythe in charge up top. For some reason the Force or maybe his MMP, or even both were calling to him to make his way down under the base. He didn't know why all he knew is he felt the sudden urge to do so.

He found underground rooms filled with weapons, food, and water, even one for the clones' sewage. The next time he found a 'Do Not Enter' sign in this Galaxy he would take the advice, they were serious. But he still hadn't found what was calling to him. The further he walked down the halls the stronger the feeling got and the more he could make out the emotions. It was a fearful and urgent feeling and even though Ron wanted to take off and go back up top he sprinted toward the source. If he didn't hurry he'd be too late.

He slid to a halt in front of rougher iron door. It was here, this was where all the cries of anguish that filled his mind were coming from. He took a step closer and leaned his head closer to see if the scanner in his helmet could pick up anything.

"_Stop! Please stop!_" he heard a girl scream.

"_Shut-up you runt… no ones here to help you_," a gruff voice hissed.

That was all Ron needed to kick in the door. Well he didn't kick it in but did something a lot more dramatic. He used the Force pushing the door in. Ron was taken aback by the scene. There was a brutish man or what he thought to look like one forcing himself upon a half naked young girl, or trying to. The girl was kicking and screaming but he had already managed to rip off some of the clothes.

The man froze and looked at Ron with fearful eyes. "Stay back! This is my bounty… my girl!" he stood up choking the girl in his left arm and pointing a blaster at Ron with the other.

Ron took a step closer _this guy is wrong sick _he cringed as the girl used every bit of strength to struggle free from the brutes arm.

"I'll shoot you- you- you scrawny bork!" the man threatened. Ron put his hand on his backside where his lightsaber hung. He was only thirty feet away and Ron took another step down the hall.

PEW

Ron deflected it and it ricocheted into the ceiling. "You- you're a Jedi!" the bounty hunter cried stumbling back with the girl. Ron took another step closer trying to be as quiet as possible. The man put the pistol to the girls head.

"Don't do anything you'll regret, we don't-"

"Ha! I won't regret anything. I get paid if I bring her in alive and no penalty if I kill her. But if you make one more step forward you'll regret it," the man threatened putting his finger over the trigger. The girl began to whimper, "Shut up!" the bounty hunter yelled.

Ron grimaced. How was he going to get through this one, he'd already taken two lives already even though it was out of defense and the battle so far was even more gruesome than before. But then having someone die because he didn't do anything was worse.

"Now Jedi… or whatever you are, I'm gonna count to ten and you better be out that door when I finish you hear me!" the bounty hunter snarled.

"Just calm down…" Ron tried to persuade him.

"Ten!" the man shouted over him.

"Come on!" Ron groaned.

"Nine!"

_What would Beta do? What would Sensei do?_ Ron groaned inwardly.

"Eight!"

"_Concentrate Ron, use the Force around you. Use the MMP inside of you."_

_ Beta? _Ron thought he was hearing things at first but he wasn't. Beta was communicating with him somehow. _Remember what I've taught you, you can do anything that you believe in…_

"Seven…" the man lowered his voice to a low guttural one.

Ron closed his eyes and concentrated on the things around him. The whole scene of the underground prison and the scene before him became palpable to the smallest detail, even the man's finger on the trigger.

"Six… five… four…" Ron opened his eyes and smiled. It had all come to him as he reached out slowly.

The man glared, "Three… two… one!" The man pulled the trigger, or that's what he tried to do. The bounty hunter panicked as he his mind screamed at his finger to push down on the trigger. He couldn't. The gun was yanked out of his hands and flew to Ron.

Ron caught the gun and put it in his own holster. "Now, let go of her and I'll let you go but if you don't I'm gonna have to-"

"Screw you, go to hell!" the man shouted dragging the girl away from Ron. She screamed and cried thrashing around trying to break free from his arms but she couldn't. "I told you to shut it you annoying little-" the bounty hunter froze as Ron's lightsaber grazed over the surface of his neck singeing the hairs on it.

"Let her go or I swear to you that you'll be in your grave by the end of today," Ron's eyes flashed a light hue of blue. The man slowly eased his grip on the young girl's neck until he fully released her. She fell to the floor coughing and gasping for air. The bounty hunter stood up carefully believing Ron would come through with his threat if he had to.

"Much better," Ron smiled motioning the bounty hunter to walk past them, "Now you walk out and don't come back," Ron ordered him pointing to the exit.

The man nodded and ran out the doorway. Ron sheathed his lightsaber and turned to the girl. "Are you okay?" Ron asked but was greeted by the girls shaking arms wrapping around his neck.

"Thanks… thank-you so much," she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Um, you're welcome…" Ron replied slowly wrapping his arms over her racking body.

"You- you don't- don't know how long and horrible it's been," she cried.

Ron stroked her back soothingly, "Shhh, it'll be okay. It'll be okay," he said again and again.

Slowly her body stopped shaking as she relaxed in his arms and Ron realized that she had fallen asleep. Either because she cried how weak she was.

Ron picked her up in her arms and turned to carrier her out of the underground base. _Wow! She's light, too light _Ron thought noting it wasn't difficult to carry her. The ground rumbled and shook from explosions above. _Looks like Dementor is taking it a little too far_ Ron thought grimly.

XVI.

Dementor laughed loud and long as he ordered the pilot of his tank to press forward and his gunner to keep firing. He was having the time of his life as he crushed the Republic Army before just as he envisioned doing on Earth.

"Move forward! Don't let zhem have any rezpite," Dementor shouted at his battle droid minions. He watched as they charged forward without question and overrun the clones. "Yes!" he laughed hysterically. This is what he had always dreamed of, being in control of a massive robotic army sweeping all before him. This was what he had come for when he jumped through the portal. Drakken mocked him and the other villains were in league with Drakken believing he was obsessed with the PDVI. But now he would come back with something to prove and he would have them kneel before him and declare him ruler.

"Sir," the hologram of Unit 325 appeared, "The clones are encircling themselves with their ground vehicles."

Dementor rubbed his temples in frustratingly, "Zhen destroy zhem, don't just sit zhere, attack!"

"We are sir," Unit 325 said.

"Zhen vhy are you still talking to me? Get to it!"

"But sir, they're near the city!"

"And vhy do you think I care? Just attack!"

"Commander Stoppable ordered not to attack the city," Unit 325 replied.

Dementor's eyes burned with rage _I hate this, how did zhe sidekick become ze boss of me._ "Then bomb it! Just don't hit ze city!"

"Roger roger."

The hologram of Unit 325 disappeared. Dementor trained his eyes in the distance, "Give me those binoculars!" he motioned his gunner.

"Roger roger."

The gunner handed the binoculars upwards and Dementor snatched them away.

"You're welcome," the droid said sarcastically.

Dementor looked through the binoculars out at the Republic walkers that had formed perimeters around isolated groups of clones while others brazenly kept up the attack. Dementor smirked at the clones futile attempts.

"Stop ze tank!"

His tank ground to a halt as other units charged past him. He watched as Hyena bombers dove down from the skies plummeting to their targets. They released their payload and pulled up as their bombs destroyed many of the walkers.

"Yes! A direct hit!" Dementor shouted.

_PEW PEW_

Dementor ducked two shots zipping overhead and ricocheting off the open hatch. Dementor ducked down into his tank and pulled his blaster from its holster. "No vone dares try to shoot at me!" he shouted and popped back up again. The clone had been waiting but missed by a hair the blue bolt streaking past Dementor's head. Dementor aimed his pistol had fired hitting the clone in the arm. "Ha! No one tries to take me down, no vone!" Dementor shouted down at the injured clone.

More explosions roared and faded ahead with bombers swooping over the plains. "Move Forward!" Dementor shouted waving his gun in the air, "Victory iz ours!" Hundreds more droids rushed past him.

"We've broke their lines sir."

"Finish them!" Dementor watched his tank's cannon fire and hit a walker about half-a-mile away. It went up in flames as many others did.

"Yes! Vhen I return to Earth I vill conquer it vith zhis massive droid army! Mwahahahahaha!" he laughed maniacally.

"Ahem."

Dementor stopped and looked down but found no hologram. He looked over the side to find Ron holding a sleeping girl with the commandos by his side. "Who iz that?" Dementor asked curiously.

"Don't change the subject Dementor. What did Beta say about your evil villain career?" Ron said.

Dementor groaned and shook his head and pointed out at the battlefield, "But look how good I am at it!"

"What did Beta say?"

Dementor gave Ron a crestfallen look, "He said no being a villain or else I'll go to prison."

"That's right so I expect you to follow that order or else you'll find yourself there," Ron looked down at the girl who was still unconscious and then back up to Dementor. "And while you're at it get a shuttle down here."

"Yes sir."

Ron watched Dementor fumble with the transceiver and walked away from the tank as it fired another shot in the direction of the walkers. By noon the city would be in Confederate hands and Ron's mission here would be finished and he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore, especially about Dementor getting caught up in all the excitement. Ron would never understand villains' obsession with dominating the world, or other ones at that.

He came to the forward command position on a small hill where Scythe and the rest of the commandos were at.

"Scythe!"

Scythe looked up from a monitor as Ron came up. "Sir," the droid saluted, "All Republic forces are either retreating or-"

"I know Scythe I know alright, have you gotten any word from Captain Nook?"

"The last message we received he was in the middle of a battle."

"So the Republic is trying to reinforce their troops."

"No, that was over an hour ago sir. I think the enemy has been repelled."

"And what are our casualties?"

Scythe looked down at the monitor, "Over fifty thousand units' sir."

Ron would have cringed but the fact that they were all droids he didn't really care too much. He was more concerned with the civilians and the wounded enemy.

"Civilian?"

"Forty-six sir," Ron winced hoping that there had been none, "We had no choice sir they fired first."

Ron shook his head dimly. He hated killing and even worse hated the conviction he had to carry with it. Knowing that it was his actions that brought about innocents deaths and knowing that if he had stood alongside his troops he could have made the difference. When he looked back down at the sleeping girl in his arms he realized that if he didn't go through the Republic facility, worse could have happened someone's life would be maimed. Where could Ron draw the line between what he could control and what he couldn't?

_Maybe this how KP felt when she was saving the world. But how do I save everyone? Why do there have to be these tough choices?_ Ron thought. _I definitely got to talk with Beta when I get the chance. _Ron looked away from the girl and to Sarm who was helping Ghost with some crates.

"Sarm!" Ron shouted.

Sarm dropped the crate and turned to Ron, "Yes sir."

"Get me a stretcher or something!" Ron said shifting the girl in arms into a more comfortable position.

"Right away," Sarm turned to two other droids, "Get me a gurney!"

The droids nodded and scampered away to retrieve it. Sarm walked down to Ron and reached out his arms to take the girl from Ron's into his own. Ron seemed reluctant staring down at the girls serene features. "Its fine sir we'll take care of her," Sarm said in his deep robotic voice. Ron nodded and let her slide into the Sarm's cold arms and she shivered when she came in contact.

Sarm walked back up the hill and laid the girl down on the gurney the battle droids brought back. Ron shook his head _how could someone do something like that? She's just so innocent, so… fragile._

Thinking of the girl brought back memories of Kim. Kim was the strongest person he knew other than Steele Toe and maybe Beta, but he remembered how sometimes even she could fall apart, especially when someone toyed with her mind. He walked around the line of computers that had been set up and beside Scythe.

"So how many prisoners do we have?" Ron asked.

"Well six-thousand wounded and ten thousand all together."

"I won't even ask how many we've killed," Ron stated.

"I couldn't answer that sir… we haven't finished counting the bodies but my estimates are-"

"I don't want to know," Ron waved his hand.

Scythe touched the monitor's screen and a map of the area came up on the screen showing Ron's troops and the enemy's. "Dementor is rounding up the last of their armored divisions, he should be moving into the city soon."

Ron nodded taking off his battle helmet. "Put Dementor on."

"Yes sir," Scythe turned a dial tuning in on the frequency of Dementor's transceiver and soon enough Dementor appeared on the screen.

"Vhat do you need sidekick?" Dementor sneered.

"Hey! What did I tell you about calling me that?" Ron protested.

Dementor's cheeks reddened and he pointed at Ron, "You listen here Stoppable…" Ron stood aback when he heard his real name come out of Dementor's mouth. "Vhenever Beta is around or any other higher officer iz, I'll call you sir but between you and me you're officially 'Sidekick', got it."

Ron was still a little shocked that Dementor had said his name, but he had used it before. "So why don't you just call me Ron or Stoppable. Why does it have to be 'Sidekick'?"

Dementor rolled his eyes, "Because it's tradition, you are Fraulein Possible's sidekick therefore I call you 'Sidekick'," he said with air quotations.

Ron crossed his arms, "Well technically since I stepped through that portal thingy you made, I'm not KP's sidekick anymore."

Dementor shrugged his shoulders.

"So?"

"So technically you can't really call me 'Sidekick' anymore. You should just call me-"

"Listen Sidekick, I can either call you that or you could be called Fraulein Stoppable."

"What's Fraulein?" Ron asked confused.

"Iz German for girl," Dementor deadpanned.

"Well then why don't you just use the German word for boy?"

Dementor ran his hand down his face flustered, "You and your misunderstanding of sarcasm and cruel joking! Ah! Forget it, vhat do you want Sidekick?"

Ron smirked at Dementor's frustration, "Have you taken out all the walkers yet?"

"Yes."

"Are you in position to enter the city?"

"Yes."

"Good. Find the building that houses the government and the people that run this place and it needs to be done in an hour."

"Vhat! You can't be serious."

"Note serious face dude," Ron pointed at himself.

"But vhat about the resistance, they're still clones in there and vhat about no civilian casualties?"

"Fine, then distract the clones, I'll go work out a treaty or something," Ron replied.

"Fine fair enough – Sidekick," Dementor jeered.

"Hey, you know I still don't agree that you call me that so you better except to be chewed out when I get over there," Ron pointed.

Now Dementor crossed his arms, "I vouldn't have it any other way."

Dementor's image disappeared. "Incoming transmission from… Botajef?"

"It's the Colonel!" Ron quickly put his battle helmet back over his head and fixed it to be more comfortable, "Patch it through."

The one-eyed colonel soon came through on the screen even though it was a bit staticy. "Commander Stoppable, I just reported to General Beta but he seemed… occupied at the moment. Apparently his forces are being overwhelmed and overrun."

Ron sighed, "You want me to jump planets and hightail it over there?"

"No, you need to stay on Garqi and keep in contact with all your subordinates. That Region is important to us, more than you know. I will transfer my resources to Bandomeer and try and get Beta outta this one." The colonel paused and looked at Scythe and then smirked at Ron. "I assume they did their job well?" Coryn referred to Scythe and the other commandos.

"Extremely."

Coryn nodded, "Have you begun negotiations with the Garqians yet?"

Ron nodded, "That's just what we were about to do sir."

"Get to it then, I'm just finishing things here and then I'll be on my way. Be careful, this offensive has already hit some setbacks… some of which might be affecting you."

"Such as?"

"Captain Gune and Kushro have been captured. You might have to break them out of custody soon," Coryn smiled.

"Grrrrrreat," Ron drawled sarcastically.

"Don't let me delay you any further Commander, carry on."

Ron saluted, "Yes sir." Coryn's face flickered and the monitor warped back into the map of the capital. Ron looked over to Scythe was packing his weapon. "You ready for this, it's more of a peacekeeping mission than a war one."

"And there's always someone who wants to disrupt that," Scythe replied.

Ron laughed, "Did Dementor put a piece of his mind into you or something?"

Scythe turned Ron's joking sarcastic question into reality, "He did indeed."

Ron frowned and grabbed his lightsaber, "Right then – let's go."

XVII.

She and Rufus were so close to finding Ron now. Here she had Beta in her sights and she had only stumbled on him today. This was exactly what she was looking for, the Separatist who had captured Ron and knew where he was and know he was within reach as she fell upon him with her saber ready and Rufus in the air by her side.

She froze. She looked around as she stopped in midair in front of Beta who was holding a hand up toward where she was literally frozen in flight. Kim started to struggle against whatever confines he was holding her with, "Hey what's with the neat new trick, magnetic or something. Let me go."

Beta focused on her mind and the felt the emotions twirling around inside her. There was chaos, turmoil, a whole concoction of emotions being blended together by a cyclone. He could tell she desperately wanted to find Ron. She was strong in the Force… and MMP but it was not her own. It was hers based off a connection… a connection with Ron. _Ah, so she is the one. Why didn't I pay more attention to Ron's talk of her when she is his destined partner._

She was very skilled, but also reckless, "You never should rush into a fight when you neither know your opponent or what he is capable of."

Kim grunted continuing her struggle, "You're the one to talk… what about Ron huh? What did he ever do to you?"

Beta smiled and began to pace back and forth, "You have me there Kim, he's done nothing to me what so ever."

"Then why'd you capture him?" Kim growled trying to kick him.

Beta ignored the question and continued to meditate on Kim's feelings and Ron's feeling's. He stopped in front of Kim and looked into her beautiful green eyes. _I can see why you like her Stoppable but you two just aren't ready to face each other yet. You both still have trials to pass, maybe this is why you came alone, Sensei wanted you two separated to find yourselves._

"You are strong in the Force… with the MMP."

Kim growled. This is why he had captured Ron, he was one of Monkey Fist's minions and if he had Ron then Monkey Fist could already have him, "So you work for Monkey Man! Where's Ron?"

Beta looked at her confused, "What are you talking about Kim?"

"Monkey Fist!" she hissed, "That's why you captured Ron. How much did he pay you?"

"Pay me?" Beta asked stunned.

"Oh I get it, I forgot, you don't work for him you're one of his minions, a Deceptor," Kim glared trying to move her lightsaber. Things had changed now that Beta revealed himself more than a normal threat.

"What are you talking about, like I said, you don't even know me so why do make such harsh accusations?"

"Then why do you need Ron?" Obi-wan asked.

Beta turned his gaze to Obi-wan. He respected the Jedi Order and most of their cause but above all he admired Obi-wan. And Kim was his student. She was in good hands for now and knew that as long as he trained her he wouldn't need to for the moment. But now that he knew he had to keep Kim and Ron separated he'd have to act like the bad guy or at least seem like the enemy. It would give Kim time to find herself and that was indeed what she needed.

"So you are her teacher Master Kenobi. It is a pleasure to meet," Beta bowed curtly but Obi-wan and Kim took it as an insult and mockery, "I've heard much about your success in the war, I'm glad we've finally met."

Obi-wan nodded keeping his composure, "A pleasure to meet you too General but why do you need Ron? Do the Sith want him or are keeping something from us."

Beta ignored the question because he knew who both the Deceptor's and Sith were but he wasn't going to tell them he was associated with the enemy. He wasn't, he was just like them, but on a different side in the war.

"You know Master Kenobi, not all people on this side of the war are evil or hold grudges. Some simply just want a new life. One where they can prosper away from the corruption that rooted itself in the Republic," Beta explained. "I captured Ron because he trespassed on Confederate territory and didn't give a reasonable excuse for it. That is why he remains in custody."

"Then how do you know about Mystical Monkey Powers? Huh? I never told you anything about that and I doubt Ron did either because he never talks about them unless it has to involve them," Kim said still struggling to break free. "If you have no other reason to keep Ron other than trespassing and you were a good person you would release him but you persist –"

"Persist on what Kim? What have I persisted on? All that I have told you is that he is in captivity for his crime," Beta hated to lie but it had to be done. He couldn't tell Kim that he was a Gatekeeper now with his enemy's watching. If he did Dooku and the Sith would have reason to kill him and Ron. If he ran to the Republic for help, he'd fear it'd end in disaster because he had foreseen it in a vision. He had to keep his enemies guessing.

"Then why don't you release him if you're not with the Sith or Deceptor's. You have no other need for him…" he couldn't continue this argument with Kim. She was getting close to finding out the truth – or part of it anyways. Most of it would was misconstrued but he didn't want her to think of him as a Deceptor or Sith, more of a Jedi gone rogue.

"I told you I can't."

"You're lying!" Kim spat squirming to get out of the bind he had Forced upon her. "You know that Ron has MMP and you know he's wanted. You're gonna kill him!" Kim said with tears willing up in her eyes.

He couldn't do it anymore. He was only causing a greater confusion in Kim and that could hurt him and Ron's relationship with her. He'd only wished that all the turmoil in their relationship had been shaken out before they got here. With the flick of his wrist he threw her back to the ground along with Rufus between Obi-wan and Rex.

"If you want Ron then you'll have to go through me," Beta said withdrawing his saber and igniting the green blade of energy.

Kim had recovered and shook herself free of the feeling of being bound by the Force. She glared at Beta and knew that if she could see his face behind that mask she could find in his eyes that he was lying to her. He was one of Monkey Fist's minions and she knew it. If he wasn't going to release him then she would make him… personally.

"Careful Kim, he could be dangerous…" Obi-wan cautioned as he lifted his saber.

Rufus ignited his again and so did Kim.

OM-1 and his team raised their blasters as did Rex. It was a standoff and no one was walking out of here without a fight.

Beta didn't want to hurt Kim and he knew he couldn't. He wanted to tell her the truth but he knew Sensei had separated them for a reason and that was for them to resolve the strife within themselves and sort out the parts that kept them at a distance. And with Coryn's mixed up message, it didn't matter what he told her, she thought and believed with all her heart that he was the enemy. Without Stoppable here to tell her different she wouldn't change her mind and he couldn't do that because it would ruin their training.

So he had to make a sacrifice, he had to sacrifice Kim and Ron's connection to each other because the suffering they would have to bear would teach them that they weren't whole without one another but at the same time weren't each other's crutches. Through all the pain and strife they were feeling from being apart they would learn of their doubts about themselves and the other. They would learn how to resolve and rid most of these doubts and then would be able to fully understand and appreciate each other in a light they hadn't seen before. He hated to do it but it had to be done. If it wasn't, then the prophecy wouldn't fall through and darkness would reign.

He pointed the tip of the green blade at Kim, "If you think you know me so well then make the first move because if you do you should know mine," Beta called her out bring the saber back into a defensive position.

Kim scowled shifting her saber in her hands to get a more comfortable grip on the handle. She crouched down ready to spring at him and his droids to attack. She glanced down at Rufus and nodded. He motioned that he had her back. She looked over to Master Kenobi who nodded at her but with a look of caution.

She glared back at Beta, "You're villains are all the same – predictable."

Beta smirked. Ron wasn't lying when she thought she could do anything and he had no doubt that she could but he had already found one flaw – her overconfidence.

He twitched his saber at her telling her to bring it on.

"We'll see."

Kim gave him a small smirk before she growled and charged forward with her saber ready and Obi-wan sprinting by her side.

"Open fire!" OM-1 shouted.

"Cover Rex Rufus," Obi-wan ordered dodging a bolt that zipped past his left shoulder. Both Kim and Kenobi came down on Beta at the same time and there sabers clashed in the dim lit caves of Bandomeer lighting up their surroundings. Kim glared at Beta with utter disgust as her and Kenobi's sabers grinded down against Beta's. Beta stared at her with remorse and pity as he fought off their crossing blue and green swords.

This wasn't how it was suppose to begin, but like almost every other time the dark seemed to be one step ahead.

* * *

**A/N: Well guys please leave a review it'd be awesome to come back and see a few of those and hear from you guys. This is my last day here as I am heading off for the army. I bid you farewell because this well be the last chapter I post for a few months. Wish me the best of luck.**

**Thanks again to CajunBear73, eckles, James MacPherson, Comet Moon, and osprey2000 for reviewing my story.**

**Salute.**

**General Quin.  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Misjudgments

I'm sorry this story, or should I say chapter has taken so long... but its only now that I've really had the time to get started again. You have the right to scorn or yell at me. But please review. Thank-you, General Quin, the next chapter will be up soon.

Kim Possible and the characters associated with the show are owned by Disney.

Characters by star wars are owned by George Lucas.

Beta the OC is my character.

* * *

Chapter 10 Misjudgments

I.

Kim and Kenobi's lightsabers clashed with Beta's as all three struggled to maintain their ground. Her sword was crossed with Obi-wans blocking Beta's own green saber, Kim started to show frustration.

"Could use a little help Rex!" Kim shouted back. Rex was busy himself fending off OM-1 and the rest of his team.

Rufus who was holding off the brunt of the droids firepower looked over his shoulders and gave Rex a nod that he had the situation.

"Gotchya little fella…" Rex agreed and aimed his blasters at Beta.

Beta was quick and broke away deflecting the shots up into the cavern ceiling while Kenobi and Kim stepped back to rethink their strategy.

"Alright… together," Obi-wan gave Kim a stern look.

Kim was determined as ever, "Yes Master."

Beta glanced over through the side of his helmets visor at OM-1 and the cowering Neimoidian officer behind him.

"OM-1! Forget them… Make an opening!" Beta ordered.

OM-1 nodded setting his rifle to stun and fired at Rex and Rufus. When the blue blast hit them Rufus was unable to block it and both were knocked unconscious.

"OM-3 blow a hole in the wall!" OM-1 ordered.

"Rufus! Rex!" Kim shouted as they fell to the floor.

"Everyone else… Blast them!" OM-1 ordered.

"No!" Kim shouted leaping in front of Rufus deflecting the barrage of lasers from the droid commandos.

Obi-wan engaged General Beta again slicing his saber through the air at Beta's arm only to have it parried away.

"You're wasting your time here Master Kenobi," Beta grunted as he twisted around throwing Kenobi off his feet forcing him to regain his balance. "You should just let me go and stop Grievous while you still have the chance."

"I would be able to general if you hadn't attacked this system."

Beta laughed, "The longer you stay here and throughout the New Territories the more your forces well become bogged down and the harder it'll for you to get to the Core," he scoffed.

Beta attacked and Kenobi deflected the blow, "And how do you intend to keep me here. There's no possible way you can keep us here."

"I know how many ships you have, how many troops you have, reinforcements, supplies, everything. My navy outnumbers yours a hundred to one in ships and a thousand to one in troops."

"That may be so but your army is nothing but a bunch of mindless droids…" Kenobi twirled blocking another attack, "Who can't do anything for themselves."

"These commandos can hold their own… and it doesn't matter," Beta said taking a step back.

Kenobi ignored him and took the chance he got at the general taking his saber and spearing it at Beta's abdomen.

Beta parried Kenobi's attack and licked the ground with his saber sending sparks and hot rocks flying at Kenobi. Beta backed up toward his commandos and the cowering officer. Kim and Rufus were starting to stir.

"Blow the charges!" OM-1 shouted. Beta dove to the ground with the rest of the commandos before Obi-wan could charge at him.

"Roger!" OM-3 nodded, ducked, and detonated the explosives.

_KA- BOOOOOOOM_

The explosion blasted out the back wall of the cavern throwing Kenobi and Kim back into the opposite wall. It threw chunks of hot rock and debris all around.

The wind rushed in from outside the mountain, the sound of the raging battle outside slowly replacing the ringing concussion. The debris and dust settled and Beta and his team stood up and filed out the gaping hole in the wall. The commandos followed Beta's lieutenant outside, but Beta stayed back gazing at Kenobi and his small team lying unconscious on the floor.

"I tried to warn you," he said shaking his head turning to leave.

The high pitched ringing in her ears made her want to cry out but she didn't know if Beta or his commandos would strike her down. Instead she bit her tongue and held in the pain. Soon the ringing died down her vision coming back to her. The first figure she saw was blurry standing in the new entry in the mountain side that the bomb had made. Her sight became clearer, her eyes making out Beta's armored figure. She watched as he turned to leave the cavern where a separatist shuttle was waiting.

"No…" she breathed heavily anger beginning to consume her. He wasn't going anywhere. He was the only link she had to finding Ron. If he left the chances she would ever find Ron would be zero. She slowly stood up keeping one knee and hand on the ground for support while she ignited her lightsaber.

Grimacing she gathered all the strength she had and leapt over the debris and sprinted at Beta while he turned away. Her right foot landed on a loose piece of rock using it to launch herself out of the cavern toward Beta with her saber trailing behind her.

Beta's commando team and his subordinate boarded the gunship leaving Beta all alone on the side of the mountain. The only thing in her way was the gunship and the commandos who had just caught her now but it was too late.

"Watch out!" OM-1 shouted.

Beta turned only see for a split second the bottom of Kim's boot connect with his battle helmet while Kim forced the gunship away from the mountain so it wouldn't get in her way.

"Arrrrghhhhhh!" Beta screamed flying over the edge of the mountain, tumbling down the steep rocky slope.

Kim didn't hesitate to follow since OM-1 and the other commando's opened fire as soon as they saw her. She deflected a few of the bolts away and took to the slope in pursuit of Beta.

Beta was shocked that Kim had came out of the blast almost unscathed and with more determination than before but at the same time wasn't too surprised… she wanted Ron. He came to stop just before the end of a clef on the side of the mountain and quickly turned over saber crossed over him horizontally blocking Kim's own.

"I'm impressed," Beta grunted through his teeth.

"You shouldn't be general, you haven't seen anything yet," Kim scoffed.

"Oh really," Beta forced her back into the mountain side they had just came down from springing to his feet as soon as she was off.

Kim recovered grimacing from the impact. Kim took the offensive and attacked Beta aiming her strike at his neck. But again and again, attack after attack Beta had a guard that wouldn't give just like her master Obi-wan. She became more aggressive with her tactics elbowing Beta in the head moving him back to the edge of the clef again.

Shoving her saber into his she slowly forced him over the edge of the clef. Kim forgot one of Obi-wan's most important lessons, to be patient and never under-estimate your opponent and then Beta pushed her back and she staggered backwards but maintained her footing.

Beta deactivated his lightsaber and sheathed it. Kim immediately took the opportunity to attack but her saber was shot out of her hand. Stunned she turned her eyes skyward where Beta's gunship and OM-1 with his blaster still trained on Kim descended behind the Separatist General.

"Good shot OM-1," Beta complemented the commando stepping into gunship.

"Thank-you sir," OM-1 replied still keeping his sights on Kim.

Beta turned around and gave Kim a small salute, "Until next time Kim Possible…" and the gunship rose into the sky speeding toward space.

Obi-wan skid down the mountain and jumped to Kim's side but it was too late as Beta's craft disappeared into the grey skies of Bandomeer.

"Contact Ahsoka and Yori and inform them that the separatist commander is fleeing... I'll get a hold of Anakin and tell him to jam the enemy's communications."

"Yes Master," Kim obliged finally taking her eyes away from the sky.

"Anakin! Anakin come in!" Obi-wan yelled at his communicator on his wrist.

A small hologram of Anakin Skywalker appeared, "Yes Master."

"How is the battle faring on your side of the mountain?" Obi-wan asked.

"We're handling it perfectly fine Master, many Separatist forces have been cornered or encircled. Did you capture Grievous?"

"That's why I'm checking in; the commander of this whole operation isn't General Grievous at all. It's a general that goes by the name of Beta, although I do not think that that is his true identity."

"Is he human?"

"Yes but he wears Mandalorian armor so I don't know what he looks like…"

"A Mandalorian Master, he can't be too much of a challenge. I'll get Ahsoka and Yori on it and join them in their pursuit, I'll leave Commander Cody in charge here…"

"Anakin, no! Stay on the ground…" Before Obi-wan could order Anakin to stay where he was he had ended the transmission.

"Lovely," Obi-wan scowled.

II.

Beta walked to the front of the gunship and stood behind the two pilot droids flying the craft. Space and the battle between the Republic and his forces replaced the skies of Bandomeer.

"Pilot droid; contact Colonel Corny I need to speak with him."

"Our communications are being jammed," the pilot droid in charge responded.

"Great…" Beta shook his head and looked back toward OM-1 who was still by his side, "Order the others to man the point defense cannons, it isn't going to be easy getting to our ship."

"Yes sir, as you wish," and with that OM-1 went to his duties tasking the rest of his team and other droid soldiers to their duties.

He turned his attention back to the pilot droid, "Set your course for the Lucid Voice in sector two."

"Yes sir," the pilot droid made a course for Beta's flagship.

"And try to avoid enemy flak and fighters," Beta ordered.

"Sir, we have two enemy fighters on our six!" the co-pilot droid reported.

"Identify them!"

"Roger, roger," the co-pilot droid began reading the layouts of the fighters on the scanners to see exactly who they were. The droid turned back, "Jedi star-fighters sir!"

"Pilot, evasive maneuvers now! And get us to that flagship fast!" Beta ordered.

"Roger roger sir."

"OM-1!" Beta shouted to the back.

"Already on it sir!"

They passed over a Republic cruiser firing at a Separatist frigate that was passing by over it. The blue lasers screamed by the gunship shaking it.

"I said watch out for that those cannons!" Beta shouted.

"Roger roger. Sorry sir!"

"We're being fired on by those Jedi star fighters!" the pilot sniveled.

"Then evade their fire!" Beta ordered, "And you get this ship some fighter escort and get those two Jedi off our tail!" Beta ordered the co-pilot.

"Roger roger."

Beta shook his head in disbelief, "I'm gonna have to get Dementor to work on new chips for you guys."

The droid paid no attention to Beta's discontent with the majority of the problems that the droids had.

"Just get us to the Lucid Voice in one piece preferably."

III.

"Come on Yori…" Ahsoka grounded her teeth, "Work with me, we got to take this guy out before he gets away!"

"Of course Ahsoka-san," Yori complied over her comms barreling her fighter to avoid its point defense turrets laser fire.

Yori tried to train her fighters' cannons onto the gunships engines but it was more of a challenge than she had previously thought.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep dee tee beep!_

Yori's astromech droid screeched into her comms.

"I see them R-6, Ahsoka-san we have enemy fighters closing in from our ten and two positions," Yori informed her wingman.

"Keep your focus on that gunship… I'll lead the droids away," Ahsoka deducing that if she led them away Yori would have sufficient time for a clean shot to take out the separatist commander. Ahsoka arced her fighter in a loop and back around so she was behind the fighters now on Yori's six o'clock.

R-6 wailed again as the droids lasers streaked past her wings. "Yes R-6 but not to worry, these vulture droids have horrible aim," Yori stated with a sly smile.

Behind the squadron of vulture droids, Ahsoka blasted her own cannons blowing away the vultures one at a time until there was only one trying to evade her blasts wildly. Ahsoka gritted her teeth tightly waiting for the droid to fly right into her scope. She squeezed down on the trigger and the vulture droid spiraled out of control and crashed into the control tower of a burning Confederate frigate.

"That sepies ours Yori," Ahsoka grinned catching up with her counterpart.

Yori smiled as the shuttle passed under a Republic star destroyer trying to evade them, but the shuttle was just getting sloppier and repetitive with its evasive tactics. Yori squeezed the trigger letting out a volley of laser bolts.

IV.

The gunship shuddered.

"Sir, we've lost our fighter escort and we're losing our deflector shields!" the pilot told Beta.

"Our deflector shields are at thirty-eight percent and dropping," the co-pilot added.

The gunship zoomed over a Republic destroyer which was closing the distance between itself and the Lucid Voice portside. The only thing in its way was three frigates already veering to avoid destruction.

"Sir the Frigates are retreating and more Republic star destroyers are coming out of hyperspace," OM-1 informed him.

"We have a third Jedi star fighter on our six," the co-pilot notified.

Beta looked on as they passed the bridge of the Republic star destroyer. "Release all seismic charges now."

"But sir!" the pilot droid protested.

"Do it."

"Roger roger. Releasing charges," the droid complied.

V.

"Master!" Ahsoka was relieved to see that Anakin had arrived to help them.

"Hey Snips, you two need a hand?" he asked.

"Not really we've got it under control…"

"Seismic charges!" Yori shouted veering her fighter on a sharp left turn away as the Separatist gunship dropped ten of the deadly bombs.

Anakin veered right to avoid the ensuing explosion that would obliterate everything around it, but Ahsoka decided to go right through it speeding past the first charge as it neared the star destroyers bridge.

_BOOM!_

The first seismic charge detonated blasting the star-destroyer bridge into oblivion and setting off the rest of the charges as they burst right above the destroyer's surface.

Ahsoka made it through the whole thing but the Republic cruiser wasn't as lucky falling apart exploding as its reactor melted down.

"Ahsoka-san, are you unharmed?" Yori asked putting her fighter back on course behind the Separatist gunship.

"I'm fine, let's just get this Sepie and go home!" she decreed as the gunship zipped into the Confederate Flagships hanger, the large metal doors sliding shut. "Oh no you don't," Ahsoka growled zipping into the hanger herself with Yori right behind her.

Their skidded across the hanger floor tearing apart battle droids in the way. Their fighters hadn't come to a complete stop when Yori and Ahsoka ejected out somersaulting over dozens of battle droids landing on the cold metal lightsabers drawn.

"Get them!" A battle droid commander yelled.

"Ready Yori?" Ahsoka grinned.

"As ready as you Ahsoka-san."

VI.

Anakin tried to speed and catch up with Yori and his own padawan. He moved as fast as his fighter would take him but it wasn't enough as the Separatist flagship's hanger doors slammed shut forcing him to pull up.

"Ahsoka! Yori!" Anakin shouted into his comms. It was too late; the young Jedi had already followed the separatist commander into the Lucid Voice.

"General Skywalker!"

"Yes Admiral Yularen?"

"Hundreds of Separatist starships have just exited hyperspace!" the admiral cried out over the communications. "I'm sorry sir but we need to pull out and retreat, we've lost the initiative."

"Get our troops off the surface of Bandomeer and by me some time if you can, I've lost Ahsoka and Yori."

"What do you mean general?"

"They're aboard the Separatist command ship."

VII.

Inside the Lucid Voice Beta's gunship landed near a hanger entry that led into the rest of the Lucid Voice. The gunships slide doors opened to the massive hanger of the Lucid Voice.

"Sir we have gained contact with Colonel Corny, his fleet has just exited out of…" OM-2 started to report but Beta interrupted him.

"Hold that thought…" Beta stated at the sound of blaster fire.

He stepped out as battle droids ran past him.

"Sir we should leave as soon as possible," OM-1 suggested pointing toward the nearest entry point on his right.

Beta turned toward the two Jedi that had followed him into the hanger. "OM-1 give me your pistol, and get your team out of the hanger and seal the doors behind you.

"Roger that sir," OM-1 motioned his commando team to move out of the hanger as the last of the battle droids ran past trying to hold off Yori and Ahsoka. As the team moved out OM-1 handed Beta his sidearm and took his rifle out just in case.

Yori and Ahsoka cut down the final droids before they stopped in front of Beta who had his pistol raised and fired at Yori.

_PEW PEW PEW_

Yori deflected each shot while Ahsoka charged headlong at Beta. She swirled her saber slicing away Beta's pistol.

"It's over Sepie!" Ahsoka shouted at Beta who was slowly raising his hands.

"Sorry padawan, but I don't think so…" with the flick of his hands Ahsoka was thrown back with lightsaber deactivated landing on the hard floor.

"Are you alright?" Yori asked kneeling by Ahsoka's side.

_PEW PEW_

Yori deflected two shots from OM-1. The commando droid slowly backed up from Yori seeing that she wasn't as easy as he thought. He continued to fire trying not to give too much ground.

Ahsoka had recovered and glared Beta down. "So who are you really if you're not a Mandalorian?" she reactivated her lightsaber. He didn't answer. "So you're the quiet type…"

"Not really…" he said bringing out his own green saber, "You're really just not the person I had in mind talking to."

"Separatist scum!" Ahsoka growled.

"Come now, we're not all that way," Beta replied taking a step toward the young togruta Jedi. Taking caution Ahsoka took a step back seeing that Yori was trying to back the commando droid into a corner.

"You'd be wise not to underestimate me," Ahsoka told Beta as he stopped his advance.

"You'd be wise to do the same…" retorted Beta. Ahsoka like her Master didn't have the patience dealing with some peoples personas. She swept her lightsaber behind her and leaped at Beta. He quickly brought up his own and deflected her first attack. But her style wasn't one for competing by strength, but a fury of attacks.

Yori continued her assault on OM-1 backing the battle droid back toward where Beta was fighting Ahsoka.

Beta backed up toward OM-1 feinting more of Ahsoka's furious attacks. She went for his head, then swept for his for his feet and tried to thrust into his abdomen never succeeding at striking anywhere. Instead she was trying to exhaust him, which unfortunately wouldn't work at least till much later.

OM-1 bumped into Beta's jetpack and now they were both in their defensive positions with the two girls ready to deliver the final blows.

"What now sir?" OM-1 asked Beta.

"Just follow my lead…" Beta order as both of them anticipated the two Jedi's next move. Yori swept her lightsaber high at OM-1's head and Ahsoka went for Beta's midsection, "Duck!" OM-1 ducked and Beta quickly unsheathed a second yellow saber hidden underneath his holster. He swung it around pivoting on his left foot blocking Yori's purple saber while his other saber blocked Ahsoka's.

OM-1 already knowing Beta's pacifist ideals toward the Jedi set his gun to stun and quickly subdued her with one shot and she fell to the ground. Then Beta took his other yellow saber and crossed it with his green saber putting all the pressure on Ahsoka. Pain and shock grew within her squinting her eyes trying to hold Beta off.

"I told you not to underestimate me…" Beta wrenched her lightsaber out of her hands throwing it across the hanger. He deactivated his yellow saber and threw her up in the air, "Now OM-1!"

OM-1 raised his blaster and fired another stun shot disabling Ahsoka as she fell back to the floor. But Beta stopped her fall deactivating his other saber resting her gently against the ground and gazed down upon her.

"She's beautiful… it's a pity she thinks I'm just some piece of slime isn't it OM-1," Beta pondered.

"Sir… I'm just a Special Forces droid; I have no sensual feelings…" OM-1 replied awkwardly.

Beta sighed, "Oh, that's right isn't it… OM-1 have I ever told you that sometimes I wish you were just another person…"

OM-1 sighed too, "Yes sir, once or twice…"

Beta shook his head taking his gaze off Ahsoka and glanced at Yori before looking up at OM-1, "Take them to the bridge disarmed and in energy cuffs… don't let them get loose… but don't hassle them if they wake up."

OM-1 nodded his head, "Yes sir."

VIII.

Two vulture droids zipped down from the fiery orange skies of Duro with their cannons blazing. Their target was a line of clone entrenchments that were halting Grievous' droid army from advancing on the capital Ranadaast. Their first round of fire destroyed two walkers that hid behind an embankment of dirt. The walkers blew apart spewing hot chunks of metal all over the clone troopers near them. The vultures pulled up missing the chance to crash and instead licked the ground as they razed over the trench's blasting away at clones caught in their crosshairs.

They pulled up as one of many Banking Clan Destroyers descended onto the planet's surface. The closest destroyer directed all of its firepower from its underbelly at the Republic entrenchment, pulverizing it and leaving few defenses against Grievous's massive army. In minutes the trench's were overran and droids began pouring into the outer city in massive formations lead by assault tanks as more forces landed and dispersed to the rear surrounding the rest of the city.

Hoolidan Keggle watched this all happen from the hundred and forth floor of the city's tallest spire. Smoke rose from the scorched ground and burnt Republic vehicles filling the sky above casting an omen across not only his home world Duro but over the entire Republic. The Confederacy had breached the very heart of the Republic and it wouldn't be long until they overran it… and won the war.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Keggle's aide Xidgol shook his fist menacingly toward the carnage below angered at the atrocity.

Keggle watched formations of battle droids split into squad size elements and move down the side streets of the city that branched off from the main boulevard.

"Anything can happen… especially in war Xidgol," he responded.

"But all their forces are attacking the New Territories… I just don't understand," Xidgol stressed cuffing his ears.

"It's a distraction… they've really been building up their forces for a long time and now they want to finish it," Keggle walked up to the window and pressed his right hand against the window pane looking down the slope of the building as guards put up a futile fight to keep out the droids. It was over quick and the droids entered the building… it would only be a matter of time now.

"It's the end for us," Keggle finished.

"You don't expect to die do you?" Xidgol asked in horror.

Keggle turned his head slightly so his aide could see the sad truth in his eyes, "It's Grievous, what do you expect?"

"But there's certain laws of war they have to obey… I mean they can't just come up here and kill you! They have to negotiate, give us supplies and aid…" Xidgol shrugged off the dire consequences and tried convince both of them that they'd be treated respectfully.

"It's War!" anger crept into Keggle's voice. "They're going to do whatever they please, pillage, murder… anything they want to satisfy their hunger for power."

"But what did we ever do to them?" Xidgol motioned outside panicky at the Separatist ships and fighters that began to fill the sky. "We never attacked them…"

"We are allies with their enemy, we host a Republic base and we lie right on top of one of the major trade lanes in the Core that's connected to Coruscant. What makes you think they don't want this piece of junk?"

There was a metallic pounding on the metal doors behind them. Keggle took his blaster out of its holster and threw it aside.

"They're here."

Xidgol shook his head watching the blaster hit the floor and slide toward the far side of the room, "It's hopeless then… we just throw ourselves at their mercy," he sighed lowering his head.

Keggle only nodded as the thick steel doors were pierced by two glowing lightsabers that cut a large hole.

"This is it."

"I wish it didn't have to be…" his aide responded as the sabers finished and the sawed piece was kicked in. Commando droids and magna guards bounded in surrounding the two… slowly followed by a much more threatening figure… General Grievous.

"Good afternoon General," Keggle greeted Grievous sarcastically.

Grievous looked around the room before focusing his attention on Keggle and his aide. "Don't try to suede me with your pleasantries… you know I want one thing governor."

Keggle looked down at the tile floor glumly and swallowed a large knot of saliva that was caught in the back of throat. Xidgol had made a good point. How the war had come to this, he didn't know. They were winning just a few weeks earlier and now this.

"You see Governor…" Grievous continued, "My superiors need your approval that this planet legally become part of the Separatist Alliance," Grievous paced to his right.

"And if I don't," Keggle responded.

"Ha! Do you think I care if you don't then I'll find someone who will," Grievous shot back glaring at the governor. "It's your choice…"

Keggle glanced over at Xidgol who had a similar expression of doubt and worry drawn over his face.

Grievous slowly approached Keggle stopping only a couple feet away. The General towered over the governor menacingly intimidating the governor. "All you have to do governor is sign over your pathetic world to me and I will hand that power over to a new representative of Duro that will communicate with the Confederacy and treat you all equally…"

"Lies!"

Xidgol shouted at the General who ignored his comment. A commando droid stepped next to Grievous.

"Only one weapon was found in the whole room sir," the droid informed holding up Keggle's blaster.

But nothing distracted Grievous from the governor. "Think… all you do is hand me control over the planet and you and your aide can leave peacefully and go home to your families."

Keggle looked up at Grievous in defeat, "Fine… you win."

Pride surged in Grievous's eyes, "Gooood…" The two sat down at Keggle's desk and went over the terms of occupation of Duro under Separatist rule. Keggle and Xidgol pushed that the populace be left alone and be treated fairly. Grievous grew impatient and began to growl to hurry up the process. All he needed was their signature.

Keggle signed off on the contract. Duro now belonged to the Confederacy of Independent Systems.

"There you have it General… it's yours," Keggle said standing up behind his desk glaring up at Grievous.

Grievous took the electronic pad that both the governor and aide had signed on. He glanced over the signatures, "Perfect…" he growled happily.

Keggle and Xidgol made their way around the table and toward the door, "Now if you don't mine General… I think we'll go back to our families and leave in…"

_PEW_

A commando droid shot Xidgol in the head and Keggle's aide fell to the floor… dead. "We had an agreement!" Keggle turned around looking at Grievous in anger but the General ignored him.

"Arrgghh… Shut him up!" Grievous ordered a commando. The commando droid nodded and blasted Keggle who fell limp to the floor. The General stepped over the dead body and logged into the offices comm systems. Grievous looked down at Keggle's limp body, "What did you expect governor?" he spat.

Almost at once Count Dooku appeared on the desk, "What is it General?"

"Duro has been conquered and our fleet is ready to make the jump to Sacorria."

"Good… very good General. Most of the Republic is tied up with Beta's forces in the New Territories. We've caught them off guard. My Master will be pleased."

"Has he captured anything?" Grievous asked of Beta's success.

Dooku smirked, "He's still in the heat of battle… there has been victories and unfortunate failures…"

Grievous growled.

"Do not worry General… as long as you drive deeper into the heart of the Republic… the faster it will crumble..."

"Yes my Lord."

"And one more thing General."

"Yes Master..?"

"I do believe that General Beta has found your red-headed foe…" Dooku frowned as his image disappeared. Grievous growled pounding his fists against the table.

"Kim… Possible…"


End file.
